La Cortesana
by LuzAngie
Summary: Él es el perfecto caballero; ella, el ángel caído, y los dos tienen algo en común: el hombre que ha causado su desgracia. [Adaptacion][AU-Out of character]
1. Sentencia de muerte

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

* * *

Londres, 1814

Cuando era un joven de cabello rizado en pleno viaje por Europa, hacía muchos años, se había enamorado locamente de la belleza, y por ello había recalado en Florencia para recibir lecciones de un auténtico maestro italiano. Idealista y romántico, había seguido a las musas aladas hacia el sur, hasta la bahía de Sorrento, donde había oído por primera vez el antiguo refrán italiano «La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío». Ahora era un anciano sin ilusiones, distante y cauto como un Papa intrigante. La belleza lo había traicionado; pero, por extraño que parezca, décadas más tarde el refrán siciliano reveló su autenticidad aquel día invernal en Inglaterra.

Asura Otsutsuki, conde de Getsugakure, un hombre impecable de constitución débil, agarró el puño de mármol de su bastón con sus nudosos dedos, doloridos por la fastidiosa lluvia de abril. Descendió de su lujoso carruaje negro con ayuda de su lacayo mientras otro sirviente lo cubría con el paraguas.

El silencio del lugar, solo turbado por el golpeteo de la lluvia, recordaba el de una iglesia. Se volvió lentamente, miró más allá de los rostros inexpresivos de sus sirvientes, más allá de la verja puntiaguda de hierro forjado, en dirección al cementerio de St. George, en Uxhridge Road, al norte de Hyde Park. Hacía tres semanas que había enterrado allí a su joven esposa. El monumento de mármol en su memoria se alzaba bajo una fría y grisácea llovizna en el lugar donde la colina formaba una curva verde, como una aguja furiosa contra el cielo del color del humo. Al pie del monumento, justo donde Asura esperaba encontrarlo, se divisaba la silueta alta y poderosa de un hombre; despeinado por el viento y absorto en sus pensamientos, no parecía advertir el viento tempestuoso que agitaba su gabán negro. Uzumaki Naruto.

La boca de Asura se convirtió en una fina línea. Tomó el paraguas de la mano del lacayo.

─No tardaré mucho.

─Sí, señor.

Apoyándose en su bastón, comenzó la lenta ascensión por el sendero de grava. Con su actitud fuerte e inmóvil, similar al monumento, Naruto Uzumaki, de treinta y dos años, noveno duque de Ozushiogakure, no dio muestras de percatarse de su llegada. Permaneció en una quietud digna de un pedazo de granito, con la mirada clavada en los narcisos amarillos que habían plantado en la tumba, mientras la lluvia le pegaba el cabello rubio y ondulado a la frente, se deslizaba en fríos regueros por sus mejillas lisas y firmes, y goteaba por su duro perfil.

Asura hizo una mueca al pensar en la intrusión poco caballerosa que se disponía a hacer en la intimidad de aquel hombre. Después de todo, Uzumaki era el único miembro de la nueva generación al que respetaba. Algunos conservadores de la vieja escuela consideraban que sus ideas tenían un tono inquietantemente liberal, pero nadie podía negar que Uzumaki era el doble de hombre que el pusilánime de su padre.

Ese era el motivo, reflexionó Asura mientras ascendía con dificultad por el sendero, por el que lo había visto convertirse en duque a los diecisiete años, administrar tres grandes fincas y criar prácticamente sin ayuda a cuatro hermanos pequeños y revoltosos y a una hermana. Más recientemente lo había oído pronunciar discursos en la Cámara de los Lores con una serenidad y una elocuencia que hacían que todos los presentes se pusieran en pie. La integridad de Uzumaki estaba fuera de toda duda; su honor era tan auténtico como el de una persona de los más elevados méritos. Dentro del grupo de los jóvenes había algunos, como el estúpido sobrino y heredero de Asura, sir Toneri Otsutsuki, que consideraban al virtuoso duque un severo; pero, en opinión de las mentes más juiciosas, Uzumaki era, en una palabra, impecable.

Era una lástima ver cómo lo había afectado la muerte de Fûka. En fin, los hombres veían en una mujer lo que querían ver.

Asura carraspeó. Uzumaki, sobresaltado, se estremeció al oír el sonido y se dio la vuelta. Una emoción turbulenta brillaba en sus ojos azules. Al ver a Asura, su expresión aturdida dejó traslucir una punzada de culpabilidad. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter íntegro del duque, no cabía duda de que lo atormentaba haber deseado a la mujer de un viejo amigo.

Él nunca había sido tan caballeroso. Asura lo saludó con la cabeza.

─ Uzumaki.

─ Le ruego que me disculpe, señor, pero me iba a ir ahora mismo ─ dijo entre dientes, bajando la cabeza.

─ Por favor, quédese, excelencia ─ respondió Asura, aliviando la tensión del momento ─.Acompañe a un anciano en un día tan gris como el de hoy.

─ Como desee, señor. ─Entornando los ojos ante la lluvia, Naruto apartó la mirada con inquietud y estudió el anguloso horizonte formado por las lápidas.

Asura avanzó cojeando hasta el borde del sendero de grava maldiciendo sus doloridas articulaciones. Cuando hacía buen tiempo podía pasar el día entero cazando sin cansarse.

Pero no había tenido la suficiente energía para Fûka, ¿verdad? Bueno, ella había tenido un funeral elegante en Londres, como le habría gustado. Al haber muerto en su casa situada en las inmediaciones de Londres, tuvo un sitio en el cementerio más exclusivo de la ciudad, con un monumento funerario del buen gusto, para el cual no reparó en gastos. Él debía pagar ahora su error más caro: «la locura de un viejo», pensó con amargura. La belleza era ciertamente su debilidad.

Sin mejores recomendaciones que su espléndida melena de un cobrizo intenso y los muslos más sensuales de la cristiandad, Fûka O'Malley, de veintiséis años, había hecho de modelo para artistas en Sheffield antes de persuadirlo para que la convirtiera en su segunda esposa.

Él le había hecho jurar que mantendría su pasado en secreto y le había proporcionado uno falso. Al menos ella se había comprometido sinceramente a ello, ansiosa como estaba por formar parte de la alta sociedad.

Asura solamente se alegraba de que no lo hubieran obligado a enterrarla junto a su primera esposa, que había sido reverentemente depositada en Seven Oaks, el pabellón ancestral situado en el condado de Leicester. Ah, si ella, su Kanna era sabia, su compañera del alma, cuyo único defecto había sido su incapacidad para darle un hijo.

─ Lamento... mucho su pérdida, señor ─dijo Naruto con rigidez, evitando su mirada. Asura lanzó una ojeada furtiva al duque y suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

─ Cuesta creer que se haya ido. Era tan joven, estaba tan llena de vida...

─ ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

─ Mañana partiré hacia el condado de Leicester. Un par de semanas en el campo me vendrán bien, se lo aseguro. ─ Una visita a Seven Oaks también apartaría de él las sospechas cuando aquel hombre hiciera su trabajo por él.

─ Estoy seguro de que lo reconfortará ─ dijo Naruto de forma cortés y automática. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato; Naruto, absorto en sus pensamientos, y Asura, meditando sobre la molestia de abandonar su elegante villa en South Kensington, con su bonita hectárea y media de jardines esculpidos: el lugar donde había muerto Fûka.

─«Dejadla en la tierra para que broten violetas de su carne hermosa y pura» ─recitó Naruto de forma apenas audible. Asura lo miró apenado. ─El discurso de Laertes en la tumba de Ofelia.

El duque no dijo nada; se limitó a contemplar fijamente las letras grabadas en el monumento: el nombre de Fûka, la fecha de su nacimiento y la de su muerte.

─Nunca la toqué ─soltó bruscamente, volviéndose hacia Asura con una angustia impetuosa─. Le doy mi palabra de caballero. Nunca lo traicionó.

Asura sostuvo su mirada sin alterarse, y a continuación asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera satisfecho, aunque obviamente aquello no era nada nuevo para él.

─Ah, Naruto ─dijo con aire grave al cabo de un largo rato─, resulta tan extraña la forma en que la encontraron... Cada día iba a nuestro estanque a dibujar a los cisnes. ¿Cómo es posible que resbalara? Puede que esté confundido por la tristeza, pero no me parece que tenga sentido.

─Es imposible que resbalara ─dijo el duque con vehemencia.─ Era ágil..., muy ágil.

Asura se quedó sorprendido por su impetuosidad. Aquello iba a resultar mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado.

─¿Aquel día sus sirvientes le informaron de algo extraño, señor, si me permite la pregunta? ─continuó el duque.

─No.

─¿Alguien vio algo u oyó algo? Ella estaba a un tiro de piedra de la casa. ¿Es posible que no oyeran sus gritos de socorro?

─Tal vez no le dio tiempo a gritar antes de hundirse en el agua.

Naruto se apartó nuevamente, frunciendo los labios de forma hosca.

─Señor, tengo una terrible sospecha.

Asura lo observó en silencio por unos instantes. ─Ojalá pudiera tranquilizarlo, pero me temo que yo también tengo serias dudas ─dijo al cabo.

Naruto se volvió y se quedó mirándolo de forma penetrante. Sus ojos azules brillaban como las llamas del infierno.

─Continúe.

─No tiene sentido. No había sangre en la roca con la que dicen que... se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy un viejo. Mis piernas doloridas están débiles. No tengo la fuerza suficiente ─dijo lenta y enfáticamente─ para hacer lo que le corresponde a un marido.

─Yo lo haré ─prometió Naruto.

El conde sintió un estremecimiento al ver la determinación que reflejaban los ardientes ojos del joven.

─¿De quién sospecha? ─le preguntó con una ferocidad apenas contenida.

Asura nunca lo había visto en un estado tan exaltado e impetuoso. Debía ocultar su regocijo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pronunciar el nombre, facilitar un objetivo a aquella furia agitada, y entonces Naruto se batiría en duelo y la víbora que lo había atacado caería fulminada. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que los admiradores de Fûka se enfrentaran para salvarse a sí mismo y a su dulce hija discapacitada. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tenía casi setenta años y cada día se sentía más débil. Toneri estaba en la flor de la vida; era un cazador brutalmente dotado que se había estrenado a la tierna edad de nueve años con su primer ciervo.

Un temblor auténtico le sacudió las piernas.

─Que Dios me perdone ─dijo Asura entre dientes con una mirada de inquietud.

─¿De quién sospecha, Asura? ¿Sabe algo? Estoy convencido de que no fue un accidente, aunque el juez de instrucción dijo eso. Usted y yo no somos tontos ─dijo acaloradamente─. Estuvo cuatro días en el estanque hasta que la encontraron. No hay forma de saber qué otras cosas pudieron hacerle antes de matarla.

─Veo que nuestros temores son muy parecidos, Naruto. Ambos pensamos que pudo haber sido... violada. Oh, Dios. ─Se apoyó en Naruto, y el duque lo sostuvo─. Es peor que la muerte.

Naruto apretó su mandíbula.

─Se lo ruego, señor. Dígame lo que sabe.

─No sé nada, Naruto. Solo tengo sospechas. Una vez Fûka me dijo...

─¿Sí?

Asura se detuvo. «Ansía castigar a alguien, culpar a alguien», pensó, echando una mirada sagaz a la cara de Naruto y examinando sus facciones como un artista que se preparaba para pintar un retrato. Era el rostro duro y noble de un guerrero. El cabello rubio le caía abundantemente desde la amplia frente, bajo las cejas, anchas y rubias, brillaban unos ojos penetrantes con una voluntad férrea, tenía una nariz recta, y una boca firme y prieta, aunque había en sus labios una sensibilidad que cautivaba a las mujeres.

─Me dijo que había un hombre que... la asustaba.

─¿Quién era? ─inquirió Naruto.

Asura respiró hondo y apartó la mirada, consciente de que estaba dictando una sentencia de muerte.

Se alegraba de ello.

─Mi sobrino, excelencia ─dijo, con la serenidad de un italiano de pura cepa─. Mi heredero, Toneri Otsutsuki.

.

.

─¡Naranjas! A un penique la pieza, señor. ¡Gracias, y que pase un buen día! ¿Quién es el siguiente? Estaba tan fuera de lugar en medio del ajetreo de un día gris en el centro de Londres como las brillantes y dulces naranjas que vendía en la concurrida esquina de Fleet Street y Chancery Lane, ofreciéndolas como pequeños soles a los ajetreados caballeros vestidos de negro que iban y venían del mundo del gobierno al de las finanzas: Westminster y el centro económico de la ciudad, respectivamente. Empleados de bancos y abogados, periodistas, escritorzuelos, sastres, tenderos respetables; incluso un diácono que iba a toda prisa hacia St. Paul se paró en seco al verla y, como el resto de las personas, se sintió irresistiblemente atraído por ella.

Si la señorita Hinata Hyuga era consciente de que había una cualidad indescifrable en su persona que hacía que el tráfico masculino se detuviera, no mostraba la menor señal de ello; era toda seriedad y eficiencia contando el cambio con sus dedos enrojecidos por el frío que asomaban por unos guantes gastados, decidida a afrontar su caída con la elegancia resignada de una auténtica dama.

Meses antes había estado en la Academia para Jóvenes Damas de La señora Hall preparando a muchachas de risa tonta para su presentación en sociedad; ahora estaba allí, casi al límite de la respetabilidad, aferrándose con tenacidad únicamente por la fuerza de su orgullo. Un mechón oscuro cayó sobre su mejilla sonrosada cuando alzó la vista hacia su cliente y le dio el cambio con una lozana sonrisa, cansina pero alegre.

─¡Naranjas! ¿Quién es el siguiente, por favor?

Uno de sus clientes habituales dio un paso adelante; se trataba de un abogado corpulento de uno de los bufetes cercanos. Su ropa negra ondeaba al viento, y le dedicó una sonrisa con desazón mientras se sujetaba la peluca de abogado en su enorme cabeza para evitar que saliera volando. Le lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo. Hinata apartó la vista y seleccionó una naranja grande y reluciente para él. Le sacó brillo con el extremo de su delantal y, reprimiendo su tremendo orgullo mediante un esfuerzo de voluntad, extendió la mano con expectación.

─Un penique, señor ─dijo suspirando.

El abogado vaciló y le entregó algo que no era una moneda, sino un billete que estuvo a punto de salir volando. Hinata frunció el ceño y lo miró de cerca. ¡Veinte libras! Contuvo un grito ahogado de asombro y apretó el billete contra la palma sudada de su mano, asqueada, a pesar de que aquella cantidad equivalía prácticamente a la suma que ganaría con tres meses de trabajo.

─No, señor. No.

─¿No? ─repitió él, con un brillo en sus ojos pequeños─. Simplemente piénselo, querida.

─Señor, me ofende ─respondió, dedicándole un gesto glacial como si fuera una baronesa en un salón y no una chica desesperada y prácticamente sin un penique, sola en las calles de la gran ciudad.

─Doblaré la cantidad ─susurró el hombre, acercándose.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

─No estoy en venta.

El hombre mofletudo se puso rojo como un tomate ante aquella mirada imponente y desdeñosa. Se marchó corriendo lleno de vergüenza, con la peluca colocada de lado. Hinata se estremeció ligeramente, se rascó la frente para recuperar la compostura y se dio la vuelta para atender a toda prisa a los otros clientes. No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que no todos deseaban comprar naranjas, un hecho que se permitió pasar cortésmente por alto.

Cuando se hubo marchado el último cliente, se inclinó sobre la gran cesta ovalada y comenzó a colocar las naranjas en filas ordenadas.

─Eh, jovencita ─gritó uno de los vendedores ambulantes de rostro adusto que había al otro lado de la calle─. No vamos a dejar que sigas en nuestra esquina, muñeca. Tenemos bocas que alimentar. Nos estás dejando sin clientes.

─¿Por qué no te vas a ganar dinero de verdad? ─chilló su compañero─. ¿Por qué vender naranjas cuando podrías sacar más con tus bonitos melocotones? Los dos se rieron a carcajadas de su gracia como si fueran hunos borrachos.

─¡Callense, cretinos! ─replicó ella en un tono pendenciero que habría escandalizado a sus alumnas en la academia de la señora Hall. Sin embargo, en realidad la grosería era lo único que entendían aquellas criaturas soeces y vulgares. Aquellas gentes interpretaban las buenas

formas como una señal de debilidad o cobardía... y en sus circunstancias era imprescindible no mostrar miedo.

─Este no es tu sitio, Tarde o temprano te convertirás en la querida de algún rico.

─¡Soy la hija de un auténtico caballero!

─Es exactamente lo que pareces con esos harapos.

Los dos hombres se rieron a carcajadas, y ella lanzó una mirada alrededor con una vergüenza digna de una dama, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el pequeño Tenzo, el barrendero, casi era atropellado por un carruaje de alquiler. Su hermano Hibachi lo agarró del pescuezo y tiró de él con fuerza justo a tiempo. Hinata soltó un jadeo al ver que se salvaba de milagro, y contuvo la irritación.

─¡Hibachi! ¡Tenzo! ─los llamó.

─¡Hola, señorita Hinata! ─respondieron los dos niños traviesos y desnutridos, saludándola con la mano.

Ella les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Estuvieron a punto de meterse entre las ruedas de una carreta pesada, y cuando llegaron al otro lado de la calle y se pusieron a salvo, ella los reprendió por ser tan poco cuidadosos y luego les dio a cada uno un par de peniques y una naranja. Con semblante preocupado, vio cómo los dos muchachos regresaban al trabajo, Tenzo, pelando su naranja, y Hibachi, empleando todo su encanto jovial con el fin de convencer a un caballero con sombrero de copa de que lo dejara barrer el cruce antes de pasar.

Ella creía que su propia suerte era funesta hasta que descubrió a aquellos muchachos. Para ella fueron una inspiración, con sus corazones alegres y su espíritu despreocupado a pesar de las condiciones infernales que soportaban. Las calles estaban plagadas de niños como ellos, sin hogar, descalzos, medio desnudos y hambrientos. No se dio cuenta de la auténtica y terrible dimensión del problema hasta una noche gélida de enero en que Londres quedó cubierto por la mayor tempestad de nieve que se recordaba. Mientras los ricos celebraban un festival invernal en el Támesis helado, ella fue a buscar a Hibachi y Tenzo con la intención de llevarlos a la habitación del destartalado bloque de pisos en el que se alojaba, para que por lo menos pudieran estar bajo techo. Buscó por todas partes y finalmente una muchacha arisca le indicó un edificio oscuro que parecía un almacén vacío. Una vez dentro, alzó su farol y contempló una masa temblorosa de niños hacinados. Debía de haber unos setenta.

Cuando dio con Hibachi, este le explicó que se trataba de una madriguera. El muchacho no tuvo que decirle lo que su mente adulta comprendió al instante: allí los niños aprendían a ser ladrones, y las niñas, prostitutas. Aquel era el momento más espantoso y terrible que había vivido en sus veintitrés años. Durante su etapa como dama refinada en el condado de Oxford no había imaginado en ningún momento una pesadilla semejante.

Lo peor de todo era lo poco que ella podía hacer para ayudar. No tenía la arrogancia suficiente para decirles que no robasen cuando estaban hambrientos. El mayor crimen, sin embargo, lo cometía el despiadado código penal, que enviaba a la horca a cualquier niño mayor de siete años por haber robado cinco miserables chelines. Todo lo que ella podía hacer,

además de echar una mano a las sociedades de beneficencia, era brindar su cariño a aquellos desgraciados, cuidar de ellos lo mejor que pudiera y darles la lata para que fueran a la iglesia.

Vio cómo a Tenzo se le caía un gajo de naranja en el suelo y rápidamente lo recogía, lo limpiaba con sus mugrientos dedos y se lo metía en la boca. Ella soltó un suspiro y se volvió justo en el momento en que un faetón lujoso que le resultaba demasiado familiar doblaba la esquina y se acercaba a ella. Su rostro palideció. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago vacío. Se inclinó rápidamente y levantó la cesta entre sus brazos mientras el estruendo de los caballos se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

«Dios mío, no dejes que me vea, por favor.»

Mientras se marchaba a toda prisa acarreando su cesta, el brillante faetón redujo la velocidad y se detuvo a la altura de ella con un tintineo de riendas. Ella apretó los dientes, consciente de que a su atormentador le daría una enorme satisfacción ver que se iba corriendo.

Era mejor quedarse y mantenerse firme, por muy desagradable que resultara la larga batalla que libraban. Se dio la vuelta lentamente preparándose para el combate, mientras sir Toneri Otsutsuki, vestido de forma extravagante, saltaba de su carroza con su imprescindible puro colgando a un lado de la boca.

Dejando el faetón en manos de su mozo de cuadra, que tenía un ojo morado, se acercó con aire fanfarrón a ella. Era un hombre alto, bronceado y musculoso, con el pelo plateado cortado al rape. Al sonreír, el puro se balanceó entre sus dientes, blancos y lobunos, era la viva imagen de lo que había descrito a las chicas de la academia de señora Hall como «un hombre repugnante».

─No te acerques a mí con eso ─le advirtió ella.

─Sí, señora ─respondió el hombre; ese día le divertía la idea de obedecerla.

Tiró cuidadosamente el puro al suelo y lo pisó con una de sus caras botas de color champán brillante, y a continuación se dedicó a seguirla... como había estado haciendo durante los últimos ocho meses. Sir Toneri estaba obsesionado con ella de forma absoluta y destructiva desde principios del otoño del año anterior. Ella no tenía ni idea del porqué. Tal vez era propio de él fijarse en un objeto hasta que conseguía atraparlo o destruirlo.

Únicamente estaba segura de una cosa, todo lo que le había ocurrido era culpa de aquel hombre.

Se desvió con una expresión indiferente y siguió caminando, cargando con la cesta de naranjas. Podía oler su presencia detrás de ella. Siempre llevaba demasiada colonia.

─¿Vas a alguna parte, querida?

Hinata se limitó a lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa y avanzó en dirección a los transeúntes.

─¡Naranjas!

La brillante sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó y reveló sus dientes mellados, producto de una de sus innumerables peleas, al igual que su nariz ladeada.

Toneri estaba orgulloso de sus heridas de guerra. Carente del menor sentido del decoro, acostumbraba quitarse la ropa a la menor provocación para impresionar con sus ilustres cicatrices a todo aquel con el que se topaba. Estaba especialmente orgulloso de una que atravesaba sesgadamente su musculoso pecho y que le había causado un oso al golpearlo durante una partida de caza en los Alpes. Hinata había visto la cicatriz. Él se la había enseñado la noche en que se conocieron, lo cual a ella le había producido pasmo y bochorno, pues ambos se encontraban en un baile. Ella tan solo deseó que el oso hubiera sido más atrevido.

Toneri se frotó las manos y fingió un escalofrío.

─Hoy hace fresco. Apuesto a que tienes hambre.

─¡Naranjas! ¡Naranjas dulces y frescas de la soleada Italia!

─Es tu última oportunidad para venir a Brighton conmigo. Me marcho mañana. No habrá ninguna otra mujer presente, si es lo que te preocupa. ─Permaneció a la espera, pero ella siguió sin hacerle caso─. La querida del regente va a dar una fiesta en la casa de la costa. Mis amigos y yo estamos invitados...

─¡Naranjas! ¡A un penique la pieza!

Toneri gruñó, irritado.

─¿Es que no significa nada para ti que te haya escogido entre todas las mujeres del mundo?

─Si vas a venir a molestarme todos los días, por lo menos podrías comprarme una naranja.

─Un penique, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no tengo suelto ─dijo él con una risita─. Las naranjas me producen urticaria. Y, además, ¿por qué debería ayudarte? Eres muy mala, siempre estás huyendo de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar dándome largas?

─Hasta que dé resultado ─murmuró ella, mientras cargaba con la cesta por la calle.

Toneri avanzó tras ella y se rió con gusto. Su mozo de cuadra condujo el faetón hasta su altura, siguiéndolos por la calle a una distancia respetuosa.

Hinata apartó la vista desesperada, ansiosa por vislumbrar un uniforme escarlata entre la multitud y ver a su querido y voluntarioso Kiba Inuzuka acercarse a ella de vuelta de la guerra.

Ahora era el capitán Kiba Inuzuka, pues había demostrado su valor en los campos de Francia. Hinata pensó con una oleada de orgullo en el joven y engreído oficial de su pueblecito natal de Kelmscot, el hombre con el que más o menos había planeado casarse desde que cumplió los dieseis años.

─Hinata, cariño, eres una presa muy digna, pero ya es hora de poner fin al juego. Has demostrado que eres tan ingeniosa como testaruda, y tan inteligente como hermosa. Has hecho frente a cada uno mis movimientos con una energía admirable. Te aplaudo. Y ahora por el amor de Dios, déjate de tonterías y ven conmigo a casa. Te estás ultrajando.

─Es un trabajo honrado ─replicó ella, apretando los dientes─. ¡Naranjas!

─¿Acaso dudas de mi cariño?

─¿Cariño? ─Hinata se volvió hacia él y dejó la cesta en el suelo con tanta brusquedad que las naranjas salieron rodando─. Mira lo nos has hecho a mí y a mi padre. ¡Cuando uno se interesa por alguien no le arruina la vida!

─¡Te aparté de aquella vida para darte una mejor! Voy a convertirte en condesa, muchachita desagradecida.

─No quiero ser condesa, Toneri. Solo quiero que me dejes paz.

─Oh, estoy harto de ti y de tus aires ─dijo él con desprecio, agarrándola de un brazo─.Eres mía. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

─.Suéltame ahora mismo.

Toneri le apretó con fuerza el brazo.

─Esta vez nada va a evitar que te recupere, Hinata. ¿No te das cuenta? Mis actos demuestran mi amor por ti.

─Tus actos demuestran que eres egoísta hasta extremos inimaginables.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, furioso.

─Sé buena...

─¿Buena? ─gritó ella cuando Toneri le soltó el brazo, y se echó atrás de un tirón─. Hiciste que encerraran a mi padre en la cárcel y que me despidieran de la academia. ¡Perdimos nuestra casa!

─Y ahora puedes recuperarlo todo... ¡solo con hacer así! ─Chasqueó sus dedos, enfundados en unos guantes de piel, mirándola lascivamente─. Ríndete. Di que vas a ser mi esposa. Esta vez no puedes ganar, Hinata. No es que mi proposición sea deshonesta, que digamos... ya no ─añadió, ligeramente enfurruñado.

─Se supone que vas a casarte con la hija de lord Asura.

─¿Qué pinto yo con una mujer boba y sordomuda? Creo que me merezco algo mejor.

─Toneri, eso es muy poco considerado por tu parte. Ya sabes que estoy prometida al capitán Inuzuka ─dijo, modificando ligeramente la verdad, pues su larga relación no era realmente un compromiso formal.

─¡Inuzuka! No menciones ese nombre. ¡No es nadie! Probablemente esté muerto.

─Está vivo. Vi su nombre en la lista del Times después de la batalla de Toulouse.

─¿Dónde está entonces, Hinata? ¿Dónde está tu héroe? ¿En París? ¿Celebrando el regreso del rey Luis con las putas francesas? Porque no le veo por aquí, si es que tanto te quiere.

─Va a venir ─dijo ella, con más convicción de la que sentía.

─Perfecto, porque estoy deseando conocer a ese tipo y darle una buena paliza. No te casarás con él.

─Pues tampoco me casaré contigo. Te conozco demasiado bien. ─Y, sujetando el asa de la cesta con un brazo, levantó la barbilla y siguió caminando.

─Eres una orgullosa ─dijo él con un repentino y peligroso desprecio que consiguió transformar en una sonrisa tensa y destemplada─. Muy bien, sigues negándote a ceder. Puede que hoy todavía te resistas. Pero pronto cederás.

─Nunca. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

─La dulce, boba y hermosa señorita Hyuga. ─Toneri recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada de forma posesiva─. Dices que me conoces. ¿No te das cuenta de que cuanto más huyas, más aumentará mi deseo al perseguirte?

Hinata dio un paso atrás y agarró una naranja, con la vaga intención lanzársela para que se marchara.

Con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa afectada en los labios, Toneri sacó otro puro.

─Hasta la próxima semana, querida. Voy a pasar unas semanas en Brighton pero puedes descansar tranquila, volveré.

Encendió el puro, exhaló el humo en dirección a ella y se dio la vuelta para subirse a su carruaje. Y soltando un rugido fustigó a sus medrosos caballos, que inmediatamente comenzaron a trotar al galope.

Sobresaltada por el restallido del cuero, Hinata consiguió mantener la serenidad hasta que el elegante carruaje se alejó. Los dos vendedores ambulantes que había al otro lado de la calle se burlaron de ella a gritos, unas burlas de las que estaba empezando a cobrar una nueva y temerosa conciencia. Hizo caso omiso de ellos, tragó saliva y recorrió la calle con la mirada, rezando para atisbar el elegante uniforme pero por el momento seguía sin haber rastro de su salvador. Cuando hubo vendido el resto de las naranjas llegó la hora de la diaria visita a su padre en la prisión de Fleet, donde había sido encarcelado desde Navidad por una pequeña deuda de poco más de mil libras. El trayecto hasta la gigantesca prisión de ladrillo rojo Faringdon Street era largo y frío, y a cada paso Hinata gastaba un poco más las suelas agujereadas de sus botas de piel de cabritilla. Mientras caminaba soñaba con la casa de campo cálida, confortable y de color de rosa en la que había vivido en Kelmscot, un pintoresco pueblo situado junto al Támesis, a varios kilómetros de Oxford.

Su padre era un caballero erudito y, a decir verdad, un tanto excéntrico. Nada agradaba más a Hiashi Hyuga que pasar el rato estudiando los antiguos manuscritos iluminados que constituían su verdadera pasión, o frecuentar la impresionante biblioteca Bodleian de la Universidad de Oxford. Ella y su padre llevaban una vida tranquila y plácida que se movía al majestuoso ritmo del río, pero un buen día apareció Toneri e intimidó a los acreedores de Hyuga para que lo procesaran por sus deudas impagadas. Él siempre se había despreocupado de esas cosas. Hinata intentó ocuparse de los problemas financieros de la casa, pero, como un niño culpable, su padre le había ocultado lo seriamente comprometida que se hallaba la economía familiar por culpa de su incontrolable afán por hacerse con todos los manuscritos iluminados con los que topaba. De modo que al poco tiempo fue a parar a la prisión de Fleet.

Hinata se trasladó precipitadamente a Londres para estar cerca de él, y encontró trabajo en la academia de la señora Hall con la esperanza de aliviar sus problemas, pero entonces Toneri se las ingenió para que la despidieran. Él quería que se quedara desvalida y privada de recursos, de modo que no le quedara más remedio que pedirle ayuda. Hinata sacudió la cabeza para sí misma mientras caminaba. Aquello era algo que nunca haría.

Cuando la enorme entrada en forma de arco de la prisión de Fleet apareció entre los elevados muros de la cárcel, Hinata se puso nerviosa y comenzó a ensayar mentalmente el ruego que iba a elevar al alcaide para que le concediese un crédito durante quince días, tras los cuales ella podría pagar enteramente los gastos de la habitación de su padre.

La duda la atormentaba mientras avanzaba penosamente hacia las inmensas puertas de la fachada. Siendo realista, sabía que las posibilidades de que sus ruegos conmovieran al enorme alcaide con la cara atravesada por una cicatriz eran limitadas. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Señor retorciéndose en la cruz habría conmovido al alcaide de la prisión de Fleet, un hombre que se había curtido supervisando prisiones en la colonia penitenciaria de Nuevo Gales del Sur, según ella había oído. Se decía que incluso se había ocupado de las cárceles de mujeres, de modo que Hinata no esperaba un trato humanitario basado en su condición de dama de casta.

Los diferentes carceleros y guardias la conocían de sus visitas diarias. Uno de ellos la condujo a través del largo vestíbulo. Al acercarse al despacho del alcaide, Hinata oyó su voz ronca y grave a través de la puerta abierta, mientras insultaba en tono vulgar a uno de sus subordinados, citando códigos y normas como un tirano mezquino.

Tembló ante la sola idea de tener que solicitar gracia a un hombre así.

Cuando el guardia entró con ella en el despacho, los apagados ojos del alcaide, carentes de la menor emoción, parpadearon al verla. Estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, un hombre grande, cuadrado y fornido, con la piel tan bronceada y curtida como una silla de montar. Una cicatriz blanquecina y rosada le surcaba una ceja y una mejilla y se deslizaba hasta la mandíbula. Llevaba un pesado aro con llaves colgando del cinturón, junto a la pistola y la porra. Le hizo una seña a Hinata con la cabeza cuando entró, y ella pudo sentir cómo la seguía con la mirada.

Cuando el guardia la llevó a la celda de su padre se estremeció, aunque conocía bien el camino. Al llegar a la sólida puerta de madera, entregó al guardia la moneda obligatoria. El hombre se la metió en el bolsillo con una sonrisa zalamera y a continuación giró la llave y la dejó pasar.

Cuando entró encontró a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga ─soñador, violinista, estudioso de la Edad Media─, absorto, estudiando de los raros y preciosos manuscritos que habían caído en sus manos en la cárcel para deudores. Llevaba unas gafas redondas apoyadas en la nariz.

Tenía el pelo oscuro, pero ya con atisbo de canas, revuelto y encrespado, y los mechones asomaban bajo su querido faz en todas direcciones.

─Hola ─dijo ella, divertida.

Al oír su saludo, él alzó la vista sorprendido y sobresaltado, y regresó al siglo actual. Una sonrisa asomó a su arrugado y sonrosado rostro, como si no hubiera visto a su hija el mismísimo día anterior, y el anterior a este.

─¿Qué es esa luz que entra por la ventana? ¡Vaya, si es la bella Linda!

─Oh, papá. ─Se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas y lo abrazó. Él la llamaba «la bella Linda» desde que era una niña, era algo típico de él. Se sentó de nuevo en su taburete, mientras ella permanecía de pie junto a él y le daba golpecitos cariñosamente en el hombro.

─¿Cómo te han tratado hoy? ¿Has cenado ya?

─Si, estofado de cordero. Me temo que voy a volverme irlandés con tanto cordero ─exclamó él, dándose palmadas en el muslo mientras se reía entre dientes─. Cómo me gustaría comer un buen bistec inglés. Ah, carne de vaca estofada y unos panecillos como los que solías hacer... ¡El paraíso!

─Bueno, si volviéndote irlandés se acabasen tus desgracias, yo estaría encantada.

Pareces animado.

─Siempre lo estoy, querida, siempre, aunque aquí no todos pueden decir lo mismo. Esta tarde he salido al patio y he visto tantas caras largas que me he puesto a tocar el violín para entretener a todo el mundo con un poco de aire del norte. Al poco rato algunos incluso se han puesto a bailar. Confieso que he recibido una calurosa ovación.

─¡Bien hecho! ─dijo ella riendo. Sabía que el viejo Hashi había cautivado a la mayoría de los guardias y a todos los presos con su carácter alegre y dulce, su forma de tocar el violín y sus historias sobre la antigua caballería y sobre dragones, caballeros y doncellas, que ayudaban a pasar las horas de interminable hastío de quienes permanecían allí encerrados.

De momento ya había conseguido que los presos más fuertes y algunos de los guardias más amables cuidasen de él, pero la prisión de Fleet no era un club de caballeros, y su caballeroso padre nunca se había visto en un sitio semejante. Con la cabeza asediada por semejantes pensamientos, la risa de Hinata disminuyó.

Él se colocó las gafas en la punta de la nariz y la miró con ojos de miope.

─Vamos, conozco esa mirada. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, pequeña damisela. Las nubes se apartarán, siempre lo hacen. Solo tienes que cuidar de ti y de tus jóvenes alumnas.

La profesión de maestro es la más noble del mundo civilizado. Cuando tus bobas debutantes hayan aprendido las posturas correctas y la forma de caminar, acuérdate de decirles que a ninguna dama le ha pasado nada por coger el libro que sostienen en la cabeza y abrirlo para variar. Como yo te enseñé a ti.

─Sí, papá. ─Apartó la vista.

Su padre era un optimista empedernido, pero sin duda no estaría tan alegre si ella no le hubiera escondido la verdad. Decidida a conseguir que no se preocupara, se había dedicado a mantener las apariencias y a poner buena cara. No le había dicho una palabra de su injusto despido de la academia de la señora Hall.

─No te olvides de la frase de Milton ─añadió su padre─: «La mente es un ámbito propio, y puede hacer del infierno un cielo, y del cielo un infierno». Cuando tú miras estas cuatro paredes ves una celda, pero yo veo... el estudio de un hechicero ─afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.

─Oh, papá, es que... no sé cómo voy a sacarte de aquí. Es mucho dinero. Eres mi padre y nunca te lo reprocharía, pero a veces desearía... que hubieras vendido los manuscritos en vez de donarlos a la biblioteca Bodleian.

Su padre frunció sus pobladas cejas y le lanzó una rara y severa mirada de desaprobación.

─¿Venderlos? Por el amor de Dios, hija. Piensa en lo que acabas de decir. Son obras de arte de un valor inestimable que rescaté las manos de comerciantes sin escrúpulos. ¿Se puede vender la belleza? ¿Se puede vender la verdad? Esos libros pertenecen a la humanidad.

─Pero para comprarlos gastaste el dinero reservado para el alquiler de la carroza y la comida, papá.

─Y soy yo quien va a pagar por sus principios, ¿no es así? En ese sentido me considero en buena compañía: san Pablo, Galileo... Bueno tienes todo lo que necesitas, ¿verdad? La academia te proporciona una habitación y comida, y allí tienes a otras chicas con las que hablar.

─Sí, sí, pero...

─Entonces no te preocupes por mi bienestar. En esta vida todos pagamos el precio de nuestras decisiones. No me da miedo lo que me depare el destino.

─Sí, papá ─murmuró Hinata, agachando la cabeza. Se enojó al oír ingenuo sermón, pero no se le ocurrió decirle que vivía cómodamente en su estudio de hechicero gracias al constante trabajo y los sacrificios de ella. En lugar de ello, decidió poner fin a su visita. Sin duda el estaba ansioso por volver a su trabajo en aquel texto deteriorado. Lo besó obedientemente en la mejilla y le prometió que volvería al día siguiente. Él le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza y a continuación el guardia la dejó salir.

Hinata recobró el ánimo mientras seguía al guardia por el hueco de la escalera. Era el momento de enfrentarse al alcaide de la prisión. La puerta trasera del largo vestíbulo estaba abierta. Vio cómo los presos salían del patio arrastrando los pies para regresar a sus celdas.

Había empezado a llover de nuevo. Lanzó un suspiro de disgusto al pensar en sus botas agujereadas y en el largo camino de vuelta a casa.

Le dio un golpecito al guardia en el hombro.

─¿Puedo hablar un momento con el alcalde en privado, por favor?

─Claro, señorita. Estará encantado de reunirse con usted... en privado ─dijo el guardia con una mirada maliciosa y cómplice.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero un instante después se encontraba en el interior del despacho. El gigantesco alcaide se puso en pie cuando ella entró, pero no sonrió. El guardia cerró la puerta al salir.

─Gracias por recibirme ─dijo nerviosa–. Soy la señorita Hyuga. Mi padre, Hiashi Hyuga, está en la celda ciento doce B. ¿Le importa que me siente?

El alcaide asintió con la cabeza con aire marcial. Hinata se sentó con cuidado en la silla situada al otro lado del escritorio y echó un vistazo alrededor de aquel despacho pequeño, oscuro y lúgubre. Había rifles colocados en las paredes, una caja de munición cerrada y un látigo para toros enrollado que colgaba de un clavo.

─¿Cuál es el problema? ─preguntó él en tono brusco e impaciente, con un dejo australiano en su voz ronca. Aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa.

─Bueno, señor, verá... El caso es que... me temo que este mes no me alcanza para pagar el dinero de la habitación de mi padre. Lo... lo siento mucho, y le prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero si pudiera darme un plazo de quince días solo por esta vez, podría pagárselo todo...

Vaciló al ver que aquel rostro curtido se endurecía. A juzgar por su mirada escéptica, parecía que albergaba la ligera sospecha de que se había gastado el dinero en ginebra o en otra cosa igualmente deshonrosa.

─Esto no es una casa de préstamos, señorita.

─Lo entiendo, pero... seguro que se puede hacer algo. ─Intentó dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora─. Tengo varios trabajos, pero unos amigos necesitaban zapatos para el invierno... ─Su voz se apagó. La expresión del hombre le indicaba claramente que no quería oír sus excusas─. Estoy en una situación bastante desesperada, señor. Eso es todo.

─¿No tiene a ningún hombre que pueda ayudarla? ¿Hermanos? ¿Tíos? ¿Un marido?

─No, señor, no tengo a nadie.

El alcaide bajó la vista.

─Bueno, vamos a echar un vistazo. ─Las llaves tintinearon ando se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hojear el libro mayor, a continuación señaló una columna─. Parece que es la primera vez que hay atrasos en su cuenta.

─Desde luego hago todo lo que puedo –asintió ella, al ver una débil chispa de esperanza.

─Hum. ─El hombre le lanzó una mirada, y sus ojos fríos y viciosos emitieron un brillo que hizo que Hinata retrocediera ligeramente. Vamos a ver. ─Se acarició la cicatriz─. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Deje que lo piense. ¡Guardia! ─rugió bruscamente, llamando a su ayudante─. Trae mi coche para la señorita.

─¿Cómo? ─dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él no la miró hasta que su ayudante hubo desaparecido.

─Me he fijado en que viene a pie todos los días, señorita Hyuga. Y ahora está lloviendo. Mi ayudante la llevará a casa.

─Se lo agradezco, señor. Es usted muy amable, pero no es necesario...

─Si que lo es. Que tenga un buen día.

Tras despedirse sumariamente de ella, el alcaide de la prisión de Fleet regresó a su trabajo.

─Que tenga un buen día ─respondió ella de forma vacilante, poniéndose en pie. Y, frunciendo el ceño con inquietud, volvió a la parte delantera de la cárcel. No quería aceptar el paseo en coche. Era algo muy poco decoroso. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco quería ofender a aquel hombre, pues el destino de su padre estaba en sus manos. Se mordió el labio con

indecisión bajo el arco de la entrada, mientras caía la lluvia, fría y deprimente. Fundamentalmente era una mujer práctica. ¿Qué pasaría si enfermaba al ir a casa caminando con aquel tiempo? No se podía permitir perder un día de trabajo. Otra cosa sería que aquel hombre fuera a ir con ella en el coche.

Un antiguo coche de alquiler destartalado tirado por un rocín con el lomo hundido se detuvo delante de ella. El cochero, que llevaba un sombrero de copa empapado, le indicó por señas que subiera. Después de dudar por un momento, Hinata echó a correr por la acera y subió al carruaje. Con total inocencia, le dijo al cochero del alcaide dónde vivía.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Oscuridad

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

* * *

Cuando el duque Uzumaki estaba en la ciudad, se hospedaba en un suntuoso palacio urbano con vistas a Green Park. Tras un muro de ladrillo rematado con clavos de hierro forjado, se alzaba la mansión Uzumaki en todo su esplendor paladino, distante e inexpugnable, deslumbrante, fría y nacarada en medio de la oscura y húmeda noche de abril.

Las largas sombras de las farolas esculpían la austera y elegante simetría de su perfecta fachada, mientras que los grandes perros de Terranova y los mastines de cuerpo recio pisaban con suavidad el suelo pulido, atentos a los intrusos, aunque en los alrededores de la enorme mansión reinaba el silencio. Tras la puerta principal, dentro de la opulenta entrada con arañas de luces y a través de los pasillos de mármol, una quietud vacía se extendía por todas partes. Los sirvientes, activos y silenciosos, limpiaban el comedor donde el amo había cenado solo, como siempre.

Ahora estaba sentado inmóvil ante el espléndido piano situado en una esquina de la oscura biblioteca. Poseía varios instrumentos, pues tenía algo de coleccionista y de experto musical. Tenía un piano Clementi en el salón de baile, un piano de cola Broadwood en el salón, un Walter junto con el querido y viejo clavicémbalo en la sala de música... pero aquel, su adorado Graf, el rey de los pianos, era su orgullo y su alegría. El hecho de mantener su mejor instrumento guardado bajo llave en una habitación a la que nadie podía entrar constituía un rasgo típico de su carácter obstinado y extraordinariamente reservado. Cualquier persona que hubiera pagado una suma semejante por un piano sin duda lo habría expuesto en uno de los salones públicos, pero la música era un asunto muy personal para Naruto, y, de todos modos, no había nadie que pudiese oír la poderosa voz del Graf.

Tocó las teclas tristemente con una mano y descubrió que aquello ya no le ofrecía ningún consuelo. Su música y sus nobles causas habían quedado olvidadas. Esa noche había una sesión en la Cámara de los Lores, pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente para acudir.

recostado en el banco, se quedó mirando fijamente las teclas blancas y negras. La tenue luz procedente del débil fuego de la chimenea parpadeaba en su rostro, pero no lograba acabar con el frío que lo invadía desde hacía tres semanas, cuando Fûka desapareció.

Apretando en su mano el relicario de plata que contenía su retrato en miniatura, alargó la mano para coger la copa de brandy, colocada en un posavasos sobre el mudo piano. Alzó la copa y examinó el matiz de la luz del fuego que brillaba a través del cristal. «El color de su pelo», pensó.

Se preguntó quién o qué era él, y dónde estaba antes de que Fûka entrara en su vida y la cambiara por completo. «Ah, sí pensó con amargura. Estaba buscando una mujer.»

Apartó de nuevo el brandy, recordando la primera vez que había posado sus ojos en la joven esposa de Otsutsuki. Desde luego no había reaccionado de la misma manera ante la hija de este, lo cual habría sido muchísimo más adecuado. «Esa es la mujer con la que debería haberme casado», se había dicho a sí mismo entonces.

Demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para amarla. Demasiado tarde para salvarla.

Se puso en pie de repente y arrojó la copa con todas sus fuerzas al fuego. El cristal se rompió en pedazos y las llamas brotaron violentamente en la chimenea, avivadas por el alcohol.

Temblando de rabia al recordar lo que Otsutsuki le había dicho ese mismo día, se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro a lo largo de la habitación, aplastando la alfombra de Aubusson bajo sus botas. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, se apoyó contra la repisa de alabastro, y se frotó la boca con el puño, pensativo.

En algún momento del pasado le habían presentado al fanfarrón grosero y vigoroso del sobrino de Asura, sir Toneri Otsutsuki. Naturalmente, había oído hablar de la reputación de Toneri como cazador. El baronet era conocido por ser un tirador de primera. También era conocido por ser un hombre amigo de los placeres al que le gustaba vivir por encima de sus posibilidades, y por esa razón, Naruto supuso que al tal Toneri deseaba enormemente pasar a ser el nuevo conde Otsutsuki.

Naruto no sabía ni se atrevía a preguntarse si el viejo Asura sería capaz de engendrar a un hijo a su avanzada edad... Abraham, en la Biblia, lo había conseguido, ¿no era cierto? Lo único que sabía era que, si Asura hubiera dejado embarazada a Fûka, habría sido su hijo, y no Toneri, quien hubiera estado en la línea de sucesión para heredar el título de conde. De modo que gracias al libre acceso que tenía a las propiedades de su tío, Toneri contaba con muchas oportunidades de enfrentarse a Fûka a solas. Como el célebre cazador que era, sin duda poseía destreza en el arte de matar, y con la amenaza del posible embarazo de la condesa, tenía un motivo irrebatible para apartar a Fûka de su camino de fortuna y dignidad.

Naruto se planteó la posibilidad de contratar a un ordenanza de Bow Street para que investigara el asunto, pero decidió que era un tema profundamente personal para confiarlo a un extraño.

Después de abandonar la tumba de Fûka esa tarde, y gracias a una breve parada en White's y a varias preguntas casuales, se había enterado de que el regente iba a dar otra fiesta en Brighton. Todos los derrochadores que iban tras el grupo de Carlton House seguirían al príncipe hasta allí, entre ellos Toneri y sus amigos.

Naruto deseaba ardientemente ir en busca de Toneri de inmediato. Pero, como le había dicho Asura, no sabía si había sido él, solo tenía sospechas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, abundante y rubio.

Se iba a volver loco si no descubría la verdad, pero no podía desmandarse y arrojar graves acusaciones sin nada que las respaldara; acusaciones que implicaban a la mujer de otro hombre. Un comportamiento tan impulsivo por su parte daría lugar a todo un torbellino de rumores en la alta sociedad, y el escándalo, Dios no lo quisiera, era lo único que no estaba

dispuesto a tolerar.

Tenía que pensar en todo momento en el prestigio de su familia, en su propia reputación y en la de su joven hermana. Ino haría su debut al cabo de un año aproximadamente, y él no quería que se viera mancillada por el más mínimo rastro de escándalo. Era una chica caprichosa y testaruda por naturaleza, y, como tutor suyo, él había albergado íntimamente el temor a que el famoso desenfreno de su madre corriese también por sus venas.

Por otra parte, también debía proteger sus aspiraciones políticas. El primer ministro, lord Liverpool, había puesto sus ojos en él para la próxima vacante del gabinete que surgiese.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía siendo diputado en la junta formada por una docena de comités parlamentarios, su reputación de hombre íntegro se traducía en poder e influencia para introducir sus proyectos de ley en las dos cámaras. Una pérdida de credibilidad podría perjudicar sus esfuerzos por lograr una reforma del código penal, entre otros proyectos.

Tampoco podía cargar con la responsabilidad de manchar el recuerdo de Fûka con rumores maliciosos. Además, pensó, si realizaba acusaciones de forma prematura, Toneri podía escapársele de las manos y lo único que conseguiría sería quedar en ridículo.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la alfombra con los brazos cruzados, absorto en sus pensamientos. La razón le dictaba que reconociera que cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que la muerte de Fûka hubiera sido el accidente que parecía. Como hombre de justicia, estaba obligado por sus principios a actuar con fría objetividad. No podía pasar cada minuto del día luchando por la justicia en el Parlamento, y luego, en un arrebato de furia, matar en un duelo a un hombre que quizá fuera inocente.

Tenía que conocer los hechos antes de poder entrar en acción, pero Toneri no iba a limitarse a admitir el asesinato. Hacía falta un pretexto. Tendría que investigarlo, tal vez incluso fingir que era amigo suyo hasta que encontrara el modo de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Todos los hombres tenían un punto débil. Él encontraría el de Toneri y lo utilizaría para acabar con él. Le sacaría la verdad de algún modo.

Paciencia. Lo invadía una ira que clamaba justicia, pero la contuvo dando forma a su plan. La espera hasta el momento adecuado exigiría un enorme ejercicio de autocontrol por su parte, pero con más información podría actuar de forma más discreta... y letal.

Resuelto a seguir su camino, se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca dando grandes zancadas y envió al lacayo que permanecía apostado en el vestíbulo en busca de su ayuda de cámara.

Partiría hacia Brighton al amanecer.

.

.

La tenue luz de la vela de sebo parpadeó en la habitación cuando Hinata terminó de remendar las camisas en cuya reparación trabajaba a destajo.

Se levantó, estiró su dolorida espalda y fue a ponerse su capa gris de lana. Le había prometido a la lavandera que le entregaría las camisas esa noche para que pudieran ser almidonadas, planchadas y devueltas a sus dueños por la mañana. Tras alisar las camisas zurcidas con el brazo, cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y levantó la capucha con rayas rojas de su capa. Los pliegues ondulantes se agitaron detrás de ella cuando salió a las calles oscuras.

Aquella noche de abril sin luna era oscura como boca de lobo. La temperatura había bajado diez grados o más. Su respiración formaba un vaho que brillaba a la luz del solitario farol de la esquina, pero cuando echó una ojeada al cruce no vio al sereno. Aquellos tipos le parecían un engorro durante el día, siempre diciéndole que se marchara y fuera a vender naranjas a otra parte, pero le alegraba contar con su presencia por las noches.

Se ató la cinta de su capa alrededor del cuello y apretó el paso. Cuando se acercó a la ruidosa y sórdida taberna, cruzó al otro lado de la calle y caminó sin hacer ruido entre las sombras. Los hombres sobrios ya eran suficientemente indecentes.

Finalmente llegó sana y salva a la casa de la lavandera, con un suspiro de alivio, y le entregó a la mujer las camisas remendadas. La lavandera inspeccionó su trabajo asintiendo con satisfacción, le dio otras que debía arreglar para el día siguiente y luego le pagó. Hinata se detuvo para esconder las monedas en la cartera de piel que llevaba en la cintura, bajo la

capa. Y respirando profundamente, se subió la capucha, le dio las buenas noches a la lavandera haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, y se obligó a salir de nuevo a la fría oscuridad.

Solo se tardaba un cuarto de hora en llegar al cuchitril que llamaba hogar. La niebla pegajosa y amarillenta parecía haberse vuelto más espesa, y a su espalda se alzaban sonidos que sonaban como pisadas, hasta sus propios pasos sonaban de forma extraña al alejarse de las casas de ladrillos en las callejuelas estrechas y serpenteantes de aquel barrio de maleantes. Miró por encima del hombro y caminó más deprisa.

Un gato callejero con el pelaje a rayas se deslizó sigilosamente. Una carcajada estridente se escapó de una ventana iluminada encima de ella. Miró hacia arriba, dobló la esquina y, en una fracción de segundo, un hombre la agarró.

Su grito de terror se vio amortiguado por una mano áspera y callosa. Inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear, lanzando golpes a ciegas contra el hombre que la agarraba férreamente mientras la arrastraba hacia un callejón lateral.

─Cállate. ─El hombre la sacudió y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

Logró agarrarse a tiempo y evitó caer de cabeza. Miró al hombre aterrorizada, con los ojos como platos, y descubrió que era el alcaide de la prisión de Fleet, visiblemente borracho.

Sintió que una insoportable certeza descendía por la boca de su estómago y se quedó paralizada. El paseo en coche...

Él había planeado aquello.

─Hola, preciosa ─balbució, empujándola con fuerza contra el muro del callejón como si fuera uno de sus presos rebeldes. Hinata tragó saliva haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Temblaba de forma incontrolable. Estaba aterrada y el pecho le palpitaba. Intentó retroceder deslizándose a lo largo del muro.

Él la detuvo, apoyando su mano carnosa en los ladrillos para impedirle el paso. Con la otra mano le tocó el pelo y sonrió. Ella sollozó.

─Te dije que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿verdad? Todo va a salir bien, chica. Siempre que me des lo que quiero.

─No ─replicó Hinata.

─Oh, claro que sí ─dijo él con voz ronca. Acercó su boca apestosa a ella e intentó besarla.

Ella comenzó a chillar mientras apartaba la cara, pero el hombre consiguió reprimir el sonido tapándole otra vez la boca con la mano. Hinata luchó contra la fuerza brutal de aquel individuo, como si de algún modo su mente se negara a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces el hombre le rodeó el cuello con su mano, caliente y sucia, y se pegó a su cuerpo, respirando de forma entrecortada a la altura de la oreja de Hinata. Ella se debatía, completamente aterrada, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

─Y ahora tranquilízate, pequeña, y quédate quieta ─dijo en tono estridente, con una voz que parecía un hierro oxidado─. Ya sabías lo que te esperaba. ─Le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Ella nunca conseguiría recordar con claridad los detalles de los varios minutos que siguieron.

El mundo se oscureció y su ritmo se ralentizó, y ella tan solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Sollozó y alzó la vista para contemplar las estrellas, pequeños y fríos puntos de luz como cabezas de agujas. Solo el tintineo metálico del enorme llavero que él llevaba en la cintura logró atravesar el velo de su salvaje y oscura histeria, mientras la sostenía contra los ladrillos fríos y cortantes, le rompía el vestido, la agarraba y le hacía daño. Y luego, un dolor más intenso que el horror, un dolor que no había conocido antes, surgió ante sus ojos angustiados, cegador como un relámpago y afilado como un cuchillo en el vientre. El alcaide soltó un gruñido y se encorvó de repente contra ella, jadeando, aflojando la presión, ella se soltó con dificultad emitiendo un grito ahogado y echó a correr.

─¡Como se lo digas a alguien haré pedazos a tu padre! ─gritó débilmente detrás de ella.

Cegada por las lágrimas, con la ropa rasgada y el cabello despeinado, se metió en una calle transitada iluminada por farolas. No se acordaba del tipo que la había encontrado y que al ver su estado desastrado e incoherente la había confundido con una buscona borracha, y que al parecer la había acompañado al asilo para prostitutas. No se acordaba de las mujeres que la habían ayudado allí. Solo recordaba haber estado casi tres días sentada en un catre contra una pared vacía, con las piernas flexionadas, pensando una y otra vez: "Es lo único para lo que sirvo ahora».

La vida que ella había conocido había terminado.

Ella la mojigata y respetable señorita Hyuga sabía mejor que nadie que había una línea clara que separaba la decencia de la deshonra.

Habían pasado siglos desde que había sido una refinada dama de buena familia de Kelmscot que charlaba con sus vecinos, daba clase en la escuela dominical a los niños campesinos después del servicio, y asistía al baile ocasional de la asamblea. Ahora era otro tipo de criatura, tan perdida y degradada como las prostitutas que acudían a aquel lugar en busca de comida y un refugio donde guarecerte del frío, y de tratamientos a base de mercurio para sus horribles enfermedades.

No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. La idea de visitar a su padre estaba descartada. Ni siquiera podía denunciar a su atacante porque, como responsable de una importante prisión de Londres, sin duda el alcaide tendría amigos dentro del tribunal de Bow Street. Ni siquiera podía hacer algo para evitar que lo intentara otra vez.

Al tercer día una de las mujeres de la calle que se habían refugiado en aquel lugar intentó hablar con ella mientras permanecía acurrucada mirando la pared. Hinata no recordaba gran parte de la conversación que tuvo lugar hasta el momento en que aquella ramera descarada y avejentada se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo en tono perspicaz:─Si yo tuviera tu aspecto y tu aire de señorita fina, iría a casa de Tsunade Senju y me buscaría un protector rico. ¡Entonces sí que viviría por todo lo alto! Al oír aquello, Hinata alzo la vista con una mirada distinta.

Había escuchado antes aquel nombre pronunciado únicamente en susurros. La divina Tsunade Senju era la mujer mundana más famosa de Londres.

Ella y sus hermanas eran cortesanas por excelencia. Los sábados por la noche, después de la ópera, celebraban escandalosas fiestas en su casa que, según se decía, solo eran equiparables a las del club White's en los corazones de los varones más ricos y poderosos de Londres. Los rumores aseguraban que el regente, el poeta rebelde lord Byron, e incluso el gran Wellington podían ser vistos en compañía de esas mujeres impuras especialmente aficionadas a los diamantes.

Toneri se movía en esos círculos. Al pensar en la posibilidad de convertirse en la querida de su peor enemigo, una débil y fría sonrisa le iluminó la cara. Qué humillado se sentiría, como ella se sentía ahora, qué impotente y furioso se pondría si viera que ella prefería ser la fulana de otro hombre antes que su esposa. Porque aquello, al fin y al cabo, había ocurrido por culpa de Toneri.

Protector. Una palabra deliciosa.

Alguien que la ayudara, que despejara sus temores. Alguien que fuese amable con ella y no le hiciera daño. Aquella idea insensata y destructiva ardió como la fiebre en su cerebro. ¿Por qué no? Estaba perdida de forma irrevocable. Ni siquiera Kiba Inuzuka, donde quiera que estuviera, se casaría con ella en aquel vergonzoso estado.

Al pensar en su amor de la infancia la invadió una sensación de disgusto. Él le había fallado. Ahora podía admitirlo, probablemente estuviera allí en algún lugar de Londres, coqueteando con una fulana de una taberna, disfrutando sin prisas de su soltería antes de partir hacia Kelmscot, donde sin duda pensaba que ella seguiría esperándolo.

Qué estúpida era. De no haber sido por las ingenuas esperanzas que había depositado en él, se habría convertido en la esposa de otro hombre y nada de aquello tendría por qué haber ocurrido, pensó amargamente. Tsunade Senju podía enseñarle a arreglárselas por sí misma.

Su ardiente ira se volvía cada vez más poderosa, más acre, más peligrosa.

Tenía demasiado orgullo para arrojarse a los brazos de la impopular caridad de las cortesanas, pero podía dirigirse a ella como una mujer de negocios que se enfrenta a otra. Si le prometía a Tsunade Senju un porcentaje de las ganancias que obtuviera de su futuro protector, sin duda aquella mujer accedería a enseñarle las artes de una cortesana. ¿Qué más podía perder? Momentos más tarde, Hinata estaba recogiendo sus escasas posesiones, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas por lo impetuoso de su decisión. Sabía que no pensaba con claridad, pero su rabia era demasiado fría y profunda para preocuparse por ello. Dio las gracias a las buenas personas que habían cuidado de ella durante los últimos tres días y le preguntó a la despabilada mujerzuela dónde vivía Tsunade Senju.

Con la capa bien ceñida, partió en busca de su destino un día con sol y nubes jaspeadas. Le esperaba un largo paseo desde el centro de la ciudad hasta los alrededores limpios y lujosos de Marylebone, en el norte de Mayfair, donde se estaban construyendo carreteras y espléndidas urbanizaciones en el nuevo Regent's Park. La ira que se arremolinaba en su interior la mantenía caliente. No había comido desde hacía un par de días, pero el hambre física no era comparable al ansia aguda de venganza.

Protector. Una dulce palabra.

No tenía por qué ser atractivo. No tenía por qué ser joven, pensó mientras caminaba rápidamente dando grandes zancadas por las calles, sin mirar atrás, abrazándose con fuerza. No tenía por qué colmarla de delicadezas y joyas.

Únicamente tenía que ser amable y no hacerle la vida demasiado desagradable, y debía ayudarla a sacar a su padre de la cárcel y apoyarla cuando se enfrentara a aquella bestia abominable. Si el destino le enviaba a esa persona, juró amargamente al cielo, ahora que era una mujer perdida compensaría a ese hombre generosamente.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. La Belle Hyuga

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

* * *

Con las tonificantes brisas del mar de Brighton, Naruto descubrió que podía respirar. Ya fuese por la distancia que lo separaba de las multitudes de Londres y de todos los lugares que le recordaban a ella, o por el influjo del mar sereno y silencioso, la tristeza comenzó a aflojar la presión que ejercía sobre su corazón.

Destinaba las noches a su investigación, pero durante los apacibles días de abril encontraba soledad siempre que lo deseaba, caminando descalzo sobre la arena con los pantalones remangados a la altura de las pantorrillas. Lejos del paseo marítimo y de las casetas de la playa, solo se oía el murmullo del mar y el sonido de las gaviotas. Sentía que se estaba curando, que se estaba reponiendo.

Muchas mañanas le gustaba alejarse de la playa remando hasta perder prácticamente de vista Inglaterra. Solía pescar. Un día, estando bajo el caluroso sol primaveral, tentado por el agua plácida del color de un jade pálido, se quitó las botas, la chaqueta y el chaleco, y se zambulló en el mar.  
El agua estaba helada y se quedó sin aliento al hundirse en picado en medio de las olas agitadas, como una flecha lanzada por un arco. El frío era intenso, pero le despejó la cabeza hasta el extremo de proporcionarle una lucidez casi visionaria. Buceó profundamente, saboreando el silencio, la luz verdeazulada que se veía bajo la superficie. Pensó en Fûka al ahogarse en el estanque y trató de imaginar lo que debía de haber sentido.

Conteniendo la respiración hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, se sintió igual de solo que siempre, pero libre, flotando, y sintió que se desligaba de la esclavitud de Fûka, hasta que finalmente emergió a la superficie jadeando, sin ninguna perla en las manos, excepto la vaga certeza extrañamente reconfortante, de que tal vez había estado más enamorado de su idea de Fûka que de la propia mujer. Sabía que su tendencia a vivir demasiado encerrado en su mente era tanto una virtud como un defecto.

Se sentía él mismo, algo que no le ocurría desde hacía meses, y finalmente remó de nuevo hasta la playa con movimientos largos y vigorosos, temblando a causa del viento fresco. Se alojaba en la posada Castle, en el lado oeste de Steine. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa, comió y a continuación salió para asistir a la habitual fiesta nocturna. Su nuevo amigo, Toneri Otsutsuki, iba a acudir a un concierto en el jardín del regente, y Naruto pensaba hacer otro tanto. Cultivar la amistad del libertino grupo del baronet había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado, aunque todavía era demasiado pronto para sacar a colación el tema de Fûka sin levantar sospechas. Tuvo que aguantar pacientemente que aquellos holgazanes se mofaran de la superioridad de su moral, pero ellos aceptaron su asociación casual como una forma de mejorar su propia reputación. Él esperaba el momento adecuado, sintiendo que su objetivo estaba muy cerca.

Las fiestas que el príncipe celebraba en Brighton eran tan multitudinarias que Naruto casi se sentía como un personaje anónimo, paseándose distraídamente de habitación en habitación para salir al fin al césped, donde tocaba una orquesta alemana. Para su satisfacción encontró a Toneri solo en un rincón de la terraza, contemplando el mar en actitud pensativa.

Quizá después de cultivar la amistad del baronet durante diez días, esa noche por fin podría descubrir la pista que buscaba. Naruto se acercó a la balaustrada, ocultando su enconada hostilidad bajo una fachada impecable de cordial reserva.

─Otsutsuki.

─Uzumaki ─farfulló Toneri, y a continuación suspiró profundamente y bebió un trago de su botella.

«Está borracho pensó Naruto. Perfecto.»

─¿Pasa algo, amigo?

Toneri lo miró de reojo, con aquellos ojos de gruesos párpados que parecían más apagados de lo normal.

─¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Uzumaki?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto miró discretamente al mar.

─No.

─No, supongo que un tipo aburrido como tú no se ha enamorado nunca ─dijo, demasiado borracho para reparar en su insolencia─. Apuesto a que naciste bajo el signo de Saturno.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

─Y tú ¿estás enamorado, si puede saberse, Otsutsuki?

─Uzumaki, he encontrado un diamante.

─Ah, ¿aquella morena que estaba sentada en tu regazo la otra noche después del teatro?. Toneri sacudió la cabeza e hizo un ademán distraído con la botella.

─Aquella solo era para pasar el rato. No, he encontrado a la chica más hermosa, adorable, deseable, inteligente y dulce. Siento... tanto amor ─dijo, apretando la botella contra su corazón ─ que no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, desconcertado. Hasta ese momento nunca había oído hablar a aquel hombre de nada con tanta pasión, exceptuando la caza, los caballos y los perros de caza.

─Cuéntame.

─Tendrías que verla ─continuó Toneri ─. No... no... El caso es que nadie podrá verla hasta que me haya casado con ella. La mantengo apartada de todos ustedes. Dios sabe que te lanzarías sobre ella con tu título de duque y tu gran reputación, e intentarías robármela ─dijo, riéndose con voz de borracho ─. Y si no tú, uno de tus insoportables hermanos.

─Debe de ser toda una joya.

─Más de lo que llegarás a saber nunca ─declaró Toneri con arrogancia, y bebió un trago.

─¿Y tiene nombre tu ángel?

─Hinata.

─¿Cuándo es la boda?

Toneri suspiró otra vez. ─No se va a casar conmigo. Todavía.

─Estás bromeando ─dijo Naruto con suavidad.

─Lo hará a su debido tiempo ─le aseguró─. Debe de estar echándome tanto de menos mientras estoy fuera, que cuando vuelva a la ciudad seguro que ha reconsiderado mi oferta.

─Bueno, te deseo que tengas mucho éxito con ella ─dijo Naruto despreocupadamente, y se volvió con una mirada calculadora en los ojos.

«Justo en el blanco», pensó.

Después de haber concedido a su presa suficiente tiempo para meditar sobre la desgracia de su existencia sin él, Toneri Otsutsuki regresó a la ciudad con el entusiasmo optimista de un cazador en el punto culminante de su persecución. La mujercita estaba acorralada. No le quedaba ningún sitio donde esconderse.

¡Qué magnífico trofeo sería!, pensaba mientras fustigaba sus caballos por la costa. Hinata le había llevado ventaja en aquella alegre persecución, pero la separación forzosa que él le había impuesto seguramente habría hecho que su resistencia cediese. Toneri pensaba que finalmente se portaría dócilmente y se mostraría ansiosa por reunirse con él. Si no era así, él tendría que idear alguna forma de impedir sus ridículos intentos de vivir sin él.

Corrió a toda velocidad por la calle en su carruaje, sin prestar atención a los destrozos que estuvo a punto de causar a los peatones que por poco arrolla bajo las ruedas rechinantes. Impaciente por encontrarla, recorrió con la mirada las caras de las vendedoras e hizo que su carruaje se inclinara al girar en el siguiente cruce. Gritó un improperio a un carro del reparto que avanzaba demasiado lento por la carretera y lo adelantó, y casi chocó de frente con un coche del correo.

Soltó un grito al conductor y de no haber tenido cosas más importantes que hacer le habría gustado parar y pelearse con él. Fustigó sus caballos, malhumorado, y se precipitó hacia delante.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? No podía esperar a discutir con ella, y es que Hinata había sido uno de los pocos desafíos reales con los que había topado.

La vida había sido fácil para Toneri Otsutsuki. Todo parecía salir siempre a su favor, como la herencia del título de conde de su tío. Sus padres nunca habían estado a la altura de su férrea voluntad, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Había pasado por Eton y Oxford sin esfuerzo obligando a las ratas de biblioteca de los primeros cursos universitarios a que trabajaran para él. Gracias a su extraordinario físico y a la apariencia que Dios le había dado, las mujeres también lo obedecían... todas excepto la exquisita e indomable señorita Hyuga.

Ninguna mujer había logrado que deseara tan ardientemente conquistarla. ¡Menudo tanto se apuntaría cuando la consiguiera! Con una esposa tan refinada, obediente y hermosa, sería la envidia de sus amigos... entre los cuales se contaba ahora el extremadamente poderoso duque Naruto Uzumaki, pensó felicitándose por ello.

─¡Demonios! ¿Dónde te metes, muchacha? ─dijo entre dientes. Las orejas de sus caballos se movieron nerviosamente ante el sonido de su voz. Al no divisarla en los lugares donde habitualmente se encontraba, Toneri se tomó un respiro en plena persecución y salió a toda velocidad en dirección a su club, consciente de que una buena comida y una copa aliviarían su frustración. Luego reanudaría la búsqueda y sin duda encontraría a su presa en campo abierto.

No tardó mucho en quitarse sus gruesos guantes de piel y entrar pavoneándose en Watier's. La visión de una bulliciosa conversación en el salón principal no resultaba extraña, pues aquel era uno de los clubes más animados.

Una docena de hombres estaban discutiendo cordialmente sobre alguna nueva apuesta. Toneri avanzó a grandes zancadas para reunirse con sus compañeros del club, e intercambió saludos con algunos mientras proseguía la discusión. Apenas escuchó lo que decían, pues estaba más interesado en pedir un buen pastel de carne.

─Primer artículo. Nadie se acercará a ella a menos que le dé carta blanca, Ya me entienden.

─Eso me excluye a mí... como mínimo hasta que mi venerado pariente expire.

Se oyeron risitas y vanas carcajadas.

-¿A quién creéis que escogerá?

─Diez libras a que elige a Dan Katô.

─No, Katô pertenece a Tsunade.

─¿Y Hatake?

─A ella no le gusta.

─¡A ella le gusto yo!

─Oh, por favor.

─¡Dijo que yo era gracioso!

─No le gusta nadie. Por eso resulta tan atractiva. Ah, pero el que consiga derretir el hielo...Eso sí que tiene mérito.

─Pues no se ha parado a mirarte dos veces, ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros.

─Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Un semidiós? ¿La perfección? ¿Un santo?

─Apuesto veinte guineas a que dice que está esperando a que llegue el zar Alejandro. Las mujeres están medio enamoradas de él. El Times dice que llegará de un día a otro...

─No, no, ella es una buena chica inglesa. ¡No querrá nada con un extranjero! ─dijo otro en tono de mofa─. Yo creo que elegirá al príncipe, recuerden bien de lo que les digo. ¡Ponme diez libras al regente! Y me atrevería a decir que él se la merece más que cualquiera de nosotros.

─Yo creo que como no me elija me voy a acabar colgando ─dijo otro con jovialidad.

─De acuerdo, de acuerdo ─declaró Toneri, dándose la vuelta con los brazos en picado mi curiosidad. ¿De quién están hablando? Los hombres se detuvieron de forma brusca, mirándose unos a otros, y sonrieron maliciosamente.

─¿Cómo dices? ─preguntó Sora con aire inocente.

─¿Dónde has estado? ─inquirió otro.

─En Brighton, con el regente -repuso Toneri altivamente─. ¿Qué ha pasado?

─Hay una nueva cortesana que nos trae a todos por la calle de la amargura ─dijo un coronel ─. Estamos haciendo apuestas para ver a quién aceptará como su protector. Toneri soltó una risita, indiferente. Aquellos idiotas pensaban que sabían lo que era la belleza.

─¿No nos crees? ─preguntó indignado uno de los exquisitos caballeros.

─¿Cómo es físicamente? ─respondió Toneri con escepticismo. Un suspiro colectivo se elevó del grupo. ─Sus cabellos parecen hilos oscuros y brillantes...

─Oh, ahórrate tu poesía, por el amor de Dios, ─ dijo un hombre arrastrando las palabras─. Es pelinegra y tiene los ojos grandes y grises, como si la luna se hubiese convertido en mujer y viniese a encandilarnos a todos. En una palabra, impresionante.

─Bah ─dijo Toneri con un bufido─. Esas se consiguen fácilmente. De repente se sintió algo incómodo por razones que no podía determinar, y les dio la espalda cuando apareció el camarero y le colocó su pastel de carne delante.

─¿se han enterado de dónde va a estar la señorita Hyuga esta noche? ─preguntó uno de los hombres detrás de él. A Toneri se le atragantó el bocado del pastel.

─Supongo que pasará la velada en casa de Tsunade.

Toneri apagó la tos con un trago de cerveza, saltó de su asiento y se dio la vuelta, limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo.

─¿Cómo dicen que se llama?

─¿Quién?

─La cortesana ─rugió, bajando la cabeza como un toro listo para embestir.

El coronel le sonrió y levantó su vaso en un brindis. ─Es la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Toneri retrocedió aterrorizado.

─¡Por la señorita Hyuga! ─brindaron alegremente, pero para entonces Toneri ya había salido por la puerta.

Pidió a gritos su carruaje y un momento después estaba atravesando St. James en dirección a Marylebone. Sabía dónde vivía Tsunade Senju, pues había asistido a muchas de las fiestas con fulanas que celebraba los sábados por la noche en su casa de York Place.

Era imposible. Era un error, o una broma, o una coincidencia. No podía ser ella... ¡No podía ser ella! Ella era una mojigata, una virgen, una dama. Maldita sea, era propiedad de él. Demasiado furioso para concentrarse en la tarea de conducir, sembró el caos a su paso por las calles, mientras corría estruendosamente hasta la modesta y elegante residencia urbana de la reina de las cortesanas.

Si aquello era cierto..., si su Hinata estaba realmente allí, Dios no lo quisiera, echaría abajo la puerta y la sacaría a rastras de aquella casa por el pelo, y la llevaría así hasta Gretna Green.

Una vez delante de la casa de Tsunade Senju, saltó del carruaje antes de que se detuviera, se acercó dando grandes zancadas a la puerta principal, y comenzó a golpearla con el puño.

─¡Abre! ¡Abre, Tsunade pedazo de zorra! ¡Maldita sea, Hinata, sé que estás ahí! ¡Vas a recibirme! La puerta se abrió bruscamente bajo su puño, y Toneri se encontró cara a cara con uno de los matones de las fulanas, un lacayo alto y corpulento que parecía un antiguo boxeador profesional. Un traidor vestido con uniforme. Tsunade tenía a un par de ellos merodeando por el local como guardaespaldas, según recordó Toneri.

─¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ─refunfuñó el amenazante lacayo.

─He venido a ver... ─Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse. Un reguero de sudor le corría por la mejilla─. ¿Está aquí una chica que responde al nombre de Hinata Hyuga?.

─La señorita Hyuga está recibiendo a unos invitados en este momento ─gruñó el fornido lacayo─. Puede dejar su tarjeta.

«De modo que era cierto.»

Toneri se quedó mirándolo fijamente con una incredulidad fruto del terror, hasta que el lacayo resopló y cerró la puerta delante de sus narices. Toneri oyó cómo echaba el cerrojo. Llamó a la puerta gritando, pero nadie respondió. Se apartó de la casa tambaleándose, cruzó la acera y se colocó en medio de la calle; inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bramó con ira:─¡Hinata!

Aunque el mundo entero le daba vueltas, advirtió movimiento en la ventana superior. La cortina se agitó. Jadeando furiosamente, y con una mirada salvaje y siniestra, fijó la vista en aquel punto. El sol de la tarde refulgió en los cristales cuando la puertaventana se abrió hacia dentro. Entonces apareció ella... solo que en cierto modo no era ella, su pequeña y mancillada Hinata con su raída capa de lana.

No podía ser ella.

Toneri contempló asombrado a la hermosa y extraña cortesana.

La mujer de la ventana era una diosa pálida y elegante. Tenía el pelo azabache y brillante recogido en un peinado impecable y sofisticado. Llevaba unos pendientes de piedras preciosas y un lujoso traje de noche demasiado corto para lucirlo por la tarde. La brisa hinchaba sus largas y finas mangas moldeando sus elegantes brazos, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos cuidadas en el alféizar de la ventana y le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona como una rosa con espinas.

─¿Sí?

─¡Hinata! ─rugió él con incredulidad─. ¿Qué..., qué has hecho?

Ella arqueó las cejas con tranquilidad. ─Lo siento, no tengo el honor de conocerlo. _Au revoir_.

A pesar de que ella le había hablado con delicadeza, Toneri era consciente de que le había asestado el golpe más directo y demoledor que una joven dama podía propinar. Hinata comenzó a cerrar la ventana.

─¡Espera, Hinata!

Ella se rió alegremente de él y luego miró por encima del hombro hacia la habitación que tenía a su espalda.

─Vengan a ver al pobre bruto que hay en la calle ─dijo, llamando a sus acompañantes. Dos vagas figuras masculinas aparecieron en la ventana, flanqueándola a ambos lados.

«¡Santo Dios! ─pensó Toneri al reconocerlos─. ¡Katô! ¡Uchiha! ¡Esos depravados están intentando seducirla!» Sin embargo, eran unos depravados poderosos, un duque y un marqués, respectivamente, hombres inteligentes y distinguidos. Toneri apretó los dientes, conteniendo una retahíla de maldiciones, consciente de que debía vigilar lo que decía. Por lo que sabía, el mismísimo regente podía estar allí, o los duques reales, o Wellington, pues podía oír a otras personas hablar y reírse en el salón.

─Hinata Hyuga ─dijo Toneri entre dientes ─, no sé lo que crees que estás haciendo en ese sitio, pero será mejor que bajes ahora mismo.

Ella se colgó del brazo de los hombres y se rió descaradamente mientras lo miraba. ─Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, Toneri. Estoy recibiendo a unos amigos encantadores, como ya te ha dicho nuestro sirviente.

─¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ─gritó Toneri, casi gimiendo. Ella se rió alegremente y soltó a los caballeros, que fruncieron el entrecejo mientras miraban a Toneri con una actitud protectora de desaprobación. Apoyó los codos en el alféizar de la ventana y posó su cara inmaculada entre sus manos con una sonrisa de falsa pena.

─Pobre Toneri, pareces muy alterado.

─Por el amor de Dios, Hinata, baja y habla conmigo.

─Eres un patan, Toneri. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

─¡Esto es inaceptable! ─gritó él, echando atrás la cabeza.

Las puertas y los postigos de las ventanas de la calle se abrieron y la gente se asomó para ver quién estaba armando tanto ruido.

─Muy bien, esta noche te concederé una breve audiencia en la fiesta ─dijo ella con dulzura─, pero lo único que quiero oír de tu boca es una disculpa. Y ahora vete antes de que despiertes al alguacil. Y, tras decir esas palabras, se metió dentro y cerró la ventana.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Toneri se quedó mirando fijamente la puertaventana vacía, a punto de estallar, con la boca fruncida por la rabia. Le gritó de nuevo, pero los cristales tan solo mostraron el reflejo del cielo azul. Incapaz de creer su traición, se dio la vuelta, saltó a su carruaje y se marchó corriendo calle abajo, mientras el pulso le palpitaba de forma atronadora, consciente de que esta vez ella lo había vencido.

El corazón de Hinata latía de satisfacción tras el momento largamente esperado de la venganza inicial sobre su enemigo acérrimo. Recordaría la expresión de asombro de la abominable cara de Toneri mientras viviera, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento que le tenía reservado para esa noche.

─Le dije que pronto estarían peleándose en las calles por usted, señorita Hyuga ─dijo lord Uchiha con una risita cuando ella se reunió de nuevo con el grupo. Tsunade, su hermana Mei Terumi y su amiga, Anko Mitarashi, estaban chismorreando con varios de sus caballeros favoritos mientras tomaban el té.

─¿Están seguras de que es aconsejable que ese gruñón venga esta noche? ─preguntó el duque Dan Katô, mirando ceñudo hacia la ventana.

─Lo que sea con tal de atormentarlo ─respondió Hinata en tono ligero, al tiempo que tomaba un bizcocho de té redondo de la bandeja.

─Una belleza cruel ─murmuró viendo cómo ella comía el dulce.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, le dedicó una sonrisa desenfadada y volvió a colocarse en el sitio que ocupaba en el sofá, ocultando los pies bajo el cuerpo.

A su lado se sentó Tsunade, una mujer alta y voluptuosa que tenía poco más de treinta y cinco años, con el pelo de color rubio y unos bonitos ojos oscuros que brillaban con su ingenio.

─Ándate con cuidado esta noche.

─Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Tal vez fuera una temeridad permitir que Toneri asistiera a la fiesta, pensó Hinata, pero lo despreciaba lo suficiente para desear que la viera en todo su esplendor, convertida en la nueva sensación entre las mujeres mundanas. Y para dejar que se ahogara de la rabia. Se lo merecía. Le restregaría su nueva fama por la cara. Con la casa llena de admiradores de ella y la presencia de los fornidos lacayos de Tsunade, no podría hacerle absolutamente nada.

El afable grupo retomó sus conversaciones, pero Hinata se quedó en silencio, mordisqueando su bizcocho mientras su mente repasaba los sucesos de las últimas tres semanas.

El día de abril que ella se había presentado en el umbral de las hermanas cortesanas, Tsunade había manifestado una inmediata reticencia a ayudar a destruirse a una joven que claramente había recibido una buena educación. Por fortuna, su hermana Mei era más compasiva y estaba allí para imponerse a Tsunade con el fin de ofrecerle ayuda.

Konan, la malvada hermana cortesana, había echado una ojeada a Hinata, se había visto embargada por la envidia y se había negado de plano a participar. Entre los ruegos de Mei y la tendencia de Tsunade a llevar la contraria a Konan, Tsunade había decidido examinar a Hinata, su aspecto, su porte, la amplitud de su cultura. Al ver que no era un completo desastre, había hecho entender a Hinata que el oficio de cortesana era una profesión que exigía un importante gasto cuando se hacía bien, principalmente por la necesidad de seguir el ritmo de la adinerada clientela. Por ejemplo, necesitaría una reserva de trajes de noche bonitos, y tendrían que ser de primera clase. A cambio de una garantía del veinte por ciento de las ganancias procedentes del futuro protector de Hinata, Tsunade había accedido a respaldar su ingreso en el territorio de las mujeres mundanas.

Hinata había sido alojada inmediatamente en el dormitorio adicional de las hermanas cortesanas, y su primer encargo en el negocio había consistido en escribir una carta a su padre en la que le explicara que le habían pedido que acompañara a un par de alumnas de la academia en un viaje a París, ahora que la ciudad estaba abierta a los visitantes ingleses. Había entregado la carta a uno de los grandes y corpulentos lacayos de Tsunade, y este la había llevado a la prisión de Fleet.

A partir de ese momento, la profesora se había convertido en estudiante.

Entusiasmada con el proyecto por los beneficios, la diversión y el hecho de que Konan estuviera indignada, Tsunade empezó a convertirla en la perfecta cortesana. Tras haber dejado atrás a la persona tremendamente humillada y desgraciada que había sido, Hinata estaba más que ansiosa por transformarse en algo hermoso y nuevo... y atrevido y fuerte.

Nunca más volvería a pasar hambre. La fortuna que obtendría le proporcionaría seguridad. Tsunade ganaba cien guineas por un par de horas de flirteo, y no siempre tenía por qué consistir en irse a la cama con el cliente. A veces el caballero en cuestión solo quería una compañera de cena, alguien con quien hablar. Pero la primera cosa que Tsunade le enseñó la regla principal del credo de toda cortesana fue «Nunca te enamores».

Amar a un hombre significaba estar en su poder, y para una cortesana el poder lo era todo. Hinata aprendió que una cortesana era algo más que una compañera de cama o incluso una hábil seductora. Debía ser un brillante modelo de ingenio y alegría, una experta en el placer, capaz de complacer todos los sentidos del hombre, físicos, psíquicos e intelectuales.

Además de sacar el máximo partido de su belleza, debía ser una agradable animadora, una anfitriona competente, una oyente comprensiva y una discreta confidente. Ser una intrépida y enérgica jinete capaz de llamar la atención en Rotten Row resultaba de ayuda. Debía mantenerse al corriente de los asuntos políticos que obsesionaban a los hombres, lo cual implicaba leer el _Times_ cada mañana así como el diario conservador, el _Quarterly Review_. El periódico liberal, el _Edinburgh Review_ , era opcional. Pese a haber sido fundado por uno de los amantes de Tsunade, el joven y brillante Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade lo consideraba demasiado arduo y difícil de entender. En cualquier caso, los conservadores tenían la mayoría.

También tenía que aprender cómo invertir sus ganancias, pues una mujer no podía ser siempre una cortesana. A Hinata le causaba perplejidad el arte de acumular riquezas, sobre todo después de oír que algunas de las ilustres cortesanas retiradas, tenían cientos de libras en fondos. Ella nunca había soñado con llevar una vida tan independiente, ya que ninguna mujer, por muy respetable que fuera, poseía su propio dinero.

Tsunade se convirtió en su heroína. Tsunade entendía el poder.

Hinata no le había contado a su mentora el terrible episodio del callejón. No se lo había contado a nadie. En realidad, estaba convencida de que lo había olvidado. Las pesadillas eran lo único que todavía la acosaba. A mediados del mes de mayo, el mundo parecía lleno de infinitas posibilidades, mientras Londres se llenaba de dignatarios y héroes de guerra que entraban a raudales para vivir el verano de la victoria. Hinata había hecho su debut en la ciudad asistiendo a la ópera en el King's Theater, en Haymarket, en compañía del célebre trío conocido como las Tres Gracias: Tsunade, Mei y Anko.

Durante toda la obra, mientras la actriz expresaba su lamento en el melodrama de amor _La muerte de Semíramis_ , el palco de las cortesanas estuvo plagado de hombres, viejos y jóvenes, guapos y feos, ingeniosos y aburridos, forasteros y nativos, cada uno con un título más distinguido que el anterior, todos rendían pleitesía a las cortesanas, en ocasiones a la vista de sus esposas.

Había aristócratas, oficiales, diplomáticos, poetas, artistas, homosexuales, caballeros y estirados, haraganes de Bond Street abriéndose paso a codazos junto a magnánimos hombres de ciencia de la Royal Academy, y lo único que tenían en común era que todos anhelaban el sueño sensual de amor voluptuoso que solo una cortesana podía ofrecer.

Atónita debido a su inexperiencia, Hinata veía cómo Tsunade y las otras eran tratadas como verdaderos ídolos, encarnaciones terrenales de la mismísima Venus. Tsunade le aconsejó que exigiese el trato reverente que merecía. Le dijo que podía parecer arrogante y grosera, pero que era la única forma de que a una la tomasen en serio. Si quería que la considerasen un premio valioso, tenía que portarse como tal.

Todo era un juego, y Hinata aprendió rápidamente a jugar bien.

Había varias filosofías entre las que elegir, a Mei le parecía más sencillo consagrarse a un protector bien escogido, Tsunade desaprobaba esa práctica pues se negaba a jugárselo todo a una carta, después de una mala experiencia anterior con lord Jiraya. En su lugar, recibía con regularidad a un puñado de sus favoritos, entre los que se encontraban Dan Katô, y Hidan Brougham, quien detestaba a su esposa; a Tsunade le encantaba jactarse con aire indiferente de haber tenido al mismísimo príncipe a su merced en una ocasión.

Hinata prefería la estrategia más modesta de Mei, consistente en buscar a un protector agradable a quien complacer, pero tomó en consideración la advertencia de Tsunade sobre los celos de las esposas ante ese tipo de acuerdos exclusivos. Teniendo en cuenta todo ello, Hinata se impuso una norma rectora además del credo de las cortesanas según el cual no debían enamorarse, se negó a aceptar la protección de un hombre casado.

A pesar de que aquello restringía la selección considerablemente, por extraño que pareciera, Tsunade lo consideró una decisión acertada. A ella le hubiera gustado seguir el mismo consejo cuando era más joven, según le dijo, ya que una nunca llegaba a descansar del todo bien sabiendo que su benefactor tenía una mujer celosa en casa. Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de conseguirse enemigos.

Además, era una forma de recordarse que, por mucho que fuera una fulana, seguía teniendo una noción clara de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Los viudos ricos le parecían bien, los jóvenes solteros también servirían. Pero la Belle Hyuga se negaba a ser partícipe de adulterio.

Había conocido a una cantidad incontable de potenciales benefactores en la ópera. En las noches siguientes empezó a conocer mejor a algunos de ellos en las fiestas de Tsunade y en los jardines Vauxhall. Recibió propuestas a raudales, dirigidas a Tsunade como su representante, aunque seguía sin encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera imaginarse haciendo algunas de las sorprendentes cosas que Tsunade y Mei le habían descrito, hasta la fecha, todos sus conocimientos eróticos se limitaban a la teoría. En realidad, le resultaba muy difícil no sobresaltarse cuando un hombre pasaba rozándola entre la multitud, del mismo modo que también le costaba no reaccionar con hostilidad si alguien se atrevía a cogerle la mano.

Aun así, siguió adelante reencarnada en una de las encantadoras marginadas de la ciudad, sin conceder importancia a sus dudas, entusiasmada con la perspectiva de la fortuna que constituiría su seguridad. Entonces nadie podría volverles a hacer daño a ella y a su padre. Sería libre, independiente. Nadie sospechaba que era una absoluta farsante, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese pensamiento le hiciese cambiar de opinión. Siguió construyéndose cuidadosamente una fachada de perfecta cortesana, jovial, pícara y despreocupada.

Konan la consideraba demasiado quisquillosa, pero Hinata seguía esperando al hombre adecuado. Se aferraba con ilusión a la imagen de un caballero de brillante armadura, aunque temía que estaba buscando una aguja en un pajar.

En algún lugar, allí fuera, la estaba esperando el protector ideal, pensaba distraídamente, apartada del rumor de las conversaciones en el salón bien amueblado. El perfecto amante que la ayudaría a superar sus temores.

Alguien en quien pudiese confiar. Alguien a quien pudiese besar sin sentir asco. Alguien amable, noble y bueno. «Cuando lo encuentre pensó lo sabré.»

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

* * *

Era un sábado por la noche después de la ópera, y la pequeña y elegante casa adosada de las cortesanas estaba casi hasta los topes cuando Naruto se abrió paso entre la multitud, sintiéndose cohibido y fuera de lugar. La fiesta era un llamativo calidoscopio de colores brillantes y carcajadas estridentes.

Recorrió con la mirada el salón en busca de Toneri Otsutsuki mientras era empujado entre la muchedumbre ebria y mayoritariamente masculina. En algún lugar debían de haber abierto una ventana, ya que una corriente fría, prácticamente imperceptible, se coló entre el gentío y le acarició la mejilla como si de una señal de cordura se tratara. La necesitaba en ese momento.

No tenía ni idea de que cuando Toneri le había hablado extensamente de su amada, la tal Hinata, se estaba refiriendo a una mujer mundana. Tampoco esperaba descubrir al volver a la ciudad que la mitad de la población masculina de Londres había intentado conseguir a la muchacha. En el libro de apuestas de White's había tres páginas llenas con las apuestas que vaticinaban quién obtendría la compañía de la incomparable señorita Hyuga.

Las mujeres de su clase no tenían moral, pero Naruto había oído en el club que podía decirse que la señorita Hyuga, excepcionalmente, tenía moral: rechazaba toda oferta que procediera de un hombre casado. «Qué delicadeza», pensó secamente. Los chismes sobre el ridículo que Toneri había hecho en la calle aquel día por culpa de la chica circularon con rapidez. En cuanto oyó hablar del incidente, Naruto supo que ella era la clave para tener a su enemigo metido en un puño.

Sin embargo, había un problema: Naruto no sabía nada sobre las mujeres mundanas y lo mucho que les gustaba que les hicieran la corte, pues la filosofía de estas, basada en la obtención de beneficios a partir de las relaciones sexuales, siempre le había resultado un poco repugnante debido al espíritu romántico que se escondía bajo su puritana fachada.

Lo único que sabía era que no bastaba con mostrar una cartera abultada ante sus ojos: las cortesanas no eran las típicas prostitutas. Tenían reputaciones -aunque malas- que mantener, caprichos que cumplir, y vanidades que acariciar. Se suponía que un hombre disfrutaba con la persecución y los obstáculos a los que los sometían las selectas cortesanas para ganarse sus favores.

«Juegos y disparates», pensó indignado, soltando un suspiro de impaciencia. Incluso en el caso de que la señorita Hyuga fuera tan encantadora como todo el mundo afirmaba, él nunca podría respetar a una mujer que no fuera más que una puta con pretensiones. Aun así, y a pesar de que la dignidad de Naruto se había visto algo rebajada por todo aquel asunto, estaba lo suficientemente decidido en su búsqueda para seguir el juego.  
Intentó parecer relajado, pero apenas pudo ocultar su señorial desdén por aquel sitio y las fulanas que vivían en él. Su madre habría encajado en aquel lugar, pensó con desprecio.

Justo entonces se topó con un trío de conocidos que inmediatamente lanzaron exclamaciones de hilaridad al verlo en aquella casa de lujuria. Le dieron palmadas en la espalda y le colocaron una bebida en la mano. Sintiéndose avergonzado, bebió con ellos sin apenas prestar atención a sus divagaciones, fruto del achispamiento. Escudriñó la habitación furtivamente, y de repente posó la mirada en un gran espejo con marco dorado que había sobre la chimenea. En él vio a Toneri. El sobrino de Ashura estaba escondido en un rincón alejado del salón. Al principio, Naruto no pudo ver a la mujer que tenía allí arrinconada. Entonces Toneri se puso de rodillas en actitud implorante, y Naruto vislumbró la cara de ella.

Abrió los ojos como platos, permaneció inmóvil y se quedó mirando fijamente. Asombrado, apartó bruscamente la mirada antes de que alguien sospechara que estaba espiando. El corazón le palpitaba.

«Dios mío, es un ángel.»

Forzó una sonrisa tensa dirigida a sus amigos, apretó la copa de vino con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de partir el pie de cristal, y no prestó la menor atención a sus compañeros mientras alardeaban de su éxito en el cuadrilátero.

Un escozor le recorrió la columna vertebral. Lanzó otra mirada furtiva al espejo y contempló la imagen dorada y brillante de la joven y elegante cortesana, que reinaba en su rincón como una reina virgen de algún país ártico. Celestial y sensual a la vez, la señorita Hyuga miró al frente, haciendo caso omiso de su devoto postrado, en una actitud de cruel y serena belleza. Tenía un rostro inexpresivo, como si sus bellas facciones hubieran sido talladas en alabastro. Poseía unas mejillas de delicado trazo, una nariz aristocrática y una barbilla firme y obstinada. La mirada de Naruto siguió la grácil curva de su cuello hasta llegar a su cuerpo esbelto.  
Llevaba un vestido blanco de muselina con mangas largas y finas, un atractivo escote recto y un cuello rígido de encaje de Brabante al estilo isabelino que le enmarcaba la nuca. El pelo, azabache, estaba recogido en un espléndido tocado alto. Algunos mechones rizados flotaban como secretos susurrados contra la curva de su cuello, exactamente donde a él le habría gustado besarla.

Se estremeció y se obligó a apartar la mirada, sintiendo que el pulso le latía con fuerza. La simple certeza de que aquella muchacha estaba expertamente adiestrada para complacer a un hombre en todos los sentidos hizo que una oleada de ansiedad llegara hasta el pozo vacío de su alma. «Dios, hacía tanto tiempo...» «Traidor», se dijo con desprecio.

Uno de sus compañeros le hizo una pregunta, pero Naruto había dejado de atender, pues al volver a mirar al espejo vio que Toneir y la señorita Hyuga habían empezado a discutir. El baronet se puso de pie y se irguió junto a ella con un gruñido. Pero ella, sentada en su banco cubierto de cojines, lo miró en un silencio insultante. Toneri empezó a gesticular salvajemente. La boca de la señorita Hyuga se curvó en una débil sonrisa de mofa, y al verla Toneri se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le arrojó un puñado de monedas a la cara.

Naruto tomó aire mientras la furia le hacía arder la sangre. La joven belleza se sobresaltó cuando las monedas la golpearon y una de ellas le dio en la barbilla, antes de caer desperdigadas en su regazo y rodar por el suelo. Naruto se volvió rápidamente, abandonó a sus amigos sin dar una explicación y comenzó a abrirse paso a empujones por el salón para acudir en ayuda de la joven. Se culpó por haberse mantenido apartado y haberse limitado a observar mientras un sospechoso de violación y asesinato acosaba a una mujer indefensa, fuera cortesana o no. Desde luego no esperaba un arrebato de violencia por parte de Toneri en medio de una estancia llena a rebosar de admiradores de la señorita Hyuga. Parecía que nadie más había reparado en el espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar en el rincón, de lo contrario, se habría elevado un clamor general para linchar a aquel sinvergüenza.

Naruto miró de nuevo la imagen reflejada en el espejo cuando el abundante gentío le entorpeció el paso. Pudo ver cómo los lacayos de Tsunade, dos matones plebeyos, rodeaban a Toneri al instante y se lo llevaban a empujones. Naruto se abría paso entre la multitud con tal ímpetu, que chocó con alguien y se derramó el vino que le quedaba sobre los guantes blancos de etiqueta. Incluso había olvidado que llevaba la copa de vino en una mano.

Maldijo entre dientes, entregó la copa vacía a un camarero, y se quitó rápidamente los guantes y los dejó también en la bandeja del sirviente. Siguió avanzando descuidadamente y de pronto se encontró cara a cara con Toneri, flanqueado por los dos lacayos.

De inmediato advirtió que Toneri estaba bastante borracho.

─¡Uzumaki! ─El baronet agarró a Naruto por la solapa con desesperación─. ¡Me están echando! ¡Es Hinata! ¡Me está volviendo loco! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Uzumaki apretó los dientes para contener una oleada de repugnancia.

─¿Qué quieres que haga? ─Estaba seriamente tentado de llevar a Toneri fuera y darle una paliza, pero aquel hombre merecía mucho más que aquello.

─Habla con ella por mí ─farfulló Toneri─. Hazla entrar en razón... Dile que ya me ha castigado suficiente. Lo único que quiero es cuidar de ella. Y dile... ─Su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol se endureció─. Dile que si elige a otro que no sea yo, se arrepentirá.

Los guardaespaldas gruñeron al oír su amenaza.

Toneri soltó la solapa de Naruto mientras los lacayos se lo llevaban a rastras. Haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir su furia, Naruto abrió y cerró los puños contra los costados. Giró sobre los talones y se abrió paso con brusquedad entre la gente. Los hombres se apartaban de su camino al ver que se acercaba con la cara nublada por la ira. Llegó junto a la señorita Hyuga justo cuando ella ponía en la bandeja de un sirviente las últimas monedas que le había lanzado Toneri. Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que a la mujer le temblaban las manos.

─Deshazte de todo esto. Llévatelo de aquí. ¡Vamos! Date prisa, debe de estar a punto de marcharse ─dijo con voz nerviosa, indicando al sirviente con la mano que le devolviera a Toneri su dinero. Cuando Naruto se acercó, sin saber lo que iba a decir, la señorita Hyuga frunció el ceño, se metió la mano en el corpiño y sacó media corona de plata con una mirada de asco.

Cogió la moneda como si fuera un insecto que se le hubiera metido en el vestido. De repente le tendió la moneda a Naruto con una mirada anhelante.

─Por favor, devuélvale esto a su amigo ─dijo, con una mirada vulnerable que contrastaba con su arrogante petición. Él se quedó deslumbrado mientras le sostenía la mirada. El color de sus ojos le hizo pensar en la luna tan brillante que todo su mundo se ilumino. Solo oscurecido por unas largas pestañas de color negro, sus ojos eran misteriosos, cautelosos... e inocentes.

─¿Me has oído? ─dijo ella en tono impaciente.

Desconcertado, Naruto tendió la mano. Ella soltó la moneda sobre su palma. Naruto sintió que el metal todavía conservaba la sedosa calidez de su cuerpo. Un momento antes, había estado oprimida contra su pecho. Naruto apartó la vista.

─Márchese, ¿quiere? ─insistió ella─. Estará a punto de irse.

Naruto se sacudió el aturdimiento.

─Claro, se lo daré más tarde. He venido a ver si se encontraba bien, señorita... Hyuga, ¿verdad?

─Oh, usted no me sirve.

Le arrebató la moneda y llamó a otro de sus sirvientes con título de nobleza para que se la entregara a Toneri: el joven y saludable duque Hagane. Le dio la moneda y le acarició la lisa mejilla, dedicándole una sonrisa tan dulce como las brisas de las míticas Islas Benditas.

─Gracias, Kotetsu ─murmuró con un sonsonete alegre y juguetón, de modo que a Naruto le quedara claro que tenía el poder de las sirenas para hechizar a los hombres. El joven y atractivo caballero irlandés se marchó flotando antes que andando para cumplir su encargo.

Naruto se volvió otra vez hacia ella perplejo, solo para descubrir que había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con ella. Dos jóvenes elegantes se pavonearon delante de él para presentarle sus respetos, ajenos a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Todo rastro de angustia había desaparecido del rostro de la señorita Hyuga bajo su impecable sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes, con los que ella estaba ahora flirteando alegremente, no tenían ni idea de que había estado a punto de ser atacada por Toneri. Solo Naruto lo sabía. Él siguió mirando fascinado. «Vaya, es una actriz consumada pensó Naruto. Desde luego que sí.» Frunció el entrecejo y se quedó a un costado como un idiota, con un ligero temor a encontrarse fuera de lugar. En su vida jamás se había imaginado que se encontraría suplicando y compitiendo por los favores de una joven de veintitrés años. ¿Quién se creía que era? Él, el duque de Konohagakure, había acudido en su rescate y parecía como si a ella le importara un bledo.

La señorita Hyuga se levantó de su banco y pasó por en medio de la pareja de caballeros. Elevando la nariz, pasó rozando a Naruto y caminó dando grandes pasos en dirección al grupo de gente, que se volvió para adorarla mientras gritaba su nombre. Ella se rió alegremente y les tendió los brazos en una señal sencilla y natural de aceptación de su reverencia. Los duques de Rutland y Bedford se colocaron de un salto a su lado y, sin dejar de sonreír, la llevaron hacia las mesas de juego con tapete verde mientras, para sorpresa de Naruto, su principal oponente político, el viejo y rudo lord canciller Shimura, le ponía una copa de vino en su delicada mano. Aquella muchacha tenía a medio Parlamento adulándola.

Naruto se quedó atrás, tan perplejo, derrotado y confundido como los dos jóvenes emperifollados. Que él recordara, ninguna mujer de la calle había pasado delante de él como si no existiera. Evidentemente ella no sabía nada de su elevada reputación, su poder y trascendencia... «Oh, cállate», se dijo. Y, echándose a reír de pronto sin ningún motivo aparente, siguió a la joven.

.

.

Dejar que Toneri asistiera a la fiesta había sido un error. Ahora lo sabía. Ella no debería haberse permitido aquella satisfacción, pero había pagado por su demasiada confianza, ¿verdad? Desde luego había conseguido asustarla y avergonzarla, pensó Hinata con un escalofrío, tratando de olvidar su juicio desacertado y continuar la noche.

Aun así, no podía evitar culparse por haber sobreestimado su capacidad para dominarlo. Poco después de llegar a la fiesta, Toneri parecía al borde de las lágrimas mientras le rogaba que lo escuchara. «Lágrimas de cocodrilo», pensó Hinata. Ella había preferido hablar en privado con él en un rincón antes que montar una escena, pero, cuando la arrinconó allí, la situación desembocó en un desagradable enfrentamiento. Al final, gracias a Dios, nadie había presenciado aquel momento humillante a excepción de aquel hombre alto y ceñudo, el amigo de Toneri.

Un tanto afectada todavía por el violento arrebato de Toneri, Hinata apartó de su cabeza al baronet y a su amigo alto, rubio y elegante, y se sentó a jugar a su juego favorito, el veintiuno.

No era una auténtica jugadora, pero aquel sencillo juego siempre le reportaba beneficios. Las apuestas estaban a su favor: si la fortuna le permitía derrotar a su actual oponente, un ricachón de la alta sociedad, ganaría su alfiler de corbata con piedras preciosas, valorado en cincuenta guineas. Si perdía, lo único que tendría que darle era un beso, pero nunca perdía, tal vez por el simple hecho de que los caballeros se dedicaban a beber mientras que ella permanecía sobria.

Docenas de hombres se habían reunido en torno a la mesa, y la animaron cuando logró frustrar los planes de su oponente en la primera de las tres manos. El joven caballero se acarició la barbilla y miró sus cartas con el ceño fruncido.

Pese a estar mirando a su oponente, Hinata era totalmente consciente de la presencia del alto y taciturno extraño el amigo de Toneri, que deambulaba por allí para ver cómo jugaba.

Mientras lo estudiaba por el rabillo del ojo haciendo ver que miraba sus cartas, a Hinata le pareció un personaje de lo más augusto e imponente. A decir verdad, lo encontró un tanto intimidante. A sus veinti y tantos años, tenía un aspecto impresionante y cosmopolita, con un físico atlético y la piel bronceada de un deportista. Se había alisado hacia atrás el pelo rubio para asistir a la velada, lo cual acentuaba los firmes rasgos de su rostro. Mantenía la barbilla en alto y la espalda erguida. Y, con un imperioso aire de reserva, desplazaba su mirada aguda y seria por la multitud. Llevaba el pañuelo anudado de forma impecable, y su traje de etiqueta era de un austero blanco y negro. Vestía esa ropa como si aquellos fueran los colores con los que veía el mundo, pensó ella con desdén, ajena a los caballeros con coloridos trajes que tenía a su alrededor.

Incapaz de resistir más, Hinata le echó una breve ojeada cuando él la estaba mirando. Los ojos de ambos coincidieron, y él le sostuvo la mirada con aire sincero y le dedicó una débil y astuta sonrisa. Por un instante, los aterciopelados ojos azules de ese hombre la hipnotizaron. Miró dentro de ellos y se sintió como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

─Su turno, señorita Hyuga.

─Por supuesto. ─Sorprendida, se revolvió en su asiento para volver a encarar a su oponente y le sonrió de forma atractiva mientras el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

«¡Arrogante sinvergüenza!», pensó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla fijamente? Le daba igual lo atractivo que fuera, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Era amigo de Toneri. Lo sabía porque los había visto hablar brevemente después de que Toneri la hubiese tratado de forma tan horrible. Además, ningún hombre tan apuesto podía estar soltero. La vida no se portaba tan bien.

─Una carta, por favor ─dijo Hinata con dulzura.

Jugó su mano y al poco rato estaba soltando una carcajada al convertirse en la nueva propietaria del alfiler de corbata. El joven caballero se tomó su derrota con una risa burlona, sabiendo que al día siguiente podría ir a la casa de empeños y recuperarla si quería.

Cuando Hinata le tendió la mano, él se inclinó y le besó galantemente los nudillos, y luego se retiró haciendo una reverencia. De repente, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, el extraño se deslizó en el asiento vacío, entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente en una serena actitud desafiante. Entrecerrando los ojos, Hinata posó graciosamente la barbilla sobre sus nudillos y le dirigió una sonrisa de desdén.

─sted otra vez.

─¿A qué juega, señorita Hyuga? ─preguntó él en tono afable.

─Al veintiuno.

─Supongo que el premio es un beso.

─Solo si gana... y eso no va a ocurrir.

Una sonrisa asomó a una de las comisuras de la seductora boca de Naruto. Se quitó un grueso anillo de oro del meñique y lo puso delante de ella.

─¿Servirá esto?

Irguiéndose en su asiento, Hinata cogió el anillo y lo examinó con una mirada escéptica. Tenía un óvalo de ónix adornado con una U dorada. Ella le lanzó una mirada calculadora, preguntándose quién era y qué significaba aquella U, pero no se molestó en satisfacer su vanidad preguntándoselo. Ningún amigo de Toneri era amigo suyo.

─Bonita baratija. Desgraciadamente tengo doce como este. ─Le devolvió el anillo─. No deseo jugar con usted.

─Vaya, ¿acaso parezco un jugador experimentado de cartas? ─preguntó en un tono tranquilo y educado.

─No me gustan sus amistades.

─Tal vez esté sacando conclusiones precipitadas... ¿o quizá solo es una excusa? ─sugirió él con otra sonrisa maliciosa─. ¿Tal vez la «indomable» señorita Hyuga simplemente desea echarse atrás?

Hinata lo miró frunciendo el ceño con elegancia, y los hombres que había alrededor se echaron a reír.

─Muy bien ─concedió con tono severo─. Gana el mejor de tres manos. Las figuras valen diez puntos. Los ases pueden ser altos y bajos. Se arrepentirá.

─No, no me arrepentiré. ─Colocó el anillo de nuevo entre ambos y, reclinándose tranquilamente, pasó un brazo por detrás del respaldo de la silla, y cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha─. Reparta las cartas, señorita Hyuga.

─Ya estamos dando órdenes.

─Solo estoy pagándole con su misma moneda, querida.

Mientras sostenía la mirada burlona de Naruto, Hinata comprendió que se refería a la orden de entregar la moneda a Toneri y adoptó una expresión sarcástica.

─Soy su servidora, señor.

─Interesante concepto ─murmuró él.

Hinata empezó a sentirse inusitadamente azorada bajo su mirada penetrante. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y hacían que le resultara difícil barajar las cartas, pero al final logró repartir dos cartas para cada uno, una boca abajo y la otra boca arriba. Dejó el mazo y tornó la carta oculta: el rey de diamantes. Puesto que la carta boca arriba era un seis, decidió coger una tercera carta, pero primero lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su oponente.

Él movió los dedos, declinando la oferta con elegancia. Hinata cogió otra carta, que resultó ser un tres, y contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción ante sus diecinueve puntos totales.

─Muéstreme lo que tiene ─le pidió ella, con un levísimo atisbo de flirteo. Parecía que no lo pudiera evitar. Aquel hombre tenía algo. Él le dedicó una sonrisita de complicidad y mostró una reina y un diez.

─Veinte.

Hinata frunció el ceño y descartó sus diecinueve.

Repartió otra vez, más decidida que nunca a derrotar a aquel arrogante sinvergüenza, un impulso que no tenía nada que ver con la pequeña fortuna que podría obtener empeñando el anillo en caso de ganar. Aquel hombre se pasaba de presumido y dominante. Esta vez a Hinata le tocó una pareja de valets. Veinte. «Maravilloso pensó, seguro que esta vez le gano.»

─¿Quiere otra carta?

─Deme.

─No me tiente ─murmuró Hinata, separando un ocho de la baraja para él.

─Demonios ─dijo Naruto, lanzando sus cartas─. Me paso.

─Lo siento mucho ─lo consoló ella, con los ojos brillantes.

Mientras apartaba las cartas frunciendo altivamente el ceño con irritación, ella cogió el anillo y se lo colocó en el meñique, haciendo ver que admiraba lo bien que le quedaba. Él la miró arqueando una ceja. Con el anillo bailándole en el dedo, Hinata repartió la última mano. La carta boca arriba que le correspondía a Naruto era un dos de tréboles.

Obviamente pediría otra carta, pensó ella, preparando su estrategia mientras examinaba su mano: un cuatro boca abajo y un nueve boca arriba, que sumaban un total de trece. Tendría que tener cuidado de no sobrepasar los veintiún puntos.

Miró por encima de la mesa a su enigmático oponente. Él le hizo una seña. Ella le repartió un cinco.

─Otra ─murmuró Naruto.

─El cuatro de espadas.

─Me planto.

Hinata lo miró con atención, intentando descifrar su vaga expresión, y cogió una tercera carta: un cinco. Con ella sumaba dieciocho. Si cogía otra carta, lo más probable era que se pasara. Era mejor jugar sobre seguro.

─Enséñemelas, querido ─dijo en tono pícaro.

─Usted primero ─replicó él con una sonrisa sombría.

Aquella sonrisa la inquietó.

─Dieciocho. ─Hinata mostró su última carta.

Él se inclinó hacia delante para examinar las cartas y asintió con la cabeza.

─Una mano respetable.

─¿Y bien? ─lo provoco ella, incapaz de determinar si aquel hombre le molestaba o le divertía ─. Me va a enseñar las cartas o no?

─¡Que las enseñe! ¡Que las enseñe! ─clamaron los espectadores.

Él los observó y luego miró hacia abajo y deslizó sus cartas una por una: el dos, el cinco y el cuatro, que sumaban un total de once puntos.

«Oh, no», pensó Hinata, con los ojos desorbitados.

Naruto le dio la vuelta a un diez y le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna.

─Veintiuno.

─¡Un beso! ¡Un beso! ─gritaron los hombres en un ruidoso brindis, y pidieron más bebidas.

Hinata se recostó en su asiento, cruzó los brazos e hizo un breve mohín, luego se quitó el anillo y se lo devolvió a Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Él le devolvió una sonrisa inocente. A su alrededor, los hombres lanzaban exclamaciones, se reían a carcajadas, vociferaban y bebían. Sin hacerles el menor caso y manteniendo la calma, su alto y arrogante oponente se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, orgulloso como todo conquistador. Entrechocó los dedos mientras la miraba divertido y expectante.

─Estoy conteniendo la respiración a la espera de mi premio.

─Oh, muy bien -murmuró ella─. Acabemos de una vez.

─Vaya, es usted una mala perdedora ─la reprendió con suavidad.

Hinata se puso en pie, apoyó las manos sobre el tapete verde de la mesa y se inclinó hacia él, consciente de que la ovación adquiría un volumen atronador. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, mientras que él, por su parte, parecía totalmente sereno. Se inclinó más armándose de valor, vacilando a medida que se acercaba a él, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de él.

─Podría cooperar ─sugirió Hinata.

─¿Por qué, si es mucho más divertido verla azorada? Ella entrecerró los ojos. Haciendo caso omiso del estruendoso público mediante un esfuerzo de voluntad, salvó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó en la boca con decisión.

Un instante después se echó atrás con las mejillas sonrosadas, incapaz de ocultar el brillo del triunfo en sus ojos. Él la observó con escepticismo, rozó la mesa con los dedos y se puso a tamborilear aburrido.

─Creía que había dicho que iba a besarme.

─Yo... acabo de besarlo.

─No.

─¿Qué quiere decir? Acabo de hacerlo. ─Sus mejillas pasaron del color rosado al rojo mientras los hombres se reían a carcajadas del prosaico reproche de Naruto.

Él le tendió de nuevo el anillo deslizándolo sobre la mesa.

─Mire este anillo. Vale por diez alfileres de corbata como el que ha ganado antes. He apostado este anillo. No puede darme un beso como el que acaba de darme y decir que es justo. Las normas son las normas, señorita Hyuga. Quiero un beso de verdad, a menos que quiera pasar a ser conocida como una dama poco deportiva.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta de indignación. ─Es el único beso que le voy a dar.

Él se tomó a burla sus palabras y apartó la vista, rascándose la mejilla. ─Y se considera una cortesana.

─¿Qué se supone que ha querido decir? ─preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, recostandose en su silla.

─He recibido besos mejores de lecheras.

─¡Oh! ─exclamaron los hombres, presenciando su duelo con creciente interés. Hinata se cruzó de brazos y se contuvo, mirándolo fijamente. Le habría tirado el anillo en su arrogante cara si sus ojos no hubieran brillado tan alegremente. Podía ver que él no tenía intención de dejarla escapar.

─¿No cree que les debe a estos fieles caballeros una auténtica demostración de su técnica profesional? ─dijo él arrastrando las palabras, mientras jugueteaba con su anillo haciéndolo rodar entre el pulgar y el índice.

Hinata observó con aire vacilante a los admiradores que tenía a su alrededor, y a continuación lo miró a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel canalla a poner en duda sus dotes... y a amenazar su forma de vida? Por poco que él supiera, había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Después de todo, la principal preocupación de Hinata era que sus pretendientes, que habían ofrecido sumas enormes de dinero para acogerla bajo su protección, se enterasen de que en realidad la aterraba la idea de irse a la cama con un hombre. Si no demostraba en aquel preciso momento lo que valía, podrían empezar a sospechar.

Muchos de ellos se rieron ante la sugerencia de Naruto, aunque los más entusiastas parecían realmente ofendidos por lo que a ella respectaba. Aquel engreido caballero, quienquiera que fuera, tendría suerte si no se veía envuelto en un duelo. No, recordó un instante después, los hombres no se batían en duelo por las mujeres mundanas, sino solo por las damas. Las mujeres de su condición no tenían honor que defender.

Mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, Hinata sacudió la cabeza con altiva indiferencia y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

─El caso es que nunca doy besos de verdad a los hombres cuyos nombres ni siquiera conozco.

─Eso tiene fácil remedio ─dijo él con una sonrisa─. Soy el duque de Konohagakure.

─¿Konohagakure? ─repitió ella, mirándolo de hito en hito con una conmoción mal disimulada.

Había oído hablar del duque de Konohagakure Naruto Uzumaki, el joven y entusiasta líder conservador en plena ascensión, famoso en los círculos del gobierno por su coraje, su fuerte carácter y su inquebrantable sentido de la justicia. No era un simple soltero, era el partido de la década, con unas ganancias de cien mil libras al año. Hasta el momento, ninguna dama había estado a la altura de los exigentes requisitos de Uzumaki.

Conocía los detalles más importantes de la historia de su familia y también los relacionados con sus títulos: conde de Morley, vizconde de Beningbrooke. Sabía que la mansión Uzumaki era un enorme castillo normando que se alzaba orgullosamente en una escarpada cumbre de las montañas de Cumberland. Sabía todo aquello porque los entresijos de la aristocracia constituían una gran parte del programa de estudios de sus alumnas en la Academia para Jóvenes Damas de la señora Ayame, el lugar donde Hinata había instruido desastrosamente a la revoltosa hermana pequeña del duque, lady Ino Uzumaki.

«Oh, Dios», pensó, echando una inquieta mirada a los nobles pendencieros que rodeaban la mesa. Luego miró nuevamente a Uzumaki. Fuera quien fuese, aquel hombre no era amigo de Toneri Otsutsuki. De algún modo aquella certeza, junto con la relación que la había unido a su hermana menor, hizo que se sintiera un poco más segura con él, a lo que también contribuía su excelente reputación y los brillantes artículos escritos por él que había leído en el _Quarterly Review,_ en los que defendía enfoques humanitarios que ella aplaudía sinceramente. Procurando ocultar su interés repentino, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con altiva diversión.

─¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí el duque virtuoso, jugando e intentando obtener unos besos que no se merece de una cortesana? Los hombres se rieron a costa de Naruto, aunque no de forma maliciosa.

─Oh, solo me estoy divirtiendo ─respondió él con una sonrisa calculadora─. Sabe perfectamente que he ganado un beso como es debido con todas las de la ley, señorita Hyuga.

─Bueno ─dijo Hinata con picardía─, sin duda lo necesita.

La aguda réplica despertó algunas carcajadas a su alrededor, pero la mayor parte de los lores y caballeros presentes se callaron, cautivados, esperando a ver si ella besaba a Uzumaki.

Ahora que sabía quién era, Hinata comprendió que no había ninguna forma honrosa de echarse atrás. No se dejaría intimidar por un famoso y puritano santurrón. Probablemente no sabía más que ella sobre los besos de verdad.

Cuando apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él por segunda vez, el corazón le latía más rápido debido a la expectación, la curiosidad y la innegable atracción, había llegado el momento de comprobar si se acordaba de lo que Tsunade le había enseñado.

Posó su mano ahuecada sobre la mejilla afeitada de Naruto, vislumbró sus ojos ardientes antes de cerrar los suyos, y a continuación acarició su boca con sus labios y le dio un beso que hizo que la bulliciosa fiesta, la ciudad y el mundo quedasen atrás.

Él tenía la boca caliente y sedosa, su suave piel ardía bajo el roce de ella. Hinata acarició su pelo rubio y lo besó más profundamente, inclinándose aún más sobre la mesa. Naruto le rodeó la nuca con la mano y la aferró con firmeza y suavidad cuando ella abrió los labios y le dejó su sabor. Él respondió de forma apasionada aunque con comedimiento, extasiándola con aquel beso embriagador hasta prácticamente hacerla temblar de placer. Finalmente acabó de besarla de forma lenta y suave y la soltó.

Hinata recobró el juicio en medio de una sonora ovación, con una sensación de aturdimiento. Tenía los labios como si le hubiera picado una abeja, las mejillas sonrosadas, y no paraba de jadear. El cabello de Uzumaki estaba revuelto, su rígido pañuelo se había arrugado, y él parecía cualquier cosa menos alguien ejemplar.

El duque le dirigió una intensa mirada de deseo que hizo que Hinata experimentara la emoción de sentirse por primera vez como una verdadera cortesana, y no como una chica boba y estirada tratando de fingir. Bajó la cabeza, se mordió el labio tímidamente y volvió a mirarlo.

Esbozando una sonrisa sensual, el duque le tendió el anillo.

─Cójalo ─murmuró─. Insisto.

Hinata comprendió que con aquel gesto pretendía darle a entender que se lo había ganado, y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

─Quédeselo, excelencia. Ha sido un placer.

Los hombres que los rodeaban estallaron en carcajadas, pero Uzumaki se limitó a sonreír para sí y observó cómo ella se alejaba, con la promesa de volver a aquel lugar escrita en los ojos.

Hinata apenas había llegado a la otra habitación cuando oyó cómo el duque era aplaudido de forma atronadora por los hombres que ocupaban el salón. Echó una ojeada por encima del hombro y vio que Naruto se reía cordialmente mientras lord Aburame le daba palmadas en la espalda jovialmente. Tal vez alguien acababa de decirle que ella nunca le había concedido ese favor a ninguno de sus admiradores, pues las bronceadas mejillas de Uzumaki estaban teñidas de un rubor viril.

Hinata se rió para sus adentros y se dio la vuelta. Era tarde, de modo que abandonó el salón y se fue a la cama antes de que apareciera alguno de sus admiradores buscando una oportunidad de conseguir un beso. Ahora sabía quién quería que la besara.

Cuando posó la cabeza sobre la almohada todavía seguía riéndose, y aunque el corazón le latía con excitación y una nueva esperanza, se negó a prestar oídos a la bulliciosa fiesta que se estaba celebrando abajo, cerró los ojos y logró descansar a fuerza de voluntad. Era tarde y no estaría bien tener aspecto ojeroso cuando volviera su futuro protector.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

Naruto pasó la noche solo en su enorme cama labrada, agitándose y dando vueltas entre las sábanas de satén y mirando el dosel de terciopelo en un estado de incertidumbre, lleno de excitación, frustración y curiosidad.

Una cortesana.

Nunca antes había besado a una cortesana, ni la había tocado ni había dejado que lo tocase. Había tenido cuidado con ellas. Tenía sus prejuicios, es cierto, pues un hombre en su posición debía ser cauteloso. Y sin embargo... ¿qué ocurriría si ella estuviera allí? Cerró los ojos, aliviando su desesperada soledad con imágenes de ella a la luz de las velas, misteriosa y adorable, mientras su risa altiva y enloquecedora resonaba en sus oídos, mofándose de él.

Él quería más.

Con un beso no bastaba. Quería explorar cada curva de su cuerpo, saborear su piel bajo sus labios... Con un gemido sordo, se colocó de cara a la pared, lleno de un deseo culpable.

No podía parar.

Pensó en la fina textura de su cabello mientras soñaba que él se lo soltaba y veía cómo caía en oscuras cascadas sobre sus hombros. Entonces, en su imaginación, se desvestían el uno al otro y él la llevaba a su cama, donde Hinata empleaba cada centímetro de su sedosa piel para hechizarlo con su ensueño amoroso. Chica de placer. Mientras su cuerpo anhelaba y deseaba ardientemente su roce, él era consciente de que podía hacer que aquello ocurriera pagando un precio. Fuera cual fuese el precio, se lo podría permitir sin problemas. Pero no se atrevía.

Una mujer como aquella podía aceptarlo por sus posesiones y luego largarse tan contenta. O peor aún, atarse a él para siempre por medio de hijos ilegítimos. Era peligrosa. Pero condenadamente atractiva.

El domingo, cuando se hizo de día, Naruto advirtió que al fin debía de haberse quedado dormido, pues se despertó con el sonido de las campanas que tocaban a misa. Tenía la cabeza despejada y el cuerpo revitalizado, y todo su ser estaba ansioso por volver junto a Hinata Hyuga antes de que Toneri Otsutsuki acabara de dormir la resaca y oyera hablar del beso.

A juzgar por el comportamiento de Toneri la noche anterior, su reacción a la noticia no sería agradable. Naruto tenía intención de permanecer con ella para protegerla cuando el baronet llegara.  
Es más, se le había ocurrido una solución. La señorita Hyuga era evidentemente el punto de apoyo por medio del cual podía obtener una enorme influencia sobre Toneri. En primer lugar, tendría que poner a Hinata un poco a prueba, determinar en quién recaía su simpatía, pero si Toneri le desagradaba tanto como parecía, únicamente sería cuestión de acogerla bajo su protección.

El plan que estaba cobrando forma en su mente implicaba asociarse íntimamente con la señorita Hyuga durante las semanas venideras **,** pero a la luz del día no encontró ninguna razón por la cual no pudiera confiar plenamente en su férreo autocontrol. Él era el puñetero duque virtuoso, ¿no era así? Todo el mundo sabía que podía rechazar fácilmente la tentación.

Trataría a la Belle Hyuga con cortesía y le pagaría por su tiempo, pero no se comprometería «de aquella manera» con una cortesana. Haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad, se obligó a esperar hasta la tarde para visitarla.  
Eran las cuatro y cuarto cuando saltó de su carrocín. Dejó al cuidado del carruaje a Konohamaru, su competente mozo de cuadra, un huesudo muchacho de diecinueve años, se acercó resueltamente a la puerta de Tsunade Senju y llamó.

Esperó a que alguien respondiera, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del brillante sol de mayo, mientras el fuerte viento le ensortijaba el cabello y jugaba con los faldones de su suave frac de color pardo. Miró al cielo azul, disfrutando de la frescura del aire, del fantástico conjunto de nubes y de la promesa del inminente esplendor del verano.

Cuando la criada le abrió la puerta, Naruto le entregó su tarjeta de visita y preguntó por la señorita Hyuga. La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a subir la estrecha escalera de madera para ver si la señorita estaba preparada para recibir visitas. Él se paseó por el pequeño vestíbulo de la entrada, haciendo sonar sus pasos con un extraño eco. Casi no parecía el mismo sitio abarrotado de la noche anterior. La excitación de volver a ver a la adorable, impertinente e increíblemente deliciosa señorita Hyuga apenas se veía mitigada por la punzada de culpabilidad que le recordaba que estaba allí únicamente por Fûka.

La doncella regresó y le preguntó si podía esperar un par de minutos más. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió paseando, dando golpecitos ociosamente a su sombrero de copa contra el muslo, inspeccionando con curiosidad la silla de manos de Tsunade que estaba apoyada junto a la escalera.

La señorita Hyuga lo hizo esperar -a él, el poderoso duque de Konohagakure- un cuarto de hora largo antes de dignarse permitirle subir para que gozara de su selecta compañía. Él no tenía la menor duda de que el único propósito de aquello consistía en enseñarle dónde estaba su sitio: junto a ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino suspirar y aceptarlo? Hasta que no estuviera bajo su exclusiva protección, aquella cortesana tendría los triunfos en su mano.

Por extraño que pareciera, sus transparentes maquinaciones no afectaron al humor sorprendentemente jovial de Naruto. No podía evitarlo. Aquella muchacha le divertía.

Cuando finalmente la señorita Hyuga envió a la doncella para decirle que subiera, el corazón del duque comenzó a acelerarse de forma ridícula a medida que subía los escalones.

La criada lo condujo a través del gran salón, que en ese momento estaba vacío, por delante de la mesa con el tapete verde, hasta una sala situada en la parte trasera del segundo piso.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y lo dejó en el umbral de la sala.

Entró y encontró a la señorita Hyuga colocada con recatada perfección en un elegante sofá de estilo egipcio, junto a una mesa redonda con un jarrón que contenía unas hortensias recién cortadas **.** Tenía un periódico en el regazo, y sus pies reposaban sobre un escabel bordado. Incluso el sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana parecía engañoso al relucir en su cabello negro azulado, que ese día se derramaba sobre sus hombros en ondas oscuras y rizos brillantes. Sus suntuosos mechones mantenían cierta apariencia de orden gracias a un par de peinetas de marfil.

Naruto sonrió cuando la atractiva criatura fingió que no lo había visto, dejando que la mirara hasta hartarse. Llevaba un vestido de muselina de color amarillo pálido con puntillas y un amplio cuello redondo. Las mangas cortas y abombadas invitaban al duque a admirar sus finos brazos. Todo el mundo la consideraba un ángel dulce y tierno, pensó Naruto con un estúpido sentimentalismo. Y, aun sabiendo que la escena que tenía ante sus ojos era el resultado calculado de la conquista femenina y mercenaria, se sentía cautivado.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata alzó la vista en el momento justo, y a continuación le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Le brillaban los ojos con un nuevo fulgor.

-¡Excelencia!

-Espero no interrumpir -dijo él en un tono bastante irónico.

-En absoluto -declaró ella con alegría, tendiéndole la mano como una princesa inclinada a tratarlo con favoritismo. Él se acercó obedientemente, tomó su mano y le dio el esperado beso en la punta de los dedos. Los grandes ojos de color gris violáceo de Hinata brillaron cuando él la saludó, y, salvo engaño por parte de Naruto, la joven y bella cortesana se hallaba indudablemente ruborizada.

Tras el beso ella no se soltó de la mano del duque, sino que la rodeó con los dedos y tiró de él para que se sentara en el sofá situado junto a ella, obsequiándolo con una generosa sonrisa. Naruto no apartó la mirada de su rostro, empapándose de aquella visión.

-Me preguntaba si me visitaría hoy -dijo Hinata, casi con timidez.

Él se rió con ternura.

-¿Acaso lo dudaba?

Ella sonrió y su rubor se volvió más intenso. Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente en un silencio cautivador y placentero. Naruto creyó que le había dado un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Qué está leyendo? -preguntó, antes de que sintiera la tentación de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla en el sofá hasta que perdiera el sentido.

 _-El Quarterly Review._

-¿De verdad? -Sorprendido de que no se tratase de una absurda historia gótica publicada por entregas, posó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, por detrás de ella, y se acercó para examinar el ejemplar que estaba leyendo. Olió la fragancia suave y pura de su cabello, una mezcla saludable de capullos de rosa, almendras dulces y camomila que penetró directamente en su cabeza.

-Acabo de leer un artículo fascinante titulado «Un llamamiento para la abolición internacional del esclavizaje», escrito por su excelencia, el duque de Konohagakure. ¿Ha oído hablar de él?. Sorprendido, Naruto notó cómo se le arrebolaban las mejillas. Lo invadió la timidez ante aquel interés por su trabajo.

-Un tipo aburrido, ¿eh?

-Al contrario, excelencia. Me parece que sus ensayos están escritos con mucha destreza. Es usted lógico en sus argumentos, contundente en su estilo, y me atrevería a decir que... apasionado con el tema. Solo me pregunto si sus colegas conservadores no se asustan.

-¿Por qué lo dice? -preguntó él desconcertado.

-Algunas de sus opiniones se acercan a las de los liberales. Naruto la miró fijamente, en parte divertido y en parte indignado. Después de todo, no era más que una mujer. ¿Qué sabía ella de política?

-Oh, ¿en serio? -dijo indulgentemente con voz cansina.

-Absolutamente. -Cogió un ejemplar doblado del _Edinburgh Review_ que había en la mesa situada junto a ella- Usted disfrutaría si conociera al amigo de Tsunade, el señor Madara Uchiha. He estado leyendo los periódicos de los dos partidos, y sus opiniones sobre ciertos temas se parecen notablemente. Naruto arqueó una ceja. Le resultaba imposible determinar si se sentía insultado, sorprendido, o simplemente divertido al haber sido comparado tan alegremente con su gran rival político.

La señorita Hyuga se dirigió a él con inocencia.

-¿Conoce al señor Uchiha, excelencia?

-Eh... Hemos coincidido alguna vez.

Ella arrojó el _Edinburgh Review_ a un lado y volvió a hojear el _Quarterly._

-También he leído su ensayo «El castigo debe adecuarse al crimen». Sus ideas sobre la reforma penal me parecen excelentes. No estoy diciendo que entienda todos los matices legales, pero un hombre que sabe distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal merece mi respeto. Quedan pocos como usted -añadió con altanería.

Conteniendo una carcajada de perplejidad y bastante incómodo por su elogio, Naruto apartó el periódico de sus manos.

-Vamos, señorita Hyuga, hace un día demasiado bueno para quedarse encerrado en casa leyendo ensayos aburridos de política.

-Es usted demasiado modesto -le recriminó ella, pero sus ojos brillaron de alegría ante la invitación. Se puso en pie de un salto y se alejó a grandes zancadas en busca de su chal, su sombrero y su sombrilla.  
Solo en la sala, Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír. Bajó la cabeza, soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo tratando de mantener la calma. Caramba, no esperaba que fuera tan perspicaz como hermosa. Un par de minutos más tarde regresó Hinata, lista para salir. Bajaron saltando los crepitantes escalones como niños excitados, y salieron a la gloriosa luz del sol.

Naruto la ayudó a subir a su carrocín y dio la vuelta en dirección al asiento del conductor, mientras Konohamaru se colocaba en su sitio en la parte trasera. Agarró las riendas y las hizo restallar contra el lomo de sus veloces caballos bayos de pura raza.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos reverberaba contra las impecables casas con fachadas lisas mientras el carruaje bajaba por la calle empedrada. Los niños que jugaban a la pelota en la calle se dispersaron al ver que ellos se acercaban. Cuando dejaron atrás al bullicioso grupo de muchachos, Naruto fustigó los caballos para que avanzaran a medio galope.

Hinata se reía con deleite de la velocidad alcanzada, y su pelo ondeaba hacia atrás y le azotaba la cara a ambos lados de su sombrero. Él sonreía abiertamente, disfrutando de la rara ocasión de poder presumir a las riendas del carruaje ante una hermosa joven.

El paseo hasta Hyde Park no fue largo. Cuando llegaron, encontraron Inner Ring Road atestado de jinetes y carruajes abiertos, todo el mundo había salido a dar un paseo dominical en plena temporada. Avanzaban a paso rápido y la calzada se hallaba cubierta de barro.

Naruto se percató rápidamente de las miradas que les dirigían. Los jóvenes contemplaban boquiabiertos a Hinata, mientras que las mujeres casadas lo miraban a él atónitas, pero aquello no era más que el principio. Sabía que el rumor se extendería rápidamente. Pronto todos -incluido Toneri- se habrían enterado de que había sido visto escoltando a la deseada cortesana por el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, solo podía preguntarse cómo se sentía su hermosa compañera cuando pasaban junto a algunas damas de la sociedad que le giraban la cabeza, o peor aún, cuando algunos hombres que se habían rendido a sus pies la noche anterior se apresuraban en sus carruajes con sus esposas e hijos y fingían que no la conocían, que no existía. Toda aquella hipocresía despertaba el instinto protector del duque de un modo furibundo.

Se fijó en ella y supo que estaba disgustada, pues la mirada que dirigía hacia delante se había vuelto inexpresiva, como había ocurrido la noche anterior durante la conversación de Toneri.

El rostro de Naruto se endureció. Fuera cortesana o no, él no pensaba dejar que le hicieran aquello. Sin preguntarle a Hinata adónde prefería ir, siguió por West Carriage Drive, donde Hyde Park daba paso a los jardines de Kensington. Como era domingo, los jardines estaban abiertos. Condujo el carrocín hasta apartarse ligeramente de las miradas hostiles y envidiosas.

Al aproximarse a Long Water, redujo la marcha de los caballos hasta que se detuvieron.

Se giró y descubrió a la señorita Hyuga mirándolo interrogante.

-He pensado que podíamos caminar un poco junto al agua -dijo él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente aliviada tras haber logrado escapar del grosero escrutinio de la gente fina. Naruto puso el freno, bajó del carruaje y la ayudó a descender mientras Konohamaru se ocupaba de sus obligaciones, dirigiéndose a la parte delantera para sujetar las riendas de los caballos.

Dejaron al muchacho al cuidado del carrocín y caminaron por la orilla del estanque siguiendo un sendero de grava. Una ruidosa bandada de patos los siguió, y, como ambos permanecían en silencio, los graznidos de las aves en busca de migas se convirtieron en el único lenguaje audible.

Mientras paseaba con las manos a la espalda, Naruto observó cómo Hinata caminaba lentamente junto a él con los brazos cruzados y los finos hombros cubiertos por un chal transparente de seda azul. Se había retirado el sombrero y lo llevaba caído a la espalda, con las cintas de satén sujetas todavía alrededor del cuello. Su delicado perfil tenía un aire pensativo mientras contemplaba el agua reluciente.

-Su mozo de cuadra parece de confianza para ser un muchacho tan joven -comentó en un intento artificial por romper aquel elocuente silencio.

-¿Me creería si le dijera que antes era deshollinador? -respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa, agradecido por la oportunidad que le brindaba-. Hace años el último patrón de Konohamaru lo envió a limpiar algunas de las chimeneas de la mansión Uzumaki, y mi cocinera se lo encontró desplomado en el suelo de la cocina. Nos dimos cuenta de que el muchacho se encontraba en estado de inanición y de agotamiento. La cocinera y la señora Chiyo, mi ama de llaves, cuidaron de él y lo alimentaron hasta que se puso bien. Una vez recuperado, lo acogieron como mozo de cocina, pero pronto mostró un talento especial para los caballos, así que lo trasladamos a los establos. Dentro de diez años se habrá convertido en cochero jefe.

-Qué bonito acto de generosidad -dijo ella suavemente.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por el elogio.

-Todo fue cosa de la señora Chiyo, se lo aseguro. Me gustaría que me llamara Naruto.

Hinata le sonrió.

-Como desee.

Los dos contemplaban el suelo mientras caminaban, dejando que sus manos enguantadas se rozaran y se deslizaran en un flirteo sensual aunque sutil que estimuló a Naruto más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante cuando se detuvieron tras la sombra del zarzal.

-Me temo que después de la excursión por Rotten Row, su acceso a los salones de Almack's puede verse en peligro.

-Almack's -dijo él resoplando, riéndose al pensar en las aburridas contradanzas a las que asistía obedientemente junto a las hijas casaderas y mojigatas de sus colegas. Probablemente se casaría con una de ellas al cabo de un año.

Una idea deprimente.

Lo más seguro era que acabara con la hija sorda de Ashura Otsutsuki, más por compasión o caballerosidad que por cualquier otro motivo. Las pocas veces que había visto a lady Shion le había parecido una chica buena y obediente. Puesto que nadie quería a la pobre criatura debido a su discapacidad, a él le pareció que sería lo más correcto.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete años estuve a punto de ir a Almack's -comentó la señorita Hyuga con un suspiro, mientras deslizaba la mano por el hueco de su brazo y reemprendían el paseo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no fue?

-Mi madre murió un par de semanas antes de la esperada fecha de mi entrada...

-Lo siento mucho.

-Gracias, no se preocupe. -Le sonrió con aire melancólico-. Al estar de luto, obviamente, no podía ir a ninguna parte.

-Debería haber ido si eso la hubiera ayudado a animarse.

-¿Cree que me dejarían entrar ahora? -preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

-No se preocupe. -Él se rió entre dientes y le dio unos golpecitos en la mano, que reposaba en su antebrazo-. No se pierde gran cosa. La comida es terrible, el ponche es flojo, la compañía es aburrida, y el suelo de la sala de baile es tan desigual que deberían declarar en ruina todo el edificio. Y no dejan jugar al veintiuno a cambio de besos.

-Bueno, entonces no me molesta que me prohíban la entrada. -Sonriendo con picardía, apretó el brazo del duque y se inclinó hacia él con aire cómplice-. Así pues, Naruto, dígame, ¿dónde aprendió un hombre virtuoso como usted a besar de ese modo? Él arqueó las cejas y la miró. La señorita Hyuga retiró su mano del brazo del duque y se rió.

-¿Y bien?

-He viajado mucho -afirmó él con aire de superioridad, y siguió caminando.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? -Hinata lo siguió dando un saltito-. ¡Suéltelo , Uzumaki!

Él se echó a reír.

-Nunca hablo de los besos que doy.

-Oh, vamos, ¡a mí me lo puede contar!

-Bueno -murmuró él, bajando la voz hasta emplear un tono digno de un que lo sepa, hubo una dama a la que conocía. Una viuda.

-¿Una viuda alegre?

-Muy alegre -susurró con una risa burlona-. Estuve locamente enamorado durante dos, tres años -dijo, repentinamente indignado-. Incluso le pedí que se casara conmigo.

-¿La trampa de la vicaría, Naruto? ¡Por Dios!

-Ya sé que suena extraño, pero es lo que quería. -Se encogió de hombros-. No soy partidario de los flirteos. Ella se rió de él como si ya hubiera oído aquello antes.

-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿de qué es partidario?

Naruto miró el agua reluciente y sintió la tentación de no responderle, pero una palabra escapó suavemente de sus labios, por absurda que resultara.

-De la devoción.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un instante, como si fuera incapaz de determinar si hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando, y de repente forzó una sonrisa alegre y siguió caminando como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

Naruto advirtió que Hinata se había ruborizado y arqueó una ceja mientras ella se adelantaba ligeramente.

-¡Rechazó al duque de Konohagakure! ¡Qué raro! ¿Y por qué no quiso casarse con usted su viuda alegre? Naruto la siguió con la mirada, intrigado por su reacción nerviosa.

-Ya había cumplido con su obligación, dar a luz a los futuros herederos -dijo de forma despreocupada-. Había recibido una fortuna, y no tenía ninguna intención de echar raíces por segunda vez, ni conmigo ni con ninguna otra persona. Dios, cómo la quería. Pero ella solo deseaba ser libre e independiente.

-No hay nada malo en el hecho de ser independiente si una mujer se lo puede permitir.

-Bueno, esa mujer en concreto se ha arrepentido más tarde de esa decisión, se lo aseguro.

La señorita Hyuga se volvió y lo miró por fin.

-Volvió junto a usted arrastrándose, ¿verdad? La viuda alegre resultó no ser tan alegre después de haberse divertido.

-Sí.

-¿Y usted se libró de ella? ¿La echó a la calle?

El duque se rió irónicamente mientras miraba hacia delante sendero abajo. Era todo un caballero como para reconocer que nunca le habían faltado compañeras de cama. A pesar de todo, aunque él prefería las relaciones discretas y exclusivas, todas las amantes que había tenido habían acabado acusándolo de forma histérica e incomprensible de no preocuparse por ellas, o de estar demasiado ocupado con su carrera política, o de algo por el estilo. Cuando lo amenazaban con marcharse él raramente discutía con ellas, pues según su experiencia resultaba imposible tanto complacer a las mujeres como comprenderlas.

Contempló de nuevo la mirada expectante de la señorita Hyuga.

-Basta con decir que la gente solo dispone de una oportunidad conmigo, querida. Generalmente soy intolerante con las manías de las personas que me rodean, no puedo soportar la estupidez. Es un defecto de mi carácter, lo sé, pero compenso mi poca caridad trabajando con unas exigencias más altas que las que empleo para valorar a los demás. Y creo que por el momento ya he hablado suficiente de mí -declaró, cogiéndole la mano. La condujo cortésmente fuera del sendero de grava, en dirección a la orilla del estanque-. Me gustaría saber cosas sobre usted.

-¿Qué desea saber?

La sostuvo mientras ella pasaba con delicadeza de una gran roca gris a otra, sujetándose los faldones amarillos para que no se manchasen de barro.

-Todo.

-No hay mucho que contar. Nacimiento: Kelmscot, en el condado de Oxford, el veintisiete de diciembre de mil setecientos noventa y uno. Lenguas: francés y algo de latín. Habilidades: toco el piano regular, y no sé dibujar. Adoro la historia y los gatos.

-Los gatos, ¿eh? ¿Y los perros?

-¡Tambien! aunque soy un poco precavida con los perros, lo confieso. Sobre todo con los grandes.

-Hum, yo tengo seis. Mastines y perros de Terranova. Cada uno de ellos pesa más que usted.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Su excelencia vive en una perrera.

-No se les permite entrar en casa. Cuénteme algo más.

-¿Como qué?

Naruto la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué hay entre usted y Toneri Otsutsuki?

La señorita Hyuga se puso rígida y lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato, con un aspecto extremadamente receloso **.**

-Toneri Otsutsuki es un imbécil -dijo finalmente-. Es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre el tema. -Apartó la vista, fingiendo que contemplaba el agua.

-Me da la impresión de que le ha dado problemas.

-No me haga reír.

-¿Y bien?

Ella resopló con un refinado desdén.

-Toneri se ha dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible durante los últimos diez meses. Ya vio la forma en que se comportó conmigo anoche. Sé que lo vio.

-Sí, pero no estaba seguro de lo que estaba presenciando. No sabía si era una discusión entre amantes u otra cosa.

-¿Una discusión entre amantes? -Arrugó la nariz, indignada-. Uf, antes besaría a un sapo. ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto? Solo con pensar en él se me amarga el día...

-Mi querida señorita Hyuga, sabe perfectamente que Toneri vendrá a buscarme hecho una furia en cuanto se entere de que la he besado...

Ella levantó un dedo.

-Disculpe, pero fui yo quien lo besó.

-En cualquier caso merezco saber a lo que me enfrento.

-Fue culpa suya. Usted fue quien insistió en que le diera un segundo beso -le recordó ella, apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho.

-Oh, ¿acaso no le gustó? -preguntó él en tono agradable.

La señorita Hyuga le dirigió una mirada de superioridad, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar delante de él pavoneándose.

Naruto se quedó mirándola, cautivado por sus dulces andares, y de repente la siguió en un extraño arrebato de vigorosa euforia. Dios, era una picaruela tentadora.

-Pretendo ganarme su favor, como ya sabe, así que podría contármelo todo -dijo él con aire premeditadamente autoritario.

-¿De verdad? -Se volvió y lo miró con una sorpresa llena de recelo-Tsunade dice que usted desprecia a las mujeres de nuestra clase.

Él alzó la mano de Hinata y depositó un galante beso en sus nudillos.

-No soy más insensible a la belleza que otros hombres -dijo, halagándola con destreza.

-¿Siempre sabe lo que tiene que decir?

-La mayoría de las veces.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

-Muy bien, pero comprenda que me estoy confiando a usted.

-Nunca repetiría lo que me contara en confianza.

-Conocí a Toneri el pasado otoño, en el baile de la temporada de caza. Yo no tenía el menor deseo de conocerlo, ya que durante toda la noche había estado viendo cómo se burlaba de nosotros, los pueblerinos, pero consideró que yo era digna de que me invitara a bailar. Conocía a uno de mis vecinos y le pidió que nos presentase: no tenía escapatoria. Tardé tres segundos en descubrir lo odiosamente repugnante que es. Sin embargo, desgraciadamente, sir Toneri se sintió atraído por mí y empezó a perseguirme al día siguiente.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba decidida a rechazar sus intentos, su acoso se volvió desagradable.

-¿Cómo de desagradable? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hizo que encerraran a mi padre en la prisión de Fleet. Así es como empezó todo.

Naruto se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Ella se estremeció ligeramente.

-Mi padre es un coleccionista con una obsesión demasiado grande por los manuscritos iluminados. Tendría que conocerlo. Todo el mundo que lo conoce acaba adorándolo. Incluso nuestros acreedores nunca fueron demasiado duros con él. Cuando venían a recaudar su dinero, él los arrastraba hasta su biblioteca y les enseñaba los últimos manuscritos que se había comprado en vez de pagar nuestras facturas. Los acreedores se conmovían al ver su entusiasmo y lo dejaban en paz advirtiéndole que pagase el mes siguiente, pero él nunca lo hacía. Entonces apareció Toneri y amenazó a los tenderos para que recuperasen su dinero.  
Les prometió que si presionaban a mi padre para que les pagase lo que les debía, él les ofrecería negocios gracias a sus amigos de Londres. En cuestión de poco tiempo, papá estaba en la cárcel. Ahora está allí... y yo aquí.

-¿Y usted aquí? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa de abatimiento.

-Ya sabe lo que quiere decir, Naruto.

-Señorita Hyuga, le ruego que me diga qué es su padre.

-Un caballero...

-¿Un caballero? ¿Un hombre que compra libros viejos y deja que su hija venda su cuerpo para no morirse de hambre? ¿Y usted lo llama caballero?

-No insulte a mi padre, señor. Él es lo único que tengo -dijo ella tajantemente.

Naruto apretó los dientes, pero no se quedó del todo satisfecho. Aparentemente había atacado las defensas de la joven, pues parecía irritada y le resultaba imposible dejar las cosas como estaban.

-El culpable de que me convirtiera en lo que soy no fue mi padre. Fue Toneri, que nos arrebató todo lo que teníamos. ¿Cómo se atreve a despreciarme? No tenía opción.

-¿Y qué piensa su padre de que se prostituya para salvarle el pellejo?

-Papá no sabe nada de esto.

-Con lo famosa que se ha vuelto, ¿no cree que es probable que un día lo descubra?

-¡Mi padre ni siquiera sabe el siglo en el que estamos! -gritó ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Luego soltó un suspiro de frustración y se dio la vuelta.

Naruto apenas podía contener su disgusto.

-¿Quiere decir que es imposible convencer a su padre de que se separe de sus libros para salvarlos a los dos?

-Ya no tiene sus manuscritos. Los donó a la colección de la biblioteca Bodleian.

-Oh, nunca había oído un disparate mayor -murmuró él, enojado hasta extremos que le impedían refrenar su lengua-. Le ruego que me disculpe, pero su padre parece tonto. Esa es exactamente la clase de idiotez alocada e irresponsable que desprecio...

Hinata rechinó los dientes, indignada; sus ojos brillaban como fuegos artificiales.

-La visita ha terminado. -Se giró, haciendo que su sombrero se balancease tras ella, y empezó a alejarse de él en la dirección opuesta al carruaje.

-¿Adónde va?

-A casa -respondió ella, sin mirar atrás.

-¿No quiere que la lleve en el coche, señorita Hyuga?

-¡No quiero nada de usted!

-Entonces va a ir caminando.

-¡Sí! -Ella se dio la vuelta para darle la cara, con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí por la rabia-. Es lo que hace la gente que no tiene coches lujosos. Por mí, puede meter ese maldito trasto en Long Water -gritó, y a continuación se volvió y siguió su camino.

Naruto se quedó mirándola asombrado, y súbitamente se puso en movimiento y la siguió dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Señorita Hyuga! ¡Señorita Hyuga!

Ella se giró con una actitud de distante curiosidad, de nuevo con aspecto insensible y altivo. «Dios, es desesperante», pensó él.

-Señorita Hyuga, lo siento. No me correspondía a mí decir eso. Por favor. Suelo ser testarudo, no puedo evitarlo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y resopló de forma remilgada.

Ahora que su curiosidad había puesto de manifiesto que aquella joven tenía casi tantos motivos como él para odiar a Toneri, Naruto decidió que había llegado el momento de dejarse de juegos. Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

-Lo cierto es que tengo que hablar con usted. En privado.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada indecisa, poco convencida de que lo que a él le interesara fuera precisamente hablar con ella.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Se lo explicaré todo, pero este no es el sitio adecuado.

-¿Por qué no me dice que me va a conceder carta blanca, excelencia?

La osadía de la joven lo indignó.

-Señorita Hyuga -respondió él, con el tono más serio del que fue capaz-, no le concedería carta blanca ni a la mismísima Venus **.** No soy tan tonto... aunque tal vez usted sea la mujer más parecida a ella que hay en todo Londres.

-Buen intento, excelencia, pero si no me concede carta blanca no tenemos nada que discutir... en privado o de cualquier otra forma **.** Que tenga un buen día. -Y echó a caminar.

-¡Hinata!

-Por favor, no me haga perder más tiempo. Intento ganarme la vida **,** ya sabe.

-Sea razonable, -murmuró, mientras la seguía por el sendero dando grandes pasos-. No le puedo dar acceso ilimitado a mis cuentas cuando soy el responsable de administrar la fortuna de toda mi familia. Podría ser una jugadora. O una ladrona, por lo que sé de usted. Además... -Le agarró la mano y la detuvo.

Ella se giró con el brazo extendido y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Además qué, puritano insoportable?

El duque tiró de ella con delicadeza, sonriendo maliciosamente a pesar de sí mismo.

-No se atreva.

-Entonces no me insulte.

-Usted empezó.

Los ojos de la señorita Hyuga brillaban de forma desafiante, y sin embargo se dejó arrastrar hacia él hasta que sus senos rozaron el pecho de Naruto. Le sostuvo la mirada, y los dos se dejaron llevar al instante por una fascinación magnética que impulsaba sus cuerpos a tocarse a pesar del conflicto existente entre sus mentes y sus voluntades.

-Puedo darle algo mejor que la carta blanca -dijo él, mientras deslizaba las manos por su esbelta cintura, disfrutando del contacto de su espléndido y ágil cuerpo a través de la fina capa de muselina. Naruto se deleitó con su falta de resistencia pero, si bien ella permitía aquel roce, seguía manteniendo su aire desafiante elevando la barbilla.

-¿Qué puede haber mejor que la carta blanca?

Él inclinó la cabeza y se detuvo, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, prácticamente incapaz de resistirse, pese a maldecirse por estar actuando como un traidor.

Esperó hasta que ella tembló de deseo y entonces susurró:

-La venganza.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con recelo.

-¿De Toneri?

-¿Le interesa?

-Tal vez.

-¿Vamos a hablar a algún sitio, señorita Hyuga?

Ella lo observó con suspicacia, pero lo dejó que la llevara hasta el carruaje. Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la casa de Tsunade, él solo deseaba que su enemigo mutuo no los estuviera esperando.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 6

* * *

Poco después, cuando llegaron a la casa de Tsunade, la encontraron vacía. Hinata todavía seguía indignada por el arrogante juicio que el duque había emitido de ella y de su padre, y lo condujo a la sala donde habían iniciado su visita en un frío silencio lleno de resentimiento. La figura del duque, alta y ancha de espaldas, irradiaba energía y autoridad, y hacía que la elegante habitación pareciese pequeña.

Hinata le echó un vistazo con cautela por el rabillo del ojo y siguió vigilando **.** Ya era suficientemente grave que la hubiera llamado prostituta **,** pero no tenía ningún derecho a tachar a su padre de idiota irresponsable, pensó mientras se quitaba los guantes tirando de ellos con rencor. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que aquel bruto insoportable tenía razón en ambas cosas. Tras colocar los guantes a un lado, se quitó el sombrero y el chal.

Naruto había tirado su sombrero de copa sobre la mesa redonda y estaba quitándose los guantes de conducir. Y, tras arrojarlos también a la mesa, empezó a pasearse. Para ser un hombre de una estatura tan imponente, se movía de forma elegante con su ropa cara, pensó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá y lo observaba, esperando a oír lo que le tenía que decir.

Con expresión meditabunda, como si sopesara cada palabra antes de abordar el tema, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta de su frac inmejorablemente cortado, la dejó en una silla y descargó la tensión de sus hombros.  
Hinata frunció el ceño. Si ella hubiera sido una dama, probablemente él no se habría planteado cometer una informalidad tan escandalosa como quitarse los guantes, y mucho menos la chaqueta. Por otra parte, ella no podía menos que admirar la perfección de su torso hercúleo, como si del modelo de uno de los mármoles del Panteón se tratase. Recorrió con la mirada la curva de su fuerte espalda. Su ceñido chaleco acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros y la delgadez de su cintura y sus caderas, las holgadas mangas blancas únicamente sugerían la vigorosa musculatura de sus brazos. Hinata se sorprendió deseando tocarlo.

Escandalizada por el impulso, elevó su mirada furtiva de reconocimiento hasta su rostro, fuerte. Él se acercó a la ventana con forma de arco y el sol vespertino iluminó su perfil. Su boca tenía un aspecto duro y fiero, pero de repente recordó la suave calidez del beso que le había dado. Qué diablos, era un hombre hermoso, impecable y feroz como un ave de rapiña, con su pelo rubio y su piel bronceada.

«Devoción», pensó Hinata, resoplando para sus adentros con un aire de escéptico desdén.

Con los brazos en jarras, Naruto miraba nerviosamente por la ventana como si estuviera esperando a que alguien llegara.

-No insultaré su inteligencia fingiendo que me agrada su profesión, señorita Hyuga. Sin embargo, me considero un buen juez del carácter de la gente, y creo que es usted una persona sensible, con una fuerte voluntad, y capaz de actuar con discreción. Aunque no tengo por costumbre dejar la yugular al descubierto, parece que no me queda más opción que confiar en usted y esperar que me ayude. Lo que tengo que contarle no puede salir de esta habitación. -Se apartó con rapidez de la ventana y se sentó junto a ella-. ¿Recuerda haber oído a Toneri Otsutsuki mencionar alguna vez a una mujer llamada Fûka?.

Hinata rebuscó en su memoria y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Y a lady Otsutsuki?

-Sé que el conde de Otsutsuki es el tío de Toneri, pero nunca mencionó a la condesa.

-Dígame, ¿alguna vez la ha amenazado Toneri violentamente? ¿Le ha hecho sentir en alguna ocasión que corría peligro físico?.

-Hasta anoche, no. -Vaciló-. Me dijo que, si no dejaba de buscar un protector, me arrepentiría. ¿Por qué me pregunta por lord y lady Otsutsuki? Un rayo de dolor brilló a través de los ojos azules de Naruto como un relámpago.

-Creo que es posible que Toneri albergara una obsesión parecida por ella antes de fijarse en usted. Señorita Hyuga, lady Otsutsuki está muerta. Algunas personas creemos que Toneri pudo haberla asesinado.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirándolo conmocionada.

-Por ese motivo estoy aquí. Quiero contratarla para que interprete una especie de farsa conmigo. Necesito averiguar la verdad sobre la muerte de lady Otsutsuki, señorita Hyuga. Usted es la clave para controlar a Toneri. Si se pusiera bajo mi protección, yo podría llevar a Toneri hasta el límite y sacarle la verdad.

-¿Y luego qué? -preguntó ella débilmente.

Una ira letal ardió en los ojos del duque.

-Entonces iré a buscarlo y lo mataré.

¿Matar a Toneri? Mientras miraba a Naruto asombrada, lo primero que pensó es que esa mujer lady Otsutsuki debía de haber significado mucho para él. «Amantes -pensó-. Por supuesto.» A continuación cayó en la cuenta de que el único motivo por el que la perseguía a ella era para esclarecer la muerte de su amada.  
La decepción la dejó prácticamente sin aliento. Agachó la cabeza **,** procurando ocultar el dolor que sentía por dentro bajo una sonrisa débil y amarga. Naturalmente, él se había formado una opinión de ella lo suficientemente clara.

Evitando su mirada, cruzó las piernas y se alisó los faldones por encima de la rodilla.

-A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Quiere que haga de anzuelo para que usted pueda demostrar la culpabilidad de Toneri y luego vengar a su amante?

-Ella no era mi amante... pero, básicamente, sí.

-Vamos, Naruto, no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros. Puede contarme la verdad. Era su querida.

-No, no lo era, señorita Hyuga. Lady Fûka era una mujer casta y virtuosa. Nuestra relación no era como la que hay entre nosotros dos. Era algo más elevado, mejor que esto.

Ella era... pura. «No como yo», pensó ella, manteniendo de algún modo su sonrisa tensa y forzada, mientras bajaba la barbilla y se miraba las manos entrelazadas. Un sentimiento de vergüenza invadió su ser.

-Caramba, usted sí que es un hombre virtuoso.

-No, simplemente he visto cómo las flagrantes infidelidades de mi madre desmoralizaban a mi padre. Yo nunca le haría a una persona algo así, y menos aún a un viejo amigo de la familia como el conde Ashura Otsutsuki.

-Admirable.

Hinata se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. La devoción del duque por la dama muerta le parecía digna de elogio, pero ¿no se daba cuenta de cómo la estaba insultando a ella? ¿O no le importaba insultarla porque no era más que una fulana?

-Tal vez primero debería haberme conquistado antes de contarme su plan.

-No la empujaría a una situación peligrosa sin antes haberme asegurado de que es plenamente consciente de los riesgos.

-Siento decirle que Toneri no lo hizo.

-¿Qué?

-Que él no lo hizo.

-Sí que lo hizo.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Naruto sabía lo que sabía y punto.

-Tenía motivos y, aparte de Ashura, es la única persona que tiene total acceso a la casa y las tierras, señorita Hyuga.

-Conozco a Toneri-dijo ella con templanza-. Pese a lo mucho que lo odio, debo admitir que es valiente, imprudentemente valiente. Se jacta de ello. Asesinar a una mujer débil e indefensa no es su estilo. No es algo digno de orgullo. Él prefiere los osos, los lobos y las criaturas que se defienden. Prefiere tener a un digno oponente.

-También prefiere vivir por encima de sus posibilidades. Si Fûka hubiera quedado embarazada y le hubiera dado un hijo a Ashura, Toneri no habría podido heredar la fortuna y el título que reclama.

Hinata no podía discutirle aquel punto. Toneri estaba ciertamente obsesionado con la idea de heredar un abundante patrimonio. -O la muerte pudo haber sido accidental -continuó Naruto-. Toneri pudo intentar llevarla al huerto y a continuación pudo desencadenarse una violenta pelea.

-Eso sí que podría creerlo -dijo Hinata tranquilamente. Apartó la vista y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Al pensar en sus pesadillas recurrentes, se le formó un nudo angustioso y demasiado familiar en el estómago.

Naruto se puso en pie y se fue a mirar por la ventana.

Hinata se frotó enérgicamente los brazos cruzados con las palmas de las manos, pues de repente sintió un frío gélido y húmedo, a pesar de que la habitación estaba caliente. No se sentía con el valor suficiente para mirar al duque mientras se resistía a aceptar su petición. Si aquella mujer, había sufrido realmente lo que ella había sufrido -e incluso más-, ¿no tenía el deber de hacer justicia a aquella compañera de padecimientos? ¿No tenía ese deber consigo misma? Pero no estaba segura de querer involucrarse en aquel asunto. La mera sombra del recuerdo hacía que se sintiera sucia, maltratada y avergonzada. Era mejor olvidar.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

-¿Negarse? Señorita Hyuga, si Toneri le hizo eso a Fûka, ¿no le parece lógico, incluso probable, en vista de su obsesión por usted, que sea usted la próxima? Hinata se sobresaltó y continuó con la vista fija en el suelo, aunque podía sentir la turbulenta mirada de Naruto.

-Puedo protegerla. Para llegar hasta usted, primero tendrá que llegar hasta mí. ¿De verdad cree que estará más segura ahí fuera con cualquier otro hombre que no sepa de lo que es capaz Toneri?

-¿Qué es lo que propone exactamente, excelencia? -consiguió decir ella con serenidad.

-Que me acepte como su protector. Se quedará conmigo en la mansión Uzumaki, donde la mantendré a salvo de cualquier amenaza por parte de él...

-No, eso es muy poco habitual. No puede hacer que viva bajo el mismo techo que usted. Habría rumores...

-¡Ya no me importan los escándalos! -gritó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. ¿Qué más da lo que digan? ¿Qué derecho tiene nadie a decir una palabra sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer? Estoy harto de vivir bajo su tiranía, y juro por Dios que no pienso dejar que otra mujer muera para proteger mi impecable reputación.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Visiblemente desgarrado, Naruto agachó la cabeza.

-Me preocupaba lo que la gente dijera sobre Fûka y yo. La gente intuye cosas, ya sabe, y... puedo asegurarle que ella no se mostraba indiferente ante mí.

«¿Qué mujer podría?», se preguntó Hinata.

-Yo la evitaba a todas horas. Quería hacer lo correcto. Pero ahora no puedo evitar reprocharme... que si le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar conmigo en privado, tal vez habría confiado en mí... y eso me habría permitido salvarla. -Cuando la miró, los ojos azules de Naruto estaban llenos de angustia-. ¿Sabía ella que Toneri suponía una amenaza? ¿Sabía que estaba en peligro? Cada noche me hago esas preguntas mil veces, pero supongo que nunca llegaré a saberlo.

-No se haga esto, Naruto -dijo ella con delicadeza-. Fuera lo que fuese lo que ocurrió, no fue culpa suya. Usted hizo lo que creía correcto en aquel momento. Es lo máximo a que puede aspirar una persona.

Hinata se fijó en cómo él sopesaba aquella afirmación y luego la descartaba.

-Quizá no me comporté de forma virtuosa -dijo-. Quizá simplemente tuve miedo. Ella lo miró con compasión, pero él se apartó rascándose la mandíbula.

-Soy consciente de que usted podría elegir a cualquier hombre de Londres, y de que lo que le pido no está exento de peligro, por eso estoy dispuesto a compensarla generosamente, señorita Hyuga. ¿Qué le parecería recibir mil libras por todo el proyecto? No debería durar más de dos meses como mucho. Además, tendrá su propio carruaje y un caballo ensillado, todos los criados que necesite, palcos en el teatro, una asignación para el vestuario, y muchas otras cosas. Y además... -Su postura se volvió más rígida cuando juntó las manos por detrás de la espalda e inspeccionó la calle a través de la ventana-. No exigiré su compañía en la cama.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin apenas atreverse a respirar.

-Está bromeando.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-La mujer a la que amaba ha muerto, señorita Hyuga. Yo... no puedo. Espero que lo entienda.

-Por supuesto -dijo ella en voz baja. «¿Espera que yo lo entienda?», pensó exaltada. «¿Mil libras por dos meses de mi tiempo?» Era una suma imponente, una tercera parte de la deuda de su padre... ¡y ni siquiera tendría que irse a la cama con él! Oh, se libraría de lo que más temía... ¡y para rematarlo todo, vería cómo Toneri recibía el castigo que merecía! Sin embargo, de pronto reparó en el dolor que se reflejaba de forma tan visible en el bronceado rostro del duque, y su sensación de triunfo desapareció. Sintió una gran pena por él. Se levantó y fue a su lado. Tomándole la mano entre las suyas, lo miró con tierna compasión.

-Lamento su pérdida, Naruto, de verdad. Al menos lady Fûka se encuentra ahora con Dios, y en paz. Él asintió con seriedad y contempló sus manos unidas: la suya, grande y morena, y la de ella, pequeña y pálida. Cuando la miró, sus ojos azules rebosaban una pena tormentosa y su voz sonó grave.

-¿Me ayudará a hacerle justicia, señorita Hyuga? Por favor. Usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme.

Hinata lo miró totalmente conmovida.

«Oh, quién fuera amada por un hombre así.» Su dama había fallecido y él seguía amándola. Hinata no sabía que hubiera hombres como él en el mundo. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para oponerse a él, aunque en aquella historia ella solo iba a ser el cebo prescindible, mientras que el recuerdo de lady Fûka iba a mantenerse como algo sagrado. Deseaba consolarlo de alguna manera, pero él no parecía querer que le arrancasen aquella pena.

-¿Dos meses?

-Si le resulta más cómodo, podemos fijar una fecha en la que venza nuestro acuerdo; por ejemplo, el uno de agosto.

-De acuerdo. Y... ¿de verdad no me pedirá que me vaya con usted a la cama? -se aventuró a preguntar ella.

-Le doy mi palabra, pero tendrá que ser nuestro secreto. Nuestra treta no serviría de nada si Toneri o cualquier otra persona sospechase la verdadera índole de nuestro trato.

Tendremos que resultar convincentes.

-Bueno. -Hinata se acercó a él, le agarró con suavidad las solapas del chaleco e inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza sonriendo irónicamente, con la esperanza de alegrarlo-. En ese caso, conde Uzumaki, ya ha encontrado a su amante.

Una sonrisa triste, casi tímida, cruzó el rostro de Naruto.

-Voy a ser la envidia de todo Londres.

«Soy yo la que va a ser envidiada», pensó Hinata con una ligera sonrisa, mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-Una cosa más, Naruto.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo entendido que tiene una hermana pequeña que todavía no ha hecho su debut en sociedad.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No deje que entre en su casa mientras yo estoy allí.

-De acuerdo. Agradezco su discreción.

-Se nos paga para que seamos discretas -dijo ella con una sonrisa tensa. A continuación hubo un pesado silencio.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que debería poner el acuerdo por escrito.

-En la mesa de Tsunade hay papel y tinta-dijo ella, señalando el escritorio con la cabeza.

Naruto se dirigió al escritorio y al poco rato había descrito el negocio, había estampado su firma y le había otorgado legalidad mediante su sello ducal. Sopló para apartar el polvo de la tinta, y esta se seco.

-Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo -reflexionó Hinata en voz, alta mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, e incluyó su firma junto a la de él.

-Sé lo que hago en todo momento, señorita Hyuga. Es la maldición de mi existencia - dijo entre dientes con ironía. En ese preciso instante se produjo un estruendo que los sobresaltó a los dos. Miraron en dirección a la puerta cerrada y el sonido de un furioso rugido atravesó la casa y llegó hasta ellos; todo un frenesí de gritos y golpes. Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta de la entrada.

-Es Toneri -dijo Hinata, y un estremecimiento de inquietud recorrió todo su ser. Instintivamente se acercó a Naruto.

-No se preocupe -murmuró él-. Quédese aquí dentro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo él se dirigía hacia la puerta. «Protector», susurró una voz en su cabeza.

-Tenga cuidado -le advirtió de forma angustiada, y solo entonces reparó en el amenazante aire de excitación que emanaba de su alto y delgado cuerpo. Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y le dirigió una sonrisa lúgubre.

-No tema, señorita Hyuga. A veces el oso acaba ganando.

Naruto atravesó el salón con grandes zancadas, perversamente entusiasmado con la idea de jugar con el frenético Toneri Otsutsuki. A medida que se acercaba a la escalera la voz de Toneri se oía más fuerte.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está esa putita? Bajó despacio los escalones que daban al vestíbulo, silbando, y se encontró a Tsunade Senju al pie de la escalera, un diminuto bulto rubio de furia femenina.

-¡Lárguese de mi casa antes de que llame al alguacil! -le gritó a Toneri. El baronet, a su vez, la insultó mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre los dos fornidos lacayos que forcejeaban con él para expulsarlo. Se había agarrado con una mano al marco de la puerta y se negaba a ser expulsado de allí a la fuerza. Tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo, y el pelo plateado y corto despeinado.

-Yo me ocuparé de él, señorita Senju -murmuró Naruto, apartando educadamente a la altiva reina de las cortesanas.

-¡Sí, por favor, haga algo, Uzumaki! Está montando un espectáculo delante de todos mis vecinos.

-No se preocupe, pronto se habrá marchado. Por cierto, creo que la señorita Hyuga quiere hablar con usted.

-Oh -exclamó ella, volviéndose hacia él tímidamente-. ¿Es posible que hayan llegado a un acuerdo? Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ella la pondrá al corriente.

-¡Estupendo! Enhorabuena, excelencia. Pensaba que ella no cambiaría nunca de opinión. -Tsunade se marchó a toda prisa a hablar con Hinata.

-¡Tú! -rugió Toneri al ver que se le acercaba-. ¡Bellaco miserable y traidor! ¡Canalla! ¡Serpiente! ¡Ven aquí y deja que te coja!

-Mi querido amigo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, Naruto hizo una señal con la cabeza a los lacayos de rudo aspecto, quienes soltaron a Toneri y se retiraron. Inmediatamente, Toneri se precipitó por la puerta con los puños en alto, e intentó atacarlo. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber crecido aplicando la disciplina sobre sus hermanos y haberlos criado a lo largo de la adolescencia le había servido a Naruto de algo. Las innumerables riñas entre hermanos, sobre todo con Nagato, que era más corpulento que él, le habían enseñado a prever casi todos los movimientos que un hombre puede realizar con sus puños.

Esquivó la embestida de Toneri y, agarrándole el brazo derecho por detrás, se lo dobló hacia la espalda y tiró de él con fuerza hacia arriba. A Toneri apenas le dio tiempo de gruñir antes de que Naruto le rodeara el cuello con el brazo izquierdo en una impecable llave asfixiante.

-¿No podemos arreglar esto como hombres civilizados?

Toneri se retorció y lo insultó, aunque fue en vano.

-¡Traidor! ¡Sabía que me harías esto! ¡Me dijiste que hablarías con ella por mí, no que la cortejarías para quedarte con ella! ¡Hoy me he levantado y me he enterado de que la has besado! -escupió, Supongo que habrás pasado aquí la noche.

-Basta con decir que le he ofrecido a la señorita Hyuga mi protección y me ha dicho que sí. Así que, por lo que a ti respecta, se ha acabado todo. Toneri soltó un alarido. Naruto esquivó un codazo directo a sus costillas.

-¡No puede ser tuya!

-Ella no es tuya para decidir si la retienes o se la ofreces a alguien.

-¡Sí... lo... es! -Toneri logró soltarse-. Te mataré -dijo jadeando, mientras intentaba girar alrededor de él. Naruto lo observó, divertido.

-Amigo mío, no vas a hacer nada de eso. Necesitas aprender a controlar tus pasiones. Algún día harán que te metas en problemas.

-¡Me engañaste! ¡Crees que eres muy listo y que yo soy estúpido, pero por lo menos yo no voy por ahí fingiendo ser una especie de santo!

-Dios mío, cuánto veneno. No es nada bueno para la digestión, Toneri.

-Hinata Hyuga es mía. ¡Hinata! -gritó en dirección a la escalera-. ¡Baja! ¡Te vienes conmigo!

-¿Por qué piensas que es tuya?

-¡Yo la vi primero!

-¿No entiendes que es un ser sensible con sus propios deseos y su propia voluntad? No te quiere y no va a bajar.

-¡Hinata! ¡Baja ahora mismo, putilla asquerosa!

-Vaya, eso no está nada bien -lo reprendió Naruto, dando un paso amenazante hacia él y luego otro-. ¿Salimos fuera?

-Con mucho gusto -gruñó Toneri, sin reparar en la treta de Naruto para conseguir que saliera de la casa.

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Toneri volvió receloso al exterior, listo para atacar. Al pasar ante un lacayo, Naruto le hizo una seña con la cabeza. El hombre corpulento vestido con uniforme cerró la puerta de la entrada y echó el cerrojo.

Solo entonces Naruto sintió un ligero alivio, sabiendo que Hinata estaba a salvo dentro. Entornó los ojos mientras se acostumbraba al deslumbrante sol de la tarde. El carruaje de Toneri estaba cerca, en la calle empedrada; el pobre mozo de cuadra tenía un ojo morado.

«Maldito animal.»

-Me acerqué a la señorita Hyuga en nombre tuyo, Toneri -dijo, apartándose un tanto de la verdad despreocupadamente-. Cuando me aseguró que no tenías ninguna posibilidad con ella, no vi razón por la que yo no pudiera ir tras ella. Es muy guapa, y me gusta bastante. Un hombre de mi posición necesita una anfitriona: ya sabes, para todos mis invitados del mundo de la política.

-¿Una anfitriona? -preguntó Toneri con una estruendosa carcajada de rabia-. ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre hacer con ella, insulso? ¿Por qué me sorprendo? Nunca la querrás como yo la quiero. Nadie puede hacerlo.

-¿Amor, Toneri? Tus actos respecto a la señorita Hyuga hacen pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el amor. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le has hecho, ¿tanto te asombra que te deteste? ¿Después de meter a su padre en la cárcel? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! No fui yo quien cargó de deudas a ese viejo loco -replicó, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza-. Él mismo se lo buscó.

-Y tú mismo te has buscado esto. Pasaré por alto tu arrebato y tus estúpidas amenazas porque eres impulsivo. Pero entérate de esto: Hinata Hyuga está ahora bajo mi protección. ¿Me he explicado claramente?. La desesperación asomó a los ojos de Toneri.

-Déjame solo hablar con ella... -Dio una zancada en dirección a la puerta, pero Naruto le cerró el paso poniéndole firmemente una mano en el pecho.

-Quítame la mano de encima antes de que te la rompa -gruñó Toneri.

-Veo que no has oído mi advertencia. -Naruto le sostuvo la mirada-. ¿Estás prestando atención, Toneri? Mantente alejado de ella. ¿Qué crees que dirían los socios de White's, Watier's y todos los clubes de St. James si supieran cómo has maltratado a su ídolo? Piénsalo, Toneri. ¿Quieres que llegue a saberse?

-¡No tengo miedo de nadie! Además, nadie va a batirse en duelo por una fulana - contestó acalorado.

-Tal vez no se batan en duelo, pero te darán de lado. Te marginarán. Te condenarán al aislamiento. Como vuelvas a ofender a la señorita Hyuga o la molestes de alguna forma, la sociedad empezará a tratarte con mucha frialdad. La amenaza se manifestó en los ojos color azul de Toneri. Su expresión se tornó seria, pero miró de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrada de la casa de Tsunade de forma diabólica, como si siguiera meditando el modo de entrar.  
Al ver aquella mirada, Naruto se alegró en lo más profundo de su alma de contar con la construcción fortificada de la mansion Uzumaki. Hinata estaría allí a salvo. No se atrevía a dejarla en ningún otro sitio.

-De modo que, si de verdad quieres congraciarte con Hinata, puedes empezar haciendo todo lo que esté en tu mano para que el viejo salga de la cárcel -sugirió Naruto con elocuencia-. Tú lo metiste allí. Haz lo correcto. Yo en tu lugar conseguiría todo el dinero que debe y saldaría las cuentas.

-¿Pagar sus deudas? ¿Estás loco? -gritó Toneri-. Ese viejo chiflado debe casi tres mil libras, y en el caso de que quisiera pagar sus deudas (cosa que no deseo), no podría hacerlo porque no tengo tanto dinero. Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones con mis propios acreedores hasta que herede.

-Vaya, es una lástima. Pero entonces... si no puedes pagar unas miserables tres mil libras, no te podrías haber permitido a la señorita Hyuga. Que tengas un buen día, Otsutsuki.  
Y, tras pronunciar esas palabras, volvió hacia la casa dejando a Toneri echando humo.

Los lacayos abrieron la puerta, lo dejaron pasar, y volvieron a cerrarla cuando Toneri arremetió contra ella y empezó a golpearla con renovada furia. Mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las manos, Naruto lanzó una mirada a la puerta y vio cómo la golpeaba. A continuación miró a los lacayos.

-Ese tipo esta desquiciado. Bien hecho, chicos. les agradezco lo rápido que reaccionaron tanto anoche como ahora. -Les pasó un billete de diez libras a cada uno-. Si dentro de cinco minutos no se ha ido, me llaman.

-Sí, excelencia. ¡Gracias, señor!

Asintió con la cabeza y regresó arriba para recoger a su nueva compañera.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse cara a cara en el vestíbulo con el mismísimo Madara Uchiha, en mangas de camisa, rascándose el pecho y con aspecto de acabar de salir de la cama. La cama de Tsunade, supuso Naruto, frunciendo los labios con una hostilidad contenida.

-¿Qué demonios es ese alboroto? -preguntó el niño bonito del partido liberal. Madara Uchiha, era el abogado más brillante y el reformista más radical de Londres, era temido y odiado por el gobierno conservador al completo. El partido de Naruto tenía motivos para temerlo. Aquel hombre era un genio. Aunque, por lo visto, era tan sensible a los encantos de las cortesanas como cualquier otro hombre. Una sonrisa de cínica diversión cruzó el atractivo rostro del Uchiha mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo en dirección a Naruto.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Muy buenos días, excelencia. Ha cambiado de ambiente, ¿no?

-Uchiha -dijo Naruto refunfuñando.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Un cliente insatisfecho.

-¿Necesita ayuda con él?

Naruto apretó ligeramente los labios.

-No, gracias.

-En ese caso, si me disculpa, voy a volver a la cama. -Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Tsunade-. Lady Naori sigue queriendo que asista usted a una de sus veladas -dijo por encima del hombro-. Ya sabe que estamos decididos a traerlo a nuestro bando.

Naruto no pudo contener la réplica.

-¿El bando de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados criticando?

-No, Uzumaki, el bando de la humanidad y la reforma.

-Se lo agradezco, pero puede decirle a su señoría que declino respetuosamente la oferta.

-Como desee, pero recuerde esto. -Uchiha se detuvo y se volvió hacia él-. Todo lo que es viejo, corrupto y decadente debe desaparecer. Se acerca el cambio, Uzumaki, se lo advierto. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Espero que cuando ese día llegue sepa en qué lado ponerse.

-Un discurso maravilloso, Uchiha, pero debería saber que es difícil hacer algo por el mundo cuando nadie quiere que su partido gobierne.

-No me preocupa eso. La justicia triunfará.

-Solo si se le da un pequeño empujón, como he aprendido por experiencia. Uchiha sonrió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues siga empujando al lado de esos tiranos con los que suele cenar, excelencia, un día la gente de Inglaterra podría comenzar a empujar contra ustedes. Todos ustedes van a acabar provocándolo, sobre todo con el informe de los gastos del regente. A juzgar por su mirada, no me cree. ¿Por qué no? Si ha ocurrido en Francia, ¿por qué no va a ocurrir aquí?.

-A usted le gustaría que pasara, ¿verdad? Caos, sedición, violencia callejera. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

-Caballeros -dijo Tsunade, entrando en el vestíbulo justo en ese momento. Pasó deprisa por delante de Naruto y, yendo junto a Madara, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura-. Esto no es el Parlamento, queridos. No quiero discusiones en mi vestíbulo -les recriminó-. Uzumaki, Hinata lo está esperando en el salón, y yo tengo que tratar unos asuntos privados con el señor Uchiha. Si nos disculpa.

-Cómo no -dijo él tranquilamente.

Tsunade condujo a Madara hacia sus aposentos.

Naruto permaneció allí un segundo, restando importancia a la irritación que le producía el modo en que el partido liberal intentaba persuadirlo continuamente. El gobierno no era en absoluto perfecto, y era cierto que el regente suponía un estorbo para todos ellos, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que el caos .¿Quién se creía que era aquel plebeyo engreído? Mientras la gente de Uchiha criaba ovejas, la suya se dedicaba a defender la marca del norte del ataque de los escoceses.

Dejó el tema, indignado, y recorrió el vestíbulo en dirección al salón, donde encontró a Hinata esperándolo junto a la ventana con forma de arco, intentando parecer animosa.

Cuando entró, Hinata le lanzó una mirada de ansiedad, con su delicado perfil dibujado a la luz del sol. Al percibir su miedo, Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa relajada para tranquilizarla.

-Dentro de poco Otsutsuki se habrá marchado -le aseguró-. Le ha dado un berrinche, pero creo que lo he hecho entrar en razón. La reacción de Hinata lo sorprendió. Se echó a correr hacia él agitando la ligera muselina amarilla, le ciñó la cintura y apretó la mejilla contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos de forma apasionada y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Desconcertado, Naruto no supo bien qué hacer.  
Posó las manos tímidamente en los hombros de la joven. Ella echó atrás la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. La lastimera gratitud que expresaban sus ojos, cercana a la adulación, lo sonrojó. Aunque la conocía desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, le dio la impresión de que estaba viendo a la verdadera Hinata que se ocultaba bajo la estrella fría y distante del mundo de las cortesanas, y de que aquella no era la profesional curtida que fingía ser. Movido por un extraño impulso, la rodeó con los brazos y le besó el pelo.

-Tranquila, cariño. No pasa nada. Ya no puede hacerle daño.

-Gracias, Naruto -dijo ella entrecortadamente de forma apenas audible.

-Tonterías, Hinata, no ha sido nada. -Frunció el ceño. Y, alzándole la barbilla con los dedos, escudriñó sus ojos. En medio del gris había unas sombras profundas de un tono violeta, como nubes de humo que atravesasen un silencioso campo de batalla ocultando escenas de destrucción violenta y muerte. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido allí, mientras detenía una lágrima de Hinata con la punta de su dedo y se la enjugaba. Tenía una mirada conmovedora, como si no pudiera hablar.

-Vamos -murmuró él con dulzura-, la llevaré a casa.

Hinata se sorbió la nariz, asintió con la cabeza y se apretó contra Naruto mientras él la conducía lentamente a través del salón hacia la escalera.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa con esos perros suyos? Me dan miedo los perros. Me da miedo todo -dijo con tristeza. Él la hizo girarse tomándola por sus finos hombros hasta que la tuvo de frente, y le sonrió con ternura.

-No creo que le dé miedo todo, Hinata. Al contrario, creo que tiene bastante aguante para ser tan hermosa. Por lo que respecta a mis perros, le prometo que la obedecerán.  
Hinata apartó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Devoción, ¿eh? -dijo en una voz tan baja que apenas se podía oír.

-¿Cómo dice?

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

-Nada.

Y, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, como si deseara calmarse **,** lo dejó allí y subió a recoger sus pertenencias.

Preocupado por aquella belleza reservada, Naruto se apoyó contra el poste de la escalera y observó cómo subía los escalones. Un sentimiento instintivo de protección invadió todo su ser. Había fracasado a la hora de salvar a Fûka, pero juraba por Dios que no dejaría que Toneri le tocase un pelo a Hinata.

«Es una criatura extraña, frágil, herida», pensó, olvidando momentáneamente su firme promesa de no involucrarse.

Siempre daba lo mejor de sí cuando alguien lo necesitaba.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 7

* * *

La noche encontró a Hinata en la laberíntica biblioteca revestida de roble de su nuevo protector.

Cuanto más tarde se hacía, más nerviosa se ponía, preguntándose si Naruto mantendría de verdad su palabra o si las reglas del juego cambiarían ahora que estaba prácticamente recluida en su barroca fortaleza de opulencia y decoro. Tratando de ocultar el temor que la dominaba, examinó los estantes en actitud ociosa mientras el duque trabajaba en su escritorio a la luz de las velas. Había advertido una intensidad ardiente en los ojos del duque que después de cenar, mientras la miraba a través de la lustrosa mesa de seis metros de largo, recostándose en su silla, bebiendo a sorbos oporto tras la abundante cena. Ella desconfiaba de aquella mirada.

La incertidumbre era angustiosa, y se vio agravada por el hecho de haber oído casualmente la discusión entre él y la señora Chiyo, el ama de llaves, que se atrevió a echarle un buen sermon por haber metido a una mujer de mala vida bajo su mismo techo.  
Las respuestas tolerantes de Naruto le hicieron deducir que la señora Chiyo llevaba décadas con la familia, si no generaciones. Solo una sirvienta segura de su supremacía en la casa se atrevería a hablar de forma tan impertinente a su patrón. A pesar de todo, como antigua dama de casta que era, versada en el trato con los criados, Hinata se sintió horrorizada al oír la diatriba de la anciana.

-¡Esto era antes una casa decente! Habría podido esperar un comportamiento semejante de Menma o Nagato, pero ¿de ti, Naruto? ¿Qué diría tu padre?

-La señorita Hyuga es amiga mía y está en peligro.

-¡O la mandas a otra parte o dimito!

Hinata no había querido oír el resto y se había ido volando de allí. Las doncellas la habían mirado al pasar con una mezcla de fascinación y desprecio, y los lacayos, con una curiosidad lasciva. Después de todo, no era más que una suerte de sirvienta especializada, y su amo no estaba allí para reprenderlos por su grosería.

Le sorprendió que finalmente les sirviesen la cena, teniendo en cuenta lo alborotado que estaba el servicio desde su llegada. Afortunadamente, por lo menos a los perros ella les gustaba. En ese momento estaban montando guardia, rondando por las tierras verdes y cuidadas, vigilando en el interior de los altos muros rematados con clavos de la mansión.

Recorriendo con las puntas de los dedos unos viejos libros de historia que habrían extasiado a su padre, se sintió a salvo de Toneri, pero no del todo a salvo de Naruto. En el silencio de la biblioteca, podía sentir su mirada posada en su cuerpo. Cuando volvió la cabeza se lo encontró mirándola. Levantó la barbilla en señal de indignación.

-¿Le importa? -preguntó ella en un tono tranquilo y arrogante de provocación.

Al verse sorprendido, Naruto sonrió y dio un trago a su oporto, y a continuación se pasó la lengua por sus atractivos labios.

-Creo que una cantidad como mil libras me da derecho a mirarla. Estaba pensando que tal vez encargue a un pintor que le haga un retrato. Me parece que tiene un aire clásico que quedaría bien a modo de alegoría.¿Posaría para Thomas Lawrence? ¿ Le gustaría que inmortalizara su belleza? -Sonrió abiertamente-. ¿Desnuda, a ser posible?

-Oh, eso le gustaría, ¿verdad?

-Bastante.

-¿Una alegoría de qué?

Naruto se dio un golpecito en la boca con aire distraído, dejando que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo de Hinata.

-De Afrodita, tal vez. De Perséfone. -Chasqueó los dedos - ¿Cómo se llamaba la muchacha a la que Zeus sedujo en forma de lluvia dorada?.

-Danae -dijo ella, riéndose a pesar de su indignación, ya que los dos formaban una extraña pareja: el santo y la magdalena.  
\- Granuja, ¿está insultándome otra vez?

-Solo bromeaba -dijo él con delicadeza. Sus ojos habían recuperado aquel brillo seductor. Tal vez era obra del oporto, pero la habitación y el mismo aire que se interponía entre los dos estaban cargados de tensión. Hinata apartó la vista, cohibida, y comenzó a pasear en dirección al gran piano que había junto a la ventana de la esquina.

-¿Toca el piano?

-Ya no. ¿Y usted?

-Un poco.

-Toque una canción entonces, preciosa.

-A su servicio, señor -contestó ella en tono sarcástico sentándose en el banco, y cuando vio la insignia en letras doradas lanzó una exclamación ahogada-. Un Graf -exclamó maravillada. El espléndido e imponente piano parecía demasiado hermoso para ser , Naruto, no me atrevo.

-Claro que sí -dijo él, sonriendo con indulgencia mientras la observaba.

-El señor Graf hacía los pianos del maestro Beethoven -afirmó Hinata con aire mediocres aptitudes no le harán ninguna justicia.

-Pero quiero que toque para mí. Vamos.

-Me he fijado en que hay pianos en casi todas las habitaciones, Naruto, pero no acabo de entender por qué guarda una obra de arte como esta en la biblioteca.

-Considero que la música es algo personal, señorita Hyuga. Y ahora, ¿quiere tocar para mí o no?

-Bueno... si insiste. -Posó los dedos suavemente sobre las teclas y empezó a probar, tocando escalas para calentar las manos, pero súbitamente se detuvo y lo miró-. ¡Está desafinado!

Él asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro trago.

-Lo sé.

-Oh, es usted tan irritante que empieza a fascinarme -exclamó Hinata-. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? Tiene un piano como este aquí, en su biblioteca privada, donde solo usted puede disfrutar de él, y deja que se desafine.

Naruto sonrió.

-De todas formas me niego a darle el gusto, porque sé perfectamente que hasta que afine este pobre y regio piano mi serenata sonará como un par de gatos peleándose. Me niego totalmente a que mi interpretación, que ya es suficientemente mala, se vea todavía más perjudicada.

-Bueno, usted es una cortesana, ha de estar muy preparada. ¿Qué más sabe hacer?

-Nada por lo que haya pagado. -Y, apoyando el codo en la tapa del piano, Hinata posó su mejilla en una mano con una descarada sonrisa.

-Picara. -Naruto se rió suavemente, pero ella siguió mirando con recelo el brillo de deseo que ardía en sus ojos. Echó una ojeada a la biblioteca, intentando encontrar una distracción.

-¿Tiene algún retrato de lady Fûka?

La expresión lánguida del duque se endureció automáticamente, pero permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber a quién vamos a vengar.

Naruto ocultó sus ojos bajo sus largas pestañas y metió la mano en un cajón del escritorio. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Sin pronunciar palabra, Naruto le entregó un relicario de plata con cierre dorado que contenía un retrato en miniatura.

Hinata lo abrió y contempló la imagen de serena belleza, con el cabello pelirrojo, los ojos azules y la piel de porcelana. Estudió el retrato, entristecida por la pérdida de una mujer tan joven y llena de vida.

-¿Le dio esto lady Fûka?

-Sí.- Recupero rápidamente el retrato y volvió a cerrarlo. Evitó la mirada de Hinata, su rostro fuerte se mantuvo tenso. Durante un largo rato no dijo nada y se dedicó a toquetear el relicario-. En realidad es un autorretrato. Era una artista bastante dotada. Hinata se sentó en un lado del escritorio y lo observó detenidamente.

-¿Sabía que usted estaba enamorado de ella?

-No lo sé.

-¿Nunca se lo confesó?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Qué pena.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, con aspecto ligeramente culpable por haber aceptado como obsequio el retrato de una mujer casada. Si Fûka era un ser tan casto y sagrado, ¿por qué le había dado su retrato a un hombre que no era ni su esposo ni un familiar?, se preguntaba Hinata. Era algo poco decente. ¿Había satisfecho la vanidad de la joven condesa el hecho de saber que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Le había dado falsas esperanzas, intentando tentarlo más allá de los límites de su honor?

-¿Qué es lo que le cautivó de ella? -preguntó Hinata con delicadeza, mirando de cerca su cara tensa y bronceada y su perfil. Él sostuvo el relicario cerrado, evitando todavía su mirada mientras permanecía pensativo.

-Su sencillez. Su dulzura. Oh, no lo sé. Fue solo un sueño. Yo la quería en mi imaginación. Suelo vivir demasiado a menudo en mi imaginación, ese es mi problema. De puertas afuera... no pasó nada. Nada en absoluto.

-¿Se arrepiente de ello?

-¿Qué habría ganado si hubiera tratado de conseguirla? Solo habría logrado que los dos nos deshonrásemos, y habría hecho daño a un amigo.

«¿Siempre juega siguiendo las reglas?», quería preguntarle ella, pero vio que su táctica defensiva había funcionado. La mente de Naruto estaba libre de todo impulso amoroso hacia ella, y se hallaba enfangada en los recuerdos de lady Fûka.  
Aquel tema había inundado de tristeza sus conmovedores ojos, y Hinata sintió tanto remordimiento que alargó la mano y le acarició el sedoso pelo para ofrecerle consuelo. Las puntas de sus cabellos se rizaban alrededor de los bordes de su pañuelo blanco.

Naruto dejó que le acariciara la cabeza, pero no la miró. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia.

-Amor cortés. Me parece algo precioso, Naruto, aunque solo sea un sueño.

-Un sueño es mejor que nada. -Dejó el relicario sobre el escritorio y se quedó mirándolo.

-Solo me pregunto por qué no prefirió soñar con una mujer que un día pudiera ser suya.

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa débil y amarga, pero siguió sin mirarla.

-Tal vez no quería una mujer que pudiera ser mía.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no -dijo secamente, lanzándole una mirada brillante de advertencia.

Hinata retiró la mano, juzgando más seguro parar mientras estaba a tiempo. Él bajó la vista y volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo; a pesar de todo, ella había logrado vislumbrar al hombre necesitado que había dentro del impecable duque. Ocultando una sonrisa cariñosa, casi tierna, Hinata bajó del escritorio.

-En ese caso, le deseo buenas noches, excelencia.

Él se puso en pie automáticamente e hizo una reverencia con una precisión señorial, manteniendo las manos a la espalda, y luego recuperó su postura rígida y erguida. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

-Piense en el tipo de carruaje que le gustaría tener -ordenó Naruto en tono imperioso mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Mañana voy a llevarla a Tattersall's. Hinata se volvió hacia él sorprendida. La luz de la lámpara que había en el escritorio parpadeó sobre su rostro bronceado de duros rasgos y acarició su poderosa silueta.

Se quedó mirándolo por un instante.

Lenta, profundamente, comprendió que allí estaba segura bajo su protección. Lo sabía. podía sentirlo. Aunque había flirteado un poco con ella, no tenía intención de romper su promesa e insinuarse de un modo forzado.  
Al asombro que le causó su descubrimiento le siguió una oleada de alivio... y luego los remordimientos. Aquel hombre no suponía ningún peligro para ella, y ella lo había manipulado, había hecho que evocase dolorosos recuerdos únicamente con la intención de mantenerlo a raya.

-Lamento haber mencionado a lady Fûka -consiguió decir, pero no se sintió con el valor suficiente para admitir que había sido una estratagema concebida de antemano. No quería que pensase que era una cobarde además de una puta.

-Oh, no se preocupe -dijo él en tono cansino-. Yo lamento haber sido brusco con usted.

Hinata sintió una opresión en el cuello al contemplar la sencilla amabilidad de Naruto, que creía estar en la obligación de disculparse cuando había sido ella la que le había hecho daño.

Aquel hombre era un regalo de Dios. Se merecía algo más de ella que aquello, pensó impetuosamente, prometiendo convertirse en el futuro en una mejor cortesana para él. No desempeñaría la función principal de las mujeres de su clase, pero una cortesana era mucho más que una compañera de cama, podría hacerle la vida más feliz y agradable de otras formas. Aquella casa grande y ostentosa reflejaba su soledad, ella podía ayudarlo, lo sabía. Él era como ella, aunque no lo sospechaba: los dos estaban atrapados dentro de sí mismos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Naruto.

Hinata alzó la vista y el brillo de las lágrimas desapareció de sus ojos, mientras forzaba una de sus sonrisas falsas y maliciosas.

-Imagínese: un hombre que cumple su palabra. Menuda novedad.

Él bajó la barbilla y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Es usted demasiado joven para ser tan cínica. Buenas noches, señorita Hyuga.

-Excelencia. -Hizo una rápida reverencia, una muestra de respeto ofrecida con más sinceridad de la que él advirtió, salió de la biblioteca y avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera, emocionalmente trastornada. Había memorizado el recorrido hasta su habitación por miedo a perderse en la mansión. La mansion Uzumaki era un lugar deslumbrante diseñado para impresionar a todo aquel que entraba.

Todas las vistas a lo largo de los pasillos de mármol proclamaban la pompa y la antigüedad del noble linaje de su amo. Todo se hallaba en un estado de rígida y ordenada perfección. Era un lugar inquietante, más parecido a un gran mausoleo que a un hogar: como si Naruto se hubiera sepultado a sí mismo con lady Fûka.

En lo alto de la escalera cogió un candelabro de la lámpara situada en la pared y avanzó por el largo y oscuro vestíbulo hasta que llegó a la hermosa habitación que le había sido asignada. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Se metió sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta tras ella, sus pies se hundieron en la mullida alfombra flamenca. La luz del candelabro parpadeó sobre el techo de intrincada moldura y las paredes blancas decoradas con sedas. Dejó el candelabro sobre el tocador de madera de satín y a continuación se dirigió al vestidor que comunicaba con la habitación para ponerse su ropa de noche. Se trataba de una prenda fina y breve de seda color perla, y no de un camisón de algodón blanco como el que ella tenía. Apagó de un soplo las velas de cera de abeja.

Después de trepar a la enorme cama de columnas adornada con colgaduras de damasco, se quedó despierta durante un rato, prestando atención a los nuevos olores y sonidos. Nunca se había alojado en un lugar tan espléndido, y probablemente no volvería a hacerlo una vez que aquello acabase. La mansión Uzumaki, el personal del servicio y su amo todavía la intimidaban pero, ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo bajo la protección del duque de Konohagakure, la extrañeza de su nueva situación no le parecía tan amenazante como antes.

Quizá todo saliese bien, pensó mientras la tensión que agarrotaba sus extremidades y sus hombros desde hacía tiempo cedía lentamente, y entonces, por primera vez en semanas, se sumió en un sueño sin pesadillas oscuras y violentas.

Naruto empezó a descubrir muy pronto que el talante de su vida estaba cambiando con la señorita Hinata Hyuga. Aquella joven lo mantenía en un estado perpetuo de encantadora confusión. A la mañana siguiente ella se encontraba de un humor alegre, sentada junto a él a la mesa en la habitación del desayuno, pintada de azul claro. La pared situada al este tenía altas ventanas con forma de arco por las que entraba la clara luz matutina, que se mezclaba con los mechones oscuros de Hinata e iluminaba el satén rosado de su piel.

Cuando Walsh, el mayordomo, apareció con el desayuno en un carrito de ruedas, Hinata se giró para observar con curiosidad y Naruto miró por encima del _Times_ y echó un vistazo furtivo a la joven. El movimiento de sus pestañas o el simple ángulo de su nariz despertaban extrañas reacciones en su interior.

-Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tortitas? Qué ricas -exclamó Hinata.

-Tortitas con moras, señorita Hyuga-declaró el imponente hombre, claramente alterado por la presencia de la muchacha.

-¿Moras? -Ella se rió alegremente y le dedicó a Naruto una sonrisa-. Preferiría que las mías no fueran de _moral..._ pero estoy segura de que ya debe de habérselo imaginado.

Walsh comenzó a retirar el plato de Hinata.

-Le pido disculpas, señorita, en la cocina le prepararán otra...

-Creo que la señorita Hyuga estaba haciendo un juego de palabras -dijo Naruto en voz alta, conteniendo una sonrisa de diversión. Levantó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo, y a continuación se entregó a la contemplación de la joven dejando el _Times_ a un lado.

-Puede decirle a su cocinera que es una magnífica tortita. -Pinchó uno de los pequeños frutos con el tenedor y lo levantó para que Naruto lo examinase-. Apuesto a que a usted le gustan mucho los frutos del moral.

-No siempre -murmuró él mientras el mayordomo le servía su plato y quitaba la tapadera.

Walsh preguntó si querían algo más, y luego hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Hoy está muy animada -comentó Naruto, alargando la mano para coger el pan tostado.

-He dormido como un bebé. Tengo una habitación muy cómoda, se lo agradezco.

-De nada. Coma. Nos espera un día muy ajetreado.

-¡Eso haré!

Por alguna razón el desayuno que comía a diario le pareció un festín ese día, tal vez porque su compañera exclamaba con entusiasmo cada vez que daba un bocado. El sabor de las cosas le sorprendió, Naruto supuso que durante las últimas semanas había perdido el interés por la comida. Además de las tortitas doradas, batidas hasta adquirir la consistencia ligera de una pluma, les sirvieron un grueso y rosado tocino de suculento sabor, una espléndida mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa sobre pan blanco tostado o rosquillas con una pizca de azafrán, y peras frescas en rodajas.

-Tiene una excelente cocinera, Naruto.

El duque asintió y cuando acabó de masticar dio un sorbo de té.

-Gracias a Dios, la cocinera al menos no se ha marchado. Puede que vivamos unos días un poco agitados en lo referente al funcionamiento de la casa. Le pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier inconveniente. Parece que la señora Chiyo nos ha abandonado.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Dejó el tenedor en el plato.

-¿Se ha marchado?

-No exactamente. Se ha ido a la casa de campo. -Sacudió la cabeza irritado-. Es una vieja arpía temperamental, pero hace bien su trabajo y, además, no puedo despedir a alguien que lleva conmigo desde que era un niño.

-¡Vaya! -dijo ella indignada, limpiándose con la servilleta las comisuras de los labios con elegante determinación-. Descuide, mantendré la mansión en orden durante la ausencia de la señora Chiyo.

-¿Y cómo se propone conseguirlo? El personal del servicio cree que usted es una especie de bruja encantadora que me tiene hechizado. Además, ¿qué sabe una cortesana sobre el trabajo doméstico?.

-No se preocupe -declaró Hinata en tono altanero-. Informe a Walsh de que la autoridad de la señora Chiyo me ha sido transferida, y yo asumiré la responsabilidad a partir de ahora. Es un trabajo insignificante para mí, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para... eh... compensarlo -dijo despreocupadamente.

Él le lanzó una mirada indecisa, lamentando de todo corazón haberla dispensado de acostarse con él, ahora que aludía al tema, pero se guardó su arrepentimiento para sus adentros.

-Parece bastante segura. ¿De verdad sabe lo que está haciendo? Detesto ver una casa desordenada. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa bastante altanera y dio un tímido mordisco a la tortita. Naruto estaba demasiado intrigado por sus talentos ocultos para llevarle la contraria. Llamó a Walsh y le comunicó en un tono severo de advertencia el relevo que se había producido en la supervisión de las tareas domésticas.

La señorita Hyuga miró al frente con serena altivez, sorbiendo su té, mientras el mayordomo se ponía rígido con un silencioso horror al oír la orden, y a continuación hizo una reverencia y se marchó, con el poco envidiable encargo de transmitir las noticias al resto del personal.

La cortesana permaneció allí sentada con tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con sirvientes rebeldes a diario. Podía comportarse como una verdadera duquesa cuando le convenía. Tal vez la pequeña picara tenía un as en la manga, pensó Naruto, observándola de cerca.  
Después del desayuno la llevó hasta su coche negro de ciudad, que a ella le pareció el colmo del lujo más elegante. El cochero y los mozos de cuadra iban todos vestidos con un sobrio uniforme azul marino, con pelucas empolvadas y sombreros tricornio. Tirado por cuatro caballos castrados negros, el coche tenía el escudo de armas de los Uzumaki dibujado en la puerta, y en el interior, suaves asientos de cuero de color marfil.

Su primera parada fue el Banco de Inglaterra, en Threadneedle Street, donde Naruto entró con ella del brazo llevando su bastón con puño de marfil colgando distraídamente en la otra mano. Inmediatamente se vio rodeado de empleados serviciales que empezaron a arrastrarse ante él. Los hicieron pasar a uno de los despachos del subdirector, donde Naruto mandó abrir una cuenta a nombre de Hinata en la que ingresó la suma inicial de quinientas libras, de acuerdo con el trato de ambos.  
Hinata firmó los documentos tan metódicamente que hizo que el sonriera para sus adentros, y luego miró la hoja de ingreso como si temiese que los números fuesen a desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo. Finalmente metió reverentemente su pequeña cartera de cheques en blanco en su bolso.

Aquella muchacha había conocido la pobreza, pensó Naruto, y un sentimiento impetuoso y ardiente nació en su interior. Tuvo que apartarse de ella por miedo a acabar estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos **.** Debido a aquel descubrimiento en el despacho del empleado del banco, se gastó una suma absolutamente disparatada en los caballos y el carruaje de Hinata en Tattersall's, su siguiente destino.  
Solo quería artículos de primera calidad. Tras recordar las desdeñosas miradas a las que ella había tenido que enfrentarse el día anterior en Rotten Row, estaba decidido a darle lo mejor, pues el estilo era el mejor reproche contra la insolencia. Era algo que había aprendido de su escandalosa madre.

Mientras recorrían los diversos pasillos y cuadras, Hinata congregó un séquito formado por varios conocidos de Naruto, ya que el famoso y elegante parque de subastas era uno de los puntos de reunión favoritos de los hombres, habitualmente libre de la presencia de esposas y de un excesivo decoro.  
Naruto no estaba seguro de si lo irritaba o le divertía ser el protector de una preciosidad tan codiciada. Lo desalentó bastante descubrir que tal vez deseaba que solo le prestase atención a él, pero ella era demasiado educada para hacer caso omiso de la extraña colección de tipos afables que seguían su rastro: unos cuantos terratenientes viejos y amables y varios soldados de caballería retirados, un puñado de jóvenes aficionados a los caballos e incluso un jinete de breve estatura que se unió a ellos, los cuales hacían sagaces comentarios a Hinata sobre los mejores caballos para su carruaje.

Naruto la mantenía cerca de él. Cualquier espectador habría pensado que era realmente su amante y que hacía con él lo que quería, pero lo cierto es que fue ella quien se quejó del precio de la pareja de caballos negros de trote alto y del elegante _vis-á -vis_ que el duque escogió para ella. Parecía una versión en miniatura de su coche, que según había dicho Hinata le encantaba.

-Naruto, es demasiado, querido -protestó suavemente, llevándolo a un lado.

-¿No le gusta?

-¿Gustarme? Es la cosa más elegante que he visto en mi vida, pero...

Él hizo un gesto rápido al corredor y el carruaje fue suyo.

«Naruto, estás alardeando», se regañó a sí mismo, sonriendo con la mirada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos, mientras ella acariciaba sus nuevos caballos con alegría infantil.  
Cuando la acompañó de vuelta al coche, Hinata parecía aturdida. En pleno trayecto Naruto le lanzó una mirada, satisfecho de sí mismo, y la sorprendió observándolo, tras lo cual arqueó una ceja en actitud interrogativa.

-Si lo que pretende es que me sienta en deuda con usted, lo está haciendo muy bien.

-Tonterías. Me estoy limitando a cumplir los términos de nuestro acuerdo. ¿No se fía de mí?

-Por lo menos me dejará comprarle algo... Un regalo.

-¿Quiere hacerme un regalo? -preguntó él sorprendido. Ella asintió enfáticamente. Era un impulso absurdo, aunque encantador, pero algo en los ojos de Hinata le dijo que sería mejor que no lo rechazase. No quería herir su orgullo.

-De acuerdo -dijo con cautela, y a continuación accedió a que Hinata le comprase un poco de su rapé favorito en Fribourg & Treyer. No alcanzaba a entender por qué aquello era tan terriblemente importante para ella. Se felicitó íntimamente cuando consiguió hacerla reír desafiándola a que probase una pizca. Después de todo, incluso la reina Carlota era una gran aficionada al rapé, y muchas damas ilustres de la sociedad lo consideraban un hábito saludable tanto para los hombres como para las mujeres.

Se entretuvieron en la famosa tienda de tabaco, riéndose de forma un tanto ruidosa, mientras él le mostraba los elegantes movimientos de mano que imponía la moda. Ella trató de imitarlo, entre carcajadas, siguiendo sus instrucciones cuidadosamente. Tras inhalar una pequeña cantidad que sostenía entre las puntas de los dedos, comenzó a estornudar violentamente con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Granuja! ¡Granuja! -exclamó ella con voz entrecortada-. ¡Puaj! Naruto dirigió una mirada afable de disculpa a los dueños de la tienda y tendió a Hinata un pañuelo de seda con sus iniciales grabadas. Ella siguió estornudando hasta quedarse casi sin sentido. Cuando estuvo totalmente recuperada salieron de la tienda con un humor de alegre camaradería. Naruto se sintió como si se hubiera quitado de encima años de mojigata cohibición.

Avanzaron Pall Mall abajo cogidos del brazo, como dos audaces aliados que hacían frente a las miradas de desaprobación. Al doblar la esquina en Haymarket estuvieron a punto de chocar con un trío de jóvenes oficiales vestidos con chaquetas rojas. Los tres se disculparon y Naruto murmuró «Perdón» en tono irritado, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba mirando al soldado del medio.

Su rostro se había puesto pálido.

El atractivo oficial, lleno de un jactancioso encanto militar, tenía el pelo castaño y revuelto y cara de perplejidad.

-¿Hinata?

-Kiba -dijo ella débilmente.

La traviesa cara del joven se iluminó.

-¡Hinata! ¡Aquí está mi chica! -Con un grito de alegría que resonó por toda la calle abarrotada, agarró a la muchacha por la cintura y la hizo girar en círculo-. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en la ciudad? Esta es la chica de la que les he hablado -gritó a sus amigos.

-¡Suéltame! -exclamó ella, tratando de soltarse, y retrocedió hacia Naruto cuando el joven la dejó. Naruto no dijo una palabra, se limitó a sacar una mano del bolsillo y sostener a Hinata por la cintura. Consciente de la intensa oleada de envidia que invadió todo su ser, atravesó al soldado con la mirada e inclinó la cabeza hacia la oreja de Hinata.

-¿Pido el coche, querida? -murmuró a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que el otro hombre pudiera oírlo.

Kiba -así era como ella lo había llamado- miró a Naruto desconcertado en un arranque de ira. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decirle al duque que se apartara de ella, y volvió a cerrarla cuando Hinata alzó la vista para mirarlo con los ojos rebosantes de una silenciosa gratitud y dijo:

-Sí, excelencia, pídalo por favor.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en actitud tranquilizadora y se volvió para dar la orden a su lacayo. El coche los estaba esperando más abajo. Miró a Hinata con aire indeciso y decidió que tal vez deseaba tener un momento de intimidad con su amigo, si es que aquel tipo era su amigo. No resultaba fácil recorrer los pocos pasos que había hasta el coche, pero al fin y al cabo había que ser un caballero.

-¿Excelencia? -oyó decir a Kiba furioso-. ¿Quién demonios es ese?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto echó un vistazo y reparó en la súbita comprensión que se reflejó en la mirada del oficial. Su rostro juvenil palideció mientras recorría con la mirada el bonito y lujoso traje de Hinata.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata? -preguntó nervioso.

Naruto vio cómo Hinata alzaba la barbilla y adquiría una vez más el aspecto de una estatua de mármol de Afrodita, hermosa y distante.

-¿Dónde has estado, Kiba?

-Por ahí... Hinata, ¿quién es él?

-Es el duque de Konahagakure, mi protector. Buenos días, capitán Inuzuka -dijo fríamente.

Naruto se giró y volvió con paso airado hacia Hinata creyendo que podía haber problemas, pero Kiba se limitó a permanecer allí pasmado. No parecía que se avecinara una discusión. Al oír el nombre de Naruto, los dos compañeros de Kiba hicieron ver que miraban el escaparate de una tienda cercana y se largaron de allí.  
El coche se detuvo en ese preciso instante junto a ellos, con el sonido tintineante de los arreos. El mozo de cuadra bajó del carruaje para abrirles la puerta. Naruto tendió a Hinata la mano para ayudarla a entrar. Ella apoyó su mano sobre la de él, pero no lo miró.

-Hinata, espera... -Kiba dio un paso tras ella, pero Naruto se interpuso y le lanzó una serena mirada de advertencia, manteniendo una dura expresión. Cuando el joven se echó atrás, demasiado desconcertado para protestar, Naruto se subió al coche, tomó asiento junto a ella y enseguida se pusieron en camino.

Hinata miró por la ventana, sin fijarse en el mundo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva, y Naruto comprendió que se hallaba encerrada en sí misma, y que él no podía acceder a ella. Se sentía incómodo sentado a su lado sin saber lo que debía hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Hinata salió rápidamente, masculló una excusa y se fue volando a su habitación. Él observó con los hombros caídos cómo subía pesadamente la escalera en forma de curva.

Se preguntó si debía brindarle intimidad hasta que se calmara.

Una cosa era protegerla de las miradas de sus entusiastas admiradores, pero dudaba de involucrarse hasta tal punto que se convirtiera para ella en un hombro en el que llorar. Él estaba francamente poco acostumbrado a las muestras de emoción, pero a pesar de ello resultaba condenadamente desalmado fingir que no ocurría nada. Tal vez debía ir a ver cómo se encontraba, simplemente como detalle de cortesía. No deseaba resultar brusco.

En cierto modo el acto de subir la escalera y caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta su puerta era un ejercicio de valor. Se quedó escuchando y se estremeció al oír el sonido de un suave llanto. Arrugó el entrecejo, se debatió consigo mismo y, finalmente, sabiendo que era una mala idea, llamó a la puerta.

-¿Hinata?

Esperó pero no hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño preocupado, giró el pomo, empujó la puerta unos centímetros y asomó la cabeza.

Hinata estaba tumbada hecha un ovillo en la cama, con el largo pelo negro azulado desparramado sobre los hombros. No le dijo que pasara, pero por otra parte tampoco le dijo que se marchara. Vacilante, Naruto decidió que la caballerosidad exigía que le ofreciera ayuda. Entró en la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hinata le daba la espalda. Tocó su sedoso pelo con aire inseguro.

-Pobrecilla -susurró-. Vamos, no puede ser tan grave.

El leve llanto continuó. Naruto le acarició el hombro.

-¿Quiere decirme quién era aquel hombre? -preguntó con el tono más dulce del que fue capaz.

Hinata permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato.

-El chico con el que iba a casarme.

Naruto sintió un dolor semejante a un golpe físico al oír su tranquila respuesta. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mientras ella empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

-A todo el mundo se le rompe el corazón en alguna ocasión, cariño. Usted es joven. Lo superará.

Se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama y le retiró el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Sus sollozos se aplacaron un poco a medida que él continuaba acariciándole el pelo con un roce suave y dulce.

-Volverá a amar cuando aparezca la persona adecuada.

-No volveré a amar a nadie -dijo ella en voz baja y desconsolada, todavía de espaldas a él.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? -murmuró Naruto, consciente de que su voto de tristeza era similar a los pensamientos que él había albergado tras la muerte de Fûka.

-Porque cuando una cortesana se enamora está perdida.

Ella se giró y lo miró, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus largas pestañas de color negro. Naruto nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Estremecido por la emoción, a Naruto le costó recuperar el habla.

-Hinata, tiene un corazón demasiado dulce para tirarlo por la borda.

-Todo el mundo me falla, Naruto -susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente, una niña sin esperanzas ni sueños.

-Yo no le fallaré -dijo Naruto sin la menor vacilación, para gran asombro de él. Durante el silencio que siguió él le sostuvo la mirada, preguntándose si inexplicablemente había prometido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.  
Pero se dio cuenta de que de todas formas aquella joven y adorable cínica no le creía, aunque la débil sonrisa de sus labios expresaba su gratitud ante las buenas intenciones del duque. Hinata suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo de Naruto.

-Es usted un buen hombre.

El duque alargó la mano con delicadeza, le apartó una lágrima con el dedo, y con voz extrañamente ronca dijo:

-Y usted, señorita Hyuga, es demasiado buena para ese soldado insensato.

Él observó cómo Hinata curvaba los finos labios en un atisbo de sonrisa, pero ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Naruto -susurró de forma apenas audible.

-¿Sí?

-Si le dijera que hay algo... muy importante para mí -dijo Hinata titubeando-, algo que tengo que hacer... ¿me ayudaría?

-¿De qué se trata?

Ella abrió los ojos. Había en ellos unas sombras del color de la noche.

-Tengo que ir a visitar a mi padre a la prisión de Fleet, pero me da miedo ir sola. ¿Me acompañará? ¿Me llevará allí mañana?

-Pues claro. No hay ningún problema.

-¿No? -preguntó ella, mientras parecía contener la respiración.

-Podemos ir a donde quiera.

Naruto oyó cómo Hinata expulsaba lentamente el aire con alivio. Ella le agarró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Permanecieron en silencio durante un instante, limitándose a estar juntos. Él le acarició el pelo con la otra mano y se maravilló de su suavidad.

-Naruto -susurró ella, esta vez en un tono más acuciante.

Él sonrió vagamente.

-¿Sí, Hinata?

Ella se quedó muy quieta, con el pelo esparcido por el colchón, y cerró los ojos.

-Creo... que quiero que me bese.

-¿De verdad?

-Con suavidad. -Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y contempló a Naruto.

Él la miró fijamente. Sin decir palabra, se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios dándole un beso suave y acariciante. Naruto apenas se movió mientras mecía la cabeza de ella entre sus manos.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro leve como la seda. Se quedaron así durante un rato, una eternidad, un año, hasta que, por algún motivo, él se apartó hacia atrás aturdido.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? -susurró Naruto bastante confuso.

-Sí -dijo ella en voz baja. Abrió completamente sus ojos soñadores de largas pestañas- Gracias, Naruto.

Por un momento, Naruto fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarla, empaparse de su belleza, y luego sonrió ante la insensatez de todo aquello y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la barbilla.

-Sé cómo puedo levantarle el ánimo. ¿Qué le parece si esta noche vamos a Vauxhall? Una pequeña e inocente sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Hinata. Soltó una risita y se apartó de él rodando.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 8

* * *

Los jardines de Vauxhall no eran del todo deshonrosos, pero difícilmente podían considerarse refinados. Constituían una especie de festival ostentoso que duraba todo el año, y servían para ver y ser visto. Allí los ánimos se alborotaban, la moral era laxa, y las cortesanas se convertían en reinas.  
El aire mismo parecía brillar de la excitación, y Hinata se sintió verdaderamente embriagada al avanzar con paso decidido por la entrada y desfilar por el gran paseo del brazo de uno de los solteros más codiciados de la aristocracia, a pesar de que ella solo fuera su querida.

No podía dejar de lanzar breves e intensas miradas de soslayo a Naruto, alto, sofisticado y elegante con su ropa de etiqueta blanca y negra. Llevaba la barbilla alzada y caminaba con un contoneo natural, conduciéndola más allá de las ruinas góticas artificiales y de la cascada.

En todas partes la gente se volvía para mirarlos y susurraban a su paso. ¡Cuánto deseaba que Naruto se sintiera orgulloso de estar con ella! Sabía que los dos hacían buena pareja -ella, una pelinegra resplandeciente de piel pálida, y él, rubio y elegante-, pero el duque podía hacer que cualquier mujer se sintiera hermosa.

Se había ataviado con un estilo de sofisticada moderación que sabía que agradaría a Naruto. Su vestido blanco de muselina de gasa ondeaba alrededor de sus piernas al caminar, vaporoso como el aire. Su fino pañuelo rojo le cubría los hombros, haciendo juego con el ramito de diminutas rosas rojas que llevaba prendido en su pelo recogido. Debajo del vestido, como si de una broma irreverente se tratase, se había puesto la marca personal de toda cortesana: unas medias blancas de seda con un diamante rojo en los tobillos realzado con hilo dorado. Estaba pensando maliciosamente en dejar que el duque las vislumbrara si se presentaba la ocasión. ¿Por qué no? Aquel detalle podía añadir un poco más de emoción a la vida de Naruto.

Justo entonces él le tocó la mano que Hinata llevaba posada sobre su antebrazo.

-Mire.

Ella siguió su indicación. Delante de ellos se oyó la explosión de un globo al ascender desde debajo de los árboles que bordeaban las anchas avenidas. Podían oír la música de la orquesta que llegaba desde el pabellón, mientras los farolillos de papel iluminaban los principales pasajes.  
Cuando los dos se miraron, Hinata le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, era como si el resto del mundo no existiera, ni siquiera Toneri. Entonces él tiró suavemente de ella y la condujo al brillante y ruidoso pabellón principal. Dentro, Naruto le dio una palmada en la mano y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Una de las primeras personas con las que se encontraron fue el lord canciller Hozuki, un recio de Newcastle. El intelecto de Suigetsu y su gran carácter le habían reportado el título de baronet y le habían permitido ascender a uno de los cargos más elevados del país, sin embargo, él no procedía de ilustre cuna, sino que era el simple hijo de un agente del carbón.

Después de haber originado más de un escándalo en su día y poderoso como era, cuando Suigetsu vio a Hinata no se preocupó por las damas de la sociedad a las que ofendía. Sabedora de la postura despiadada del lord canciller sobre el mantenimiento de la pena de muerte por las infracciones menores, Hinata no sentía deseos de agradar a lord Hozuki cuando Tsunade se lo presentó, pero le resultó imposible resistirse a la sorprendente calidez con la que trataba a la gente que le gustaba, y lo cierto era que ella le gustaba mucho.

Apartándose de las temerosas mujeres casadas de la sociedad, lord Hozuki saludó a Hinata con un brusco alborozo sin prestar atención a Naruto. Ella agitó la mano afectuosamente mientras su protector y lord Hozuki se miraban con recelo.

-Milord -dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza.

-Excelencia -respondió Suigetsu con un ligero desdén-. Más vale que cuide bien de ella -le advirtió.

-Oh, lo haré.

-Y usted, resérveme un baile.

Hinata asintió cortésmente, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Será un placer, milord.

Él no pudo resistir el deseo de pellizcarla en la mejilla.

-Qué preciosidad -dijo con una risita-. Anda, váyanse.

Los dos continuaron avanzando en medio del gentío, y Naruto se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella.

-Creo que ha hecho un trato con el demonio.

Hinata se rió.

-Oh, no es lo que piensa. Lord Hozuki está enamorado de su esposa. En realidad es algo curioso. Solo somos amigos.

-¿De verdad? Pues durante los seis últimos meses he intentado conseguir el apoyo de su amigo para llevar a cabo cierto proyecto de reforma, pero a ese tipo le parece perfecto colgar a ingleses por cualquier delito menor.

-En ese caso tendremos que dar una cena, Naruto. A ver si así podemos persuadirlo. Riéndose en voz baja, Naruto deslizó un brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó a él, mientras le besaba la sien.

-Pequeña, sabía que se convertiría en mi arma secreta en el terreno político -murmuró en tono juguetón-. ¿Le he dicho que está deliciosa?. Hinata lanzó al duque una astuta mirada y sus ojos brillaron.

-Usted no está del todo mal. Tendré que asegurarme de que nadie me lo robe.

-Puede ser.

Se arregló su pañuelo Obaldeston con falsa vanidad.

-¿Dónde está Brummell? Vamos a ver qué opina de mi chaqueta. Ella se rió y advirtió que el duque estaba recorriendo el salón con la mirada. Notó una ligera rigidez en el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura, pero Naruto siguió empleando un tono elegantemente divertido.

-Ahí está nuestro amigo mutuo.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón, aunque ocultó su reacción.

-Supongo que sabía que iba a venir.

-Lo sospechaba.

Hinata abrió su abanico con un golpe seco.

-Bueno, ¿cómo quiere que interpretemos su farsa, Naruto?

-Usted lo conoce mejor que yo. ¿Qué sugiere?

-¿Qué haría que Toneri se volviera loco? -pensó ella en voz alta. La respuesta acudió a su cabeza al instante-. Tendré que fingir que estoy completamente enamorada de usted.

-¿Fingir? -exclamó Naruto, aparentando sentirse dolido, aunque le bailaban los ojos. Ella le lanzó una mirada apagada.

-Después de todo, eso es lo que más le gustaría conseguir a Toneri.

-Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

-Disfrute mientras pueda, Uzumaki. Esto es una simple treta -dijo Hinata entre dientes, agarrándole la mano. Tiró de él en dirección al grupo de palcos situado en un rincón tenuemente iluminado donde las cortesanas holgazaneaban, reían, bebían y cenaban con sus protectores, luciendo un aspecto magnífico con sus atrevidas galas.  
El alegre grupo estaba encabezado por las Tres Gracias - Tsunade, Mei y Anko- y los habituales caballeros de su círculo: Katô, Uchiha, el coronel Umino, Jiraya, Guy, Hatake y su apasionado joven primo, Chojuro, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mei.

Hinata y Naruto fueron recibidos con un sonoro entusiasmo. Su relación era la comidilla de la ciudad. Cuando Tsunade ordenó a los demás que les hiciesen sitio en el palco, los dos se deslizaron en sus asientos y pidieron la cena y vino. Al ver que Naruto apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo del asiento de Hinata en ademán protector, ella se rió para sus adentros, disfrutando secretamente de aquella farsa.

En ese preciso instante se elevó un coro de saludos cordiales cuando un hombre al que Hinata no había visto antes se unió a ellos. Ninguna mujer podría haberse resistido a mirar a aquel joven de deslumbrante atractivo, su pícara sonrisa iluminó el pabellón cuando entró y se abrió paso entre el mar de mujeres que lo adularon, le gastaron bromas y le hicieron proposiciones, acariciándolo furtivamente entre la multitud cuando pasaba. Rondaba los veinticinco y a todo el mundo le parecía un joven arcángel alegre y juerguista que hubiera caído a la tierra arrastrado por una ráfaga de viento.

Tenía una larga melena de cabello castaño recogida hacia atrás en una cola, e iba vestido de forma extravagante con una magnífica chaqueta de terciopelo azul y unos pantalones blancos muy ceñidos que se pegaban a sus musculosas piernas. Saludable, bronceado y ancho de hombros, se acercó pavoneándose con el aire elegante de un bandolero romántico y galante. Incluso Tsunade se ruborizó cuando le pellizcó la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Oh, no, ya estamos -murmuró Naruto al verlo.

-¿Lo conoce?

Naruto frunció el ceño y no le respondió, y en ese momento el apuesto truhán lo miró directamente por encima de las cabezas de todas las personas que había a la mesa, soltó una sonora carcajada de satisfacción y se dirigió a él.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Menuda desgracia! ¿Se ha caído el cielo? ¿Se ha congelado el infierno? ¿Es posible que mi impoluto hermano esté aquí, entre los pecadores? Sin duda me engañan los ojos.

-Oh, cállate, Menma.

Hinata arqueó las cejas. ¿Su hermano? O por Dios, no se había fijado en el parecido solo se diferenciaban en el color del cabello. Si, uno moreno, de ojos azules y el otro rubio, con los ojos azules también, cualquiera diría que eran mellizos, aunque sus personalidades parecían distintas. Mientras seguía riéndose, Menma, pues así lo había llamado, se acercó con aire fanfarrón y le dio a Naruto cordialmente unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Oh, mirad cómo caen los poderosos -manifestó dirigiéndose a todos los presentes como un cómico nato. Todos se rieron, aunque Naruto refunfuñó y torció el gesto, y no se mostró en absoluto divertido. Aún no había acabado de mofarse de su hermano mayor, cuando el pícaro se inclinó hacia abajo y se cruzó de brazos contra el respaldo de Hinata.

-Hola -dijo alargando la palabra, mientras la miraba burlonamente de cerca con un interés claramente masculino. Hinata arqueó una ceja y lo miró con desinterés.

Él dejó caer sus lentes y se volvió hacia Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Así que esta es la muchachita con la que has estado derrochando nuestras rentas? Excelencia, detecto una indudable mejora en su gusto. Mademoiselle -dijo con un ademán cortés a modo de reverencia-, me quito el sombrero ante usted. Tenía miedo de que mi hermano fuera un monje.  
Ella reprimió una sonrisa. ¿De modo que aquel caballero disoluto pretendía hacérselo pasar mal a su protector? Donde las dan las toman. Rodeó el cuello de Naruto con los brazos y sonrió de forma evasiva.

-Oh, créame, no es ningún monje.

Las oscuras cejas del joven se elevaron de repente cuando ella besó a Naruto en la mejilla, aferrándose a él como si fuera el único hombre en el universo. Entonces el hermano libertino estalló en carcajadas.

-Ejem -dijo el duque con rigidez, removiéndose en su asiento. Ella sonrió afectuosamente, percibiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas varoniles-. Señorita Hyuga, permita que le presente a mi hermano, lord Menma Uzumaki. Mi hermanito -refunfuñó con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tal está? -dijo ella distraídamente, sin molestarse en mirar a lord Menma, quien inmediatamente le pareció un auténtico presumido, acostumbrado a acaparar la atención de las mujeres frente al resto de los hombres.  
En su lugar, se dedicó a mirar exclusivamente a Naruto, a besarlo lánguidamente en la mejilla, el cuello y la oreja mientras él y su hermano charlaban. Se metió tanto en el papel que llegó un momento en que no sabía si su aparente adoración era auténtica o falsa. Podía sentir cómo a Naruto se le aceleraba el pulso en la arteria cuando ella le besaba el cuello. Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió sensualmente mientras lo besaba y le mordisqueaba el lóbulo con suavidad.

¿Qué pasaría si aquello fuera real?, se preguntó Hinata. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella fuese su verdadera amante?. Miró a Tsunade -la siempre práctica y solvente Tsunade y comprendió que solo una estúpida dejaría pasar una oportunidad como aquella sin al menos intentar aferrarse a un protector como Naruto. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo ella? Se llevaban bien. Ella podía resultarle útil, y sabe Dios que él podía permitirse sus servicios. No tenía una esposa que se pudiera ver afectada por su relación, y desde luego a Hinata no le hacía ninguna ilusión volver al mercado público cuando aquella farsa hubiera terminado. ¿Se dejaría él persuadir? Jugueteando con el pañuelo de Naruto, Hinata estuvo a punto de sentarse en su regazo mientras consideraba la posibilidad de conquistarlo de verdad.

Lord Menma se rió entre dientes.

-Me parece que preferís estar a solas. Señorita Hyuga. -Se despidió de ella con una inclinación de cabeza, lanzó a su hermano una sonrisa risueña, y se fue a hablar con los demás.

-Se está pasando un poco, ¿no cree? -murmuró Naruto en voz baja.

-No se haga el estirado conmigo, Naruto. Tenemos que resultar convincentes -musitó ella, riéndose nerviosamente mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

-Es usted muy convincente, Hinata. Créame.

-¿Cómo de convincente, Naruto? -susurró ella.

Él le lanzó una mirada ansiosa.

-Dígamelo usted.

-Hum, eso suena a invitación. -En un arranque de estimulante osadía, Hinata deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y rozó con la palma la palpitante evidencia de su reacción ante sus efusiones. Naruto tomó aire cuando ella lo tocó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla.

Ella observó su rostro y decidió que le gustaba ser quien llevaba las riendas.

-Oh, Naruto, me siento tan halagada. Desgraciadamente nuestro acuerdo no me permite ayudarle con ese gran... problema que tiene. -Retiró la mano con una sonrisa taimada.

-Será mejor que se comporte, picara desalmada -le advirtió en un susurro confuso.

-¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago?

-No lo sé, pero seguro que se me ocurre algo cuando tenga la cabeza despejada. Donde las dan las toman. -Él le posó la mano en la pierna, bajo la mesa, y la deslizó hacia arriba por el muslo acariciándola suavemente. Un temblor incontrolable de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de ella, pero optó por mostrarse desafiante.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Él le dedicó una tenue sonrisa íntima y cálida, y ella se sintió tan cautivada que rodeó con su mano la mejilla del duque y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso lento y profundo. Hinata no sabía lo que le pasaba. Parecía como si no se cansara de aquel hombre. Era la dignidad de su persona, la confianza que le transmitía y que le permitía desplegar las alas. «Si Toneri está mirando -pensó, con los ojos cerrados-, le dará un ataque de apoplejía.» De repente todo pensamiento se desvaneció mientras se sumía en una espiral de placer, embelesada por el roce rítmico y suave de sus deliciosos labios.

-Buscad una habitación -gritó alguien, y solo entonces se separaron, entre carcajadas y aplausos, ruborizados y jadeantes, evitando con timidez la mirada del otro. Naruto alargó la mano con aire resuelto para coger su vaso y bebió un largo trago de vino mientras Hinata, poniéndose cada vez más colorada, se apartaba el pelo detrás de la oreja y adoptaba la sonrisa más fría de la que fue capaz.

Poco después, lord Hozuki acudió a reclamar su baile. Ella vaciló, sin saber si era aconsejable separarse de su protector cuando Toneri podía estar en cualquier parte del atestado pabellón, pero Naruto asintió con la cabeza firmemente. Entonces ella comprendió que Toneri no se expondría a hacer el ridículo.

-La estaré vigilando -murmuró Naruto cuando ella pasó delante de él al salir del palco.

-Lo sé. -Ella le sonrió, le acarició una mejilla y se reunió con el lord canciller.

Hinata tendría que haber estado ciega para no reparar en las incontables mujeres que la fulminaron con la mirada cuando la pareja ocupó su sitio para iniciar la pausada contradanza.

La censura de la buena sociedad hizo que la invadiese una oleada de furiosa rebeldía.

Toneri consideraba que ella le pertenecía, del mismo modo que ciertas madres de la sociedad pensaban que Naruto era de su exclusiva propiedad y estaba reservado para una de sus hijas. Hinata había conocido a aquel tipo de mujeres durante su etapa de maestra en la academia de la señora Ayame. Ya entonces no le gustó aquella actitud prepotente y engreída, ahora sintió deseos de burlarse de todas ellas. Sin embargo, desplegó su sonrisa más osada de cortesana y lanzó un beso a Naruto mientras esperaba a que comenzase a sonar la música.

Él sonrió irónicamente sin quitarle ojo. Ella era plenamente consciente de su mirada mientras bailaba. Moviéndose entre las figuras con lord Hozuki, echó una ojeada al lugar donde estaba Naruto. Lord Menma se había colocado junto a él. El hermano mayor y el menor de los Uzumaki permanecían sentados juntos en la misma pose, con sus musculosos brazos cruzados y las cabezas inclinadas mientras dialogaban, mirando a las personas que bailaban en actitud impasible y bastante maliciosa. Supuso que Menma estaría interrogando a Naruto sobre su aparente conquista.

Poco después terminó la contradanza. Hinata hizo una reverencia en respuesta a la inclinación de lord Hozuki. Cuando el lord canciller le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla de vuelta a su mesa, Hinata tomó aire y descubrió que mientras ella había estado bailando había estallado una chispa en el barril de pólvora que era la relación entre Naruto y Toneri.

Debería habérselo imaginado.

Por lo visto Toneri había intentado detenerla cuando regresaba de la pista de baile, pero Naruto y Menma habían intervenido para impedírselo, al ver la doble amenaza que se cernía sobre Toneri, sus amigos, a su vez, habían aparecido para respaldarlo. En ese momento los dos grupos de hombres crispados se encontraban junto al borde de la pista de baile. Toneri estaba diciéndole algo a Naruto. A juzgar por la feroz postura del duque y su mirada tensa y furiosa, la situación estaba a punto de desembocar en un estallido de violencia.

Murmurando una disculpa a lord Hozuki, Hinata salió corriendo y se abrió paso a empujones entre el gentío para regresar junto a su protector, rezando para llegar antes de que ocurriera algo terrible. Tal vez ella pudiera hacer que Toneri se calmara.

Katô y el coronel Umino llegaron al lugar en el mismo instante que ella.

Toneri la miró con un odio lascivo, pero por alguna razón permaneció callado. No obstante, el amigo que estaba junto a él no fue tan cauto.

-Anda, fijaos, si es la nueva Zorra Uzumaki.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gruñó Naruto apretando los dientes. Menma dio un paso adelante.

El coronel Umino sujetó a Hinata para que no fuera junto a Naruto. Cuando se volvió para mirar con el ceño fruncido al atractivo oficial, las palabras fatales fueron pronunciadas:

-Todo el mundo sabe que los hermanos Uzumaki no son más que un hatajo de bastardos mestizos. La música se detuvo. Todas las personas que habían oído el insulto se quedaron inmóviles y miraron al caballero borracho de cara alargada que había hablado de ese modo. Naruto miro a Toneri.

Toneri alzó las manos y soltó una carcajada insolente.

-Yo no he sido.

Entonces Menma se movió, lanzándose como un joven león en pleno ataque. Apartó a Toneri de un empujón, agarró al caballero de las solapas y lo levantó del suelo. Le asestó un puñetazo en plena cara. El tipo cayó rodando hacia atrás como si hubiera sido disparado por un cañón.

Se armó un pandemónium.

-¡Fuera! -bramó .

-¡Iruka! ¡Ocúpate de Hinata! -rugió Naruto, volviéndose para mirarla entre la multitud-. ¡Vete con el coronel! -le ordenó, lanzándole una intensa mirada en medio del alboroto.

Ella intentó protestar, pero para entonces él ya había ido junto a su hermano, aunque llegó demasiado tarde para evitar que Menma levantara del suelo a su víctima y lo golpeara de nuevo.

-¡Pégale fuera, Menma! -gritó furioso.

Hinata apenas podía oírlo en medio de aquel caos.

-Venga, señorita Hyuga. -El coronel Iruka Umino tiró de ella a la fuerza y la puso a salvo junto a Tsunade, Mei y Anko, que contemplaban asombradas la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado, querida? -exclamó Mei, abrazándola en actitud protectora.

-Un amigo de Toneri ha dicho que soy la zorra de Uzumaki y ahora se están peleando. -replicó, mientras el nutrido grupo de hombres avanzaba lentamente en tropel hacia la salida.

-¿La Zorra Uzumaki? -preguntó Anko, visiblemente divertida. Tsunade miró a Hinata, sin mostrarse alterada en lo más mínimo por la pelea.

-Querida, si eso es lo que ha dicho, ten por seguro que no se refería a ti.

-¿Qué? -exclamó ella, sintiéndose como una novata histérica ante a las impasibles Tres Gracias-. ¿A quién se iba a referir si no?

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de la Zorra Uzumaki?

-¡No! ¿Quién es esa?

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Naruto y Menma.

-Su madre.

-Su madre -repitió Hinata conmocionada.

-Sí -asintió Anko - Kushina Uzumaki: ya sabes, la duquesa de Konohagakure. Vivió para el amor. En sus tiempos habría hecho que nosotras pareciéramos monjas.

-¿Qué? -gritó Hinata.

-Dicen que fue una belleza fabulosa, apasionada e indomable. Tuvo relaciones con todos los hombres importantes de su época.

-Desde poetas a boxeadores profesionales -intervino Mei.

-Estoy impresionada -dijo Hinata con voz entrecortada.

Los alborotadores habían salido por la puerta, y el salón bullía con el rumor de la cháchara expectante.

-¿No conoces la historia de la familia Uzumaki? -preguntó Tsunade, cogiéndola del codo y atrayéndola hacia sí para relatarle la historia, pues si había una cosa que le gustaba más que un hombre rico era un buen escándalo.

-¡No! ¡Cuéntamela!

-El padre de Naruto, el octavo duque, era todo un caballero y no se opuso a reconocer a los hijos de su mujer como suyos, pero tu protector es su único hijo verdadero. Los otros tres hermanos y su única hija tienen padres diferentes, aunque supuestamente aquel otro joven Menma, también es de sangre verdadera: el fruto de la reconciliación entre los dos poco antes de que el octavo duque muriese.

-Oh, cielos -soltó Hinata, asombrada. Sabía que debería estar por encima de los cotilleos, pero no había manera de que pudiera evitarlo-. ¿Quién es el padre real de Lady Ino?. Tsunade se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes de regocijo ante aquel delicioso chisme.

-Supuestamente, ella fue engendrada por un actor shakespeariano muy conocido. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

Tsunade se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Yo no te lo he dicho.

-¡Dios mío, qué escándalo! -dijo Hinata, intentando asimilarlo todo

-¿Todos ellos saben que en realidad son medio hermanos?

-Pues claro que lo saben, querida. Pero les da igual. No encontrarás a unos hermanos de sangre que sean más leales los unos con los otros que esa panda de guapos bribones.

-Naruto no es un bribón, es un hombre ejemplar -dijo Hinata suspirando.

-En absoluto -respondió Tsunade soltando un bufido-. Puede haberse refinado, destacar e ir más recto que nadie si quiere, pero en el fondo, acuérdate bien de lo que te digo, sigue siendo el hijo de Kushina, y su pasión corre por sus venas.

Tener que defender el honor de su madre no era nada nuevo para Naruto y sus hermanos. Era algo que habían hecho desde chicos. Podían pelearse entre ellos como pendencieros, pero cuando se ponía en duda el honor de la familia, los cinco se unirían contra el mundo si fuera necesario.  
El bullicio general proseguía fuera, bajo las estrellas y los farolillos de papel. Unos veinte o treinta hombres se habían reunido en el césped situado entre el gran paseo y el paseo del sur para contemplar la trifulca, cuando no para unirse a la refriega. La mayoría se limitaban a aclamarlos a gritos y a hacer apuestas, pero todo aquel que se había topado alguna vez con los hermanos Uzumaki sabía que no debía apostar contra ellos.

Con su extravagante ropa desaliñada y el pelo largo desprendido de la coleta, Menma seguía golpeando al necio que había insultado a su madre, mientras Naruto le cubría la espalda, intentando mantener la situación bajo control con escaso éxito.

Afortunadamente, la campana de aviso sonó por todo Vauxhall, indicando que había llegado el momento de que se separaran. En un momento de distracción, Naruto logró apartar a Menma de aquel tipo, que prácticamente se hallaba inconsciente.

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba y se alejaba para contemplar el milagro de la cascada artificial, apareció el gerente de los jardines de recreo y ordenó a Menma que se marchase. A continuación el beligerante hombrecillo mandó a todos los que habían participado en la pelea que hicieran lo mismo.

Naruto vio que su hermano no parecía muy maltrecho, exceptuando el hilillo de sangre que le chorreaba por una comisura de la boca. Menma sacó su pañuelo como un estirado consumado y se limpió con un imperioso aplomo lleno de elegancia.

-Un buen trabajo -declaró en tono liviano-. Creo que voy a ir a algún garito de juego a desplumar a alguien.

-Yo me quedo, me da igual lo que diga el enano del gerente. Hinata lo estaba pasando demasiado bien para llevarla a la fuerza. Son solo las nueve.

-Tu amiguita no te dejará marchar, excelencia. Disfruta de tu nuevo juguete. Es condenadamente mejor que esa mujercita Fûka.

-Cuidado con lo que dices -gruñó Naruto.

Menma le lanzó una mirada insolente y se marchó con varios de sus disolutos amigos. Justo entonces Naruto vio que Toneri se iba. Todavía no había acabado con el baronet. Sobornó fácilmente al gerente para que lo dejase quedarse y fue tras su enemigo.

-¡Otsutsuki!

Toneri se dio la vuelta. Sus amigos también.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor. A solas.

Con un gesto, Toneri indicó a sus fieles que se fueran, y estos se marcharon, dos de ellos cargando con el aturdido instigador de la pelea. Acercándose a él con recelo, Toneri alzó insolentemente su cuadrada barbilla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ella.

Toneri apretó los dientes.

-Me he mantenido a más de tres metros de tu zorra, Uzumaki.

-No me provoques, Otsutsuki. No pienso advertírtelo otra vez, ponme a prueba. Está claro que tengo algo que tú quieres.  
Toneri lanzó una rápida mirada de desprecio al lejano pabellón. Naruto siguió su mirada y vio a Hinata en la entrada, iluminada por los farolillos de papel. Para su tranquilidad, ella no se acercó a ellos, sino que permaneció allí, mirando y esperando con ansiedad.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad? -murmuró Naruto.

-Las he visto mejores.

Naruto se rió en voz baja de la grosera respuesta.

-Da la casualidad de que tú también tienes algo que yo quiero, Otsutsuki.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-Creo que ya lo sabes.

-No tengo ni una puta idea de lo que quieres decir.

-Puede que esté interesado en hacer un intercambio -dijo Naruto, sin conceder importancia al escalofrío que sacudió su conciencia mientras hacía su despiadada propuesta, por mucho que aquello fuera solo una estratagema.

-¿Qué tipo de intercambio?

-Si me das lo que necesito, tendrás a Hinata.

Toneri miró en dirección al pabellón donde estaba ella y a continuación miró a Naruto, nervioso.

-No sé lo que pretendes, Uzumaki, pero Hinata ya no me interesa. Es un producto usado.

-Puede que sí. Puede que no.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Toneri se ensancharon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Puede que no haya recurrido a la señorita Hyuga por placer, Toneri. Tal vez tenía otros motivos. Motivos que te atañen personalmente.

-Maldito mojigato, ¿quieres decir que todavía no te has acostado con ella? -exclamó Toneri.

-Un caballero nunca cuenta esas cosas... pero ya sabes lo que dicen los mundanos. No se deben engullir los bocados más dulces a la primera ocasión, sino saborearlos al máximo y dejarlos para lo último. ¿Lo entiendes, Toneri? Todavía te queda una pequeña esperanza. Si sigues mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, todavía puede ser tuya. Si desaprovechas la oportunidad o intentas llevarme la contraria, te aseguro que me acostaré con ella y disfrutaré al máximo de sus habilidades.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Información.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Creo que ya lo sabes.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Quieres hablar claro? Dios, eres peor que la serpiente de mi tío.

-Controla ese genio, Toneri. Algún día te pillaré.

-¡Dime lo que quieres! Quiero que Hinata vuelva conmigo. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-En primer lugar Hinata nunca ha sido tuya, Toneri. Así que difícilmente te la voy a «devolver».

-¡Uzumaki!

-Bueno, veo que todavía no es el momento adecuado. No estás dispuesto a confesar.

-¿A qué? -gritó Toneri.

Naruto empezó a caminar de vuelta al pabellón con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Uzumaki!

-Otro día, Otsutsuki. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo.

Hinata contempló cómo Naruto se acercaba a ella resueltamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, regresando victorioso de la pelea. Le bastó con sacudirse rápidamente su elegantísimo frac negro y tirar ligeramente de su chaleco de color blanco perla y su pañuelo para volver a estar impecable. Le sonrió con un tenue brillo posesivo en sus oscuros azules y le ofreció el brazo, y juntos entraron en el pabellón.  
Aunque Toneri, que era el principal objetivo de aquella farsa, se había marchado, por algún motivo ninguno de ellos deseaba poner fin a la mascarada. Hinata pensó que los dos aparentaban muy bien sentir una atracción mutua. Incluso sacó al duque a la pista de baile a danzar un vals. Vauxhall no era Almack's, pero aun así el vals que bailaron juntos fue glorioso. Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y notaba la cabeza ligera por el torbellino del baile, mientras Naruto la deslizaba por el suelo de parquet con una elegancia atlética natural.

Ella lo miró con adoración, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas por el suelo entre sus brazos hasta que el mundo que la desaprobaba se convirtió en una mancha de color insignificante a su alrededor, y no quedó nadie más que él, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

A medianoche salieron juntos de la mano y encontraron un sitio agradable junto al río desde el que contemplar los fuegos artificiales de Vauxhall. Situado detrás de ella, Naruto le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para que se mantuviera en calor pese al fresco de la noche, pues a lo largo del Támesis corría una buena brisa. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del duque y contempló las explosiones del cielo conteniendo un suspiro. Miró a Naruto y vio cómo los colores brillantes de los fuegos artificiales iluminaban sus facciones en tonos rojos, plateados y azules. La luz de las estrellas parecía danzar en sus pestañas.

Incluso en el coche, de camino a casa, no parecía que ninguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a poner fin a la farsa. Se estaba tan bien así... Debido a lo avanzado de la hora, Naruto la estrechó entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos y dejó que se adormilase con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos rompió el precioso silencio, como si una palabra equivocada pudiera romper el reciente vínculo que los unía, frágil como un hilo dorado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se demoraron en lo alto de la majestuosa escalera de mármol, ya que era la hora de darse las buenas noches. Se miraron con anhelo y ambos apartaron la vista. De repente ella rompió el tenso silencio.

-Yo... creo que todo ha ido bien -dijo, con una expresión seria. Él asintió de forma forzada.

-Así es.

-Naruto...

él le dirigió una brillante mirada de deseo como un relámpago, pero no movió un músculo. Parecía que estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Sí?

El corazón de ella latía con fuerza. La timidez hizo que se contuviera.

-Yo... lo he pasado estupendamente.

-Bien. Quiero decir que esa era la idea. Yo también lo he pasado muy bien. -Se mojó los labios y bajó la mirada, manteniéndose tan rígido como la reluciente armadura del vestíbulo-. En fin... Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.

él se inclinó y Hinata se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero de repente se detuvo y se giró de nuevo. Él seguía allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola con aspecto solitario, melancólico y un tanto desamparado, y los pómulos acentuados por la luz del candelabro de la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida? -preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Sigue queriendo venir conmigo mañana a la cárcel? ¿Lo recuerda? Me lo prometió...

-Nunca olvido mis promesas, señorita Hyuga. Que tenga dulces sueños.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante y se marchó a toda prisa a su habitación antes de que pudiera cometer una imprudencia.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 9

* * *

Aquella mañana la sencilla y campechana compañía de los socios de su club alivió a Naruto temporalmente de su mal, consistente en desear a una mujer a la que no quería querer.

Estaba un tanto irritable después de haber pasado otra noche dando vueltas en la cama debido al deseo que sentía por ella. «Una farsa tras otra», pensó, decidido a seguir haciéndose el santo y apartar de él la tentación. Regresó con aire enérgico y serio a la una en punto, tal y como había prometido, para acompañarla a la prisión de Fleet. No era asunto suyo, pero Naruto sentía la tentación de decirle claramente al señor Hyuga lo que pensaba de su estúpida locura.

Hinata se había ido por la mañana de compras y había adquirido una gran variedad de obsequios para animar a su padre, entre los cuales se encontraba un ejemplar del _Times_ de ese día. Mientras el coche de Naruto avanzaba Faringdon Street abajo en dirección a la enorme prisión, Hinata abrió el periódico.

-Solo... quiero comprobar una cosa -murmuró mientras examinaba la página de chismes.

A lo largo del trayecto Naruto se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba tensa, sentada enfrente de él. Con su vestido azul de talle alto, su chaqueta ligera y sus guantes blancos estaba tan hermosa como aquel día primaveral. De pronto se puso pálida, cerró rápidamente el periódico y lo arrojó a un lado con una mueca.

-¿Malas noticias? -preguntó él.

-Hablan de nosotros.

Naruto resopló y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba al mundo a quién cortejaba una persona? ¿Acaso no existía la intimidad? Cuando llegaron a la prisión de Fleet, Hinata dejó el _Times_ y descendió del coche. Pasó el brazo por el pliegue del codo de Naruto y se mantuvo un tanto rezagada mientras avanzaban hacia la gran entrada con forma de arco.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto su cara lívida habría pensado que la conducían a su ejecución. Recorrió con la mirada los inmensos muros de piedra, mientras retorcía los cordones de su bolso con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlos. A la derecha se alzaban los muros fortificados del patio de la cárcel, con clavos en lo alto para evitar fugas.

Ella los examinó con inquietud.

-Vamos, Hinata, estoy seguro de no hay nada que temer-dijo él en tono bastante impaciente. No tenía el menor deseo de que aquello durase más de lo necesario. Aquel lugar era desagradable, y él tenía que estar en la Cámara de los Lores a las dos.

Hinata lo miró. Detrás de Naruto estaba el lacayo, impávido, cargado con los regalos de su padre.

-No tenemos por qué entrar si no quiere -añadió Naruto en un tono más cortés-. Puedo enviar a mi criado...

-No, tengo que ver a papá -consiguió decir ella-. Soy lo único que tiene en el mundo.

Él le acarició la barbilla, consciente de que debía suponer toda una humillación para ella mostrarle la desgracia de su familia.

-Su lealtad es encantadora. Solo me pregunto si él se la merece.

-Es mi padre. Por supuesto que la merece. Naruto, dijo que haría esto conmigo. No me abandone ahora...

-Estoy aquí -dijo él con ternura, desconcertado por el semblante aterrado de Hinata. Y de repente pensó que ella lo estaba sometiendo a una especie de prueba. La miró fijamente, preguntándose qué era lo que se esperaba de él-. Estaré a su lado, Hinata. ¿Está lista?

-Sí..., sí. Le debo una, Naruto. -Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa tibia, en el mejor de los casos, mientras se subía el sombrero y se agarraba nuevamente al brazo del duque-. Recuerde que él no sabe... lo mío.

-Soy consciente de ello -replicó él con sequedad. Dios, ¿cómo se había metido en aquel asunto? Nunca se había imaginado que se vería obligado a conocer al padre de la cortesana que tenía por amante. Seguramente era una mala idea, se dijo mientras la conducía al interior. Cortesana o no, era una joven de buena familia y no debía exponerse a un sitio como aquel. Aun así, tenía que elogiar su sentido de la obligación como hija.

Advirtió que Hinata temblaba ligeramente. Se arrimaba a él mientras caminaban juntos, y cuando pasaron ante el despacho del alcaide se pegó a él. La puerta estaba entornada, y ella avanzó a su lado, con la cara oculta bajo el sombrero. Al oír un sonido ronco de gritos Naruto sintió curiosidad y echó un vistazo.

Un tipo bruto lleno de cicatrices -obviamente el alcaide- estaba reprendiendo a uno de sus subordinados. Naruto sacudió la cabeza y pensó: «Menudo infierno».

Un guardia los condujo por varios pasillos. Todos los lugares de la prisión eran estrechos, además de hediondos, caóticos y ruidosos, llenos de presos que les imploraban y los insultaban a través de las rejas. Naruto apretó las mandíbulas con aire ceñudo y, rodeando los hombros de Hinata con un brazo, la acercó más a él, deseando poder protegerla de aquellas obscenidades.

Al llegar al fondo del pasillo accedieron a un pabellón más decente. Naruto tan solo relajó un poco su postura defensiva cuando los llevaron por un tramo de escaleras hasta el lugar donde los deudores más educados tenían habitaciones privadas.

Cuando se detuvieron ante la sólida puerta de madera de una de las celdas privadas, Hinata se quitó el sombrero. Tenía el rostro de un color pálido enfermizo. Naruto frunció los labios y se quedó atrás, sin saber si ella deseaba que la siguiese hasta el interior o si prefería que la esperase. Hinata miró al frente. Él vio cómo alzaba la barbilla y forzaba una sonrisa.

Algo se desgarró en el interior de Naruto al observar el modo en que enderezaba sus finos hombros.

El carcelero abrió la puerta, y la cara de la joven se iluminó.

-¡Papá!

Hinata abrió los brazos y entró corriendo en la celda con una risa que sonaba extrañamente frágil. Naruto se situó en la entrada y vio cómo Hinata se arrojaba a los brazos de un hombre con gafas y pelo castaño oscuro pero con canas.

-¡La bella Linda! ¡Bienvenida, querida! Tienes mejor aspecto que la última vez que te vi. Debe de ser que la comida francesa te ha sentado bien. Pero dime, ¿te gustó París?. Sin el menor aviso ni motivo aparente, Hinata rompió a llorar. El anciano se subió las gafas en la nariz y la miró con ojos de miope.

-¿Qué tontería es esta, llorona?

Estaba demasiado histérica para responder. Naruto decidió que había llegado el momento de hacerse cargo de ciertas cuestiones. Carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia y entró en la habitación con paso resuelto, se quitó el sombrero e indicó a su lacayo con un gesto que pasase con los regalos.

-El señor Hyuga, supongo. -Tendió la mano al viejo erudito-. Naruto Uzumaki, a su servicio. El padre de Hinata le estrechó la mano con indecisión, entornando los ojos para mirarlo.

-¿El señor Uzumaki, ha dicho? ¿Cómo está? ¿Es amigo de Hinata? Y, si es así, ¿puede decirme por qué está llorando?. Hinata rodeó el cuello de su padre.

-¡Es que me alegro tanto de verte, papá! Te eché mucho de menos cuando estuve en...

-miró a Naruto en actitud suplicante-, París.

Naruto frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente, y a continuación abandonó su intento por entender aquello.

-Su hija le ha traído unas cuantas chucherías para animarle, señor Hyuga.

-No es un señor cualquiera, papá. Es el duque de Konohagakure. Es muy modesto. Demasiado -susurró, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Oh. - Hiashi se rió con regocijo de su error-. Le ruego que me perdone, excelencia.

-No tiene importancia. -Naruto era consciente de que estaba comportándose de forma insensible y brusca, pero no podía evitar mirar con odio al viejo estudioso al ver la expresión de desconsuelo en los bellos ojos de Hinata. ¿En qué pensaba aquel hombre? ¿En manuscritos iluminados antes que en su preciosa hija?

-Lo siento -dijo ella, sorbiéndose la nariz-. Tienes razón, me estoy portando como una tonta. Es que te echaba de menos, viejo hechicero. -Limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente, fue hacia el catre donde el criado de Naruto había dejado los regalos-. ¿Ves esto, papá? Una nueva almohada y una manta, brandy y un poco de rapé...

-¿Me gusta el rapé, bella Linda? ¡Vaya, no lo recuerdo! -Se rió como si su cabeza hueca fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y se apartó.

-No lo sé, papá, pero si no lo quieres puedes utilizarlo para sobornar a los guardas.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Pero qué lista es mi chica! No me habrás traído por casualidad ningún... libro, ¿verdad? -preguntó, moviéndose nerviosamente como un niño la mañana del día de Navidad.

-Claro que sí.

Padre e hija procedieron a alabar los tres libros que ella le había llevado: tratados de historia clásica y medieval extremadamente aburridos que hicieron que Naruto y su lacayo intercambiaran miradas de desconcierto.

Finalmente el anciano se volvió hacia él.

-Excelencia, por qué no abrimos el brandy que ha traído Hinata y le damos un traguito, ¿eh? Ante un comportamiento tan campechano y cortés, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se encontraban en el estudio de Hyuga y no en su celda. Naruto sonrió de manera insulsa.

-No, señor, pero le agradezco el ofrecimiento.

-¿Y cómo... conoció a mi hija, por cierto? -preguntó con cierta cautela.

Por fin aquel hombre mostraba un atisbo de sentido común.

Si hubiera sido su hija la que hubiera aparecido vestida de gala con un extraño a su lado, habría sido la primera pregunta que habría salido de sus labios, tal vez después de derribar al tipo de un puñetazo. Naruto respiró hondo y se dispuso a responder, pero la señorita Hyuga no le dio la oportunidad.

-Su excelencia es la bondad personificada. Su hermana pequeña, lady Ino Uzumaki, es una de las estudiantes a las que acompañé a París.

-Ah -respondió el hombre, sonriendo alegremente a Naruto-. Qué amable. Naruto frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberle dicho a Hinata el nombre de su hermana.

-Hinata, querida -continuó Hiashi-, ¿vas a seguir dando clases en la academia de la señora Ayame el año que viene?. Naruto alzó la ceja izquierda. «¿Dando clases?»

Hinata evitó con cuidado su mirada mientras se movía con nerviosismo por la habitación.

-Lo haré si es necesario, papá. No me importa trabajar, pero el año que viene seguro que volvemos a Kelmscot. Ya casi tengo ahorrado todo el dinero.

-¡Oh! Perfecto, perfecto. ¡Bien hecho, hija! ¿No le parece una chica lista, señor... digo, excelencia?. Naruto miró a Hinata y le pareció que la veía por primera vez.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y de súplica, como si intuyera que Naruto estaba siguiendo mentalmente aquella absurda conversación y desentrañando aspectos que ella no le había comentado.

-¿Llevó usted a las chicas a París, excelencia? -le preguntó el padre de forma titubeante.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Hinata en nombre de Naruto con una sonrisa recriminatoria, y le dio a su padre un golpecito en el brazo-. Su excelencia es un hombre demasiado importante para llevar a unas debutantes por el continente.  
Con una risa nerviosa que no sonó en absoluto como la de la estrella fría y distante del mundo de las cortesanas, Hinata se apartó y empezó a hacer el catre de su padre con unas sábanas frescas, extendió la nueva colcha y ahuecó la cara almohada de plumas de oca que le había comprado.

Naruto la observó con el corazón roto. Habría sido fácil, muy fácil, ir al magistrado y conseguir que soltasen a su padre de la cárcel de deudores, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer. La suma en cuestión era una miseria para un hombre acaudalado como él, pero aquel cabeza de chorlito se merecía el encierro como castigo por el sufrimiento de su hija. Además, si sacase a Hyuga de la cárcel, Hinata no podría quedarse más tiempo con él y, qué demonios, la necesitaba. La necesitaba para resolver el misterio de la muerte de Fûka. La necesitaba en su casa, sentada a su piano desafinado.

Cuando regresó el carcelero y dijo que se había acabado el tiempo de la visita, Hinata se despidió de su padre con un abrazo y le prometió que volvería al cabo de un par de días. Le preguntó si necesitaba algo, Hyuga dijo que le encantaría que le llevara más papel y tinta. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto con una mirada ingenua.

-Me consuela mucho saber que mi hija tiene un amigo fiel en el ancho mundo que se extiende detrás de estos barrotes. Excelencia, estoy en deuda con usted. -El hombre pronunció aquellas sencillas palabras de agradecimiento de una forma tan desarmante que Naruto asintió con la cabeza y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.  
Tras separarse de su padre, Hinata lanzó a Naruto una mirada de profunda gratitud al pasar junto a él de camino a la puerta. Aquella mirada hizo que todo adquiriera sentido.

Resoplando irritado ante su propia indulgencia, el duque se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda detrás de ella. Su lacayo, que ahora tenía las manos vacías, se colocó al final del trío y juntos siguieron al carcelero por el camino que habían recorrido antes.

Ahora que conocía a Hyuga, comprendía el motivo por el que Hinata había tomado unas medidas tan drásticas para que pudiera estar en la zona superior de la cárcel, que era más limpia, caliente y salubre. El anciano caballero no habría sobrevivido en las atestadas y violentas celdas colectivas.  
A pesar de todo, no sabía lo que iba a decirle a ella cuando estuvieran a solas. ¿Una profesora de una academia para señoritas? El único sentido que le veía es que hubiera estado dando clases en la academia de la señora Ayame, esperando a que su soldado volviera de la guerra para casarse con ella, y al final hubiera renunciado a ambas cosas y se hubiera decidido por una carrera más lucrativa para salvar a su padre y también a sí misma. En ese preciso instante ni siquiera quería pensar en la relación de ella con Ino.

De repente oyó sonidos de pelea y gritos furiosos a lo lejos. Al doblar una esquina para enfilar el siguiente pasillo oscuro y resonante, se toparon con una escena brutal. El alcaide que Naruto había visto abajo, un hombre grande como un oso con un enorme llavero que le colgaba de la cintura, había lanzado a un preso joven y desafiante contra la pared. Aquel animal le estaba impartiendo una severa paliza con su cachiporra.

Naruto alargó la mano y detuvo a Hinata. Sabía que el alcaide solo estaba haciendo su duro y peligroso trabajo, pero desde luego no quería que ella lo viera.

-Alto, querida. -Rápidamente echó un vistazo al lugar-. ¿Hay otra salida? -preguntó, volviéndose hacia el guardia, pero el hombre ya había echado a correr para a ayudar a su superior.

Entonces Naruto se fijó en Hinata.

Permanecía en un estado de inquietante tranquilidad, contemplando la violenta escena con la cara pálida e inexpresiva. Estaba tan lívida y silenciosa en medio del oscuro pasillo como un fantasma o un ángel que revoloteara por allí, con aire triste aunque distante.

Algunos mechones oscuros ondeaban con la corriente de aire procedente del final del pasillo. Naruto apretó los dientes, decidido a sacarla inmediatamente de allí. Tendría que encontrar otra salida. Extendió el brazo y le agarró la mano.

-Venga, querida -murmuró, pero ella no se movió.

-No pienso huir de él -dijo Hinata, y su voz tenía la tersura de unos pétalos de rosa al lado de los gritos del preso.

Agarrada a la mano de él como una niña, hizo caso omiso de su protesta y siguió avanzando.

En la guerra de Hinata no había fuego de cañones ni disparos de bala. Los ejércitos que combatían en ese momento se encontraban en su interior, luchando como si fueran a desgarrarle el corazón, pero ella se negó a huir. Sabía que debía mantenerse firme y no acobardarse a la sombra de su poderoso protector, sino pasar y mirar a aquel monstruo a los ojos, y hacerle ver que ya no le tenía miedo. Tal vez él ni siquiera lo entendiera, pero ella sabría que lo había hecho, y con eso bastaba. «No voy a correr. No voy a correr. No voy a correr», pensó una y otra vez a cada paso, pese a que el tintineo de las llaves del alcaide penetraba en su conciencia como un cristal roto.

Era el sonido que se filtraba en sus pesadillas.

Tenía miedo -mucho miedo- y temblaba, y el temor hacía que sintiese frío hasta en las puntas de los dedos. Pero había conseguido ponerse de nuevo en pie después de que él la hubiera destrozado, y ahora tenía un aliado que la llevaba cogida de la mano.

-Hinata...

-No pasa nada -se oyó decir ella a lo lejos, por encima de la sangre que se agolpaba con fuerza en sus oídos. El pobre Naruto la siguió sin entender nada. O bien el desgraciado preso había dejado de batirse o el alcaide se percató de que ellos se aproximaban lentamente. El caso es que aquel hombre se enderezó moviéndose pesadamente, mientras sostenía en la mano la cachiporra dura, brutal, manchada de sangre. Y entonces se giró y miró a Hinata directamente.

Ella sintió que el pánico le oprimía la garganta. Todo se movía con enorme lentitud, como la noche del callejón. El tiempo avanzaba despacio. Hinata quería echar a correr, huir como un caballo que se dirige a la cuadra en plena tormenta. Pero se mantuvo firme pese a las náuseas, los estremecimientos y el frío helador. Le temblaba el cuerpo del odio que albergaba, y apretaba tanto las mandíbulas que estas le dolían.

Una leve y bestial sonrisa asomó a los labios del alcaide, y ella advirtió que aquel hombre esperaba que se echase atrás o que revelara algún indicio de lo que él le había hecho. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero su rostro se mantuvo impasible. Consiguió armarse de valor y apartar el temor con el que había aprendido a vivir. Naruto le decía que tenía mucho coraje. Ella no olvidaría aquel comentario.

Caminó hacia delante.

Advirtió que aquello sorprendía al alcaide, que dirigió su siniestra mirada a Naruto sin dejar de parpadear. De repente Hinata se preguntó si acababa de poner en peligro a su guardián, pero cuando miró a Naruto vio cómo le lanzaba a aquel hombre una altiva mirada de aversión. Sonrió débilmente con fría satisfacción mientras el alcaide se percataba de que ahora ella tenía un amigo poderoso. Un protector. Procedía de un linaje de guerreros y su apellido era Uzumaki, «caballero». ¿Quién mejor que él?.  
El alcaide la miró de nuevo con recelo comprendiendo, según ella supuso, que estaban en tablas: su crimen sería silenciado a cambio de la seguridad del padre de Hinata. Él ignoraba que no tenía por qué preocuparse. La idea de que Naruto o cualquiera de sus admiradores descubrieran que había perdido la virginidad con aquel ogro hacía que la embargara una terrible vergüenza. Los vestidos elegantes y los aires altivos les habían hecho creer que ella era una pieza codiciada. Cómo los había engañado: ella, la fría cortesana, más sucia e inferior que una puta. Incluso para Naruto no era más que carnada.

Sin intercambiar una palabra, ella, su protector y el lacayo pasaron junto al preso desplomado, el alcaide y el guarda. Hinata sabía que había ganado aquel combate, pero el alcaide asestó el último golpe en forma de una risita socarrona que la siguió por el pasillo. Hizo tintinear las llaves con alegre despreocupación, y aquel sonido estuvo a punto de hacer que Hinata se desmoronase.

Soltó la mano de Naruto y siguió avanzando mecánicamente hasta que al fin se encontró a pocos pasos de la entrada de la cárcel. Costándole respirar, consiguió salir por la puerta.

Cuando alzó la vista, aturdida, el cielo le daba vueltas, y unos círculos negros brotaron en medio de su campo de visión. Sintió que las manos de Naruto la sostenían. Se agarró a su antebrazo y se aferró a él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse. Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata a modo de apoyo.

-Hinata, parece realmente enferma. ¿Se encuentra bien? -Su refinado tono de barítono parecía llegar a ella a través de un grueso muro de cristal. Una oleada de dolor recorrió todo su ser. Dios, cómo deseaba que él llegase hasta ella - que rompiera la caja de cristal en la que se había encerrado- y la estrechase contra él, con su pecho desnudo contra el de ella, sin nada que ocultar. Pero eso no ocurriría nunca. No habría amor. No para ella.

-Estoy... bien -logró decir, apartándose de él mientras se recuperaba lentamente-. Gracias.

Oyó cómo Naruto murmuraba una orden al lacayo para que fuera en busca del coche. Él se paseó por la acera mientras Hinata, en un silencio glacial, esperaba a que llegara el coche.

-Hinata, no quiero que vuelva a este infierno -dijo, lanzándole una feroz mirada autoritaria.

Ella agachó lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Cree que yo quiero volver?

-Entonces no vuelva.

No tenía fuerzas para discutir con él en ese momento. Por supuesto que tenía que volver. Su padre estaba allí. Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Naruto directamente si le prestaba el dinero para soltarlo, pero últimamente su orgullo se había visto herido varias veces. No era una niña que pidiese limosna, y la opinión que él tenía de ella ya era lo bastante mala sin tener que añadir la mendicidad a la prostitución.

Naruto se le acercó y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella se armó de todo su valor, alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos con serenidad. Él la observó atentamente. Los ojos azules y penetrantes de Naruto parecían llegar directamente hasta el fondo de su alma.

Hinata no podía pronunciar palabra ni apartar la vista.

Él sacudió la cabeza con aire irritado mientras la miraba, pero su voz sonó suave.

-Debería haber dejado que la llevara por un camino diferente. No tenía por qué ver tanta brutalidad, Hinata. Ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas. El muy ingenuo. Si él supiera. La bondad y la nobleza de Naruto hicieron que las lágrimas aflorasen a sus ojos.

-Mi hombre virtuoso -susurró.

-¿Por qué me llama así? No tiene gracia. -Naruto frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella con un aire tan remilgado y pomposo que Hinata se atrevió a sonreír mientras el elegante coche se detenía ante ellos.

Se subieron al carruaje y Hinata se sentó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su ancho hombro.

Sabía que estaba molesto con ella, pero, en lugar de protestar, se movió para que ella estuviera más cómoda y la rodeó con el brazo. Hinata cerró los ojos, agotada tras su íntima victoria. Naruto olía deliciosamente y mantuvo su brazo en torno a ella con fuerza y firmeza, mientras su hombro duro y musculoso hacía las veces de almohada para su cabeza.

«Me has ayudado -pensó ella-. No lo sabes, pero me has dado la fuerza necesaria para conseguirlo.»

-La próxima vez debería escucharme -masculló Naruto, tratando de parecer enfadado.

-Lo haré, querido. Lo que usted diga -susurró ella con un atisbo de sonrisa, dando gracias a Dios por tener a aquel hombre a su lado. «Deja que me quede contigo.»

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 10

* * *

El caprichoso clima inglés se había vuelto inopinadamente frío para aquella época del año, y esa noche a las diez y media desencadenó un torrente de lluvia cuando Naruto salía airado de la Casa de los Lores, hambriento, cansado y malhumorado. Para colmo de males, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza tras haber discutido durante la hora de la cena con Suigetsu y Hiruzen y sus compinches conservadores extremistas, y sus sanguinarias opiniones lo habían indignado tanto que le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

Durante todo el rato le habían estado rondando la cabeza pensamientos confusos sobre Hinata que le habían inquietado y desconcertado, entremezclándose con su ansioso libido hasta crear un gran embrollo en su cerebro.

Al volver a casa por Westminster miró por la ventanilla y vio cómo el viento y la lluvia zarandeaban los plátanos mientras su tambaleante carruaje bajaba por el paseo. Las débiles llamas de algunas farolas de hierro forjado se habían apagado, dejando huecos en la fila de faroles que resultaban tan oscuros como su mente confusa.

La historia de Ino, París y la academia de la señora Ayame... ¿era verdadera o falsa? ¿Y podía permitirse siquiera preocuparse por una u otra versión?. La idea de que una cortesana se hubiera dedicado en el pasado a formar el carácter de su testaruda hermana lo horrorizaba. Tenía que descubrir la verdad por el bien de Ino, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber algo más sobre la señorita Hyuga de lo que ya sabía.

Sabía Dios que había intentado mantener una distancia prudencial entre los dos para no comprometerse con ella, pero sentía que estaba siendo irremediablemente arrastrado hacia su órbita como por efecto de un enorme imán cósmico utilizado por mujeres como ella para esclavizar a hombres ricos con títulos como él. Maldita sea, no era justo. Frunciendo el entrecejo en dirección a la ventanilla, mientras la lluvia punzante era arrojada en ambas direcciones contra el cristal, se rascó las sienes palpitantes y repasó lo que sabía sobre la señorita Hyuga.

Había preocupantes lagunas en la información de la que disponía. Por ejemplo, se preguntaba cómo ella se había convertido exactamente en una cortesana. Preguntarlo habría estado mal visto, de modo que supuso que nunca lo sabría a menos que ella le brindara esa información, lo cual parecía improbable. A diferencia de todas las mujeres habladoras que conocía, la señorita Hyuga era extremadamente reservada con los aspectos relacionados con su persona. Ella no soltaba prenda y él no hacía preguntas. Naruto se preguntaba indignado por qué debía interrogarla sobre su vida. No había nada entre ellos a excepción de un acuerdo práctico y provechoso para los dos.

A pesar de todo, mientras escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo del coche, lo incomodaba la idea de preguntarle, no por primera vez, cuál de sus conocidos o compañeros de club en White's había comprado su inocencia. ¿Jiraya? él era lo suficientemente depravado... ¿O se la había entregado ella libremente a aquel soldado insensato ante su insulsa promesa de matrimonio en una fecha cercana?, meditó mientras el coche atravesaba las puertas de la mansión. «No es asunto tuyo, Naruto. Te da igual, no te importa. Déjalo estar», se dijo.

Gruñendo de indignación y deseo contenido, salió fuera y avanzó chapoteando por los charcos que separaban su carruaje de la puerta principal, de modo que cuando llegó al iluminado vestíbulo de la entrada estaba medio empapado. Apenas había atravesado la puerta cuando Hinata se dirigió hacia él por el pasillo, elegante y serena.

-Oh, mírese. Pobrecillo -dijo.

«Dios, está preciosa», pensó él, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Iba vestida con sobria elegancia con un traje de seda marrón de Manila, y llevaba una gargantilla de perlas alrededor del cuello y el pelo azabache recogido en un moño. Se deslizó hacia él con unos ojos grises claros como la luna llena, reluciendo sensualmente mientras recorría el cuerpo de Naruto con una mirada de evaluación y reparaba en su estado de cansancio.

-Bienvenido a casa, querido. -Tomó el portadocumentos de piel de Naruto y se lo tendió al mayordomo, que acababa de cerrar la puerta-. Déjelo en el estudio de su excelencia - ordenó en tono sereno.

Walsh hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, señora -asintió, y a continuación obedeció su mandato.

Naruto siguió a su mayordomo con la mirada, bastante sorprendido ante el tono cortés que había empleado con ella, y luego miró a Hinata con cautela, con la intuición de que se traía algo entre manos. Pero mientras la observaba le dio un vuelco el corazón, y las preguntas que se le habían ocurrido en el carruaje se desvanecieron.

¿Cómo podía la mera razón oponerse al poder sensorial de su presencia: su andar grácil, su piel nacarada, su perfume de gardenias, el brillo de la luz del candelabro en sus labios húmedos? Qué diablos, era la mujer más misteriosa y seductora que había visto nunca, y lo único que podía hacer era reprimir la fascinación que sentía.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se colocó detrás de él y lo ayudó amablemente a quitarse el abrigo mojado.

-Deje que se lo quite, querido. ¿Ha cenado?

-Me muero de hambre.

-Bien. Le he guardado la cena caliente. Venga. -Se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente por el vestíbulo en dirección al comedor; su vestido de seda emitía un frufrú al rozar con sus largas piernas. Bastante desconcertado por la cordialidad con que ella se ocupaba de las gestiones y el cambio que advirtió en toda la casa, Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado y la siguió, demasiado hambriento para pensar en exceso. Cuando tomó asiento a la cabeza de la larga mesa de caoba, la boca se le hacía agua.

Hinata dio una orden a una de las doncellas, que hizo una reverencia y se escabulló para cumplir el encargo. Ella se movió con ligereza hacia al trinchero, donde había un cubo de hielo con una botella de vino blanco, y le sirvió una copa mientras Naruto se preguntaba qué diablos había ocurrido allí mientras él estaba fuera.

¿Qué demonios les había hecho a sus sirvientes? Esa misma mañana la consideraban una auténtica Jezabel, de modo que ¿por qué acataban sus órdenes tan obedientemente por la noche?. Al acercarle la copa de vino, Hinata reparó en su expresión confundida y le lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

-He convocado una pequeña reunión con los criados que tienen los puestos más importantes mientras usted estaba fuera.

-¿Y ha recurrido a la brujería o simplemente los ha sobornado, si puede saberse?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Sencillamente les he recordado el honor del que gozan al servir en la mansión Uzumaki y que no les corresponde a ellos juzgar los actos de su amo, y les he dicho... Bueno, olvídese de lo que les he dicho. Basta con decir que se han dado cuenta de que no estoy aquí para tontear con... su excelencia -añadió con una reverencia formal, y a continuación se deslizó hacia atrás y se sirvió una copa de vino.

-¿Me está advirtiendo a mí también?

Sonriendo con dulzura, Hinata se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla situada a la derecha de Naruto.

-¿Qué tal la sesión?

-Desesperante -gruñó él mientras partía un pedazo de pan.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Hinata escuchó en silencio, con la mejilla apoyada en una mano, asintiendo mientras él relataba con cierta impaciencia su discusión con Suigetsu y Hiruzen y se quejaba de su maldito dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando el mayordomo trajo la cena, ya se había desahogado y librado de gran parte de su frustración y estaba listo para cenar.

Cuando la tapadera plateada fue retirada de su plato, descubrió una de sus comidas favoritas: chuletas de cordero _á la braise_ con espárragos tiernos embadurnados con mantequilla. Hinata le sirvió vino tinto para acompañar la carne, y Naruto metió mano a la comida. Ella dio un sorbo de vino mientras contemplaba la lengua de la llama que ardía en lo alto de la vela.

-Tenemos que fijar un día para la cena, Naruto.

-¿Hum? -dijo él, devorando el cordero.

-Necesito que me dé una lista de invitados. Cuanto antes invitemos a esos caballeros, mejor. Al fin y al cabo, no voy a estar aquí eternamente. -Le dedicó una sonrisa velada y dio un trago de vino.

-¿De verdad espera hacer cambiar de opinión a esos viejos tercos sobre los asuntos de Estado moviendo sus bonitas pestañas?

-A usted es al que le toca hacerlos cambiar de opinión, Naruto. Por lo menos yo puedo hacer que lo escuchen. Tendrá que ser una cena exclusiva para caballeros. Evidentemente, sus esposas no vendrán mientras yo sea la anfitriona. Por el bien de su reputación, no se me ocurriría invitar a Tsunade y a sus amigas para que entretuvieran a los hombres, o su casa ganaría fama de burdel.

-¿De verdad es buena idea?

-Confíe en mí. Prepáreme una lista de invitados. Yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

-Me asusta -murmuró él.

Hinata se rió entre dientes y le tocó el brazo cariñosamente. Muy a pesar suyo, Naruto sonrió.

De postre había tarta de frambuesa y crema de almendra, para ser disfrutadas con una copita de brandy. Al final de aquella magnífica cena era un hombre nuevo. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza con satisfacción y contuvo un gran bostezo. Hinata le tomó la mano afectuosamente.

-Venga, tengo una sorpresa para usted.

Él la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

-Si se lo dijese no sería una sorpresa, ¿no cree, Naruto? Ahora pórtese bien y venga conmigo. Él cogió su brandy y se dejó llevar de la mano a la biblioteca.

Allí había una pequeña lumbre crepitante que aplacaba el insólito frío de aquella noche. Naruto entró sin prisa en la habitación y miró alrededor con curiosidad. «¿Otro regalo?», se preguntó. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente, pero el dolor de cabeza persistía.

-Espero que no le moleste el fuego. Con este tiempo tan deprimente, pensé que...

-Está bien -masculló él.

-Siéntese en su sillón -sugirió Hinata, cruzando las manos por detrás de la espalda.

Él se dejó caer de buena gana en su gran butaca de cuero junto a la chimenea y permaneció a la espera.

-Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y cierre los ojos. Naruto obedeció.

Oyó cómo ella se movía por la habitación y luego todo se quedó en silencio. Un momento después brotaron del piano las primeras notas lentas y delicadas. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras tocaba para él. Era evidente que había afinado el Graf mientras él estaba fuera.  
Por un instante deseó estar enfadado con ella por haberse atrevido a entrometerse en su vida, pero le resultó imposible indignarse ante la oleada de felicidad que lo embargó al reconocer los primeros compases de «Voi che sapete», la dulce y hermosa aria de Cherubino en _Las bodas de Fígaro._ «Es una pieza que se toca en las academias para señoritas», pensó él, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras observaba cómo ella leía la partitura completamente absorta. Hinata no cantó para él, pero Naruto conocía la letra:

 _Vosotras que sabéis  
lo que es el amor, mujeres, decidme  
si yo lo tengo en el corazón. Lo que yo siento, os diré,  
es para mí nuevo, comprenderlo no sé.  
Siento un afecto lleno de deseo que ora es placer, ora es martirio.  
Me hielo, y después siento el alma inflamar, y en un_ _momento me vuelvo a helar. Busco un bien fuera de mí,_ _no sé quién lo tiene, no sé qué es. Suspiro y gimo_ _sin querer, palpito y tiemblo sin saber,_ _no encuentro paz_ _ni de noche ni de día,_ _y sin embargo me gusta languidecer así. Vosotras que_ _sabéis lo que es el amor, mujeres, decidme_ _si yo lo tengo en el corazón._

Posó el codo en el brazo del sillón y, apoyando la barbilla en su mano entrecerrada, miró a su anfitriona y disfrutó de su interpretación absolutamente extasiado, más por la bondad de sus intenciones que por su destreza. Le parecía un hermoso regalo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como ella le había indicado y se relajó.

La vida era agradable.

La interpretación de Hinata concluyó, pero él siguió con los ojos cerrados, por fin completamente relajado. La biblioteca era un hueco enorme, negro y reverberante situado detrás de él, que permanecía recostado en la gran butaca de orejas junto al fuego, con la copita de brandy en una mano y el pie de cristal balanceándose entre sus dedos.

Las llamas danzarinas proyectaban una luz anaranjada sobre su rostro, inmerso en la sombra. Tenía el chaleco desabrochado. Se había pasado la mano por el pelo intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba y el cabello le había quedado ligeramente revuelto. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado para levantarlos cuando oyó un sedoso susurro y percibió la fragancia de Hinata al acercarse a él.

-¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza? -preguntó ella, y su voz suave e íntima sonó en el enorme vacío de la habitación.

-Sigue haciendo de las suyas -murmuró Naruto, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos-. La verdad es que toca bastante decentemente, señorita Hyuga.

-No tan bien como usted, por lo que me han dicho.

-He perdido la práctica.

-¿Por qué ha dejado de tocar?

-No tengo tiempo.

El duque oyó que ella suspiraba suavemente.

-Nuestras almas necesitan música, Naruto, al igual que nuestros cuerpos necesitan contacto. -Notó cómo le quitaba delicadamente de la mano la copa de brandy, pero no reaccionó. Hinata le dio un golpecito en las piernas estiradas para que las separase, se situó entre ellas y se inclinó para desatarle el pañuelo. Él abrió los ojos perezosamente y la miró. Se le ocurrió protestar.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? -preguntó en un tono de afable curiosidad.

-Haciendo que se sienta más cómodo.

-Ah. -Cerró de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando de la singular sensación de sus delicados dedos al aflojar el meticuloso nudo del pañuelo, y un instante después Hinata tiró de él y se lo quitó deslizándolo. Le acarició ligeramente el cuello y le desabotonó la parte de arriba de su camisa blanca almidonada.

-¿Mejor? -murmuró ella mientras le pasaba lentamente la mano por el pecho. Él emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido de asentimiento y un gemido de deseo. El corazón le palpitaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Posando una mano en su hombro, Hinata rodeó la butaca despreocupadamente para colocarse detrás de Naruto, él era plenamente consciente de su presencia. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ella deslizó los dedos por su cabello.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo ahora, señorita Hyuga? -preguntó con rigidez.

-Aliviándole el dolor de cabeza, querido. Relájese.  
Confuso y ansioso, trató de obedecer mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo muy suavemente. ¿Acaso no sabía cómo estaba tentándolo?

-¿Dónde le duele? -murmuró ella-. ¿Aquí?

-Sí -asintió él, mientras ella presionaba con sus pulgares en dos puntos palpitantes situados en la base del cráneo. Sus pulgares trazaron círculos con una suave insistencia sobre los músculos agarrotados del cuello hasta que empezaron a relajarse poco a poco.

Los instantes pasaron.

-Hinata -dijo él con cautela, adoptando un tono cortés por miedo a que una palabra equivocada hiciera que ella dejara de proporcionarle aquel glorioso placer-, esa historia sobre París y la academia de señoritas en la que daba clases... ¿era cierta?

Las manos de ella interrumpieron el masaje.

-Naruto, querido. -Habló con un dulce tono de advertencia -. ¿Qué le hace pensar que nuestro acuerdo le da derecho a conocer los detalles de mi pasado?.

-En lo que respecta a mi hermana, su pasado es de mi incumbencia.

-Bueno, no se preocupe, no corrompí a su hermana. Lady Ino no corre ningún peligro. Aunque en mi opinión es una chica impetuosa y me aventuro a pensar que se debe a la falta de consejo materno.

-Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido -dijo él poniéndose a la defensiva. Ella se rió dulcemente y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Estoy segura de que lo hizo, querido, en todos los aspectos. Pero usted es un hombre.

-añadió en un elocuente susurro.

-Está evitando mi pregunta.

-Muy bien, si tanto le interesa, durante un tiempo di clases de francés, música, historia y conducta en la academia de la señora Ayame. Fue mi último puesto respetable antes de... esto.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se rascó una ceja lleno de indignación. Una cosa era que una cortesana le estuviera frotando la espalda y otra bien distinta que lo estuviera haciendo una condenada profesora de una academia para señoritas.

-Toneri se las ingenió para que me despidieran -continuó Hinata-. Durante un mes vino a verme cada día, y al final convenció a la directora de que él era mi verdadero amor... de que yo no era ni respetable ni casta, y de que ejercía una mala influencia sobre las chicas. La señora Ayame llegó a la conclusión de que era una amenaza para las estudiantes, de que mi conducta pondría en peligro el bienestar moral de las chicas, y me despidió.

-¿Y no le dijo que Toneri mentía?.

-Desde luego, pero ya sabe lo pesada que puede llegar a ser la señora Ayame, si ha tratado alguna vez con ella. Le preocupaba el prestigio de la academia, pero yo no quería que la reputación de las chicas se viese manchada por nada antes de que hicieran su debut en sociedad -añadió-. Dejé el trabajo por el bien de ellas sin oponerme demasiado.

-¿Y qué hizo entonces?

-Fui a ver a Tsunade y luego apareció usted.

-Ah -dijo él, percibiendo una nota sutil en su voz que le advirtió que había pisado en terreno pantanoso.

-Y ahora, excelencia, ¿hará el favor de mantenerse callado y disfrutar del masaje? ¿O quiere que pare? Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió arrepentido.

-No diré una palabra.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa serena y le acarició la mejilla, que estaba áspera por la barba incipiente de aquel día.

-Es usted un granuja atractivo, Uzumaki. Al menos cuando no tiene el entrecejo fruncido. Eche la cabeza atrás. Naruto obedeció. Hinata le acarició, masajeó y frotó el cuello y la espalda en silencio. Para sorpresa de él, su remedio surtió efecto.

-¿Le gusta?

-Mmm.

Poco a poco Naruto se dejó llevar por el placer de sus caricias. La tensión comenzó a disminuir lentamente.

-Sí, así está mejor, mi amor -susurró ella, deslizando lentamente hacia arriba sus cálidas y firmes manos a ambos lados del cuello para acariciar la mandíbula tensa.

Naruto se fue relajando, cautivado por aquella sensación. Su cuerpo estaba en su poder, como si fuera arcilla en sus manos. Tras los párpados imaginó lo que deseaba hacerle. " _Fille de joie"._ Chica de placer. Mientras tanto ella le acarició las sienes con cuidado, y luego las yemas de sus dedos se posaron levemente sobre su frente, presionando en las pequeñas cavidades situadas bajo la curva de sus cejas, apretando en ciertos puntos que palpitaban débilmente.

Hinata se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que una punzada de desilusión recorriera el cuerpo de Naruto y le hiciera pensar que ya había acabado, pero estaba equivocado. Tras rozarle suavemente los lados de la cara y el cuello con los nudillos, le desabotonó varios botones de la camisa. Luego deslizó las manos por dentro, acariciando y explorando su torso desnudo.

Naruto se puso en tensión lleno de deseo, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a que todo fuera un sueño del que no quería despertar; notó cómo le desabotonaba del todo la camisa, y sus manos sedosas la abrieron rozándole a ambos lados. El aire fresco le acarició la piel, y el calor del fuego tiñó su vientre y le caldeó la ingle.  
Naruto sintió su suave rostro junto al de él, meciéndose contra su mejilla al tiempo que sus manos resbalaban por su pecho hacia el vientre. Una fuerza angustiosa y anhelante se propagó por su piel bajo el suave roce de ella. La expectación recorrió todo su ser como el fuego, un deseo que no había experimentado con ninguna otra amante en el pasado.

«Tócame. Oh, Dios, por favor, tócame, ayúdame.»

Respiró profundamente. Se aferró a los brazos de la butaca, a la espera de lo que iba a hacer ella. Sintió que ella lo besaba en la oreja, acariciándole suavemente el lóbulo con la lengua, y cayó completamente bajo su hechizo. Cuando ella abarcó con la mano la protuberancia de sus pantalones negros y lo acarició, Naruto dejó escapar un leve gemido de profunda gratitud y relajó los muslos.  
Tal vez ella estaba esperando a que protestara, pero a él le resultaba imposible, estando como estaba completamente a su merced. La respiración de Naruto se aceleró, ella le desabrochó los pantalones y deslizó su mano dentro, y para entonces él ya estaba listo y palpitaba.

-Oh, Naruto -susurró Hinata en señal de aprobación, al tiempo que agarraba su miembro suave y rígido y lo acariciaba de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Él gimió y abrió los muslos, con hambre de algo más. Ella se lo concedió, lo liberó totalmente de los pantalones y lo acarició, al principio con suavidad y luego con más firmeza. Naruto curvó las manos sobre los brazos de la butaca y se aferró a ellos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Podía sentir la mirada de ella posada sobre su rostro, como si estudiase su reacción a la más mínima caricia... aprendiendo los requisitos exactos del placer como una verdadera profesional. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió la curva de su oreja, haciendo que se volviera loco.

Él giró la cabeza, buscó sus labios y la besó con una temblorosa codicia mientras ella no paraba de acariciarlo. De pronto Hinata interrumpió sus caricias. Dejó de besarlo y él abrió los ojos, confuso y ardoroso. La miró con una consternación llena de asombro bajo el pelo revuelto. No podía dejarlo así bajo ningún concepto. Él le había pagado.

Sin embargo, comprobó con alivio que ella no se iba, solo estaba moviéndose para colocarse frente a él. Él la miró fijamente, necesitado, sorprendido y ansioso, consciente de que aquello era lo que había soñado. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, con su hermoso rostro seductor y sereno, y sus ojos grises claros como perlas brillantes de deseo.

Apoyando las manos en los anchos muslos de Naruto, se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Él se mantuvo a la espera con la respiración entrecortada, extasiado, nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida. Como una hermosa devota pagana, Hinata deslizó las manos por el amplio pecho de Naruto besándolo a medida que avanzaba. le rozó los pezones con la lengua mientras, más abajo, ahuecaba la mano y acariciaba su pene rígido.

Naruto no podía creer su suerte. Él no lo había pedido ni había pagado por ello, ella no tenía por qué hacerlo... lo cual solo podía significar que en ese preciso instante no era dinero lo que ella deseaba, sino que lo deseaba a él.

Cuando ella descendió con sus besos hacia el vientre, su asombro se desvaneció ante la oleada de éxtasis que invadió su ser. Hinata trazó un círculo de forma suave y provocativa alrededor de su ombligo, y luego separó los labios mojados y recibió con lentitud e indecisión la cima de su imponente erección en su boca húmeda. Él apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca con un gemido de deleite y tocó su cabello sedoso. Hinata lo chupó amorosamente, frotándolo vigorosamente en todo momento con sus manos cálidas y firmes, y acariciándolo con dulzura por todas partes.

Soltando un profundo gemido, Naruto deslizó las manos por el pelo de Hinata, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y la miró, mientras le rozaba la mejilla con los nudillos lleno de un tierno y turbulento deseo. No lograba entender por qué y cómo había renunciado a aquello durante tanto tiempo.

Tras varios minutos de absoluto éxtasis, Hinata miró hacia arriba con una maliciosa sonrisa de mujer mundana, el ideal de los sueños de todo escolar, deslizando la punta de la lengua por su miembro. Su mirada sensual y cómplice se cruzó con la de Naruto, y a continuación agachó de nuevo la cabeza, y dio vueltas y vueltas con la lengua alrededor de su glande, extraordinariamente sensible.

Si bien sus movimientos y sus ojos grandes y rebosantes de afecto al levantar las pestañas poseían cierto candor ingenuo, aquella pequeña revelación de su inexperiencia no disminuyó el placer, sino que lo incrementó. Una excesiva experiencia por su parte tal vez habría resultado irritante. Él la encontraba irresistible tal y como era.  
Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos de forma erótica y seductora, él le sostuvo la mirada con un feroz deseo animal. Ansiaba levantarle la falda y dejar que se montase sobre él en la butaca. Pero ella tenía otros planes.

Permaneció de rodillas aferrada a las caderas de Naruto, arañándolo con las uñas. De pronto él la cogió por la nuca y, tirando de ella hacia arriba, la besó apasionadamente.

Ella gimió de placer bajo su ardiente beso. Dios, había querido besarla así desde el primer día que la había visto en casa de Tsunade. Quería que los dos se dejasen llevar, hasta que el último cristal de hielo que cubría la altiva fachada de Hinata se derritiera, y amarla fogosamente hasta que lograse liberar el ángel que residía en su interior. Finalmente Hinata lo detuvo, empujándolo contra el respaldo del sillón. Él la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-Déjame hacerte el amor -susurró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa leve, serena y misteriosa.

-Disfruta.

Naruto no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse cuando ella volvió a arrodillarse. Hinata abrió su dulce boca e introdujo su miembro hasta el fondo de tal forma que por poco se ahoga con su tamaño, y a continuación lo extrajo y lo chupó apasionadamente con renovada e inequívoca determinación. Él cerró los ojos y se abandonó.

Naruto estaba tan necesitado que no tardó mucho en culminar. Mientras sus gemidos de éxtasis inundaban la habitación, la joven y hermosa cortesana se echó hacia atrás y lo llevó al orgasmo con sus manos sedosas y calientes, una explosión liberadora que brotó a chorros sobre su vientre y su pecho.

-Oh, Dios, Hinata -exclamó al fin con voz entrecortada, recostándose en el sillón, completamente agotado. Apenas se dio cuenta de que habían pasado unos instantes y que ella se había puesto en pie, pero entonces vio que Hinata cogía el pañuelo de muselina desdoblado y lo desplegaba sobre su vientre con una sonrisilla sensual y cómplice.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Uzumaki?

Él se echó a reír fatigosamente mientras ella apuraba el resto de brandy. Hinata retiró el pañuelo empapado con aire indiferente y lo lanzó despreocupadamente al fuego. Naruto se limitó a contemplarla con una admiración llena de asombro, excesivamente saciado para mover un músculo.

«Menuda mujer.»

Hinata regresó junto a él en silencio y le abrochó de nuevo los pantalones, y luego se recreó acariciándole distraídamente el pecho y los hombros con la punta de los dedos. Sus pestañas ocultaban su mirada.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí? ¿Te traigo una manta? Él la cogió de la muñeca con delicadeza y tiró de ella para que se sentara en su regazo. Deslizó el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para que no pudiera escapar. Le apartó detrás de la oreja el pelo que se le había despeinado y reparó en su mirada velada de incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-Porque lo necesitabas. ¿No te ha gustado? -dijo ella, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-Oh, claro que sí -declaró él con una sonrisa ronca-. ¿Te ha molestado?

-No digas tonterías. Has estado poniendo en duda mis dotes como cortesana desde la noche que nos conocimos, y pensé que debía ponerte en tu sitio -dijo ella en tono arrogante, con los brazos en tensión. Él se rió suavemente y le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla.

-Pues has ganado un adepto, señorita Hyuga. Puedes ponerme en mi sitio siempre que quieras.

Ella bajó los párpados, sonriendo. Permanecieron de ese modo durante un largo rato: ella, rígida y recelosa, y él, acariciándole la mejilla y la curva del cuello con la nariz, tratando de hacer que se relajase. Tenía un tacto cálido y maravilloso.

-¿Lo he hecho bien, Naruto? -preguntó Hinata casi con timidez al cabo de un rato-. Puedes decirme la verdad. -Él se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la pregunta, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando ella añadió- Porque yo... nunca...

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-No te ha gustado -dijo ella, poniéndose rígida al ver su expresión.

-Sí, has estado magnífica, mi amor. Ven aquí -susurró él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con ternura. Acalló sus preocupaciones con un beso suave que se volvió cada vez más profundo. Poco a poco Hinata dejó que separara sus labios y saboreara su lengua. Que Dios lo perdonara, pero le creía. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había decidido concederle aquel privilegio a él? Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la besó. En ese momento, mientras acariciaba con su boca los blandos y satinados labios de Hinata, ella era todo su mundo, retuvo el aliento de su cortesana en los pulmones, recibió su leve suspiro con la lengua, y se sumió en una obsesiva adoración, disfrutando de aquella boca que lo consumía.  
Le dio un beso delicioso y profundo con el que expresarle todas las cosas que no podía decir. Ella empezó a ablandarse entre sus brazos, devolviéndole el beso de forma más apremiante y deslizando los dedos entre su pelo. Naruto sintió que su deseo florecía como un capullo prieto de rosa que se abre para recibir el calor pausado y fastuoso del sol.  
Bajó la mano por el cuello de Hinata, ansioso por besarla en aquel lugar pero incapaz de despegarse de sus suaves labios. Deleitándose en su boca con tierna insistencia, acarició su cabello y pensó: «Dios mío, ¿qué me estás haciendo, mujer?».

Unos minutos más tarde ella puso fin al beso y respiró hondo. Cuando se apartó y miró fijamente a Naruto, sus ojos de tono gris violáceo tenían una expresión vulnerable y angustiada. Él recorrió con los dedos la curva de su mejilla.

-Duerme conmigo. Déjame que te devuelva el favor...

-No. Buenas noches, Naruto, tengo que irme. -Se retorció entre sus brazos, pero él la estrechó con más fuerza, sonriendo sin razon ante su tibio forcejeo.

-Quédate, amor. Duerme entre mis brazos. -Rodeó su rostro con las manos y se inclinó para besarla otra vez, pero ella se escabulló y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca en medio del susurro de la seda. Naruto frunció el entrecejo cuando la puerta se cerró. Se preguntaba si debía ir tras ella, pero decidió que no lo haría. Fueran cuales fuesen sus motivos, Hinata no quería que él la tocase en ese preciso instante, y Naruto se negó a cometer un error. Ella sabía cómo mantener a un hombre a raya mejor que cualquiera de las mujeres que había conocido.

¿Cómo podía un caballero escalar sus muros, asaltar su ciudadela, conquistar la torre de marfil de su corazón?, pensó, sintiéndose solo ahora que ella se había marchado. Su mirada de preocupación comenzó a vagar por el perímetro de la biblioteca y se posó en el piano afinado, y cayó en la cuenta de que Hinata poseía otros sentidos que él podía deleitar.

«Nuestras almas necesitan música, al igual que nuestros cuerpos necesitan contacto.»

Sonriendo con tristeza, Naruto pensó: «Qué cortesana tan sabia».

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se levantó de la butaca. Al dirigirse hacia el piano haciendo crujir los nudillos, la camisa y el chaleco dejaron su pecho al descubierto. Sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia por la parte de sí mismo que había perdido, tocó una tecla con aire vacilante, y sintió que aquella nota solitaria resonaba en el pozo de su alma. Si Hinata no estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus caricias, le ofrecería música.

Las teclas de marfil tenían un tacto suave como el satén bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados y rescató de su memoria la queridísima pieza, pues aún se acordaba de cómo dar rienda suelta a sus emociones por medio de las manos.

Conmocionada, reprimiendo las lágrimas de confusión, Hinata se puso su bata y se dirigió hacia su tocador de madera satinada.

«Dios mío, qué beso.»

Le tembló la mano al verter agua con el jarrón en la palangana. Dejó el jarrón a un lado y se inclinó para salpicarse la cara antes de irse a la cama. Se restregó con cierta brusquedad, mientras por dentro se debatía con la ciega desesperación de quien lucha contra un enemigo invisible.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Le había hecho una felación al duque Uzumaki como una auténtica y decidida prostituta, y él estaba tan... atractivo. Tan atractivo en su abandono, tan atractivo en la culminación, con la bruma luminosa de satisfacción que apareció después en sus ojos azules. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuáles habían sido sus motivos, pero parecía como si hubiera sentido la necesidad de exhibir su poder sobre él, de mostrarle que, al juzgarla como una puta, no se había dado cuenta de que ella sabía exactamente cómo derribar su fachada de superioridad moral.  
Había sentido la necesidad de ofrecerle una muestra de lo que podía llegar a hacer por él, de forma que tal vez dejara de verla como un señuelo y la contemplara como un ser humano, o por lo menos como una mujer digna de su papel de auténtica amante. Y había sentido la necesidad de demostrarle que no estaba tan por encima de ella como le gustaba hacer ver. De modo que casi había seducido a su protector. ¿Por qué debía tener miedo? Su condición de amante consentida y selecta probablemente había quedado consolidada. Iba a ser rica. A él le había gustado mucho, y posiblemente querría que siguiera siendo su querida incluso después de que hubiera acabado con Toneri. Pero él no iba a respetarla ahora. No después de aquello.

Ni siquiera ella se respetaba a sí misma, y a esas alturas debía de haberse convertido en una verdadera puta porque por alguna razón no se arrepentía. El contacto de él bajo sus manos, su fuerza, su ardor y su suavidad aterciopelada. Su sabor. Su reacción ante los besos de ella, ante cada caricia... Hinata se había propuesto conquistarlo y con ello tan solo había logrado descubrir la terrible soledad de su propio corazón, reflejada en la vulnerable necesidad de él: el vacío que anidaba en su interior y precisaba urgentemente la fuerza y la ternura de Naruto. Y al final todas las cuestiones relacionadas con el poder habían quedado olvidadas. Besarlo, servirle, ofrecerle placer eran cosas lo suficientemente placenteras para ella, y aquella era una situación ciertamente peligrosa.

«Naruto» Hinata se estremeció, frotándose los ojos con fuerza mientras el agua se escurría entre sus dedos y caía de nuevo en el recipiente, tan escurridizo como el amor. Se apartó de la palangana y se dobló en silencio, llevándose la mano al vientre y conteniendo un enorme sentimiento de aterradora soledad, casi tan intenso como un dolor físico.

Él no debía saberlo. Él no debía notarlo. Una cortesana no podía amar, o de lo contrario acabaría destrozada. Se dirigió a la cama, se tumbó y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para reprimir las lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando se elevaron las primeras notas en la planta baja, vacilantes, inquisitivas, como el primer beso que se habían dado en casa de Tsunade. Contuvo la respiración y permaneció a la escucha. El embrujo aumentó a medida que la música progresaba, envolviéndola. Hinata escuchaba con atención, aferrándose a cada nota como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
Naruto tocaba como un maestro. La sonata en cuestión era mucho más intrincada que cualquiera de las piezas que ella podría haber interpretado, delicada, triste y lenta hasta estallar en una magnificencia y complejidad que solo podían corresponder a Beethoven. A medida que pasaban los segundos comprendió que Naruto le estaba hablando, solo a ella, y una carcajada incontenible de alegría escapó de sus labios mientras estallaba en lágrimas, por primera vez y de aquella forma tan inesperada, separados por media casa, la fría reina de las cortesanas permitió finalmente que un hombre la tocara.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 11

* * *

Más de quince días después Hinata se encontraba frente al espejo de la tienda que su modista tenía en Bond Street. La enérgica mujer francesa estaba comprobando cómo le quedaba el último vestido que había creado para la Belle Hyuga, una espléndida prenda de seda de color azul pálido con un escote en forma de corazón que se hundía en el valle formado entre sus senos. No cabía ninguna duda: se trataba del vestido de una cortesana.

Hinata seguía con la mirada las manos de la modista mientras le alisaba la larga y pulcra raya de la falda a la altura de las caderas y la cintura. No podía evitar pensar que según las apariencias se estaba convirtiendo en lo que fingía ser, y, a pesar de ello, había descubierto la joya más valiosa que había visto nunca.

Solo podía pensar en Naruto.

-A él le encantará, mademoiselle -murmuró la mujer, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con orgullo ante su creación.

-Oh, sí -asintió Hinata, admirando la destreza de la mujer. Apenas podía esperar a ver la cara de Naruto cuando vislumbrara el atrevido escote.

-¿Es para alguna ocasión especial?

-Para ir al salón Argyll.

-Pensaba que era para una cena.

-No, el rosa es para la cena. Este es para el baile de las cortesanas.

Algo había surgido entre ellos desde lo ocurrido aquella noche en la biblioteca, algo que había crecido como el brote tierno y verde de una flor hasta entonces desconocida. Hinata había olvidado lo que era sentirse a salvo, ser feliz.  
Siguieron adelante con su farsa: reuniones tumultuosas, conciertos, veladas, visitas a Vauxhall, el salón Picadilly, el teatro, la ópera, el parque. Naruto ya no hablaba de Toneri ni de lady Fûka. Hinata evitaba mencionarlos, consciente de que el uno de agosto llegaría muy pronto y, con él, el fin del acuerdo que ella y Naruto habían firmado. Antes de que llegara esa fecha, quería que la invitase a quedarse junto a él indefinidamente como su amante.

Era la solución perfecta en medio de un mundo terriblemente imperfecto, tal vez fuese la única solución. Nunca podría volver a ser una persona respetable, y no le agradaba la perspectiva de ponerse otra vez en venta cuando su plan hubiese concluido. ¿Qué probabilidades tenía de encontrar a un protector en el que pudiese confiar la mitad de lo que confiaba en su duque remilgado y lleno de obligaciones morales? Además, se atrevía a pensar que estaba aprendiendo a hacer feliz a Naruto.

Se había enterado de que cierto día, en plena sesión de la Cámara de los Lores, él se había echado a reír a carcajadas sin ninguna razón aparente. Luego, para diversión de sus colegas, había votado la moción equivocada, y había tenido que ponerse en pie ante el escaño del gran canciller y cambiar su voto negativo por uno positivo.

Kiba Inuzuka había ido a visitarla la última semana, pero Naruto se había negado a dejarlo entrar; un incidente que, para su sorpresa, la había hecho sentirse protegida antes que molesta.

No habían vuelto a gozar de un momento íntimo como el que habían vivido en la biblioteca, pero todo había cambiado entre ellos. Hinata comprendió de forma lenta pero segura que los dos se estaban quitando sus máscaras, derribando la fachada del otro y convirtiéndose en muy buenos amigos. Además, ella tenía ahora unas setecientas cincuenta libras de las tres mil que necesitaba para sacar a su padre de la prisión de Fleet.

Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones al darse cuenta de que su modista parisina le había hecho una pregunta.

-¿Qué tal está madame Anko? ¡Es tan guapa! Hace mucho que no la veo.

-Está otra vez embarazada -murmuró Hinata en tono confidencial.

La mujer se quedó parada y alzó la vista boquiabierta.

 _-¡Mon dieu!_ Pero ¿no tiene ya cinco hijos?

-Seis... Este es del coronel Umino.

La modista habló entre dientes con un alfiler en la boca e inclinó la cabeza.

-Tenga cuidado, mademoiselle.

-Oh, lo tendré, créame -aseguró Hinata. Tsunade le había dado instrucciones exhaustivas sobre el empleo de una pequeña esponja atada a una bobina de hilo, su única defensa contra el embarazo junto al uso inteligente del calendario.  
Se trataba de un método desarrollado en Europa que garantizaba un pleno placer por ambas partes. En Inglaterra esa modalidad anticonceptiva era recomendada incluso por los sabios comadrones a las mujeres con una salud delicada para las que un embarazo podía resultar peligroso. También se podían emplear condones elaborados con tripas de cabra, pero Tsunade decía que ninguna compañera con amor propio se dignaba utilizar uno, lo cual era perfecto, pues a Hinata la idea le resultaba repugnante. Si ninguna de aquellas cosas funcionaba, había ciertos remedios caseros que le habían enseñado a fabricar que podían poner fin al embarazo, como el cornezuelo, el áloe o los preparados de plomo.

 _-Les six enfants!_ -murmuró la mujer francesa-je _ne sais pas_ cómo mantiene la figura. Cuando la modista terminó de colocar alfileres en varias zonas, Hinata volvió al vestidor, se quitó el vestido cuidadosamente y se puso su elegante traje vespertino de inspiración militar.

Llevaba una chaqueta corta de velarte azul oscuro con mangas muy ceñidas, botones de latón y charreteras doradas por encima de un vestido de muselina blanca. Extendió cuidadosamente un cheque para pagar el exorbitante vestido de baile, encantada de que Naruto hubiera ingresado doscientas cincuenta libras más en su cuenta, gracias a Dios, no eran para pagarle por lo que le había hecho, sino simplemente porque la asignación para el vestuario constituía una parte de su trato.

Mientras salía de la tienda y caminaba en dirección a su elegante _vis-á-vis_ negro, pensó con orgullo en las cien libras que había invertido en un fondo. Era una cifra que aumentaría lentamente con un interés del cinco por ciento, pero al menos ya había empezado a crecer.

Hinata tampoco se olvidó de dar las gracias a su protector comprándole un regalo, una pequeña chuchería a modo de detalle. Ese día, antes de ir a la tienda de la modista, había escogido una elegante petaca de plata para ir de caza en la que había hecho grabar al platero una irónica dedicatoria subida de tono:

 _Para Naruto, con un beso, Que su excelencia moje sus labios para futuras partidas de veintiuno. De su Hinata, felizmente conquistada._

 _Junio de 1814_

Aquel pequeño recuerdo haría buena compañía a la caja de exquisito brandy del mercado negro francés que su hermano corsario, lord Gaara, acababa de enviarle, pensó Hinata mientras Konohamaru, el joven mozo de cuadra, le abría la puerta del carruaje. Le entregó el paquetito con los diversos objetos que había comprado en las diferentes tiendas y le pidió que lo pusiera en el maletero.  
Al echar una ojeada por casualidad a la calle abarrotada, vio a Toneri Otsutsuki sentado en su carroza, fumando un puro y mirándola fijamente. No la saludó llevándose la mano al sombrero ni dedicándole una de sus desconcertantes sonrisas, se limitó a seguir mirándola, sin hacer el menor movimiento para acercarse. Con la sensación primaria de una presa al ser acechada, Hinata notó que un escalofrío le descendía por la columna cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado sentado fuera todo el rato, observándolas a ella y a su modista a través de la ventana de la tienda.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa-dijo Konohamaru con inquietud al reparar en la presencia de Toneri, pero Hinata sacudió la cabeza y cobró ímpetu. No había huido del alcaide de la prisión de Fleet, y desde luego no iba a huir de Toneri Otsutsuki. Se negó a regresar a toda prisa a la mansión. Todavía no había acabado de hacer sus recados.

-No, Konohamaru. Llévame a casa de Tsunade Senju, por favor. -El último ingreso de Naruto implicaba que le debía a Tsunade otro cheque por el veinte por ciento. Esperaba que su mentora no estuviera con ningún cliente en ese momento, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo no disponían de ocasiones para hablar.

Toneri permaneció sentado y contempló cómo se alejaba sin hacer ningún movimiento para seguirla. Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró otra vez hacia delante, bastante cansada por las abundantes salidas hasta altas horas de la noche. Necesitaba un respiro de aquel torbellino social, pero esa noche tenían planeado asistir a una fiesta después del concierto al aire libre en honor del héroe prusiano que se encontraba de visita, el general Killer Bee. No le dio importancia a su cansancio. La idea de salir a cualquier parte con Naruto la llenaba de una feliz excitación.

Miró por la ventanilla mientras los caballos negros tiraban de su _vis-á-vis_ por las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a la gente que la observaba al pasar, siguiendo con los ojos el carruaje como si supieran lo que ella era. Probablemente lo sabían.

Echó un vistazo atrás con cautela y vio que Toneri la seguía en su carruaje, aunque un carro de reparto y una carreta se habían colocado en medio. Nerviosa, miró de nuevo hacia delante. Finalmente Konohamaru detuvo el _vis-á-vis_ con suavidad frente a la casa de Tsunade.

Toneri paró su carruaje más abajo, a escasa distancia de ella, y siguió observándola. Konohamaru bajó del asiento del conductor de un salto y fue hacia la puerta para anunciar su llegada y comprobar si Tsunade estaba disponible. Al ver que uno de los dos lacayos grandes y rudos respondía a la puerta, Hinata se sintió suficientemente segura para salir del carruaje, aunque Toneri no estaba muy lejos. Descendió del _vis-á-vis y_ se dirigió a la puerta dando grandes zancadas justo cuando Tsunade salía para recibirla.

No señaló a Toneri porque resultaba incómodo ser el objeto de la obsesión de un hombre inestable. En lugar de ello, forzó una sonrisa jovial cuando Tsunade apareció en el portal de su casa. La reina de las cortesanas se quedó boquiabierta y abandonó su habitual talante divertido para lanzar una exclamación de envidia al ver el carruaje y los caballos de Hinata.

-¿No los habías visto? -preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa, cruzando la acera en dirección a ella-. Creía que ya te los había enseñado. Estoy estupenda, ¿verdad?

 _-¡La grande cortesana!_ -gritó Tsunade con una risa cantarina, al tiempo que le daba un cariñoso abrazo-. Tú y tu carruaje tenéis un aspecto tan magnífico que casi no puedo soportarlo. Ven, entra y toma una taza de té.

Hinata obedeció de buena gana cuando Tsunade tiró de ella hacia dentro.

-Ah, mi pequeña protegida, has puesto la ciudad patas arriba -exclamó Tsunade poco después, cuando se instalaron cómodamente en el sofá una enfrente de la otra, sosteniendo las tazas del té en sus platillos sobre el regazo. Era la misma habitación en la que Naruto le había hecho su atrevida propuesta semanas antes-. ¡Uzumaki, nada más y nada menos! Si tuviera tu edad te odiaría. Pero en realidad siento un orgullo casi maternal por tus éxitos: ¡Naruto Uzumaki y la Belle Hyuga! La gente no habla de otra cosa. Así pues, cuéntame -dijo Tsunade, lanzándole de soslayo una mirada perspicaz-, ¿qué tal se porta tu duque?

-Bien. En general creo que está de mejor humor que cuando fui con él por primera vez...

-No, tontorrona, me refiero a qué tal se porta en la cama.

-¡Tsunade! -Hinata se echó a reír y se puso colorada, ya que ni siquiera ella conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

-Me imagino que una persona tan escrupulosa como él debe de ser o un auténtico pelmazo o alguien lleno de perversiones. Así que ¿cuál es su caso? Pasmada, Hinata abrió la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-¡Oh, vamos, suéltalo, Hinata! Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie.

-Sí que lo harás. Se lo dirás a Dan Katô y a Jiraya... y luego me enteraré de que en el Parlamento se discuten las magistrales... actuaciones de Naruto.

Tsunade se rió alegremente y se recostó contra el sofá.

-Bueno, tal vez sea realmente un hombre virtuoso. -Suspiró y bajó la mirada con aire contemplativo-. Ah, Hinata, qué ideal: es rico, poderoso, condenadamente guapo, generoso y buen amante. Debo confesar que me preocupas.

-¿Por qué? Como ves estoy en una situación perfecta.

-Demasiado perfecta. -Tsunade sacudió la cabeza-. Me he fijado en cómo lo á bien sentir atracción por tu protector, incluso cariño, pero por tu propio bien te ruego que no olvides la regla principal.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Naturalmente, Hinata la sabía de memoria: «No te enamorarás». Bajó la mirada hacia su té.

-Claro que no, Tsunade.

-Mírame, Hinata. ¿Estás enfadada?

-Es solo que... ¿Cómo se creó esa regla? -soltó-. ¿Por qué no podemos enamorarnos?

-Ya sabes por qué... ¡Porque se pierde la partida! Quien se declara primero pierde. Ya lo sabes, Hinata. Mira lo que me pasó a mí.

-¿Qué te pasó? Eres la mujer más deseada de Inglaterra...

-Entregué mi corazón, el hombre resultó ser tan guapo como traidor, y lo rompió en mil pedazos al volver con su mujer. Y ahora todos mis amantes me disgustan... pero tengo que seguir recibiendo clientes porque esta es la única vida que conozco. Y si me paro a pensar en ello, me doy cuenta de que soy bastante desgraciada. -Tsunade miró hacia la chimenea y lanzó un suspiro melodramático-. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí. Ponte guapa y muéstrate alegre y cruel, Hinata. Pero no te enamores nunca.

-Pero, Tsunade -aventuró Hinata-, lord Asuma Sarutobi se casó con Kurenai...

-No, ni hablar -le espetó Tsunade enfadada-. Por cada Kureani hay cientos de nosotras que acaban sin un centavo, viejas y viviendo en barrios de mala muerte.

-¡En barrios de mala muerte!

-Dios sabe que iré a parar a uno por culpa de mis acreedores.

-Tonterías, Tsunade. Sabes perfectamente que podrías casarte con Dan Katô en un santiamén.

-Pobre insensato -dijo ella con pesar-. Lo quiero demasiado para aceptar, porque sé que esa unión no le convendría a mi pequeño marqués, ni a mí tampoco.

-Puede que sea más joven que tú, pero todo el mundo sabe que te quiere.

-¿Que me quiere? -Tsunade posó una mano en la mejilla de Hinata con expresión de tristeza-. Basta de tonterías románticas. Ya me remuerde bastante la conciencia por haberte metido en este maldito mundo. No quiero ver cómo te destruye. No quiero ver que cometes los mismos errores que cometí yo cuando tenía quince años y acababa de empezar. Por muy espléndido que sea Naruto, se largará un buen día. Cuando Asuma Sarutobi se casó con Kurenai no era un político en alza del Parlamento.

Hinata no dijo nada, y se limitó a contemplar el suelo en señal de rebeldía.

-Hinata -dijo Tsunade-, ¿crees que la suerte de Kurenai es tan maravillosa ahora que es lady Sarutobi? Pues te equivocas si piensas así. Ninguna de las mujeres de la sociedad la aceptará nunca, ni siquiera le dirigen la palabra, aunque ella se comporta de forma intachable. Si consiguieras que el conde Uzumaki te propusiera matrimonio, se armaría tal escándalo que arruinaría su carrera como hombre de Estado. Si le arrebataras eso, si le permitieras sobre todo a él, elegir entre el placer y el deber, se arrepentiría y con el tiempo te acabaría despreciando, y entonces ¿en qué situación estarías?

-Sé que lo que dices es cierto, pero Naruto no es como los demás. Es bueno y cariñoso, y noble de verdad...

-¡No quiero oír más! -gritó Tsunade exasperada, y saltó del sofá tapándose los oídos con las manos-. Vas a destruirte. Tienes que evitar encariñarte con él. Sácale todo lo que puedas, pero estate preparada para dejarlo en cuanto notes la menor señal de que empieza a aburrirse.

-Pero eso es tan despiadado...

-Es la realidad, querida. Te estoy enseñando a sobrevivir. Al ver a Tsunade tan angustiada se levantó y estiró el brazo para cogerle la mano.

-No te enfades conmigo. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Sabes que siempre oiré tus consejos -mintió, simplemente para poner fin a la discusión. Tsunade no lo sabía todo, pensó Hinata rebelándose. Tal vez la regla principal resultase acertada en circunstancias normales, pero su situación con Naruto era distinta.

Tsunade se hizo la ofendida hasta que Hinata abrió su bolso y le extendió un cheque por valor de cincuenta libras, el veinte por ciento del último ingreso de Naruto. El cheque ayudó a mitigar su mal humor. Hablaron de otros temas hasta que por fin Hinata se levantó y se despidió de ella. Cuando regresó a su _vis-á-vis,_ reparó en que Toneri se había marchado. Konohamaru no le comentó que hubiera tenido ningún problema con el baronet.

Se dirigieron hacia la mansión. Hinata miró varias veces por la ventanilla trasera y escudriñó las calles para asegurarse de que Toneri no la estaba espiando desde algún sitio cercano. Satisfecha por fin de haberse librado de él, apoyó la barbilla en el puño y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje, convenciéndose de que Tsunade no entendía nada.

Naruto no era como uno de los galanes egocéntricos que pululaban alrededor de las hermanas cortesanas.  
De repente vio una pareja de rostros familiares en medio del ajetreo, en la esquina de Regent y Beak Street. Retrocedió a los días en que vendía naranjas al reconocer al golfillo de ocho años del que se había hecho amiga, Tenzo, que barría el cruce para que pasara un caballero con sombrero de copa, mientras, para su horror, su hermano de nueve años, Hibachi, situado un paso por detrás de él, ¡le robaba al hombre el contenido del bolsillo! Hinata tiró de la cuerda del freno con todas sus fuerzas. Konohamaru detuvo el _vis-á-vis_ prácticamente de forma inmediata. Ella no esperó a que le abriera la puerta, sino que saltó del carruaje y se dirigió hacia la esquina, y una vez allí cogió de las orejas a los dos niños.

Comenzó a tirar de ellos sin la menor delicadeza en dirección al carruaje.

-¡Oiga, señora, suéltenos!

-¡Soy yo, bobos! ¿No me reconocen?

-¿Señorita Hinata? -gritó Tenzo, boquiabierto.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretenden? ¿Que los cuelguen? ¡Entren en el coche! ¡Ahora mismo!

-¡Sí, señora!

-Sí, señorita Hinata.

Pálidos y repentinamente escarmentados, subieron al _vis-á-vis._ Lanzándoles una mirada de ira mientras el corazón le palpitaba de miedo, Hinata se preguntó si alguien había presenciado el robo de Hibachi. Entró en el carruaje y se sentó enfrente de los muchachos.

El espantoso olor de las mugrientas criaturas inundó el carruaje, estaban tan desnutridos que los dos cabían perfectamente en el asiento individual situado frente a ella. Hinata se cruzó de brazos y los miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Estoy escandalizada y horrorizada por lo que han hecho, chicos. Dámelo. -Tendió la mano. Hibachi se revolvió en su asiento y sacó un reloj de bolsillo de oro.

-Eres un niño muy malo y travieso -le dijo-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si alguien te hubiera visto robar esto? Los dos niños intercambiaron miradas de abatimiento.

-Eso es -dijo Hinata en tono severo-, irías a la cárcel.

-¿Te dan de comer en la cárcel, señorita Hinata? -preguntó Hibachi.

-Qué impertinencia -exclamó ella, ocultando a duras penas la tristeza que le causó aquella pregunta. Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero tenía que reprenderlo, ya que el hecho de darles cualquier motivo para que siguieran aquel camino de delincuencia sería fatal. Dios santo, no podía volver a dejarlos en la calle. Hibachi agachó la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos, señorita Hinata.

-Sé que lo sienten -dijo ella seriamente-. A partir de ahora no volverán a robar, pero tampoco pasaran hambre. Tenzo, Hibachi, voy a llevarlos a un sitio donde los cuidarán como es debido.

-¿Qué sitio? -preguntó Hibachi, con un recelo instantáneo.

-Un colegio.

Las cejas de Tenzo se arquearon.

-¿Un colegio?

Hinata asintió firmemente con la cabeza, llena de determinación. Podía cancelar el pedido del próximo vestido. Aquellos niños tendrían un techo sobre la cabeza, ropa limpia con que cubrirse y comida en el estómago aunque ella tuviera que sacar dinero de sus fondos.

-No quiero ir a ningún colegio -dijo Hibachi un instante después, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me da igual -replicó Hinata.

-¿Cómo es que ya no vendes naranjas? -soltó Tenzo de sopetón.

-Mira qué ropa más fina lleva, Ten. Se dedica a hacer la calle -dijo Hibachi como cualquier sufrido hermano mayor. Desconcertada, Hinata se quedó mirando al muchacho con la boca abierta y se quiso morir de vergüenza. Cerró la boca de golpe y apartó la vista, recordándose que después de haber vivido en la madriguera aquellos niños habían visto de todo. A pesar de ello, se alegraba sinceramente de que no le hubieran preguntado por qué le parecía bien prostituirse y sin embargo consideraba que estaba mal que ellos robaran, pues no habría sabido qué responder. El sentimiento de culpa arrasó su conciencia por haberse olvidado de aquellos pobres granujas durante más de un mes, absorta en sus propios problemas.

Se asomó e indicó a Konohamaru que siguiese por Edgware Road hasta Paddington. Cuando daba clases en la academia de la señora Ayame había oído hablar de una escuela benéfica fundada por la Sociedad Filantrópica. Seguro que podía convencer al director para que admitiese a aquellos niños abandonados.

Cuando llegaron Hinata cogió a los niños de la mano para evitar que salieran corriendo y los condujo con determinación hasta el edificio bajo de ladrillo.

Ella y los jóvenes alumnos fueron recibidos con inquietud por la secretaria. Hinata solicitó ver al director. La secretaria accedió a vigilar a los niños, que se sentaron obedientemente en la sala de recepción mientras ella era acompañada hasta el despacho del director. Esperó impacientemente un par de minutos y luego alzó la vista con una serenidad distante cuando apareció un hombrecillo de rostro enjuto, nariz aguileña y aspecto de entrometido.

-Siento haberla hecho esperar, señorita. Soy el señor Webb. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? - pronunció en un tono nasal lleno de pompa.

-Gracias por recibirme, señor Webb. He venido porque me gustaría matricular a dos niños en su escuela. Las comisuras de los labios del hombre se curvaron hacia abajo.

-Me temo que estamos casi al completo. ¿Nacieron en esta parroquia? Hinata vaciló.

-¿Ha traído sus partidas de nacimiento, señorita...?

-Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga...

El hombre arqueó la ceja izquierda. Hinata se maldijo a sí misma en el mismo instante en que su nombre completo salió de sus labios.

Sabía que gozaba de fama -o mala fama- en la ciudad, pero ¿quién demonios iba a pensar que el director de una escuela benéfica había oído hablar de ella? Él levantó la cabeza y la observó como un pajarillo de mal genio.

-¿Qué relación guardan los niños con usted? -preguntó con suspicacia.

-Son amigos míos. Señor Webb, estos niños necesitan cobijo. Han estado viviendo en la calle. No tienen nada que comer...

-Un momento -la interrumpió-. ¿Viviendo en la calle? No parecen en absoluto apropiados a nuestro centro, señorita Hyuga. No puedo permitir que corrompan al resto de los niños.

-¡Señor! -exclamó Hinata, desconcertada-. No van a corromper a nadie.

-Tenemos huérfanos, pero todos proceden de hogares decentes de pobres respetables. Estoy seguro de que esos pilluelos son muy desgraciados, pero si no me trae las partidas de nacimiento no tengo la obligación de acogerlos.

-Tal vez no me haya explicado bien. -Hinata forzó una sonrisa irresistible-. Le estoy ofreciendo dinero a cambio de la matrícula y la manutención. Son unos niños buenos y encantadores. Solo necesitan recibir una educación que les sirva para trabajar algún día, y encontrar un lugar en la sociedad.

-Señorita Hyuga -la interrumpió él de nuevo-, los niños como ellos no son bien recibidos aquí. Ni tampoco las mujeres como usted. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Las mujeres como yo? No puede condenar a los niños por mi culpa.

-Este es un centro cristiano decente, señorita Hyuga. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderá.

-¿De verdad? No me parece que sea muy cristiano. ¿Acaso no tuvo Jesús una amiga prostituta?

-Buenos días, señora -respondió él fríamente.

-Señor Webb, está condenando a esos niños a la horca.

-Son sus padres quienes tienen la obligación de enseñarles una conducta virtuosa.

-No tienen padres. Yo soy la única persona adulta que conocen.

-En el asilo de pobres de Marylebone se ocuparán de ellos... Hinata reprimió una maldición.

-No entregaría al asilo ni a un perro de la calle. Le pagaré más...

-No podemos aceptar su dinero, señorita Hyuga, teniendo en cuenta cómo lo ha obtenido.

-¿Y qué sugiere que haga con ellos, señor Webb? Porque no puedo dejarlos otra vez en la calle.

-Tal vez debería cuidar de ellos usted -apuntó el hombre, lanzando rápidamente una mirada mojigata a su caro vestido y observando luego por la ventana su espléndido carruaje- Parece que se lo puede permitir. Hinata se levantó furiosa, tan avergonzada que fue incapaz de articular palabra. Se dio la vuelta haciendo girar la muselina de su vestido y salió del pequeño despacho con aire majestuoso.

-Hibachi, Tenzo, vámonos. -A pesar de lo humillada que se sentía, abandonó el centro con la cabeza en alto llevando a los niños de la mano. Notó cómo el director la seguía con la mirada en actitud crítica. Metió a los niños en el carruaje y ordenó a Konohamaru en un tono glacial de cólera que los llevara a la mansión Uzumaki. Miró por la ventana con los brazos cruzados mientras los dos muchachos, asustados por su furia contenida contemplaban su rostro con ansiedad.

-¿No... no nos han querido, señorita Hinata? -preguntó Tenzo cautelosamente.

-No es eso, cariño. Simplemente no tenían espacio para ustedes -consiguió decir ella en un tono más sereno-. No se preocupen, todo va a salir bien. «No sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes.»  
A Naruto seguramente le daría un ataque de apoplejía si los llevaba a la mansión, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mientras pensaba en ello se dio cuenta de que Naruto no tenía por qué saber que estaban allí. Cada muchacho realizaría un trabajo a cambio de la manutención. Hibachi podía ocuparse de los perros, y Tenzo podía servir como ayudante de cocina. Hinata no veía ninguna otra opción viable.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 12

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión le pidió a Konohamaru que la ayudase a hacerse cargo de los niños. En vista de que él también había vivido una infancia pobre, el antiguo deshollinador se mostró alegre y encantado de ayudar. La cocinera los tomó inmediatamente bajo su protección. La gruesa mujer con aspecto de abuela parecía encantada de tener niños a los que mimar y dar de comer. Hinata desplazó la mirada de la cara sucia, pálida y con los ojos desorbitados de uno de los niños a la del otro, mientras les explicaba su nueva situación y les dejaba bien claro que si uno de ellos robaba un mísero terrón de azúcar, ella se encargaría de azotarlo personalmente.

Era preferible recibir unos azotes a acabar en Newgate o con una soga al cuello. Tenían malos hábitos que corregir. Había suficiente espacio para ellos en las habitaciones del servicio. Rápidamente se les prepararon dos catres cerca de la chimenea. Los animados muchachos comenzaron a cautivar al personal del servicio desde el momento en que cruzaron el umbral de la aburrida mansión.

Una de las doncellas, que era todo sonrisas, se marchó a toda prisa en busca de ropa limpia para los pequeños. En una casa donde se habían criado cinco hermanos e incontables sirvientes varones, había montones de baúles en el ático con prendas de chico en desuso, algunas de las cuales todavía se encontraban en condiciones aceptables.

Mientras tanto el duque se hallaba reunido con alguien en su despacho, según dijo Walsh. El mayordomo contemplaba aquellos tejemanejes frunciendo el entrecejo con inquietud, evitando comentar lo que diría su excelencia sobre el hecho de que su anfitriona llevara a niños descarriados a su casa. Mientras tanto, la cocinera empezó a calentar un poco de estofado del día anterior para aquella pareja de andrajosos. Cuando los niños, desconcertados pero contentos, metieron por fin mano a la comida, Hinata dedicó a la cocinera una sonrisa de profundo agradecimiento. La gruesa y competente mujer le sonrió en respuesta.

Una vez que se sintió más satisfecha en lo referente a la seguridad de los niños, Hinata regresó a sus aposentos. Sabía que no debía permitir que aquello la inquietase, pero todavía seguía furiosa por la descortesía del director. Cansada y un tanto mugrienta tras haber recorrido la ciudad durante todo el día, tiró del cordón de la campana que había junto la puerta y le pidió a la doncella que respondió a su llamada que le preparara un baño.

Lo único que necesitaba para estar lista para la fiesta de la noche era tomar un baño y descansar. Entró en el vestidor y echó una mirada a su creciente colección de vestidos, tratando de decidir cuál ponerse esa noche.

Al cabo de media hora se encontraba en el cielo, disfrutando de un baño caliente perfumado con leche de rosas, con las piernas cruzadas y los tobillos apoyados en el borde de la bañera. El vapor denso se elevaba desde el agua formando volutas, humedeciendo alrededor de su cara los mechones de su pelo recogido. Se había frotado la cara y el cuello con un claro y preciado bálsamo de La Meca, y sentía su cutis revitalizado. Tomó un sorbo de vino, suspiró y dejó que sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran, apoyando la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando un golpe brusco en la puerta la sacó de su estado de profunda relajación.

-Hinata, soy Naruto.

Ella ahogó una exclamación y abrió los ojos de golpe. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en la bañera, cuando él entró sin más.

-Quería hablarte de la fiesta de esta noche...

Naruto se quedó parado. Ella lo miró fijamente, sin apenas atreverse a respirar. Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa y lasciva cruzó lentamente el rostro del duque.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. -Cerró la puerta de un codazo y echó el cerrojo, dedicándole una sonrisilla seductora-. Naruto, amigo, tienes el don de la oportunidad.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente y se puso colorada. Temía que hubiera ido a pedirle que echara a los muchachos de su casa, pero de momento solo parecía interesado en mirarla. Ella se sumergió en la bañera y acumuló montones de espuma con los que cubrir su cuerpo de su mirada curiosa. Puesto que se suponía que era una cortesana de mundo, no quería que él reparase en su timidez, pero a decir verdad nunca antes había estado desnuda en una habitación con un hombre.

-¿Quería... algo, excelencia?

-Hasta ahora no -dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Hinata lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo altivamente. Él se paseó por la habitación, mostrándose muy satisfecho de sí mismo. «Debe de haber estado trabajando duro en el despacho», pensó ella. Lleva el chaleco desabotonado y la camisa blanca remangada. Se acercó al borde de la bañera, se inclinó y, cogiéndole la barbilla, le rozó los labios en un beso suave.

-Hola, hermosa campanilla -murmuró-. Gracias por la petaca nueva. La guardaré -le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz- siempre. Ella se recostó y le sonrió, y una sensación de alivio recorrió todo su ser. Si aquel era el motivo de su visita, tal vez todavía no se hubiera enterado de la llegada de los niños.

-¿Por qué siempre me estás haciendo regalos? -le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Hinata, a varios centímetros de distancia de ella.

-Porque me hace feliz. Él la miró y sacudió la cabeza con aire desconcertado.

-Quería decirte que tienes que añadir otro invitado a la lista de la cena.

-No será el regente, ¿no? -susurró ella con temor, abriendo los ojos al máximo. La esperaba un buen lío a la hora de decidir el orden adecuado de los asientos, con la presencia de hombres poco cultos que ocupaban puestos importantes en el gobierno, mezclados con duques y algún vizconde. Tenía miedo de herir el amor propio de alguien colocándolo en la mesa en función de un orden y una categoría equivocados.

-No, es lord Ashura Otsutsuki -dijo Naruto.

-Ah. -Sorprendida, Hinata depositó la copa de vino en la mesita que había junto a la bañera.

-Sí, las circunstancias son un poco extrañas -admitió él-, pero Ashura es amigo de la familia desde hace años. Él sabía que nunca me dejaría llevar por mis sentimientos por su esposa. Fue lord Ashura quien me comunicó por primera vez sus sospechas sobre Toneri y me mostró el camino para seguirlo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza de forma grave.

-¿Y sabe la verdad sobre nuestra farsa?

-No, querida. Es nuestro pequeño secreto -murmuró él con una sonrisa seductora, y ella le respondió de igual modo.

-Supongo que lord Ashura era la persona con la que estabas hablando en tu estudio.

Observando las pompas de jabón que flotaban y brillaban en el agua, Naruto hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

-No, era el señor Sasori Griffon, que venía a acosarme otra vez.

-¿Quién es?

-Un soñador idealista que me ha estado pidiendo que lo meta en la Cámara de los Comunes.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?

-Uno de los distritos que están bajo mi control tiene un escaño libre. Griffon quiere probar suerte. Hinata arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Te refieres a un «burgo de bolsillo»?

-Así se los llama vulgarmente.

-Entiendo. -Tranquilizada con aquel tema neutral, Hinata cruzó las piernas en sentido contrario y flexionó los pies con satisfacción-. ¿Y cuántos distritos como ese tiene a su cargo, excelencia? Naruto miró sus pies divertido.

-Un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas.

-Tonterías.

-Seis.

Hinata lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Seis!

-Son muchos, lo sé -dijo él avergonzado, pese a tener los ojos brillantes-. Bueno, Devonshire tiene siete.

-¿Es que los duques siempre tienen que acapararlo todo? ¿No pueden limitarse a White's y la Cámara de los Lores? Se supone que la Cámara de los Comunes es electoral.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no tengo la culpa. Los he heredado. -Con la vista clavada en las piernas de ella, Naruto se recostó y se cruzó de brazos. Hinata descubrió que ya no le molestaba su examen pausado-. La verdad -continuó él distraídamente- es que he intentado que Menma se haga cargo, pero él no lo soportaría. Solo le interesa el juego y las mujeres.

-Tu hermano no parece precisamente un hombre al que le guste la política -afirmó ella.

-Pero el joven Sasori... es demasiado entusiasta.

-Los fanáticos suelen serlo.

-Tiene ideas audaces.

-¿No será un radical?

-Es un independiente.

-Pareces intrigado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Reformar el código penal... Sí, puedo entenderlo. Pero ¿reformar el Parlamento? -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es algo que nunca se hará... aunque tal vez debería hacerse.

-Todavía harán de ti un liberal, querido -dijo Hinata, contemplando divertida su ceño pensativo-. ¿Por qué no le das al señor Sasori Griffon una oportunidad?

-Tiene unos antecedentes adecuados, lo reconozco. Es hijo de un juez y conoce la ley. Pero es joven.

-También Menma lo es. Y de hecho, tú también...

-Hinata -la interrumpió en un tono grave e íntimo.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella, limpiándose el brazo distraídamente.

-Me niego a seguir hablando de política un segundo más cuando tengo a una mujer desnuda bañándose delante de mí. No hay hombre lo bastante virtuoso para soportarlo. Hinata apoyó los codos en el borde de la bañera y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Naruto?

-Lo intento.

-¿Y pretendes sentarte ahí y mirarme como un bobo mientras me baño?

-¿Puedo?

-Preferiría que por lo menos hicieras algo útil. Ven y frótame la espalda. Naruto se puso derecho y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Es eso una invitación?

-En realidad es más bien una orden.

-Ajá. -Él se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente alrededor de la bañera, detrás de ella. A Hinata le empezó a latir con fuerza el corazón cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo-. Eres... una... bromista -murmuró él.

-¿Quién dice que esté bromeando? Creía que te atraía.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita Hyuga, y déjeme decirle que es para mí un honor. -Retiró la otomana del sillón que había al lado y se sentó.

Hinata se estremeció cuando él introdujo la mano en el agua y buscó el jabón, rozándole el costado hasta que lo atrapó. Ella se encorvó de espaldas a Naruto. Él acercó la boca a la oreja de Hinata.

-Eres una picara.

-¿Acaso te he dado permiso para hablar? -replicó ella con un ronroneo lujurioso-.Límpiame la espalda, esclavo. Ahora. Notó cómo él sonreía contra su piel y la besaba en el hombro.

-Qué curioso -murmuró él mientras deslizaba el jabón por su espalda-. Pensaba que tú eras mi juguete.

-Lo has entendido al revés, cabeza de chorlito.

-Basta de cháchara, mi diosa, a menos que quieras perder a tu esclavo del amor. Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para que él pudiera seguir limpiándole la espalda. Sus manos expertas y sensibles comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por su piel.

-Excelente trabajo, Naruto -susurró Hinata, mientras él le recorría la columna con los dedos.

-A su servicio, señora. -Le acarició los costados, con el sonido chapoteante de las burbujas de jabón entre sus dedos, y le masajeó los hombros durante un largo rato. Hinata podía sentir cómo la tensión cedía bajo su roce-. ¿Le lavo los brazos, señorita Hyuga? -le susurró al oído.

Ella posó la cabeza en el ancho hombro de Naruto. Sonrió con aire soñoliento y se movió entre sus brazos con un placer lánguido.

-Di «por favor».

-Por favor -repitió él con voz ronca.

-Adelante.

Él lo hizo. Agachado junto a la bañera, permaneció absorto en su trabajo.

El brillante cabello rubio de Naruto se rizaba por el vapor. Mientras él le embadurnaba lentamente el brazo de jabón, ella estiró la mano por encima del hombro, le aflojó el pañuelo y se lo dejó desatado alrededor del cuello. Le desabotonó un par de botones de la camisa y tocó su pecho reluciente con admiración. Alzó la mano y la posó en la mejilla de Naruto, mientras lo miraba con ardiente deseo y lo atraía hacia sí para darle un beso.

Los firmes labios de Naruto se unieron a los suyos con una suave calidez, ella le separó los labios delicadamente con la lengua y lo besó con avidez. Él soltó un gemido ahogado y estiró la mano por debajo del brazo de Hinata y la posó sobre su pecho. Hinata gimió, derritiéndose contra él. La sensación de aquellas manos sobre su piel era sublime. Naruto le acarició el pecho con una ternura exquisita, y a continuación movió los dedos enjabonados de forma lenta y hábil alrededor de su pezón, dejándola aturdida.

El placer la cautivó de tal forma que dejó de besarlo y se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, al tiempo que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas, invadido por un creciente ardor. Él exploró su cuerpo con las manos, sin dejar de mirarla. Mientras se encorvaba para recibir sus caricias, Hinata no albergó ningún temor, solo sentía confianza y un gozo exuberante, pues estaba con él, Naruto, su protector.

Colocado de rodillas detrás de ella, Naruto sumergió los brazos en el agua hasta los codos y se mojó la camisa remangada mientras moldeaba la silueta de sus caderas y sus muslos con sus grandes y suaves manos.

-Dios mío, ¿tienes idea de lo perfecta que eres? -le susurró al oído-. He soñado que te tocaba, pero eres todavía más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba, y tu piel... es como la seda más celestial.

-Oh, Naruto, por favor -dijo ella con un gemido entrecortado de deseo. Cerrando los ojos atormentada, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres, cielo? Enséñamelo. Olvidado todo recato, atrapó la mano de Naruto bajo el agua y la deslizó entre sus piernas, y el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad ante su propia lascivia.

-Hum, me lo figuraba -susurró, mientras la acariciaba suavemente, desencadenando un estallido de sensaciones que recorrió los miembros de Hinata como un arco iris de placer-. Pero la señorita debe tomar primero su baño -murmuró.  
Ella gimió de impaciencia, pero le dejó hacer lo que él quería. Naruto avanzó a un ritmo pausado por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, y entonces inclinó la cabeza y se la besó. Ella giró la mano y le ofreció la palma. Naruto la besó y a continuación rozó su muñeca con los labios, mirándola a los ojos con anhelo.

-¿Puedo lavar sus bonitas piernas, señorita Hyuga?

-Si tú... te quitas la camisa -replicó Hinata atrevidamente con voz entrecortada. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. -Sosteniéndole la mirada, se quitó el chaleco y deslizó el pañuelo desanudado por su cuello.

Hinata se mordió el labio, observando cómo el linón blanco rozaba su vientre plano y dejaba al descubierto su amplio y musculoso pecho al sacarse la camisa por la cabeza.

Naruto lanzó la camisa detrás de él con un movimiento que recorrió los músculos de su brazo. Hinata no pudo resistir el impulso de tocarlo. Acarició con la mano el bulto cálido de su hombro, disfrutando de su masculinidad, su músculo de acero y su piel de satén. Recorrió con los dedos el centro de su pecho, y deslizó la punta de un dedo hacia el surco central de su vientre hasta llegar a la cintura de los pantalones. Curvó el dedo y miró maliciosamente a Naruto a la cara.

Él la estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos azules empañados de un halo turbulento. Hinata se recostó en la bañera sonriendo, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Muy bien, Naruto.

Naruto le sonrió abiertamente y, alargando la mano bajo el agua, le acarició la pantorrilla al tiempo que emitía un gruñido grave y entusiasta. Ella se rió de forma entrecortada, sintiendo que unos escalofríos de deseo le recorrían los miembros ante el roce. Le tendió el jabón y miró cómo le restregaba la espuma por la pantorrilla. Naruto le besó la pierna flexionada.

-Tiene unas piernas realmente exquisitas, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata sonrió, apoyó la mejilla en la mano y lo miró fijamente. Él descendió diligentemente por su pierna izquierda, tomó su pie y lo masajeó, frotando y apretando con delicadeza. Hizo presión en un punto situado en el puente del pie que emitió unas ondas de doloroso placer hasta la altura de la pantorrilla. Luego hizo lo mismo en la pierna derecha. Le acarició la planta de los pies con las puntas de los dedos hasta que a Hinata le entró la risa tonta y se retorció ante aquella sensación cosquilleante. Finalmente le enjuagó el pie derecho con ternura, lo sacó del agua y le dio un beso en la parte superior.

Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

-Dios mío, Naruto.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa y pícara, y dijo lentamente con voz suave y calmada:-¿Acaso no es lo que querías, Hinata? ¿Un hombre que te besase los pies? ¿Un hombre que adorase el suelo que pisas? ¿Acaso no es lo que estabas pidiendo, lo que merecías? ¿Me equivoco?  
Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo embelesada. Naruto le lanzó una mirada ardiente y le lamió la parte interior del tobillo, y a continuación inclinó la cabeza y cubrió lentamente sus pies con besos cariñosos. Extasiada, Hinata contempló el movimiento flexible de los músculos de sus hombros, sus brazos y su pecho mientras él le acariciaba las piernas y los muslos en dirección ascendente.

Su pecho se hinchó de deseo cuando él alzó la vista y la miró ardientemente a los ojos. Al hablar su voz sonó ronca.

-Ponte de pie, Hinata, por favor.

A ella no se le ocurrió desobedecer. Cuando se levantó con las piernas un tanto temblorosas, y el agua resbalando por su piel, un hormigueo recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Agachado junto a la bañera, Naruto miró arriba y contempló su cuerpo, rosado a la luz de la chimenea. Sus senos resaltaban con plena excitación en medio del aire fresco. Tenía las areolas oscuras y turgentes, y los pezones rígidos por sus caricias.

Naruto la miraba embelesado.

-No hay dinero en el mundo que pueda permitir a un hombre gozar de tanta belleza - dijo él en voz baja. Hinata pronunció su nombre con un gemido y alargó la mano en dirección a sus hombros en busca de apoyo. Él la sujetó con delicadeza por las caderas y le besó el vientre. Hinata le acarició el pelo con los dedos, ligeramente asombrada de no sentir miedo. Naruto deslizó sus manos hacia su trasero y sus labios rozaron la parte superior de su vello púbico, perfectamente rasurado, como correspondía a una cortesana.  
Ella sintió cómo su cálido aliento penetraba deliciosamente en su centro más sensible y gimió de deseo, totalmente húmeda entre los muslos aunque su piel se estaba secando tras el baño. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la cordura, consciente de que era una batalla perdida.

-Esto no es lo que acordamos -dijo débilmente.

-Lo sé. Dios santo, claro que lo sé. -Acarició su vientre con los labios-. Quiero saborearte. Sin aguardar a obtener su permiso, Naruto hundió la cabeza y le dio un atrevido beso en el montículo. Hinata gimió. La tocó suavemente con el pulgar y luego la acarició ejerciendo más presión, y justo cuando ella pensaba que no iba a poder soportar tanto placer, Naruto siguió con la lengua. Ella ahogó una exclamación, extasiada.  
Su beso erótico se volvió cada vez más profundo, recorriendo delicadamente su pequeña y rígida protuberancia con la lengua. Ella deslizó los dedos entre su tupido cabello rubio en un violento arrebato de deseo y se serenó aferrándose a sus grandes hombros, resbaladizos por el vapor.

Tsunade y Mei le habían hablado de aquello, pero nunca... nunca había sentido algo que se pareciera lejanamente al gozo que él le estaba proporcionando. Al final Naruto le ordenó que levantara el pie derecho y lo apoyara en el borde de la bañera. Se movió entre sus piernas separadas y deslizó la lengua profundamente. La acarició primero con la mano abierta e introdujo un dedo en su interior y gimió contra su vientre.

-Dios santo, estás tensa como una virgen.

Ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al oír sus palabras, pero de repente todo pensamiento se elevó y desapareció como una bandada de pájaros inquietos cuando él le lamió con avidez el clítoris e introdujo dos dedos en su cavidad hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos salvajes en un progresivo crescendo. Se movió con él, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, agarrándose a sus hombros, notando la inminente tormenta que se abría paso en su interior. Una intensa alegría la invadió y sintió un escozor en el mismísimo cuero cabelludo. Los estremecimientos de placer la sacudieron, y a continuación el estallido de gozo la atravesó como un relámpago, cegándola con aquella gloriosa sensación. Hinata gritó y jadeó en estado de delirio, y estuvo a punto de desplomarse sobre los hombros de Naruto cuando él absorbió su lluvia hasta que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaron, dejándola débil y temblorosa.

Se aferró a él.

-Oh, Dios mío, Naruto.

Cuando el clímax se hubo disipado, Naruto se puso en pie, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Echó atrás la colcha y la metió bajo las sabanas. Hinata lo miró alarmada, pensando que en ese momento iba a aprovecharse de ella, pero él se limitó a alargar la mano para coger la manta y taparla.  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Luego cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Hinata sintió la lucha que se estaba librando en su poderoso cuerpo para contener el ardiente deseo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? -preguntó él en un confuso susurro.

-No lo sé. -Hinata lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él pronunció su nombre en un suspiro, casi un gemido de deseo, y se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

-Sabías que me pasaría esto, ¿verdad? Sabías que no podría resistirme, que lo único que tenías que hacer era esperar. Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo y cerró los ojos, ardientemente extasiada.

-¿Eso es bueno, Naruto? ¿Estás contento?

-Tanto como asustado. -Levantó las pestañas y la miró fijamente a los ojos-. He estado solo mucho tiempo, pero cuando estoy contigo... cuando estoy contigo, Hinata, la tierra canta y las estrellas bailan, y no me odio por ser alguien aburrido. Sorprendida, ella sostuvo su querido rostro entre las manos, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Oh, Naruto, tú nunca podrías aburrirme. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?. Él se apartó con una débil y triste sonrisa, y sus ojos relucieron como una puesta de sol bajo sus largas pestañas.

«Te quiero -quería decirle Hinata-. Has cambiado mi vida.» Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Tras soltar un último suspiro de reticencia, Naruto se levantó y abandonó la cama de Hinata. Ella se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y disfrutó del efecto de la luz del fuego sobre la suave y musculosa espalda de Naruto.

-¿Adónde vas, amor?

-A vestirme para la fiesta de Bee. ¿Me vas a echar de menos?

-Terriblemente.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa, se echó la camisa, el chaleco y el pañuelo al hombro, y se dirigió tranquilamente a la puerta.

-Naruto.

Él se giró y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa mientras alargaba la mano en dirección al pomo de la puerta, las sombras cada vez más profundas y las llamas parpadeantes perfilaban su rostro seductor. Hinata movió mudamente los labios en señal de agradecimiento y le lanzó un beso. Naruto le hizo una reverencia sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-A su servicio, señorita Hyuga. El placer ha sido mío.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 13

* * *

Poco después Naruto esperaba impacientemente mientras Udon, su valet, daba los últimos retoques a su pañuelo. Estuvo luchando con su conciencia durante todo el rato, preguntándose por qué no pagar el resto de la deuda de Hiashi Hyuga y sacar al viejo loco de la cárcel. Cuanto más se interesaba por Hinata, más quería ayudarla de todas las formas posibles.

Por un lado sabía que si liquidaba las deudas de su padre se ganaría la simpatía de ella indefinidamente, pero dicha perspectiva conllevaba serios riesgos. Hinata había firmado el acuerdo prometiendo prestar ayuda, pero ¿cómo podía asegurarse Naruto de que no lo abandonaría y renunciaría al plan de atrapar a Toneri en cuanto tuviera suficiente dinero para liberar a su padre? ¿Era conveniente hacer un gesto que demostrara abiertamente lo atraído que se sentía por ella? Además, tenía miedo de que, al pagar las deudas de su padre, sentara un peligroso precedente y ella acabara recurriendo a sus millones cada vez que se viera en un aprieto.  
En último lugar, y tal vez lo más serio, si el viejo Hyuga se enteraba de cuál era la verdadera profesión de su hija, puede que entrara en razón y desempeñara el papel del padre ultrajado, y la separara de Naruto. Al reparar en ello descartó violentamente la idea de sacar a Hiashi de la cárcel. Nadie iba a apartarla de él.

-Muy bien, excelencia -dijo su valet, tras dar el último retoque al nudo de seda blanca, y a continuación añadió con picardía - Algo así debería llamar la atención de ella. Naruto lo miró arqueando una ceja. Udon ocultó su diversión de forma educada e hizo una reverencia.

-Que pase una espléndida velada, señor.

-Gracias, Udon. Estoy bastante elegante, ¿verdad? -añadió con una amplia sonrisa, y abandonó sus aposentos con paso resuelto y bajó a esperar a Hinata.

Mientras descendía por la curva brillante que formaba la escalera, escuchó un sonido muy extraño, un sonido que conocía perfectamente pero que no oía desde hacía décadas: la risa de unos niños. En realidad tenía un tono peculiar de travesura. ¿Qué diablos sería? En cuanto divisó la entrada de mármol se detuvo y entornó los ojos, asegurándose de que no lo engañaba la vista. Allí, bajo la araña de luces, había dos niños inspeccionando la antigua armadura que Enrique VIII había ofrecido a un antepasado suyo. Tironeaban de las joyas y deslizaban los dedos mugrientos a lo largo de la hoja roma de la brillante espada.

-Uau...

-¡Fíjate, podría matar a alguien!

-Ejem-dijo Naruto.

Los dos niños soltaron un chillido, se dieron la vuelta de repente y chocaron entre ellos, mientras Naruto bajaba el resto de los escalones con la cabeza en alto y las manos a la espalda, observándolos. Pensó que lo más probable era que fueran amigos de uno de sus sirvientes.

-Por favor, caballeros, eso no se debe tocar. Es muy antiguo. ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de las dependencias del servicio?, Ellos no respondieron y se quedaron mirándolo sobrecogidos. Cuando él se les acercó, abrieron los ojos como platos. Naruto se alzó por encima de ellos con los brazos cruzados, echó una ojeada a la armadura y frunció el entrecejo.

-Han dejado manchas por todas partes. Ahora habrá que pulirla otra vez.

-Lo sentimos -dijo el muchacho más alto, repentinamente decidido a aparentar valentía.

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?

Hablaron entre ellos en voz baja sobre aquella pregunta y a Naruto le recordó a sus hermanos, especialmente con Menma, de niños habían creado un lenguaje propio, y en la actualidad parecía que podían penetrar en la mente del otro.

-Caballeros, les he hecho una pregunta. -Naruto se inclinó lentamente hasta situarse a la altura de sus ojos.

-Oh, ¿cuál era? -preguntó el más alto, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Quién es vuestra madre y dónde está?

Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros. Naruto frunció el entrecejo. El más alto pareció envalentonarse mientras se ponía derecho.

-¿Es suya? -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la armadura.

-Sí.

-¿Se la ha puesto alguna vez?

Sorprendido, Naruto se echó a reír.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No he tenido ocasión. Además, soy demasiado alto.

-¿Podría intentarlo yo?

-No, eres demasiado bajo. ¿Cómo han entrado en mi casa, chicos?

-La señorita Hinata nos trajo -soltó de sopetón el más pequeño.

-¿La señorita Hyuga?

El muchacho más alto lanzó a Naruto una mirada perspicaz.

-¿Así que usted es el ricachón?

Naruto lo miró sin comprender.

-¿De dónde conocen a la señorita Hyuga?

-Antes nos daba naranjas.

-¿Qué?

-Naranjas -explicó el hermano mayor-. Nos daba naranjas cuando las vendía en una cesta.

-Ahora ya nadie nos da naranjas -dijo el hermano pequeño con aire cariacontecido.  
Hinata descendió por la escalera curva de mármol, maravillosamente vestida para asistir a la fiesta del general Bee con un vestido color perla. Llevaba un vistoso turbante con plumas en la cabeza, y balanceaba en la muñeca enguantada su bolso adornado con aljófares, tarareando una canción en voz baja. Entonces, al llegar a la mitad de la escalera, oyó a Naruto hablar con los niños.

Se quedó paralizada.

Se agarró al pasamano con una mano y se llevó la otra al estómago, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo de espanto al oír cómo Tenzo revelaba aquella parte humillante de su pasado, una parte que no quería que su protector descubriera ni en mil años. Naruto se agachó ante los niños de espaldas a ella.

-¿Vendía naranjas? -repitió, mostrándose muy sorprendido. A los ojos de un hombre elegante, una vendedora ambulante era cien veces más despreciable que una mujer mundana. Hinata se frotó los ojos avergonzada y luego los abrió y contempló al insólito trío, sintiéndose atrapada. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Hibachi la vio y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Señorita Hinata!

Los dos niños dejaron a Naruto y echaron a correr hacia ella, subieron la escalera pesadamente. Tenzo la abrazó alrededor de las caderas y Hibachi le cogió la mano y tiró de ella para que viera la armadura, mientras parloteaban emocionados. Naruto se puso de pie lentamente, se cruzó de brazos y la observó con una expresión inescrutable.

Al ver aquella mirada, Hinata estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación. Justo cuando todo parecía ir bien en su vida...justo cuando Naruto por fin estaba empezando a verla como una persona digna de él... ¿Por qué tenía que descubrir ahora que aquella concubina supuestamente elegante era una antigua vendedora de naranjas? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No era justo! Mientras tanto, los niños no dejaban de tirar de ella.

-Tenzo, vas a tirarme por la escalera. ¡Suelta! Miró hacia abajo impacientemente con la intención de librarse del abrazo del niño, solo para descubrir que había posado sus dedos mugrientos en el vestido color perla.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó en un tono atronador por encima de las risas de los muchachos-.¿Sabes lo que me ha costado este vestido? ¡Lo has estropeado! ¡Ahora tendré que subir otra vez y cambiarme, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta y ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir!

-Chicos -ordenó Naruto bruscamente-, vengan aquí. -Chasqueó los dedos y señaló el escalón inferior. Los dos se zafaron de ella y obedecieron mirando a Naruto fijamente. A continuación lanzaron una mirada a Hinata con ansiedad.

-Ha sido un accidente, señorita Hinata...

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo ella con más suavidad, sintiendo la desazón que siguió inevitablemente a su arrebato-. No te preocupes, Tenzo. No pretendía gritar. -Deseó que la tierra la tragara. Con el rubor todavía en las mejillas, se obligó a mirar a Naruto, temiendo ver el desagrado altivo que seguramente encontraría en su mirada. Pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, lo único que encontró fue una expresión paciente.

-No tenemos por qué ir. ¿Quieres quedarte en casa?

«En casa -pensó ella con tristeza-. ¿Es el sitio en el que estoy?» Naruto se ocupó de todo y envió a los niños con la cocinera para que los vigilara. Los pequeños no se atrevieron a desobedecerle. Se acercó lentamente a Hinata y examinó las pequeñas huellas dactilares que tenía en el vestido.

-Seguro que mi valet consigue quitarlas con vino blanco. Y si no, compraremos otro. Empleó un tono suave que desarmó a Hinata. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se sentó en el escalón sobre el que había estado de pie.

Naruto se sentó con cuidado en el escalón de debajo y le hizo una caricia en la rodilla.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No quería que supieras hasta qué punto me tuve que rebajar? Tengo mi orgullo, Naruto. Lo he intentado todo antes de llevar esta vida, créeme...

-No me refiero a lo de las naranjas, cariño. Eso me da igual. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías traído a esos niños?. Su pregunta la sorprendió. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró con indecisión.

-Me haré responsable exclusiva de ellos, Naruto. Te juro que no causarán ningún problema. Yo misma limpiaré la armadura...

-Calla. ¿De dónde proceden?

-Solo Dios lo sabe. Me los encontré cuando vendía naranjas, antes de decidirme a visitar a Tsunade para ver si me contrataba. Intenté cuidar de ellos. Hoy, cuando los he visto, he intentado matricularlos en una escuela de la caridad, pero el director no los ha admitido.

Trabajarán para ganarse el alojamiento, Naruto, te lo prometo. Soy la única persona adulta que conocen. Son buenos niños, tal vez un poco traviesos, pero no tienen adónde ir. Siento que mi deber es cuidar de ellos...

-Y ahora mismo el mío es cuidar de ti -dijo él, tomando la mano de ella dulcemente entre las suyas. Hinata se quedó mirándolo.

-¿No vas a decirme que los eche?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué estás tan alterada, Hinata? -Su voz sonaba grave y sosegada-. Me da la impresión de que te preocupa algo más. ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Ella lo miró con anhelo.

-No quiero que mi pasado se interponga entre nosotros, Naruto.

-Señorita Hyuga -la reprendió él suavemente - da la casualidad de que me gustan las naranjas.

-¿De verdad?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? Confía en mí.

«No puedo», pensó Hinata, y se le partió el corazón.

-¿Acaso no te prometí que nunca te fallaría? El primer día que fui a verte no querías hablarme de Toneri, pero te he protegido de él. No querías que supiera nada de Kiba Inuzuka, pero estuve a tu lado cuando lo viste. No querías que me enterara de que tu padre estaba en la cárcel ni de que dabas clases en la academia de la señora Ayame, pero ¿te fallé cuando me confesaste cada una de esas cosas?

-No -susurró ella.

-¿Te he asustado alguna vez? ¿Te he traicionado? ¿Te he hecho enfadar?

-No.

-Estoy de tu lado, Hinata. ¿Es que no podemos acabar con los secretos? Hinata creyó que si él no dejaba de mirarla con tanta dulzura y de hacerle preguntas con aquella suave determinación, se acabaría desmoronando.

-Solo quiero ayudar.

-Lo sé. Y ya me has ayudado, Naruto. Más de lo que crees. Él le acarició la pierna, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido de su mano.

-Ojalá me dejaras saber por qué hay tanta tristeza en tus ojos. Yo intento apartarla-dijo-, pero siempre parece volver. Hinata agachó la cabeza, tratando de mantener la compostura con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar aquella gentil caballerosidad sin venirse abajo.

-Supongo que he visto cosas tristes -consiguió decir con rigidez.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Bueno... -Apenas podía hablar debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta. Buscó mentalmente una excusa-. Esos niños, por ejemplo. Hay cientos como ellos que viven en la más absoluta pobreza. De repente lo miró: era el conde Uzumaki, uno de los hombres más poderosos del Parlamento, con la fuerza y los recursos necesarios para cambiar las cosas en cuestiones en las que los simples mortales como ella no podían hacer nada. Era mucho más fácil pensar en aquellos problemas que en los suyos propios.

-¿Sí? -la apremió Naruto, que permanecía a la espera. Su mano reposaba ligeramente en la de él, pero en ese momento rodeó sus dedos y miró sus ojos azules aterciopelados.

-Si no te importa saltarte la fiesta del general Bee, hay un sitio al que me gustaría ir..., algo que me gustaría enseñarte esta noche... aunque te costará asimilarlo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Una cara de la vida que apuesto a que no has visto nunca. Esos niños...

-Hinata, estamos hablando de ti.

-Sí... lo sé. -Bajó la mirada-. Y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí y que me apoyes como lo haces. Eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, Naruto. Mis problemas no son nada comparados con los suyos. Por favor, ¿no me vas a complacer en esto?. Él la examinó y luego asintió con aire de desconcierto.

-Si es lo que deseas.

Hinata se inclinó hacia él y lo besó lentamente en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Será mejor que nos quitemos estos trajes elegantes y nos pongamos ropa de diario. En el sitio al que vamos hay gente de la edad de Hibachi que te cortaría el cuello por la cadena del reloj.

-¿Qué? -exclamó él.

-Te veré aquí dentro de diez minutos -dijo Hinata, y subió la escalera a toda prisa antes de que él pudiera hacerle más preguntas difíciles.

Poco después Naruto estaba maldiciendo mentalmente su buena disposición para seguir adelante con aquel asunto. Avanzaban montados a caballo por el oscuro laberinto de callejuelas cubiertas de porquería que integraban el barrio de mala muerte de St. Giles. No era lugar para una dama ni para un hombre civilizado. Montado a horcajadas sobre su alto y nervioso semental, Naruto se movía a paso rápido junto al dócil caballo castrado de color gris de Hinata, examinando la calle y los edificios destartalados con una mano en la culata de su pistola. Konohamaru cerraba la marcha, montado en uno de los rocines de los sirvientes.

El hedor a humedad y a almizcle del río estancado invadía las callejuelas cercanas. Ninguna farola iluminaba la implacable oscuridad. Las tiendas tenían letreros rotos colgando que chirriaban con la brisa tibia y ventanas cubiertas con rejas. En la superficie de las calles medievales se podían ver agujeros lo suficientemente profundos para dejar tullido a un caballo.

-Espero que todo esto tenga algún sentido -masculló Naruto.

Bajo su etéreo velo para montar, la cara de Hinata lucía de nuevo la cautivadora máscara de la serenidad. Montada elegantemente a la amazona, detuvo su caballo tirando ligeramente de las riendas.

-Ahí -murmuró ella, señalando un gran almacén con su mano enguantada.

Naruto observó el lugar.

-Parece desierto.

-Ojalá lo estuviera. -Hinata espoleó su caballo para que se pusiera de nuevo en movimiento.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza ante la imprudencia de la joven y apremió a su caballo con los tobillos para mantenerse al lado de ella. Hinata se detuvo otra vez al otro lado de la calle, enfrente del ruinoso almacén, y desmontó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata?

-Voy a entrar ahí.

-Oh, no, no vas a...

-Konohamaru, mi caballo -se giró hacia el mozo de cuadra.

-Sí, señora. -El muchacho desmontó de un salto con una expresión ceñuda y cogió las riendas del caballo de Hinata.

-¡Hinata!

-Hemos venido para esto, Naruto. Déjame entrar primero.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Ellos me conocen. Te llamaré dentro de un momento, cuando hayan comprendido que no eres ninguna amenaza.

-Hinata Hyuga, no vas a entrar ahí dentro. Vuelve a tu caballo -ordenó Naruto, pero ella no le hizo caso y, quitándose el sombrero de montar de ala rígida, se apresuró en dirección al otro lado de la calle. Naruto ya había saltado de su caballo y la seguía, maldiciendo entre dientes, cuando de repente apreció un movimiento en la penumbra, cerca de la puerta del almacén. Sacó la pistola, pero ante sus ojos aparecieron unas pequeñas sombras que empezaron a rodearla.

Se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente.

Niños.

Comprendió que aquello era una madriguera. Sabía de la existencia de esos siniestros y terribles lugares, por supuesto, pero no había visto ninguno con sus propios ojos.

Hinata se inclinó y saludó a las pequeñas e irregulares sombras que se recortaban contra el muro. Varias de ellas acudieron a abrazarla. Naruto vio cómo ella echaba mano de su bolso y les daba dinero. La observó, conmovido por la elegancia y la compasión que mostraba en medio de aquel submundo de miseria brutal.

Naruto se sintió invadido por una creciente oleada de tristeza mientras contemplaba a los niños delgados, recelosos y necesitados que la rodeaban: todos ellos ladrones en ciernes y prostitutas, futura carne de cañón de las horcas de lord Suigetsu. Debido a lo sombrío de aquel pensamiento, su preocupación por la seguridad de Hinata aumentó todavía más. Seguro que el chulo acechaba en algún lugar cercano junto con sus compinches, sin duda gamberros adultos y peligrosos que estaban beneficiándose claramente de la situación. Solo Dios sabía la clase de criminales que rondaban por aquel barrio de maleantes. Se alegraba de haber llevado sus pistolas y de haber armado también a Konohamaru. Los tres tendrían suerte si no acababan la noche flotando boca abajo en el Támesis.

Justo entonces Hinata le hizo señas para que se acercara. Naruto guardó el arma en la pistolera, miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Konohamaru no tenía problemas con su fogoso caballo, y se acercó, sintiéndose como un imponente Gulliver en el país de los liliputienses, mientras los silenciosos y ojerosos niños se apartaban de su camino.

Se asomó a la puerta del almacén ante la insistencia de Hinata. Al recorrer con la mirada la masa de muchachos que había en el interior, el horror se apoderó de él.

Cuando llevó a Hinata afuera, la conmoción lo había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella mientras regresaban hacia sus caballos.

Naruto asintió.

-¿Y tú?

-Oh, ya estoy acostumbrada. -Se quedó mirando por un instante un callejón cercano que se abría en medio de la absoluta oscuridad como un pasadizo al infierno, y se sacudió con aire ausente-. Ojalá no me hubieran visto así. Doy mal ejemplo. -Y se alejó tras ponerse de nuevo su sombrero de montar. Él la siguió hasta el caballo y la ayudo a subir mientras Konohamaru intentaba calmar al nervioso semental. A los pocos minutos se hallaban saliendo del laberinto de St. Giles.

-Hay que hacer algo por ellos -dijo Naruto en voz queda. Hinata lo miró como si pudiera ver su misma alma.

-Sabía que sentirías lo mismo que siento yo. Hay un pequeño número de organizaciones benéficas que ofrecen ayuda a esos niños, como la Sociedad Filantrópica y la Sociedad de Ayuda a los Indigentes, pero, a juzgar por lo que he visto, es como intentar detener una inundación con el tapón de una botella. Naruto salvó el espacio que los separaba estirando el brazo y le cogió la mano. Ella le lanzó una mirada de preocupación bajo su velo.

-Nunca me has parecido más hermosa que en este preciso instante -susurró él-. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarlos, Hinata.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo. -Apretó la mano de Naruto y luego la soltó para sujetar su caballo. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cama murmurando que estaba agotada.

Entristecido por la perversidad del mundo, Naruto entró en su biblioteca, rozó el piano al pasar de camino a su escritorio y se sentó para poner por escrito sus pensamientos y preguntas con vistas a una futura investigación sobre las madrigueras, el crimen juvenil y la enfermedad oculta que infectaba Londres a un tiro de piedra de Carlton House, Buckingham Palace y todas las grandes casas de la aristocracia como la suya.

Una y otra vez se sorprendió con la mirada perdida, mientras su mente volvía a Hinata.

Nunca habría pensado que diría aquello, pero estaba empezando a comprender que su decisión de convertirse en cortesana no procedía de la avaricia mercenaria y la vanidad, como él había dado por hecho automáticamente la primera vez que la vio. Aunque la culpa no había sido de ella, sino de la incompetencia de su padre y las artimañas de Toneri, la formal señorita Hyuga se había visto degradada al nivel de una vendedora ambulante. Qué humillación debía de haber sentido, pensó él, muerto de vergüenza al recordar las indirectas que le había lanzado en relación con sus diversas ocupaciones.

El no había acabado de comprender que su decisión había sido una cuestión de supervivencia. Esa noche Naruto había vislumbrado el significado de aquella palabra. Y en ningún momento ella había perdido su capacidad para interesarse y preocuparse por los demás.

Dejó su pluma y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose como condenado hipócrita. Mientras él se dedicaba a mirarla por encima del hombro, tachándola de furcia, el corazón de Hinata rebosaba amor hacia los demás y conservaba una virtud serena, luminosa y nunca reconocida.

«Por Dios, déjate de tonterías», le ordenó de repente la voz de su conciencia, de un modo que recordaba considerablemente el tono frío y entrecortado que había empleado su padre en sus últimos días de vida. De hecho, casi podía vislumbrar el fantasma del octavo duque mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. «Esto es absurdo -parecía decir-. Tú, un duque, estás poniéndote en ridículo con una fulana. Deja de idealizar a esa mujer y de atormentarte. Recupera el control antes de que te convierta en un completo idiota, porque eso es exactamente lo que hará si sigues adelante con esto.» La visión teñida de culpabilidad de su padre se desvaneció al oír la campanada del reloj de su abuelo, dejando a Naruto a solas con el temor a los sentimientos que Hinata despertaba en él.

No había resuelto nada. La lucha entre su corazón y su cabeza se reanudó con renovada intensidad. Incluso ahora ansiaba reunirse con ella. Se quedó mirando absorto la lengua de la llama que brotaba de la vela.

«No puedo usarla como cebo -pensó-. Pero tengo que hacerlo.» Y supo que lo haría.

Frunció los labios en una mueca de amargura. Después de todo, su única opción consistía en arrodillarse a los pies de la estrella de las cortesanas y confesarle que se había convertido en su esclavo.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 14

* * *

El coche del correo paraba diariamente en la suave y ondulada campiña del condado de Leicester, a la altura del pintoresco mercado de Melton Mowbray. Un robusto muchacho a cargo de una importante responsabilidad saludaba al tranquilo conductor del coche del correo todos los días y recogía los envíos del gobierno que habían sido franqueados para su patrón, junto con el ejemplar diario del _London Times_ del señor.  
El muchacho emprendía entonces el trayecto de una hora de duración por la verde y agradable campiña, agradeciendo los caminos con sombra, pues el sol brillante calentaba con fuerza. Al final, el tejado de pizarra de cuatro aguas de la majestuosa casa solariega se elevaba por encima de la cuesta que tenía ante él. Al llegar a lo alto de la cuesta el muchacho se detuvo para recobrar el aliento.

La brisa ensortijaba su cabello despeinado mientras contemplaba la casa solariega de ladrillo rojo abrigada por las colinas onduladas, con su estanque brillante bajo el cielo azul veraniego. Sin embargo, no se detuvo demasiado ya que el conde Otsutsuki estaría esperando el _Times._ Colgándose en el hombro la cartera de piel con el correo y el periódico, entornó los ojos para protegerse de la luz del sol. Podía ver a lo lejos a los albañiles y carpinteros subidos en los andamios, arreglando el ala este de la casa que se había incendiado antes de que la pobre y guapa condesa pelirroja se ahogase.  
«Pobre señor», pensó el muchacho, mientras divisaba cómo su señoría salía cojeando apoyado en su bastón para inspeccionar los progresos de los trabajadores.

El muchacho realizó el resto del trayecto hasta su destino andando a trote corto, portando su preciosa carga. Cuando se acercó a él, el amable conde le revolvió los cabellos con una sonrisa y cogió el periódico.

Ashura se metió en su estudio con el ejemplar del día del _Times_ bajo el brazo, cerró la puerta tras él y apoyó su bastón contra la pared. Con la boca contraída de ansiedad, se puso el monóculo y examinó el diario en busca de alguna noticia sobre la muerte de Toneri. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda concienzuda, los ojos de Ashura se entornaron.

Nada.

Se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido y el monóculo se le cayó del ojo.

-Maldita sea, Uzumaki, ¿Qué estás esperando?

Naruto había prometido que vengaría la muerte de Fûka y que destruiría a Toneri, pero desde que él se había marchado a la campiña, el duque no había hecho más que pasear por Londres del brazo de su joven y deslumbrante acompañante. Podía entender perfectamente que Uzumaki fuera un hombre viril y que tal vez necesitara el consuelo de una mujer después de la muerte de Fûka. Sin embargo, no le agradaba la idea. Estaba claro que el duque necesitaba que le recordasen cuál era su misión. Ashura pensaba regresar a la ciudad al cabo de unos días para asistir a la velada conservadora que iba a celebrar la anfitriona de Uzumaki en nombre de su protector. Entonces vería por sí mismo qué demonios había entre aquella cortesana y el hombre destinado a ser su yerno.

...

A medida que avanzaba el verano, Toneri Otsutsuki se vio inundado por un abatimiento y una tristeza absolutos cuya existencia desconocía hasta entonces. Solo tenía ganas de sentarse en el mirador del club y contemplar con amargura el desfile de la Victoria, que parecía burlarse de su derrota. «Ya no querrá ser mi esposa».  
Se bebió de un trago su vaso de cerveza y se marchó, e intentó eludir la inquietud que anidaba en su pecho conduciendo un rato. Redujo la velocidad para mirar lascivamente por la ventana de la tienda donde había visto a Hinata probarse sus bonitos vestidos. «La odio. La quiero. La necesito.» Maldita sea, ¿a qué clase de intercambio se refería Uzumaki aquella noche en Vauxhall?. Lanzó la colilla de su puro a la calle e hizo restallar nuevamente las riendas de su carruaje con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Avanzó a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres como si quisiera dejar atrás su obsesión. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? No entendía por qué ella lo atormentaba de ese modo y hacía que se enfadase tanto. O bien era el destino, o mucho se temía que había algo que no funcionaba bien en su cabeza.

Fue a todos los lugares donde solía encontrarla vendiendo naranjas y al piso sombrío en una de cuyas habitaciones de alquiler se había alojado. Abandonó los alrededores de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia el norte en dirección a Islington, hasta que llegó al sombreado camino bordeado de árboles que conducía a la Academia para Jóvenes Damas de la señora Ayame, el lugar donde había trabajado Hinata, ya que había dado con una forma de vengarse de Uzumaki, si finalmente se atrevía.

La academia se alzaba en la vecindad de un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, aunque apartada y distante como una soltera adinerada a la hora del té. Después de haber ido a ver a Hinata todos los días durante un mes, Toneri conocía el horario diario de la escuela, al igual que la distribución de los jardines. La imponente academia de ladrillo estaba separada del grupo de tiendas y del pub por una extensión de campo verde, unos antiguos campos comunales en los que se habían plantado flores y habían acabado convertidos en un parquecillo. En medio del césped había un estanque perfectamente cuidado con una bandada de gansos, algunos patos y un espléndido cisne que contemplaba vanidosamente su reflejo. A las estudiantes les gustaba dar de comer a las aves acuáticas.

Toneri detuvo su carroza al lado del camino, saltó del carruaje y dejó el vehículo al cuidado de su temeroso mozo de cuadra. Miró su reloj de bolsillo mientras cruzaba la calle despreocupadamente en dirección a la panadería. Allí compró una barra de pan y a continuación salió de nuevo al exterior, bajo el sol cegador, y caminó hacia el estanque para dar de comer a los patos con el aire de un hombre que no se metía donde no lo llamaban.

Al inclinarse para lanzar unas migas a las aves oyó, justo a tiempo, el sonido de la campana de la academia a sus espaldas. Una tenue sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ese día iba a atraer a su presa lo suficiente para que se acercase a hablar con él. Lo intuía. Oyó a su espalda cómo reían entre dientes y charlaban las alumnas mientras salían en fila de la exclusiva academia, de dos en dos, para disfrutar de su paseo diario. Miró lentamente por encima del hombro en dirección a las muchachas.

Caminando con elegante decoro y vestidas de blanco virginal, las estudiantes avanzaban por el camino que conducía hacia los campos comunales donde solían entretenerse. Había unas treinta en total. Toneri las recorrió con sus ojos expertos, pero su mirada se posó en una joven belleza que permanecía apartada del grupo como el cisne entre los patos.

Lady Ino Uzumaki: la querida hermana pequeña del conde.

Ella constituía el medio perfecto para enseñarle a Uzumaki que no se jugaba con Toneri Otsutsuki. Mientras que las otras chicas lucían sombreros o llevaban el pelo recogido en trenzas o rizado, Ino tenía una melena de cabello color rubio que flotaba como una nube alrededor de su cara con mejillas de manzana. Era una joven traviesa, descarada, atrevida y precoz con los pómulos elevados, y brillantes ojos azules con una sensual forma de almendra, se reía más a menudo y de forma más sonora que cualquiera de las demás chicas, estaba siempre en movimiento, y parecía bailar cuando andaba. Tenía al menos dieciséis años, diecisiete como mucho, y su cuerpo poseía una elegancia grácil digna de una ninfa que se adecuaba perfectamente a su conducta animada y traviesa.

Era lo que Toneri necesitaba. Y, mientras aguardaba a que se acercase con la experta paciencia de un cazador, sintió algo más que el despertar del deseo. La excitación palpitaba en su interior. La brisa llevó hasta él unas risitas nerviosas, y percibió la emoción de la muchacha al descubrir que había vuelto su admirador. Pero ¿cómo iban a hablar el uno con el otro? Él esperaba aprovecharse de su ingenuidad juvenil, pero sabía que ella tenía prohibido dirigirse a un hombre sin que antes le hubiera sido presentado formalmente. Él tampoco podía dirigirle la palabra sin infringir las normas del decoro.

Lady Ino se acercó por el sendero con su compañera, una chica insulsa con el pelo rosa extraño recogido en un moño. Ino llevaba una sombrilla llena de volantes y andaba con la delicadeza de una potrilla vanidosa en una plaza de armas ante la proximidad de un semental, mientras su anodina amiga leía un libro en voz alta.

En vista de las seductoras y coquetas miradas que la joven le lanzaba, Toneri consideró que estaba más que ansiosa por ser seducida. Podía imaginar perfectamente lo mucho que debía de atormentar a los muchachos de su edad, pero seguramente no había recibido antes semejantes atenciones por parte de un hombre, un hombre que sabía cómo satisfacer los florecientes deseos que sin duda invadían su cuerpo adolescente. Todo apuntaba a que la joven tenía una naturaleza lujuriosa. Cuando Ino le lanzó otra mirada furtiva, él se mojó los labios y le sonrió.

Ella agitó su cabello y apartó la vista al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Su amiga siguió su mirada e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo, con el rostro demacrado y reprobatorio de una institutriz. Hablaron en voz baja. Toneri sonrió para sus adentros. Se le ocurrió que cuando consiguiera estar a solas con ella a Ino tal vez le apeteciera echar una ojeada a sus cicatrices. A las mujeres les encantaban.

Partió unos pedazos de pan y se los tiró a los patos, sintiendo las miradas de las muchachas posadas sobre él. De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lady Ino demostró que había heredado el don de su madre para el flirteo. Ya fuese debido al ingenio femenino o a la intervención de una hembra todavía más coqueta que ella, la madre naturaleza, la ligera sombrilla de seda de Ino resbaló de su mano enguantada, fue arrastrada por una ráfaga de aire igual que una cometa, y aterrizó en medio del estanque.

Toneri se dio la vuelta justo cuando ella echaba a correr en dirección a la orilla del estanque, en medio de los ruidosos patos. Ino patinó y se detuvo junto a él.

-¡Oh, no! -gritó la joven, llevándose las manos a las mejillas como Sarah Siddons en el escenario del Covent Garden. Toneri estuvo a punto de caer rendido a sus pies ante aquel gesto.

-Señorita -dijo con una humilde reverencia, conteniendo la risa-, permítame.

-Señor, no puedo abusar de su amabilidad...

Pero Toneri se quitó la chaqueta con una media sonrisa galante y empezó a meterse en el agua para recuperar el caro articulo. Con el cuerpo sumergido en el agua fría hasta los muslos, alargó la mano y agarró el objeto, ocultando su irritación por haber estropeado unas botas que le habían costado setenta guineas. Vengarse de Uzumaki merecería la pena, se dijo. Regresó a la orilla, donde su pequeña presa lo esperaba radiante y sonrojada, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos dorados.

-Me temo que ha quedado inservible -dijo, saliendo del lodo y tendiéndole la sombrilla. Una cascada de risas entrecortadas brotó de los labios de ella.

-Gracias, señor...

-Sir Toneri Otsutsuki, a su servicio, mademoiselle.

-Hola, yo soy Ino -susurró, echando una ojeada por encima del hombro. Su amiga permanecía apartada con el entrecejo fruncido. Una maestra con delantal avanzaba hacia ellas.

-Es usted preciosa -susurró él-. ¿Puedo escribirle? Ino abrió los ojos como platos, radiante de emoción.

-¡Creo que no es lo correcto!

-Tampoco lo es que las señoritas tiren sus sombrillas a los estanques- se burló Toneri sutilmente-. ¿Tanto le agrada la corrección?

-Ino -le avisó su compañera-, viene la señorita Alverston!

-Entretenla, Sakura -replicó ella por encima del hombro. -¿Le gusta pasear en coche? Venga a dar una vuelta conmigo.

-¡Sir Toneri! -exclamó ella, mostrándose escandalizada e increíblemente anhelante al mismo tiempo.

-Le enseñaré a conducir mi carruaje. ¿No le gustaría? Se lo enseñaré todo -susurró, mirando sus labios rosados.

-¡Lady Ino! ¡Deja de molestar a ese caballero ahora mismo! -chilló la monitora al llegar junto a ellas.

-Se le cayó la sombrilla, señorita Alverston -intentó explicar la compañera. Ino no prestó atención a ninguna de las dos y se quedó mirando a Toneri, embelesada ante las seductoras palabras que había pronunciado, con sus grandes y aterciopelados ojos azules muy abiertos. La mujer se acercó y la agarró de la muñeca.

-Buenos días, señor, esto es una propiedad privada. Tendrá que leer el periódico en otra parte.

-Oh, no lo sabía, lo siento -dijo él con suavidad, mirando a la mujer despectivamente.

-Gracias por recuperar mi sombrilla -afirmó Ino mientras la maestra le tiraba de la muñeca, y a continuación la joven belleza se dio la vuelta y empezó a moverse para no quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo, su prudente compañera, a la que ella había llamado Sakura, se detuvo y miró a Toneri con los brazos en jarras.

-Me acuerdo de usted -le advirtió Sakura-. Es el hombre cruel que hizo que despidieran a nuestra profesora favorita. ¡Será mejor que no vuelva por aquí!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú para evitarlo?

-¡Lo delatare!

-Dios mío, tendré que soportar el regaño de la directora.

-No es a ella a quien se lo contaré... grosero. Se lo diré a los hermanos de lady Ino... ¡A los cinco! ¡Y lo harán picadillo! -Sakura -gritó alguien.

-¡Ya voy!

-Más vale que tengas la boca cerrada -refunfuñó Toneri.

-Y más vale que usted no se acerque a mi mejor amiga -dijo ella en tono malhumorado, y se dio media vuelta y volvió corriendo a la escuela.

Toneri se burló de ella mientras veía cómo se marchaba, consciente de que sus planes probablemente se iban a ver frustrados.

Por muy dulce que aquella venganza pudiese resultar, perseguir a Ino Uzumaki era un acto suicida. El conde Uzumaki solo ya era un enemigo lo suficientemente importante, no quería ni pensar lo que sería ponerse a mal con el bandido de Nagato o con Gaara, el héroe de guerra que seguramente regresaría pronto.

Escupió sobre la hierba de color esmeralda y volvió al carruaje con paso airado.

...

Tal vez no fuera imparcial, pensó Naruto, pero mientras la música de la orquesta vibraba a través del salón Argyle la noche del baile de las cortesanas, decidió con considerable orgullo que su anfitriona era de lejos la mujer más hermosa del lugar. Un deslumbrante vestido azul claro cubría sus esbeltas curvas y dejaba a la vista una porción tan generosa de escote que hacía que a Naruto se le hiciese la boca agua. Le habría gustado verla sin nada a excepción de aquella gargantilla de diamantes y lapislázulis que brillaba en su cuello.

Había vuelto a gastarse un dineral en ella y la había sorprendido con aquel regalo justo antes de la fiesta. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba sumiéndose rápidamente en aquella locura y de que ni siquiera le importaba, dejó escapar un suspiro de arrepentimiento. Solo con verla se le levantaron los ánimos.

Hinata estaba charlando con tres de las Cuatro Estupendas, animando la fiesta para diversión de Naruto, y encandilando a todo el que se cruzaba con ella. Parecía que tuviera un fulgor dorado a su alrededor que hiciera que todo el mundo se dirigiera hacia ella y se marchara sonriendo... sobre todo si esas personas eran hombres, pensó Naruto, que empezaba a impacientarse con el círculo social de Hinata. Quería que volviese a su lado, que era donde ella debía estar. Que Dios lo perdonase, pero estaba loco por ella.

Agitó su brandy con el entrecejo fruncido y dejó la copita en el bar, preguntándose si acabaría tan obsesionado con aquella mujer como Toneri. Con la mirada clavada en ella, avanzó resueltamente entre la multitud respondiendo mecánicamente a los saludos de sus conocidos. No hizo el menor caso a la vistosa fiesta que tenía lugar a su alrededor; toda su atención estaba centrada en ella. Historias picantes, carcajadas roncas, brincos, besos y arrumacos descarados se sucedían por todas partes. Las cortesanas daban permiso a los hombres para que se portasen mal.

Hinata vio que él se acercaba y sus ojos resplandecieron de tal forma que su brillo oscureció el lustre de las joyas. Una sonrisa cautivadora asomó a sus labios. Naruto estaba hipnotizado.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras él atravesaba el grupo de hombres que la rodeaban. El corazón de Naruto se encendió en cuanto la tocó. La tomó de la mano mirándola con embeleso y la condujo hacia la pista de baile, ajeno a las protestas de los jóvenes que habían estado pidiéndole un baile. La persuadió con una mirada leve e íntima y la introdujo en el minué. Ninguno de los dos alteró su mirada desafiante durante el baile. Naruto estuvo pendiente de todos los movimientos de Hinata, aspirando la fragancia de su perfume cada vez que ella pasaba junto a él siguiendo los pasos del baile. Ella bajó la barbilla y le lanzó una mirada cautivadora por encima del hombro al pasar a su lado. Naruto extendió el brazo y la detuvo poniéndole una mano en la cintura. Hinata lo miró en actitud dubitativa.

Dejaron de bailar, aunque el minué continuó a su alrededor. Se miraron el uno al otro a escasos centímetros de distancia, inmóviles, sin ni siquiera besarse, como las figurillas de porcelana de una pareja de amantes. Naruto podía oír el pulso de la sangre en sus oídos. Y entonces, bajo los alegres sones de la orquesta, oyó otra melodía en el interior de su corazón, libre, salvaje y dulce como el canto de un ruiseñor.

Hinata lo miró fijamente con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes de asombro, como si ella también lo oyera.  
Entonces él lo supo. Le cogió la mano, temblando por dentro con un temor reverencial. Era inútil. Lo imposible había sucedido. Estaba enamorado de ella, Hinata no sabía qué estaba pasando. Su protector la miraba fijamente como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un cometa llameante. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando Tsunade se acercó a ellos y enlazó alegremente su brazo en el de Hinata.

-Excelencia, lo siento mucho pero tengo que llevármela. Se la traeré en un momento. Hinata, si eres tan amable, hay alguien que quiere verte...

-No -dijo Naruto con voz áspera, agarrando a Hinata con fuerza de la muñeca. Tsunade y Hinata se giraron sorprendidas. Él pareció percatarse entonces de lo descortés de su conducta. Tsunade se echó a reír y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo con el abanico.

-Pórtese bien, Uzumaki. Hinata está aquí para entretener al personal, ya lo sabe. Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata y la miró de forma implorante.

-Ella puede hacer lo que le parezca correcto, de eso estoy seguro. Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy perfectamente -susurró él.

-Date prisa, niña. Es urgente. -Tsunade empezó a tirar de ella. Hinata la siguió con paso ligero, pero miró por encima del hombro en dirección a Naruto mientras Tsunade tiraba de ella. Él seguía mirándola, con sus ojos azules brillando intensamente.

-¡Vamos, deprisa! No te imaginas quién quiere verte. Me muero de envidia.

-¿Quién es?

-El zar Alejandro. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, se paró y soltó su mano.

-Estás bromeando.

-No mires ahora, está en la tribuna con su séquito. Te ha visto entre la gente -dijo Tsunade chillando de alegría. Hinata alzó la vista en dirección a la tribuna y advirtió movimiento, pero la gente situada ante la barandilla estaba dispersándose.

-¿Qué... qué quiere?

-¿Tú qué crees, querida? Le has llamado la atención. Espero que seas servicial.

-¡No!

-¿No? -Tsunade la llevó a un lado, se giró hacia ella y se colocó los brazos en la cintura de forma agresiva-. ¿Cómo que no?

-He venido con el conde Uzumaki.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada...

-Hinata, insensata, ¿cuántas veces te lo he advertido?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Estás enamorada de él.

-No, no lo estoy -replicó Hinata, aunque podía sentir cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

-Sí que lo estás. Has perdido el juego.

-¡No!

-¿De verdad? Vaya, me alegro de oírlo, porque ahora mismo el zar de todas las Rusias está esperando para llevarte a la cama. Vamos. No quiero que lo ofendas y me pongas en evidencia. -Tsunade la agarró de la muñeca y empezó a tirar de ella en dirección a la escalera, pero Hinata afirmó los pies en el suelo y se negó a ceder lo más mínimo.

-¡No!

-No puedes decir que no, eres una cortesana -exclamó Tsunade.

-Yo elijo a mis amantes. No lo quiero.

-¡No seas estúpida! ¡Es el zar! No es alguien repugnante. Es muy guapo. ¿No lo has visto?

-Sí, lo he visto, pero no voy a dejar a Naruto solo toda la noche.

-Mandaré a alguien para que lo entretenga...

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió ella.

-Hinata Hyuga, no puedes rechazar al zar de Rusia. Hazlo por Inglaterra.

-¡Por favor! Si es un caballero como todo el mundo dice, lo entenderá.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Estás desperdiciando una oportunidad única en la vida! Si lo tratas bien, quién sabe hasta dónde puedes llegar. Es un emperador, Hinata. ¡No seas estúpida!

-¡Si tanto te impresiona, llévatelo tú a la cama, Tsunade! -Se soltó, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas sobre sus piernas temblorosas.

-¡Puta desagradecida y arrogante! ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en este compromiso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

-Te he pagado el veinte por ciento a cambio de todo lo que has hecho por mí, Tsunade, así que discúlpame si me niego a arrastrarme.

-¿Y qué se supone que le voy a decir al zar?

-Dile que me siento halagada, pero que le debo lealtad al conde Uzumaki. Me marcho a casa.

-La mansión Uzumaki no es tu casa, estúpida. Vas a tener que aprenderlo a base de batacazos. Allí no eres más que una sirvienta.

Hinata se apresuró entre la multitud mientras la advertencia de Tsunade resonaba todavía en sus oídos. Estaba desesperada por ver a Naruto. Rezó para que no estuviera enfadado por haber permitido que Tsunade se la llevase a la fuerza. ¿Qué significaba la mirada que le había lanzado? Se abrió paso entre la gente y de repente se encontró cara a cara con él.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de rabia y de dolor. Hinata se acercó a él y le tocó el pecho en una silenciosa súplica. Él le cogió la barbilla, le inclinó bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás y buscó sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? -dijo con un gruñido. Sin dejar de temblar, Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó en plena boca. Él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con un ardiente y lujurioso desenfreno en medio del salón de baile, reclamándola con una pasión casi violenta.

Permanecieron ajenos a los gritos roncos y los silbidos de la gente que los rodeaba.

Nadie reparó en su furiosa desesperación, y todos se tomaron aquello en broma, pero cuando Hinata deslizó los dedos entre el cabello de Naruto sentía un deseo agónico, mientras abría cada vez más la boca para recibir un beso encendido y avasallador. Podía intuir su verdadera intención: enseñarle una lección, enseñarle que le pertenecía a él por entero. Ella solo quería rendirse.

Deseó con atrevimiento que el zar y su séquito y Tsunade estuviesen mirando. Dejó de besarlo, pero sostuvo el rostro de Naruto entre sus temblorosas manos y apretó su antebrazo contra el de él.

-Llévame a casa -dijo Hinata en voz baja. No hizo falta que se lo repitiera. Naruto la condujo hacia el exterior del salón Argyle, en dirección a su carruaje.

Ella apenas reparó en la rapidez con que el cochero y los mozos de cuadra se colocaron en sus puestos. Cuando Naruto y ella estuvieron dentro, bajaron las persianas y se fundieron en un abrazo mientras el coche los llevaba suavemente por la ciudad oscura en dirección a Green Park.

Él se recostó contra el asiento de piel color marfil. Se palparon y acariciaron el uno al otro, saboreándose y tocándose, manoseándose y arropándose, y no dejaron de besarse durante todo el rato como si no se cansasen de ello. Cuando Naruto se enderezó y sentó a Hinata a horcajadas sobre él con sus manos ardientes y trémulas, el coche se inundó del sonido de sus jadeos y del crujido de los asientos de piel.

-Llevo toda la noche deseando hacer esto. Dame esos deliciosos... -Abrió la parte delantera de su corpiño desgarrándolo, dejó los pechos de Hinata al descubierto y hundió su cabeza entre ellos-. Mmm. Dios, podría devorarte -gimió, mientras su boca caliente y húmeda atrapaba un pezón. Hinata jadeó y a continuación soltó una carcajada grave y entrecortada de placer. Mientras le chupaba el pecho, le bajó el escote rasgado del vestido acariciándola por todas partes.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó los dedos por el pelo rubio de Naruto, mientras él se movía para degustar su otro pecho. Bajo la falda, las manos de Naruto ascendieron por sus muslos, separados en una lasciva invitación sobre su regazo.

-Mmm, no llevas enaguas -dijo él jadeando.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió embriagada, cuando Naruto deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas. La acarició sin dejar de besarla en el cuello, hasta que ella pensó que iba a enloquecer de deseo. Pero cuando la llevó al límite de la pasión se detuvo. Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente cuando él la levantó y la posó sobre el asiento de enfrente. Mirándola fijamente con una media sonrisa oscura y maliciosa, Naruto la empujó suavemente contra la piel lujosa y se puso de rodillas.

-Naruto...

-Disfruta -susurró-. Yo sé que voy a disfrutar. Y, con un suave gemido, Hinata cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel sensual regalo, enroscando los dedos en su sedoso pelo.

Al poco rato tenía los pies apoyados contra el asiento de enfrente y el vestido recogido alrededor de las caderas, aferrada a las correas de piel como si le fuera la vida en ello, mientras Naruto la tomaba con los dedos y la devoraba con la lengua. Hinata alzó las caderas y comenzó a moverse con él, todas sus inhibiciones se evaporaron con el calor húmedo de aquella noche de verano. Naruto aumentó el ritmo adaptándolo al deseo de ella y la elevó a nuevas cotas de éxtasis sensual.

De pronto se detuvo, agitado, y se llevó la mano a los pantalones, mientras su barbilla afeitada relucía en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna.

-Tengo que hacerte mía. Ahora.

Hinata sintió inmediatamente que un escalofrío de pánico recorría todo su ser. Aquello no. No estaba preparada. Posó su mano en el pecho de Naruto con la intención de refrenarlo. Se estremeció al rechazarlo, pero rezó para que no se enfadase.

-Cariño, en el coche no. No nuestra primera vez, por favor.

Él echó atrás la cabeza y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración agónica.

-Oh, mi cielo -susurró Hinata, rodeándolo con las piernas mientras deslizaba una mano por su cuerpo y acariciaba la dura protuberancia que se marcaba en sus pantalones ceñidos-.¿Puedo, excelencia? -preguntó con una mirada coqueta. Al oír el gruñido grave y lúbrico de deseo del duque, lo empujó contra el asiento y se hizo cargo de la situación.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo enfrente de la mansión, Naruto y ella salieron tratando de recuperar un mínimo de dignidad. En el momento en que el lacayo abrió la puerta del coche, un olor a sexo emanó de su interior. Se habían dado placer el uno al otro de forma apasionada, y el clímax de Naruto había sido explosivo.

Ruborizada y conteniendo la risa nerviosa, Hinata no pudo mirar a los sirvientes de camino hacia la casa. Estaba segura de que los mozos de cuadra e incluso los caballos sabían lo que habían estado haciendo durante el trayecto.

Con los zapatos en una mano y el bolso en la otra, logró entrar en la casa con la cabeza en alto, perfectamente consciente de que se encontraba en un estado de desaliño absoluto, con un rasgón en medio del escote, ya de por sí bajo, y las mejillas arreboladas. Sin embargo, experimentaba una sensación maravillosa por todo el cuerpo, y se moría de ganas de irse a dormir.

Naruto se encontraba en un estado algo peor. Con el pañuelo suelto y la camisa abierta a la altura del torso, tenía un aspecto desaliñado y satisfecho, un tanto salvaje y bastante tosco. Permaneció en silencio mientras subía junto a ella la escalera en forma de curva. Los escalones de mármol tenían un tacto frío bajo los pies enfundados en medias de Hinata.

Al llegar arriba se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro con aire indeciso.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y él le respondió con una risita de arrepentimiento, pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado. Bajó la vista y por un instante hubo un silencio cargado de avidez y vacilación.

-Nunca había ido a un baile de las cortesanas -dijo él.

-Yo tampoco.

Otra pausa embarazosa.

Él le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-Lo he pasado muy bien.

La sonrisa de Hinata se hizo más grande.

-De eso se trataba. -Dio un paso hacia él y se puso de puntillas para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla-. Buenas noches, Naruto.

Cuando Hinata se retiró, él buscó sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

-¿Cuándo, Hinata? -susurró.

Ella le alisó la solapa de satén negro del frac con una caricia.

-Pronto. -Súbitamente desconcertada, Hinata forzó una sonrisa de despreocupación, se dio la vuelta y se echó el pañuelo por encima del hombro, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación con paso resuelto como si no le preocupara nada en absoluto.

-Buenas noches, señorita Hyuga -respondió él, y permaneció allí con las manos en los bolsillos, observando cómo ella se alejaba.

.

.

Continuará...

 _Bueno ya estamos en la mitad de la historia, ¿será que por fin Hinata se entregará a Naruto? ¿Naruto dejará todo a un lado por amor a ella?, ¿que pasará con Toneri?, ¿es él realmente el culpable de la muerte de Fûka? y ¿quien era Fûka? ¿interferirá el duque Otsutsuki?... Esto y mucho mas tendrán respuestas a partir de el capitulo que sigue... :D_

 _Capitulo doble..._

 _Saluditos :3_


	15. Chapter 15

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 15

* * *

El conde Otsutsuki estaba sentado bebiendo oporto en el salón de Uzumaki con el resto de los dirigentes del partido conservador. La noche de la cena largamente esperada de la señorita Hyuga había llegado por fin.  
Ashura lucía una sonrisa tensa en su rostro surcado de arrugas, pero por dentro se sentía como un titiritero profundamente disgustado. Sus marionetas no estaban bailando en absoluto al son que él marcaba, pero pronto lo harí luego que sí.

Esa noche había acudido simplemente para observar la relación existente entre Naruto y su concubina. Le costaba creer que hubiera juzgado erróneamente el carácter de Uzumaki. El joven y fogoso duque ya debería haber matado a Toneri para entonces, pero allí estaba, cómodamente instalado junto a su belleza pelinegra, descaradamente indiferente a la conmoción que había causado en la sociedad y al escándalo que rodeaba su nombre.  
Por lo que respectaba a su promesa de vengarse de Toneri, parecía haber olvidado completamente aquel asunto. La única conclusión que se le ocurría a Otsutsuki era que la culpa la tenía aquella hechicera pelinegra, aquella bella dama, que se había servido de artimañas para disuadir al duque de cumplir su juramento de vengar la muerte de Fûka.

Uzumaki estaba claramente a su merced.

Teniendo en cuenta que él era un hombre que siempre había sentido una debilidad por la belleza, Ashura no podía reprocharle a la hermosa Hinata Hyuga la vida que llevaba. Lo que no aprobaba era la forma en que se había hecho con el mando de la mansión Uzumaki, de sus sirvientes, e incluso hasta cierto punto del mismísimo duque. Se comportaba como una duquesa y no como su fulana, y a Otsutsuki aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, decidido como estaba a ver convertirse a su hija en la novena duquesa de Konohagakure. Naruto y Shion harían muy buena pareja.

Otsutsuki sabía que poseía defectos, pero si tenía una virtud era su condición de padre extraordinariamente protector y celoso con su hija. Antes de dejar este mundo quería ver a su hija bien casada con un marido considerado que cuidase de ella. ¿Y a quién sino a Uzumaki podía confiarle su dulce, incapacitada y frágil hija? Quién más tendría la cortesía de casarse con aquella inocente criatura enclaustrada, sabiendo que no era tonta, sino que la fiebre amarilla la había privado de la audición cuando era niña?. A diferencia de la cortesana experimentada con la que el duque compartía su cama, Shion era completamente inocente en lo que respectaba a las costumbres del mundo. Ella no podía disfrutar de una temporada social normal. El destino le había arrebatado la oportunidad de hacer su solemne debut, el cual constituía un derecho de joven de alta cuna.  
No podía bailar ni oír música. A Shion le resultaba prácticamente imposible mantener conversaciones con gente la que no conocía, aunque en el caso de su padre y su ama de llaves podía leer los labios suficientemente bien. Era tímida como un cervatillo, e igual de adorable.

Con sus modales de caballero, Uzumaki sería incapaz de negarse, sobre todo después de que hubiera visto los ojos violaceos llenos de asombro de Shion y sus rizos contaba con ello. El primer hijo que tuvieran -su primer nieto- heredaría el título de conde, y entonces podría irse a la tumba sabiendo que su hija y sus posesiones estaban en buenas manos.

«Deja que Uzumaki tenga a su cortesana -pensó-. Así Shion tendrá menos obligaciones matrimoniales.»

Justo entonces se abrieron las puertas de dos hojas que conectaban el salón y el comedor, y apareció el imponente mayordomo con guantes blancos haciendo una reverencia.

-La cena está servida -anunció en tono solemne.

-Wellington, ¿quiere hacer los honores? -propuso Uzumaki, presentando a su anfitriona al Duque de Hierro con un elegante gesto. Alto, imperturbable y con un porte severamente erguido, el gran general de rostro pétreo estuvo a punto de sonreír mientras asentía y le ofrecía a Hinata el brazo.

-Señorita Hyuga, es para mí un honor. Ella aceptó con garbo su compañía.

«Vaya, la cortesana es igual de conquistadora que el general», pensó Otsutsuki cínicamente, mientras observaba cómo entraban en el comedor. Tenía que admitir que era de una belleza arrebatadora. Ningún hombre, por viejo que fuera, habría sido inmune a sus encantos. Su sonrisa serena y reservada los cautivó a todos. Sarutobi parecía haberse quedado especialmente prendado de ella.  
El lord canciller se había colocado a su lado en el sofá, y seguramente habría intentado engatusarla para que se sentase en su escuálido regazo si Uzumaki no hubiera estado delante... y tal vez ella habría aceptado a cambio de dinero.

La Belle Hyuga tenía un estilo y un porte suave y elegante. Su cuerpo celestial estaba cubierto por un vestido ceñido de muselina de un pálido color rosa perla. Si la pelirroja Fûka, con su pasión y sus ansias de vivir, era el fuego, Hinata Hyuga era el hielo, deslumbrante y con multitud de facetas, desprendiendo luz como un diamante perfecto, pensó Otsutsuki, aunque se imaginaba perfectamente que ella se derretía por Uzumaki.

Situado al final del grupo, el joven y atractivo duque dedicó a los demás presentes una sonrisa de una calidez reservada y cordial y alargó la mano en dirección al comedor.

-Caballeros, después de ustedes.

Otsutsuki asintió afablemente con la cabeza al pasar junto a su anfitrión apoyándose en su bastón, y se dirigió hacia la mesa para ocupar su sitio. Resopló para sus adentros cuando observó que la mesa estaba excelentemente dispuesta. La cortesana era una experta anfitriona. El más mínimo detalle había sido tenido en cuenta. Las velas de cera de abeja reflejaban el lustre extremo en cada centímetro de la caoba tallada y relucían en la vajilla de plata rococó y en el magnífico centro de mesa. Pequeños y delicados lavafrutas con agua de azahar los esperaban sobre el mantel de lino blanco, mientras que los lacayos con peluca y uniforme aguardaban preparados en las esquinas de la habitación.

Cuando Uzumaki se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, lanzó una mirada a los pies de su anfitriona y esbozó una sonrisa íntima. Otsutuski vio cómo intercambiaban una mirada de mutuo entendimiento. Formaban una pareja tan compenetrada que era como observar una danza grácil y airosa. Otsutsuki miró furtivamente a uno y otro.

Había que reconocer que aquella mujer le convenía a Uzumaki. Parecía mucho más relajado y tranquilo de lo que él lo había visto en el pasado, sus ojos azules ya no tenían un aspecto atormentado. Su anfitriona sabía cómo manejarlo, como había hecho en el salón al interrumpir sutilmente la conversación con un comentario encantador cuando Hôzuki empezó a hacer que el duque se sulfurase. La señorita Hyuga, por su parte, se había puesto visiblemente nerviosa cuando los invitados habían empezado a llegar, pero Ashura había visto cómo Naruto lograba calmarla con tan solo acariciarla suavemente en el codo, una caricia que revelaba un mundo de afecto y confianza. Mientras presenciaba cómo intercambiaban miradas de forma silenciosa y apenas perceptible, lo comprendió todo.

«Están enamorados.»

El brillo de los ojos azules de Naruto y el rubor de las mejillas rosadas de Hinata los traicionaban. Otsutsuki frunció los labios y advirtió que la magia que emanaba de ellos estaba surtiendo un efecto contagioso en los magnates conservadores. Toda la fiesta se estaba desarrollando en un ambiente tan alegre que parecía que la señorita Hyuga hubiese echado una droga en el vino espumoso.

Cuando el elaborado primer plato fue trasladado al salón -espléndidas bandejas de oca y trucha asada, carne de venado y suculenta ternera con incontables platos adicionales como guisado de col y cotufas-, Ashura bajó la vista. Extendió la servilleta blanca sobre su regazo y se mojó los dedos con el agua perfumada.

«Muy bien -se dijo lacónicamente-. Va a haber que tomar medidas drásticas.»

Todo parecía estar desarrollándose sin contratiempos, pero Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y temía dar más bocados de los necesarios al pavo asado del segundo plato o picotear en exceso de la langosta á la braise del tercero. Su misión en el salón había consistido en ocuparse de los magnates conservadores, pero ahora que se habían desplazado al comedor se sentía más interesada por los escritores. Después de todo, había que sentar poetas a su mesa. Solo los liberales hablaban de política en las cenas.

Hinata trató de conseguir que Walter Scott les diera alguna indicación de la obra en la que estaba trabajando, pero él no se dignó hablar de sus deliciosas historias de caballería, sino de Abbotsford, la magnífica casa de imitación medieval que llevaba mucho tiempo construyendo en la frontera de Inglaterra y Escocia. Estuvo divagando sobre los aspectos prácticos de la construcción de una mansión: vigas, añadidos, cimientos y torreones, y a Hinata le recordó a una gran gaita escocesa, henchido como estaba de aire caliente, aunque agradable.

Sonriendo cortésmente, tomó nota mental de que debería recordar en lo sucesivo que los novelistas eran criaturas prolijas, y a continuación se volvió esperanzadamente hacia Robert Southey. Seguro que el apacible poeta laureado tenía algo estimulante que decir. Sin embargo, resultó ser el espíritu del conservadurismo, un romántico reformado al que no le interesaba hablar de su musa cuando el vino fluía, sino de Byron, aquel escritorzuelo pervertido y pagano al que despreciaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Hinata cruzó una mirada con su protector al otro lado de la mesa y ambos tuvieron que contenerse para no echarse a reír de la diatriba del envidioso escritor. Ya habían hablado suficiente de poesía. Naruto le preguntó con delicadeza al señor Southey por su excelente Vida de Nara, y luego entablaron una discusión a la que se unió incluso el taciturno Wellington, que propuso un brindis, y todos acabaron bebiendo por Nara.

-Lord aburame -dijo Hinata, dirigiéndose al elegante y atractivo ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de origen irlandés-, Uzumaki me ha comentado que ha presentado una moción en el Parlamento para que se erija un monumento en honor a lord Nara.

-¿Quién lo merece más que nuestro almirante caído? -replicó Aburame, moderando la angustiosa melancolía que ella había advertido en sus ojos. Tenía fama de hombre desdichado, demasiado brillante para su propia conveniencia-. Me gustaría que Nara estuviera aquí para que hubiera visto cómo nuestro viejo amigo Vellesley acababa por fin con Napoleón por él... Oh, perdóneme, excelencia -dijo en tono de broma dirigiéndose al general, que acababa de ser nombrado hacía apenas un mes duque de Wellington. Hinata sonrió al oír la risa ronca de Wellington, mientras los demás decían:

-Eso, eso.

-¿En qué tipo de monumento se está pensando?

-Nuestros arquitectos han propuesto construir una gran columna con una estatua de Nara en lo alto.

-Sería algo imponente -dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa - Lo inmortalizaría en el mármol al igual que lo ha hecho Southey empleando la prosa.

-Fueron sus acciones las que lo hicieron inmortal, señorita Hyuga. Yo simplemente hice de cronista -dijo humildemente el señor Southey-. Díganos, ¿qué está leyendo ahora mismo nuestra hermosa anfitriona?

-Es usted muy amable al preguntarlo. Lo cierto es que hace poco descubrí una novela increíblemente asombrosa. Paso mucho tiempo en las librerías -añadió, pensando también en las numerosas veces que acudía en busca de los preciados tomos de su padre-. Encontré esa novela anónima en Hatchard's. Se publicó el año pasado. Leí la primera frase y no pude soltarla.

-Anónima, ¿eh? ¿No será uno de esos libros franceses picantes? -bromeó Sarutobi.

-No, señor -lo increpó, mientras los hombres se reían.

-¿Cómo se titula?

-Orgullo y prejuicio.

-Hum, suena político.

Hinata se rió entre dientes.

-No exactamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente con una extraña y tierna sonrisa y se puso colorada, tras lo cual decidió dejar el tema. Apartó la vista con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Alguien quiere más vino? Cuando se sirvieron los postres -pasteles de albaricoque, torta de limón, crema de vainilla y un original dulce de bizcocho borracho elaborado con galletas machacadas y adornado con flores de verdad-, Hinata se percató de que el conde Otsutsuki la estaba mirando nuevamente. El pálido hombre tenía unos ojos oscuros fríos y desvaídos y unos pómulos que recordaban los mangos de unos cuchillos.  
Ella apartó la vista, y la embargó un profundo sentimiento de compasión por la hermosa pelirroja que aparecía en el retrato en miniatura de Naruto. Lady Fûka no había podido disfrutar de su cama de matrimonio. Teniendo a un hombre guapo y viril como Naruto enamorado de ella, ¿cómo había podido resistirse? Pero entonces Hinata recordó que había sido Naruto quien se había resistido. La condesa no tenía por qué haberse negado a flirtear un poco.

Finalmente Hinata decidió retirarse y dejó a los hombres bebiendo su oporto y hablando de sus asuntos. Todos se pusieron en pie e hicieron una reverencia cuando ella se inclinó ligeramente y les dio las gracias por su asistencia. Ellos le dieron las gracias a su vez por el maravilloso festín.

Desde la cabecera de la mesa, Naruto le hizo una reverencia a modo de tributo, y en sus ojos azules brilló una promesa. En cuanto salió del comedor se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cruzó una mirada silenciosa de victoria con el señor Walsh, que estaba esperando en el vestíbulo con las manos enguantadas a la espalda. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro solemne, y a continuación Hinata se apresuró hacia las cocinas para felicitar al chef de formación francesa, a su repostero y a sus ayudantes, a quienes había contratado especialmente para la ocasión.

Las cocinas se encontraban en un estado de caos controlado, mientras la cocinera organizaba afanosamente la limpieza. Una montaña interminable de cazuelas de cobre y sartenes de hierro fundido y utensilios de plata y acero esperaban para ser lavados. Al ver el enorme esfuerzo que había supuesto conseguir que aquella cena fuera un éxito, permitió a todo el personal de la cocina que se tomase el día siguiente libre. Apenas hecha la generosa oferta se dio cuenta de que no tenía autoridad para ello, ella no era precisamente la señora de la casa. Demasiado tarde. Los sirvientes le tomaron la palabra como si de un juramento se tratase, y se alegraron y comenzaron a hacer planes al instante para ir a Hyde Park a deambular por los puestos del festival de la Victoria y ver las extravagancias que se estaban preparando para las festividades más importantes, que debían comenzar el uno de agosto según las órdenes del regente. Había templos orientales, godas y puentes. A un tiro de piedra, en Green Park, estaban erigiendo el Templo de la Concordia, un monumento tremendamente ostentoso de treinta metros de altura, con el propósito de que se encendiesen allí los fuegos artificiales.

No tuvo valor para retirar su oferta. Estaban todos tan emocionados... Sin duda se había excedido, pero Naruto era un amo comprensivo con su gente. Después del trabajo tan duro que habían realizado, Hinata confiaba en que no le importase.

Descubrió a Tenzo y a Hibachi jugando tranquilamente bajo la mesa de trabajo situada en el centro. Puesto que casi era medianoche, decidió llevarlos a la cama. Los acompañó a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, a ninguno de los dos lo entusiasmaba demasiado la novedad de la higiene. Luego se pusieron sus largos camisones de algodón y se tumbaron en sus catres. Hinata les leyó un libro de cuentos de la biblioteca mientras esperaba a que Naruto terminase con los lores del partido conservador. Los cuidados de los niños aliviaron la excitación que le causaba la idea de acceder a las peticiones de Naruto.

Esa noche estaba totalmente preparada para entregarse a él.

Tras soplar la vela abandonó en silencio las dependencias del servicio situadas en el tercer piso y bajó la escalera con un ligero temblor de expectación en las extremidades; los hombres estaban en el vestíbulo dándoselas buenas noches los unos a los otros.

Otsutsuki fue el último en irse. Naruto lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Lo veré mañana al mediodía.

-Muy bien, lo esperaré. Gracias otra vez por la cena, Naruto. Una criatura encantadora, la señorita Hyuga. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Buenas noches, Ashura. Otsutsuki se dirigió hacia su carruaje ayudado por su lacayo.

Naruto le dijo adiós con la mano y, una vez que el carro hubo desaparecido, cerró la puerta de forma silenciosa. Se giró, apoyado contra la puerta, y la divisó allí, en la mitad de la escalera, observándolo. Le dirigió una sonrisa reluciente y zorruna y se apartó de la puerta, empezó a caminar en dirección a la escalera.

-Ahí está. Mi arma secreta-dijo-. Mi hechicera. Castlereagh y Wellington han ganado, Sarutobi y Hôkuzi han accedido a revisar mis informes, y Aburame ha dicho que, si esos dos apoyaban mis ideas, él no iba a impedirlo. Hinata gritó de alegría, se recogió la larga falda y se precipitó escaleras abajo hacia él. Él la cogió cuando llegó abajo y ella le echó las manos al cuello. Naruto la hizo girar en círculo riéndose a carcajadas, rodeándole la cintura con las manos.

-¡Has estado maravillosa! Señorita Hyuga, formamos un equipo imparable -murmuró-. ¿Qué te parece si conquistamos el mundo? ¿Lo probamos?

-Se me ocurren otras cosas mejores que probar con usted, señor -dijo ella con una media sonrisa retozona-. Llevo toda la noche deseando ponerle las manos encima.

-Como desee, señorita Hyuga. -Comenzó a atravesar el vestíbulo llevándola en brazos-. Me tiene impresionado.

-Se lo dije. ¿El comedor, Naruto? -preguntó de forma socarrona cuando él giró a la izquierda en dirección a la citada sala-. Eres realmente de lo más depravado.

-Apenas has probado bocado. Yo me fijo en esas cosas -dijo en tono de reprimenda-. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti. Te tengo guardada una sorpresa especial.

-¿Qué es?

-Tarta de cereza... con nata montada. -La sentó sobre la mesa, donde solo quedaba el centro de mesa de plata, la tarta de cereza y el pequeño cuenco con la nata, y, más allá, un pequeño montón de cubos de plata que no habían sido usados y esperaban a que Walsh recogiera. La mesa era una enorme superficie cubierta con lino blanco, y en las paredes había grandes espejos en los que se reflejaban ellos por fin solos, embelesados el uno con el otro.

-Naruto, ¿no querrás que coma con las manos? Alcánzame uno los tenedores.

-Qué poca imaginación tiene, señorita Hyuga -murmuró mojando el dedo en la nata montada. A continuación se lo ofreció a ella con una sonrisa sensual. Ella se rió con picardía y aceptó ansiosamente, chupando su dedo dejarlo limpio.

Naruto permaneció de pie frente a ella, Hinata separó las piernas para dejar que se acercase más. Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos con delicadeza y la besó con una intensidad lenta y embriagadora. Mientras se aferraba a él, cada vez más debilitada por el deseo, Hinata se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan cerca de Naruto, todavía bajo la euforia de su victoria en común.

Suspiró con deleite cuando él empezó a descender, besándole la barbilla y el cuello. Sus manos le recorrían la espalda arriba y abajo haciéndole suaves caricias, y cuando de repente notó un pequeño tirón y lo miró de reojo, comprendió que acababa de desabotonarle el vestido.

-¿Se puede saber lo que está haciendo, señor? -preguntó en tono de falsa altanería.

-Estoy tomando mi postre -susurró él, bajándole el corpiño hasta la cintura, de forma que quedó sentada en el borde de la mesa del comedor con un pecho descubierto y la gargantilla de diamantes alrededor del cuello.

Ella se apoyó con las manos por detrás del cuerpo y se quedo mirándolo fijamente, a la espera. Él miró el cuenco de nata. Hinata se echó a reír, embargada de deseo, cuando él le untó los pechos de nata y empezó a lamérselos. La risa se fue apagando a medida que la sensación cálida y sugestiva de su boca hambrienta la sumía en unas oleadas de deseo cada vez más profundas.

Hinata rodeó los anchos hombros de Naruto con las manos y deslizó los dedos por su cabello, rubio y sedoso. Él la recostó sobre la mesa, acariciándole los pechos con una mano y sosteniéndole la cabeza con la otra. Con el pelo revuelto por sus caricias, Naruto la miró sonriendo de forma arrogante, con nata alrededor de su boca húmeda y lasciva.

-Tienes una boca preciosa -susurró ella, mientras se incorporaba y le limpiaba los labios con la lengua. Las manos le temblaban al desvestirlo. Poco después Naruto estaba desnudo hasta la cintura. Hinata jadeó suavemente al experimentar la maravillosa sensación de tener su pecho musculoso y aterciopelado contra su piel desnuda, una sensación tremendamente íntima y cálida. Recorrió con las manos los fuertes hombros de Naruto y luego las deslizó hacia sus enormes brazos, extasiada por las formas de su cuerpo.

Él rozó la frente de Hinata con los labios y descendió por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

-¿Me vas a dejar hacerte el amor esta noche?

-Puede que sí -dijo ella débilmente, con los ojos cerrados embargada por una sensación de ansiedad.

-Vaya, tendré que hacerlo mejor. «Puede que sí» -repitió él con tono de mofa.

-Puedes probar si quieres.

-Eso suena... -la besó y le soltó el cabello.

\- claramente a desafío, señorita Hyuga.

Ella recorrió con los dedos los músculos de su vientre plano.

-Mmm.

-Me parece que acabas de arrojar el guante. Ahora tendré que seducirte.

Hinata se rió y se tumbó extendiendo las piernas sobre la mesa.

-Hazlo lo mejor que sepas.

-Eso haré. -Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por sus caderas, siguiendo sus curvas-. Dios, eres preciosa.

-Oh, Naruto, tócame -dijo ella con la respiración agitada. Cuando la mano de él ascendió bajo su falda, el cuerpo de Hinata se humedeció, ansioso por recibir sus caricias. Ella cedió y separó muslos ante la suave presión que él ejercía. A continuación los cálidos dedos de Naruto se introdujeron cuidadosamente en su cavidad empapada, mientras el pulgar se movía suavemente en círculos sobre su montículo. Hinata gimió, totalmente rendida. Él le besó los pechos con un pausado deleite.  
Con sus ojos enturbiados y velados por los párpados, vio cómo ella caía bajo su hechizo. La masturbó hasta que se retorció y arañó la mesa con las uñas. Entonces se levantó y la miró fijamente mientras se desabotonaba sus pantalones negros. Ella aguardó temblorosa, llena de expectación. Él dirigió su tremenda erección hacia el umbral inundado de Hinata. Y, con una sonrisa ardiente y pícara, se dedicó a divertirse con ella y a provocarla. Se frotó contra su sexo húmedo hasta hacerla suplicar y solo entonces decidió introducir su miembro un par de centímetros, tentándola.

-Eres malvado -dijo ella jadeando.

-Sí -susurró Naruto-. Sí, pero dejemos que sea nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Me necesitas ahora, cariño? ¿Me necesitas dentro ti?

-Oh, sí, Naruto, por favor -gimió ella, agitándose bajo él.

Naruto la agarró de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hinata y escuchó sus gemidos de asombro mientras la penetraba centímetro a centímetro hasta el fondo. Hinata apenas osaba respirar. Él deslizó sus dedos por su cabello, susurrando de forma incoherente su gratitud y su gozo, pero la mente de Hinata estaba centrada en la extraña sensación que experimentaba su cuerpo, mientras se estiraba para recibirlo. No sabía por qué no le dolía. Era algo delicioso, pero lo sentía tan grande dentro de ella que no sabía si la partiría en dos si hacía un movimiento en falso.

-Ah, Hinata -dijo Naruto con un suave gemido -te he estado esperando tanto tiempo, mi ángel.

-Empezó a montarla a un ritmo muy suave. Ella se dejó arrastrar por el puro instinto, entregándose a su amante y satisfaciendo en todo momento su deseo. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su mente, era consciente de los susurros lejanos que le dictaba su más secreto temor. Se negó a escucharlos y se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Él deslizó las manos por debajo del trasero de Hinata y comenzó a estrujar su carne vigorosamente. Naruto se encontraba en un estado febril y temblaba. Su piel brillaba con una fina capa de sudor a la luz de las velas, y parecía decidido a devorarla.

«Está siendo un poco brusco, ¿no crees?», le susurraban a Hinata sus demonios. Ella los reprimió en silencio con todas sus fuerzas. «Es tan grande y tan fuerte que si le dijeras que parara podría hacer oídos sordos.» Le tocó el cabello suavemente intentando apaciguar su ardor, pero se echó atrás al pensar que podía delatarse. Naruto creía que estaba haciendo el amor con una cortesana experimentada y de mundo. Si conseguía interpretar ese papel hasta que él llegase al clímax, todo iría bien. El placer remitió cuando ella comenzó a debatirse con sus pensamientos.

Intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se esforzó por aguantar, dejando que él disfrutase de su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente su suerte quedó decidida por ella.

Cuando Naruto le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la boca con la lengua al ritmo acompasado que marcaba su miembro grande y rígido embistiéndola como un ariete, la mesa se sacudió y el montón de cubiertos comenzó a emitir un sonido metálico suave y rítmico.

Un eco procedente de su pesadilla.

Hinata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Aquel sonido. Era como el tintineo de las llaves.

Sintió las manos sujetas sobre la cabeza, y la dura mesa en la espalda como si del muro de piedra se tratase. Y todo volvió a empezar.

Gritó con un terror irracional y evitó el beso de Naruto apartando la cara, e inmediatamente trató de incorporarse, lo cual, obviamente, le resultó imposible. Él pesaba demasiado, y eso hacía que Hinata sintiera más pánico. Le dio un empujón en los hombros y lo golpeó al tiempo que le decía gimoteando que parara.

-¿Qué? -oyó decir a Naruto entre jadeos-. ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?

-¡Apártate de mí! -gritó ella. Él obedeció de inmediato y el temor asomó a sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? Ella ya se encontraba de camino hacia la puerta, subiéndose el vestido sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Hinata! ¡Espera! Ella no se detuvo. Naruto la alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le cerró el paso.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? -le preguntó, mientras se subía los pantalones.

-Apártate de mi camino.

-¿Que me aparte? -gritó él-. Pero nosotros... estábamos...

-Ya hemos terminado. Buenas noches, excelencia -dijo ella entre los dientes.

-¿Quién ha terminado? -Atónito, Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo con aire de desconcierto-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna clase de juego?

-Sí, es un juego. Y ahora apártate de mi camino, Naruto. Lo digo en serio.

-Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Ni hablar. -Puso la mano en la puerta-. Pero ¿qué me estás haciendo? Ella tragó saliva y siguió con la mirada los músculos firmes de su brazo y sus hombros fibrosos, y a continuación retrocedió un paso.

-¿Un juego? -Su voz sonaba inquietantemente suave, amenazadora-. Ahora que por fin sentía algo por ti, ¿crees que puedes jugar conmigo?

-Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana -dijo ella fríamente, sintiendo que se moría por dentro, pero aunque lo hubiera deseado ya no podía echarse atrás.

\- Mi cuerpo no te pertenece.

-Oh, ya veo -murmuró Naruto - Quieres sacarme más dinero, ¿verdad? Se trata de eso, zorra avariciosa. Hinata soltó un grito entrecortado y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la miró con ojos ardientes de cólera.  
Temblando, Hinata le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida y horrorizada por haberle golpeado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Era una causa perdida.

-Nunca pagaré por lo que no debería venderse -le espetó él- No estoy tan desesperado. Y tras decir esas palabras se marchó y le cerró a Hinata la puerta en las narices.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 16

* * *

La cálida y radiante mañana del día siguiente no logró aliviar la ira, el dolor y la incredulidad de Naruto. Debería haber estado levantándose de la cama de su amante, pero apenas eran las siete y ya estaba vestido de la cabeza a los pies con una chaqueta de montar, unos pantalones de ante y unas botas altas impecablemente lustradas.

Con el cabello perfectamente peinado y el pañuelo más rígido nunca, bajó la escalera moviéndose con una fría y mecánica precisión. Solicitó que ensillaran su caballo y se fue a dar un paseo por Green Park a galope corto.

«Te está bien empleado, Uzumaki -le dijo su sentido común-. Te lo advertí, pero te empeñaste en que fuera tuya, ¿verdad? Estúpido. Mira que enamorarte de una fulana.» Llegó al extremo del parque demasiado pronto y su disgusto no había disminuido un ápice. Miró con un altivo desdén los chapuceros adornos del festival de la Victoria, que sembraban los anteriormente tranquilos espacios verdes del parque, y espoleó su semental por Hyde Park Corner hacia Serpentine Road. El sol de la mañana resplandecía en el agua a su izquierda, mientras cabalgaba pesadamente sobre su caballo por el tramo de recta.

¿Acaso no sabía perfectamente que ella estaba obsesionada con el dinero? Estaba constantemente estudiando los tratados financieros, los gráficos de las acciones y los informes del _Change_. Él había sido tan idiota que había considerado aquello una atractiva cualidad que revelaba su aguda inteligencia. Se había sentido tan estúpidamente orgulloso del ingenio de Hinata que no había reparado en las consecuencias de su avaricia.  
No podía creer que lo hubiera abofeteado, aunque tal vez tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. No debería haber alcanzado el extremo de llamarla «zorra», pero había llegado todo lo lejos que podía llegar dentro de aquel precioso cuerpo y había sido rechazado y apartado momentos antes de alcanzar el orgasmo como si a ella le repugnase hacer el amor con él.

Nunca se había sentido tan utilizado y repudiado, pensó con amargura, con los pies en los estribos, cabalgando despacio a lomos de su caballo mientras se adentraba en Inner Ring Road en medio de una nube de polvo. Él había sido bueno con ella en todo momento. No pagaría para hacer el amor con Hinata Hyuga o con cualquier otra mujer ni en un millón de años. Maldita sea, creía que ambos estaban por encima de aquello.

Tal vez su enfado había sido beneficioso. Hinata era una cortesana. Si él fuera juicioso, se sentiría aliviado frente a la oportunidad de distanciarse de ella antes de involucrarse demasiado. Cierto, aquello resultaba doloroso, pero a largo plazo resultaría más seguro dejar que ella saliera de su vida. Desde luego la noche anterior ella había dejado bien claro que no compartía los sentimientos de Naruto.

Al darse cuenta de que su caballo se estaba quedando sin aliento, redujo la marcha hasta avanzar a trote. La visión del camino de grava que bordeaba Long Water, por donde había caminado con ella cierto día, hizo que se sintiera abatido. Si ella no lo quería, a él le parecía perfecto. Sentía que había cosas que ella no le había contado sobre su pasado, pero ¿cómo iba a ayudarla si se negaba a confiar en él? Por él, podía guardarse todos sus secretos.

Una cosa estaba clara: había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Toneri Otsutsuki y poner fin rápidamente a aquel asunto de una maldita vez. Cuanto antes saliera Doña Engreída de su casa y de su vida, mejor. Por algún motivo aquella idea lo puso de un humor de perros.

Regresó a la mansión a medio galope, sin apenas reparar en el tráfico. Le dio a su fiel caballo una sonora palmada en el cuello reluciente y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta, mientras se quitaba los guantes de montar. Notó que le sonaba el estómago, pero cuando entró en la habitación del desayuno a la hora de siempre no encontró ni rastro de la tortilla habitual, ni tostadas, ni zumo, ni siquiera una taza de té. El personal del servicio había desaparecido.

Sorprendido, buscó algún sirviente y se dirigió a las cocinas, pero no encontró la menor señal de vida. Finalmente empujó la puerta trasera y vio a los dos pilluelos que había llevado Hinata jugando con los perros en la zona enlosada de los suministros.

Los perros brincaron hacia él pero Naruto los apartó, irritado ante la alegría con la que saltaban y meneaban la cola. Los dos niños se levantaron de golpe cuando él entró y se pusieron firmes como soldados de madera.

-¿Dónde están todos? -preguntó él.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos y luego alzaron la vista hacia él.

-Estoy esperando.

-Se han ido a dar un paseo en barco -soltó el más pequeño.

Naruto parpadeó desconcertado.

-¿Cómo dices?

Los hermanos comenzaron a debatir entre ellos en voz baja.

-¿Dónde está la cocinera? -inquirió Naruto-. ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?

-La cocinera y sus ayudantes se han ido a dar un paseo en barco, señor.

-Pero... ¿cómo es posible?

-La señorita Hinata les dio el día libre.

-Ah, ¿eso hizo? ¡Ja! -exclamó, soltando una carcajada de indignación.

Uno de los perros empezó a gañir y se agachó a los pies de Naruto. El niño pequeño se escondió detrás de su hermano.

Naruto emitio un gruñido, se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia dentro.. Si a la señorita Hinata le parecía adecuado conceder a sus sirvientes el día libre, entonces tendría que levantar su adorable trasero de la cama y prepararle ella misma el desayuno. No hizo el menor caso a los niños, que se dedicaron a seguirlo furtivamente y a espiarlo. Subió la escalera sonoramente y avanzó dando fuertes pisadas por el vestíbulo, y una vez allí golpeó en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Levántate, vaga -dijo entre dientes-. ¡Señorita Hyuga, le pido que abra esta puerta! No finjas que no me estás oyendo -dijo sarcásticamente junto a la rendija de la puerta.

-No está ahí, señor.

Se volvió y vio a los dos niños a unos metros de distancia. El más pequeño estaba chupándose el pulgar. Naruto lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿No eres un poco mayorcito para eso? ¿Dónde está la señorita Hyuga?

-Se ha marchado.

-¿Cómo que se ha marchado? -El pánico se apoderó de él. Giró el pomo _y_ abrió la puerta. Entró en la habitación y comprobó que el muchacho estaba en lo cierto. Revisó el vestidor y miró por la ventana, como si pudiera estar escondida entre las cortinas. Se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Adónde ha ido?

-A la iglesia.

-¡Hace bien! -afirmó indignado, pero la oleada de alivio que lo recorrió hizo que le flaquearan las piernas. Examinó a los niños arrugando el entrecejo. -¿les ha preparado el desayuno?

Los pequeños sacudieron la cabeza. Naruto frunció los labios. Debía de encontrarse bastante mal para haberse olvidado de aquellos pilluelos. Suspiró disgustado y se acercó a los niños con el propósito de hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Bueno, pues vamos a ello. Solucionaremos esto como hombres. No puede ser tan difícil.

El duque de Konohagakure se dirigió con aire resuelto a la cocina, se quitó la chaqueta y se arremangó la camisa, y procedió a cocinar medía docena de huevos mientras sus pequeños cómplices lo miraban con inquietud.

-La cocinera pone primero mantequilla en la sartén -dijo Tenzo, tras observar juiciosamente durante un largo rato las cenizas chamuscadas de lo que debían ser sus tortillas.

Naruto tiró la espátula.

-Dime cómo se hace.

-Lo he olvidado.

-Dáselo a los perros. Hibachi arrugó la nariz.

-No se lo van a comer.

Al final Naruto descubrió las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior en la fría bodega. Él y los niños se dieron un banquete con las tajadas de pavo asado frío acompañadas de una porción quebradiza de torta de limón.  
Él debía presentarse al cabo de poco rato en la villa de Otsutsuki en South Kensington, de modo que dejó a los muchachos al cuidado de Konohamaru con la seguridad de que Hinata estaría en casa a tiempo para prepararles la comida. Menos mal que él comería en White's, ya que no quería verla. ¿Qué podían decirse? Antes de marcharse a casa de Otsutsuki fue a la biblioteca.

Apartando de su cabeza los recuerdos de su amante, se dirigió a su escritorio y escribió una escueta nota dirigida a Toneri Otsutsuki:

 _Ya estoy listo para hacer nuestro intercambio. Mañana a las once de la noche en la taberna White Swan, en New Row con Bedford Street._ _Ven solo._

 _N._

Franqueó la nota a la dirección de Toneri y regresó junto a su calo con aire serio, y partió para asistir a la prometida cita con el conde Otsutsuki. Suponía que Ashura estaba esperando ciertas explicaciones por su parte. No lo entusiasmaba la idea, pero al menos ahora podía asegurar al conde que estaba a punto de concluir aquella empresa.

Justo cuando cruzaba las puertas de hierro forjado de la mansión, se encontró montado a caballo nada más y nada menos que Sasori Griffon, el joven idealista de irritante alegría, que acudía para incordiarlo de nuevo. Griffon tenía veintiún años y poseía un atractivo juvenil, con sus mejillas suaves y coloradas y su maraña de rizos rojos como guineas.

-¡Bienhallado sea, excelencia! Precisamente venía a verlo.

-Qué coincidencia -masculló Naruto. Aquel muchacho siempre parecía entusiasmado con la vida.

-Hace un tiempo maravilloso, ¿verdad? -comentó el joven en tono radiante, mientras hacía volver grupas a su pura sangre blanco de largas patas para cabalgar al lado de Naruto.

-Lloverá pronto.

Sasori se echó a reír y decidió acompañarlo hasta la villa de Otsutsuki, en medio de la elegancia refinada y medio rural de South Kensington. Las extensiones verdes y sombreadas se habían convertido en lugares de moda poseedores de una serena solemnidad para aquellos a quienes desagradaba el ruido y las multitudes, o quienes consideraban las casas adosadas demasiado opresivas. Allí había modestas mansiones, situadas discretamente en medio de los árboles, cada una de ellas rodeada de varias hectáreas de campos, y todas ubicadas cerca del Parlamento.

Griffon parloteó durante todo el trayecto por Brompton Road. Ese día Naruto escuchó los entusiastas comentarios del muchacho idealista únicamente porque resultaba mejor que pensar en Hinata.

-¿Qué piensa del tema de las mujeres, Griffon? -soltó, interrumpiendo la diatriba del joven contra las leyes referentes a los cereales.

-¿Las mujeres? -exclamó el muchacho mientras cruzaban Gloucester.

-Sí, las mujeres, señor Griffon. Las hembras. El condenado sexo débil.

-Perdóneme, excelencia, pero no acabo de entender qué tienen que ver las mujeres en todo esto. ¿No estábamos hablando sobre la, arcas de la nación? -¡A eso mismo voy! Eso es lo único que les preocupa a las mujeres: llenarse los bolsillos.

-Así es -dijo Griffon un tanto vacilante, lanzándole una extraña mirada. La actitud de Naruto respecto al muchacho se suavizó a partir de ese momento: todos los hombres que habían sido maltratados necesitaban unirse en este mundo de mujeres hermosas y taimadas

-Escuche, Griffon -dijo seriamente cuando pasaban frente a la nueva mansión de Kakashi Hatake - Voy a darle una oportunidad para que exponga su caso ante lord Otsutsuki. Si a él le gusta lo que usted tiene que decirle, el escaño es suyo. ¿Conforme?

-¡Excelencia! -dijo el muchacho asombrado, con los ojos como platos. ¡Sí, señor! -Y a continuación empezó a agradecerle efusivamente la oportunidad de exponer sus opiniones ante el poderoso conde.

-Bah -dijo Naruto con un bufido, y luego señaló con la cabeza en dirección al caballo de Griffon-. Menudo pura sangre está montando. Sasori sonrió abiertamente y le dio al caballo una cariñosa palmada en el cuello.

-Es descendiente de Eclipse, no me importa decírselo. ¿Quiere ver de lo que es capaz?

-La verdad es que no.

Sasori se rió e hizo que el caballo se irguiera sobre las patas traseras. El animal sacudió la cabeza, y cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trataba de un Pegaso sin alas, ansioso por alzar el vuelo. Naruto sonrió a su pesar cuando el semental blanco se posó de nuevo sobre las cuatro patas, y entonces el muchacho salió como un rayo sobre el caballo, como si estuvieran en el hipódromo. «Ah, la juventud», pensó Naruto irónicamente, y se dirigió a su caballo chasqueando la lengua y los siguió a medio galope.

Poco después entraban por las altas puertas de la finca donde Fûka había vivido y encontrado la muerte, y divisaron la mansión, que se alzaba orgullosa bajo el ancho cielo azul. Avanzaron por el camino de acceso, largo y recto, que discurría entre campos cultivados. Naruto lanzó una mirada de aprobación a su alrededor. No había ni una brizna de hierba fuera de su sitio. Era algo innegable: el conde de Otsutsuki y él estaban cortados por el mismo patrón. Compartían los mismos valores y, desgraciadamente, habían amado a la misma mujer.

La imagen de un rostro de mujer cruzó la mente de Naruto; no era el de una dama pelirroja de ojos azules, sino el de una pelinegra con los ojos del color de las estrellas y de la mismas perlas. Cuando llegaron a la casa se apearon de sus caballos. Naruto se volvió hacia su joven compañero.

-Espere donde le digan. No se aleje demasiado ni dé problemas.

-¡Sí, excelencia! -dijo Sasori con una amplia sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Naruto le hizo una señal con la cabeza y ambos desfilaron hacia la entrada mientras el mayordomo les abría la puerta. El conde lo recibió en el luminoso salón desde el que se veía el jardín y el estanque donde Fûka se había ahogado. Encima de la repisa de la chimenea había un retrato grande de ella. Naruto lo contempló y sintió que lo embargaba el dolor.

Ese día sentía que su pérdida era doble. Hinata no había dejado este mundo como Fûka, pero la había perdido de igual forma, y probablemente se trataba de un caso peor ya que durante un breve período de tiempo había sentido que Hinata era suya como Fûka no lo había sido nunca. No había sido consciente de que mientras él se enamoraba ella se estaba ganando la vida.

Sin duda ella esperaba que él se rindiera, que le propusiera que se quedase junto a él como su amante, pero él nunca haría eso. Ninguna mujer lo pondría en ridículo. Era la única lección que había aprendido viendo cómo su padre se acobardaba poco a poco ante cada nueva aventura amorosa de su madre.

-Qué amable ha sido viniendo, excelencia -dijo Ashura, caminando hacia él arrastrando sus zapatillas de andar por casa, con su bata de seda oscura abierta sobre su impecable chaleco marrón y sus pantalones.

-Milord -dijo Naruto a modo de saludo, forzando una tensa sonrisa. Se estrecharon las manos y Naruto se sentó enfrente del conde. Ashura cruzó las piernas y apoyó las manos entrelazadas sobre la rodilla.

-Naruto, conocí a su padre y lo conozco a usted desde que era un muchacho. Lo he invitado a venir hoy para hacerle una sencilla pregunta: ¿qué demonios hace manteniendo a esa mujer en su casa? Naruto suspiró y reclinó la cabeza contra el sillón.

-Me parece saludable que tenga una amante a su edad. De hecho, lo felicito por su buen gusto, pero...

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que se está armando todo un escándalo? Su reputación corre peligro. Naruto levantó la cabeza y miró de forma cansina al conde.

-No es lo que parece. Basta con decir que Toneri está obsesionado con la señorita Hyuga, y pienso aprovechar el poder que ella tiene sobre él. Todo es una farsa.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido condenadamente real -dijo Otsutsuki en tono cuidado con esa mujer, Naruto. Ya sabe lo que es. Naruto no hizo el menor comentario al respecto.

-Esté tranquilo, todo habrá acabado dentro de muy poco, milord. Dentro de un día o dos espero enfrentarme con su sobrino tal y como le prometí.

-Bien -dijo el conde en un tono más grave-. Quiero estar presente cuando llegue el momento. ¿Me avisará? Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Ashura se recostó con expresión satisfecha.

-Bueno, y ahora, si me permite abusar de su paciencia, creo que a mi Shion le haría mucho bien verlo. No se relaciona con nadie y recibe muy pocas visitas -dijo, levantándose con rigidez de su asiento. Naruto adoptó una expresión afable y cordial que únicamente respondía a su arraigada educación.

-Le aseguro que no es ningún abuso. -Se resignó a intentar resultar cortés a pesar de su recién descubierta aversión a las mujeres.

-Buen chico -dijo Otsutsuki con una sonrisa radiante.

Ashura lo condujo por los extensos jardines. Obviamente, él estaba tramando emparejarlos nuevamente, pero Naruto se encontraba demasiado abatido para protestar siquiera. Lady Shion procedía de un extraordinario linaje, era demasiado dócil, consentida y amable para que un hombre temiera algún escándalo, y no podía transmitir su sordera a sus hijos puesto que era producto de la fiebre amarilla y no un defecto congénito. Naruto ya conocía a la muchacha y había tenido ocasión de comprobar que era una chica lo suficientemente encantadora para despertar su compasión. Podía entender perfectamente la preocupación de Ashura por buscarle a su frágil hijita un marido considerado que la honrase y protegiese.

Sin embargo, ese día se sorprendió deseando en vano que Hiashi Hyuga tuviera un ápice del espíritu paternal y sobreprotector del conde.

Naruto sostenía su sombrero en la mano mientras contemplaba a su alrededor los jardines iluminados por el sol, perfectamente distribuidos, con sus estanques elaborados manualmente, sus fuentes y sus arbustos. Se puso en tensión al divisar el estanque verde y plácido donde Fûka se había ahogado y apartó la vista con firmeza.

-Por cierto, he traído a alguien para que lo conozca: un joven prometedor que ambiciona un escaño en la Cámara de los Comunes. Esperaba que me diera su opinión sobre él.

-Lo entrevistaré con mucho gusto en nombre del partido -concedió el conde, que avanzaba primero apoyándose en su bastón a cada paso.

-Gracias, señor. -Naruto consideró prudente no mencionar que Griffon no era un seguidor del partido, sino un acérrimo independiente.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Sasori Griffon.

-¿De los Griffon del condado de Derby? Una familia con muchas tierras.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Es el heredero?

-Pues sí, lo cierto es que sí. Tiene excelentes perspectivas.

-Hum.

Llegaron al linde de una arboleda de pequeños cerezos, donde Naruto logró atisbar a través de la celosía verde formada por las hojas una imagen de una inocencia dulce y virginal. Arrodillada ante un original palomar, lady Shion estaba acariciando una paloma blanca que se había posado en su dedo. Tenía diecisiete años y era una criatura deliciosamente encantadora, con sus abundantes rizos rubios, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su piel lechosa.

Ella permanecía ajena a su presencia, arrullando a sus palomas. Naruto sonrió de soslayo a Ashura, con la emoción a flor de piel a pesar de su humor.

-Creo que no deberíamos molestarla. Parece ensimismada con sus mascotas. El conde sonrió con un fervoroso orgullo paternal.

-Tonterías, se pondrá contentísima al verlo. Tiene que llegar a conocerla mejor. La pobrecilla está muy sola. Le he contado todo sobre usted. Naruto miró de reojo a Otsutsuki, preguntándose qué podía haberle dicho: «Mira, Shion, este es el simpático señor que quería acostarse con tu madrastra».

-Recuerde: hable despacio para que pueda leerle los labios. -Y, apoyándose en su bastón, Ashura se adentró en la arboleda. Naruto empezó a seguirlo, pero antes de que llegasen se oyeron unas carcajadas juveniles.

-¿Qué demonios...? -exclamó Ashura, que se detuvo y se quedó mirando en dirección al círculo formado por los árboles. Cuando Naruto miró se quedó desolado, aunque arqueó una ceja irónicamente. Parecía que lady Shion ya había encontrado un compañero, además de sus palomas. Los cerezos les habían impedido ver antes a Sasori Griffon, que hacía el pino, con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, y agitaba las piernas para entretener a la joven.

-¡Uau! -gritó al caer sobre la hierba, pero dio una voltereta y apareció de repente ante ella como un payaso, obsequiando a la doncella con un diente de león-. Pide un deseo -le dijo Griffon, dirigiéndose a ella con tanta naturalidad que parecía que hubiera estado allí fuera con ella la última media hora.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él y sopló la bola blanca y sedosa. La pelusa salió volando formando remolinos, Shion todavía tenía los labios fruncidos para soplar cuando Griffon se inclinó osadamente para besarla, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando el conde Otsutsuki soltó un alarido. A Naruto se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¡Ya esta bien, caballero! -rugió el padre, dirigiéndose hacia la joven pareja sobre su bastón-. ¡Apártese de mi hija ahora mismo!

El encuentro no fue bien.

Al poco rato Naruto y un impávido Sasori Griffon abandonaban el jardín y se encaminaban hacia sus caballos. -Estoy enamorado de ella.

-No haga el imbécil más de lo que lo ha hecho ya. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió besarla, Griffon? ¡Delante de su padre!

-No pude evitarlo, ¡hice lo que me dictó el corazón! Además, a ella le gustó.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo pudo hablar con ella?

-Me habló con los ojos. Tengo un primo que es sordo. Cuando uno se acostumbra no supone ningún problema. ¡Es tan hermosa! -Griffon aferró su sombrero contra su pecho y se dirigió a su caballo sin dejar de mirar hacia la casa.

Naruto miró en aquella dirección justo a tiempo para ver cómo una alicaída Shion le lanzaba un beso a Griffon desde una de las ventanas superiores. Griffon recibió el beso con una exclamación de alegría y se echó a reír sonoramente. Naruto frunció el ceño, movido más por la preocupación que por los celos con respecto a su posible futura esposa. Por el momento la idea de permanecer soltero el resto de sus días lo complacía bastante. Se caló su sombrero de castor dándole unos golpecitos y se subió a la silla de montar de un salto.

-Tengo que casarme con ella, Uzumaki. Es la mujer de mi vida.

-Es usted la criatura más absurda que he conocido -murmuró Naruto mientras regresaban trotando por el camino hacia Knightsbridge.

-Alguien tendrá que casarse con ella, ¿no? No me importa que sea sorda. Es maravillosa... Estuvo elogiándola todo el rato hasta que Naruto no pudo soportar más.

-Griffon, he decidido concederle el escaño -dijo, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente.

El joven se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo dice?

-La señorita Hyuga cree que debo darle una oportunidad. Y ahora cállese antes de que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Toneri Otsutsuki volvió de su club a su residencia de soltero en Curzon Street, donde estaba esperándolo una nota. Al ver el sello ducal de Uzumaki la abrió rasgando el sobre y leyó la apremiante citación con expresión de desprecio.

Había llegado la hora.

A pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesto a bailar al son de Uzumaki. Cogió papel y pluma y garabateó rápidamente su respuesta:

 _El White Swan no me parece adecuado. Allí me conocen, y este asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros dos y a ella._ _Dirígete a Hampstead Heath._ _Sigue por Chalk Farm Road en dirección a Haverstock Hill. A unos dos kilómetros después del cruce con Adelaide, verás a tu derecha una casita apartada del camino con el techo de paja. Te veré allí mañana. Las nueve de la noche me parece una hora aceptable, teniendo en cuenta la distancia añadida. Trae a la señorita Hyuga._

 _T. O._

Esa noche, rodeada de pretendientes y deslumbrante con sus joyas, Hinata se hallaba sentada en su palco del Royal Theater, de doscientas cincuenta libras la temporada, mirando al escenario en un estado de tristeza absoluta. Ahora que había echado a perder su relación con Naruto y había quebrantado la regla principal de toda cortesana, suponía que tendría que empezar a buscar un nuevo protector. Tsunade le había aconsejado que estuviera siempre al tanto con vistas a atrapar a su próximo amante rico. Tal vez había llegado el momento de seguir el consejo de su mentora.

No podía creer que hubiera abofeteado a Naruto. ¿De verdad creía que ella solo quería su dinero? La desesperación se apoderó de ella al comprender que la única forma de reparar el daño que había infligido al vínculo que los unía era decirle la verdad.

Había disfrutado sobradamente de su encuentro sexual, participando con una fogosidad que ahora le causaba rubor, pero ¿cómo podía explicarle los temores profundamente arraigados que había desencadenado el simple sonido de la cubertería? Para enmendarlo tendría que hablarle del alcaide, y no podría soportar que él conociera su deshonra. Naruto había visto a aquel hombre horrible con sus propios ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si pensaba que lo había tentado de alguna manera? ¿Qué ocurriría si creía que todo había sido una estratagema para ganarse el favor del alcaide, con la esperanza de que su padre obtuviera ciertos privilegios especiales en la cárcel? No podría soportar que después de que ella le confiara su dolor él la hiciese avergonzarse todavía más por haber malinterpretado lo sucedido.  
Después de todo, él la veía como una puta, una mujer que utilizaba su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería. Y eso es lo que era. Pero por aquel entonces todavía no era así.

Él no lo entendería nunca.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva a las caras de los hombres que la rodeaban en el oscuro palco del teatro, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo iba a conseguir el más mínimo progreso con ellos cuando era incapaz de permitir que el hombre al que adoraba le hiciera el amor. Era una mujer asexuada, impotente... frígida.

Cuando regresó a la mansión después de la ópera, bajó de su carruaje con la ayuda de Konohamaru y cobró ánimos mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Naruto de que hubiera salido sola por la noche, o si tan siquiera habría reparado en su ausencia.

Se recogió la falda con una mano lanzando un profundo suspiro y comenzó a subir la imponente escalera, resignada a meterse en la cama sin haberlo visto en todo el día. Se aferró al liso pasamano y su bolso empezó a balancearse en su antebrazo. Llevaba subido medio tramo de la escalera cuando oyó el eco de las pisadas lentas y sonoras de Naruto en el suelo de mármol del piso inferior, y entonces su voz profunda y refinada de barítono llegó hasta ella.

-Un momento, por favor, señorita Hyuga.

Ella tomó aliento y se volvió hacia él. Naruto estaba en el vestíbulo, alto y cortés, vestido de negro y de cara a la puerta. Permanecía erguido con una rígida altivez, con sus elegantes manos a la espalda.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella con la respiración un tanto entrecortada. Naruto estudió la puerta.

-Mañana a las nueve de la noche nos reuniremos con Toneri Otsutsuki. Le daré las instrucciones referentes a su papel.

-Muy bien -dijo ella débilmente, desanimada ante su tono sereno.

-Después será libre para hacer lo que le plazca.

Hinata asimiló aquellas palabras y una pequeña parte de sí misma se murió al oírlas. ¿Por qué se sorprendía al oír que quería librarse de ella lo antes posible? Contempló la figura distante y absorta de Naruto mientras la suntuosa sala de techo alto se estremecía y su corazón se rompía de nuevo. Quería gritarle, pero en lugar de ello consiguió decir con voz tensa:

-Entiendo.

-Buenas noches... señorita Hyuga. -Naruto miró el suelo de mármol mientras la tenue luz de la vela relucía en su pelo rubio.

Ella fue incapaz de responder, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que se estaba desmoronando pero, como si ya no quedara nada por hacer ni decir, se armó de sangre fría, alzó la cabeza obcecadamente y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos con una actitud de rígida e inexpresiva serenidad.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 17

* * *

La noche siguiente llegó muy rápido.

Mientras ella y Naruto trotaban sobre sus caballos hacia el norte por Chalk Farm Road en dirección a Hampstead Heath, Hinata no albergaba otro deseo que hacer volver grupas a su caballo gris y echar a correr hacia Londres, consciente de que Toneri, su odiado y lascivo enemigo, la estaba esperando ansioso por hacerla suya, pero ella no le fallaría a Naruto.

Interpretar su papel, y ayudarlo a vengar a su amada lady Fûka, era la única esperanza que tenía de redimirse ante él. Aunque, por otra parte, tal vez la despreciara lo suficiente para dejar que Toneri se quedara con ella.

Pasaron por Adelaide Road y siguieron hacia Haverstock Hill. Naruto miraba constantemente a la derecha con la esperanza de divisar la casita apartada del camino. Finalmente redujo el paso, indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Habían dado con el lugar.

La luna llena se mantenía suspendida a baja altura sobre la casita de piedra, bañando de plata las hojas del gran olmo que se arqueaba sobre el techo de paja. Las ventanas estaban a oscuras, y el portal permanecía inmerso en la sombra. El pura sangre de Toneri pacía junto a la casita, pero alzó la cabeza y aguzó el oído cuando ellos se acercaron al muro de piedra.

Hinata miró a Naruto con nerviosismo. Su rostro no reflejaba la menor emoción, tan distante como siempre, pero sus ojos azules brillaron con el fulgor de la fría traición. Iba vestido todo de negro y llevaba dos pistolas y una espada sujetas a su estrecha cintura.

Se distinguió una señal de movimiento en la oscuridad y apareció Toneri.

-Puntual como siempre, Uzumaki. Veo que has traído mi premio. Hinata tragó saliva.

-Esta noche será tuya, Toneri, siempre que colabores.

-¿Está ella de acuerdo? No quiero trucos.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo -consiguió decir ella en tono vacilante.

-Entremos. -Naruto saltó de su caballo y bajó a Hinata de su silla de montar. El breve momento de contacto en el que ella sintió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura resultó doloroso. Hinata quería abrazarlo y rogarle que no la dejara entrar allí, pero no dijo nada. Naruto la posó en el suelo. Ella se alisó la ropa de montar y se irguió, y a continuación los dos entraron juntos por la portilla y se dirigieron hacia la casita solitaria. El jardín de la parte delantera estaba descuidado, y la gruesa maraña de rosas que trepaban por el enrejado combado inundaban la noche veraniega de una empalagosa dulzura.

Toneri retrocedió cuando se le acercó Naruto. El duque, alto e irradiando autoridad, cruzó resueltamente el umbral, Hinata lo seguía dos pasos por detrás. Toneri la miró lascivamente como un sátiro.

-Cómo me pones -susurró cuando Hinata se acercó a la entrada. Ella tragó saliva y vaciló por un instante, pero sabía cuál era su papel. Se obligó de alguna manera a tocar a Toneri. Rozándolo al pasar, le acarició el vientre plano con la mano y le lanzó una mirada lánguida al tiempo que entraba.

-Ven.

Sintió sobre ella la mirada penetrante de Naruto al pasar junto a él en dirección a la pequeña sala contigua. Hinata se volvió en la oscuridad y esperó mientras Toneri la seguía con cautela. Naruto permaneció en la otra habitación, según lo previsto.

Hinata miró fijamente a Toneri mientras se quitaba lentamente su ceñida chaqueta de montar. Cuando Toneri se acercó a ella con expresión recelosa, pareció que fuera a abrasar la camisa de lino de Hinata con la mirada.

-Has cambiado.

-Sí.

-¿Estás lista por fin para quedarte conmigo?

-Sí, Toneri.

Él la miró como si quisiera devorarla, pero sus ojos revelaban una ardiente suspicacia.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque he comprendido que eres el único al que le importo de verdad -dijo ella en voz baja. Desde un punto de vista un tanto retorcido, era cierto.

-Hinata -susurró él con aire afligido-. Pensaba que nunca te darías cuenta. -Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella y la miró fijamente, fornido e imponente. Ella podía sentir cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más profunda. A pesar de estar muerta de miedo, ocultó su temor y se mantuvo firme, reprimiendo la protesta que acudió a sus labios cuando Toneri posó una mano sobre su pecho.  
Sin hacer el menor intento por actuar con delicadeza, él aguardó su reacción como si quisiera que se sobresaltase. Hinata se limitó a mirarlo de forma inexpresiva y desafiante. Sonriendo débilmente, Toneri apretó más fuerte... y luego más fuerte.

«Entra y provócalo -le había ordenado Naruto previamente. Y había añadido entre dientes-: No debería costarte mucho.»

Consiguió que Toneri le apretase con menos fuerza alzando las manos y deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él parpadeó con un ardiente y repentino deseo. Inmediatamente le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Entonces soltó un pequeño gemido y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-Hinata -susurró-. Oh, Hinata, has sido tan mala. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti, pero tenías que alejarte de mí, y ahora... -De repente le apretó la cintura con tanta fuerza que la obligó a expulsar el aire de los pulmones. Con la otra mano la agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

Hinata lo miró, paralizada por el miedo.

-Ahora que eres mía voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvas a escaparte de mí -susurró. Cuando la levantó del suelo y dio un par de pasos con ella a cuestas, Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia fue del golpe que se dio en la espalda contra la pared y de cómo Toneri la asfixiaba con besos rápidos, húmedos y salvajes, sin dejarla respirar, y mucho menos protestar. Con el rostro descompuesto de terror, empujó en vano a Toneri en los hombros. Él le mordió los labios al tiempo que empleaba su propio cuerpo para castigarla, apretando sus caderas entre los muslos de Hinata. Comenzó a desabotonarle bruscamente el traje de montar con una destreza que ella no había previsto.

«Dios mío -pensó, con una claridad cristalina-. Me va a violar.»

Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, pero lo más terrible era saber que el hombre al que amaba estaba en la habitación de al lado. Permitiendo que aquello ocurriera.

«Esto está demasiado tranquilo», pensó Naruto, paseándose con inquietud por la cocina. Sabía que tenía que dar suficiente tiempo a Hinata para que Toneri pasase a un estado maleable, pero el silencio de la habitación contigua se asentó como un nudo en la boca de su estómago hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más.  
Con el corazón palpitando, entró en la sala y vio cómo Toneri la tenía sujeta contra la pared. Una furia que no había sentido antes brotó de lo más hondo de su ser ante aquella visión... y ante el insoportable sentimiento de culpa. Soltando una maldición, avanzó resueltamente y agarró a Toneri del brazo con rudeza.

-Basta ya.

-Lárgate de aquí -rugió Toneri.

Naruto no pudo soportar mirar a Hinata, consciente del terror que vería en sus ojos. Logró reprimir su ira haciendo un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad.

-Vayamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡He dicho que te largues de una vez! -bramó Toneri, volviéndose hacia él y soltando a Hinata-. Ya estoy harto de ti, Uzumaki. ¿Qué diablos quieres? Naruto sacó su pistola y se la colocó a Toneri bajo la barbilla. este se quedó inmóvil, Naruto lo miró fijamente. Hinata se soltó llorando y huyó de la habitación. Naruto contuvo el impulso de acudir en su ayuda.

-Te diré lo que quiero, Toneri. ¿De acuerdo? Dejémonos de juegos. -Apretó la pistola más fuerte contra el cuello de Toneri-. Quiero saber por qué mataste a Fûka, hijo de puta. Naruto se quedó mirándolo en un estado de visible conmoción.

-¿Fûka? ¿Crees que yo maté a Fûka?

-Solo tengo que apretar el gatillo. Te sugiero que empieces a contar la verdad.

-¿Estás loco? Fûka se ahogó. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! -Miró nerviosamente el arma-Baja la pistola, Uzumaki. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú la ahogaste. Confiésalo.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte...

-Admítelo. Compórtate como un hombre por una vez en tu vida. La mataste por miedo a que tuviera un hijo y perdieses la herencia. Toneri soltó una carcajada de mofa e incredulidad.

-¿Y de quién crees que hubiera sido el hijo si hubiera dado a luz? Dios, ¿por qué iba a matarla? Era mi amante. Naruto sintió que la tierra se desplomaba bajo sus pies. Durante un largo rato fue incapaz de recuperar el habla, y cuando lo logró soltó un gruñido.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ya me has oído. Éramos compañeros de cama, y créeme: tenía tan pocas ganas de tener hijos como yo. La furia se apoderó de él. Naruto rodeó la culata de la pistola con fuerza y le asestó un puñetazo brutal a Toneri en el ojo. El baronet soltó una maldición, tropezó contra un bonito escabel situado detrás de él, y cayó derribado contra el suelo. Naruto le apuntó sosteniendo la pistola con ambas manos.

-Di la verdad ahora mismo, Toneri, o te volaré los sesos, lo juro por Dios.

-¡Cálmate, Uzumaki! ¡Santo Dios! Estoy intentando decírtelo...

-Ella no era tu amante. No lo era. Ella era... pura. -Estaba temblando debido a la furia y a una extraña y terrible certeza que había empezado a asentarse en su corazón como un metal fundido al enfriarse y endurecerse.

-¿Pura? ¿Fûka? Estás de broma.

-No estoy bromeando -susurró Naruto-. Tú la violaste, como habrías hecho con Hinata si te hubiera dado la oportunidad.

-Y un cuerno. Mira, amigo, fue ella la que me sedujo.

-Ella nunca habría hecho eso. Era... una mujer virtuosa.

-Si piensas eso es que no la conocías... Claro que Fûka tampoco quería que conocieras a la persona real, porque entonces el poderoso Uzumaki habría dejado de quererla. Estaba jugando contigo, excelencia, acostándose con la mitad de los jóvenes de Londres mientras planeaba convertirse en tu duquesa. Y te diré otra cosa, inocentón duque de Konohagakure - afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa-, te diré lo pura que era la dulce Fûka: solía desvestirse delante de la ventana de su dormitorio solo para atormentar a los mozos de cuadra.

-Te voy a matar -susurró Naruto mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su ás mintiendo. Ella no era tu amante, y lo sé con seguridad porque durante meses has estado enamorado de Hinata.

-¿Amor? -se burló Toneri-. ¿Desde cuándo uno ha de estar enamorado para aceptar la invitación de una mujer a su cama? Santo Dios, eres un mojigato. Naruto asimiló aquellas palabras horrorizado.

-Era la mujer de tu tío. Toneri se encogió de hombros.

-Si, bueno, tal vez fue algo un poco perverso, pero fue idea de Fûka. Yo me limité a complacerla.

-¡Eso es mentira, hijo de puta! -rugió Naruto, levantando el martillo de la pistola. Iba a matar a Toneri a sangre fría. Su dedo soltó el gatillo cuando una voz suave y firme llegó hasta él.

-Naruto, no lo hagas.

Hinata había huido, pero regresó una vez que logró calmarse. Había permanecido en la habitación de al lado lo suficiente para oír la mayor parte de la conversación. Ahora estaba allí para presenciar cómo se venía abajo el sueño de amor cortés de Naruto. El rostro del duque, veteado por la luz de la luna y con una expresión feroz, parecía el de un salvaje con pinturas de guerra. Empuñaba el arma de forma tensa, apuntando con la mira al corazón de Toneri.  
Hinata avanzó otro paso en dirección a él.

-No voy a permitir que lo hagas, Naruto.

-¿Acaso él te importa?

-Tú eres quien me importa, y no eres así.

-Es un mentiroso.

-Es un hombre desarmado. Naruto, por favor, te podrían ahorcar. No merece la pena. Además, podría estar diciendo la verdad.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad -murmuró Toneri, incorporándose lentamente.

-Demuéstralo -gruñó Naruto.

-Esta casa era de ella. Me la dejó a mí-dijo Toneri-. Aquí es donde nos citábamos. Creo que aquí también se veía con otros hombres, pero siempre insistió en mantener una discreción absoluta para que mi tío no lo descubriera. Hinata miró a Naruto. Tenía los labios pálidos y los ojos brillantes. Parecía encontrarse en estado de shock. Ella se giró hacia Toneri.

-Demuestra que algo de lo que has dicho es verdad y te creeremos.

-No sé... Mira en ese escritorio de ahí. -Toneri señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la izquierda, sin apartar la mirada de la pistola de Naruto-. Tal vez encontren algún efecto personal de ella que los convenza.

-Ve -ordenó Naruto a Hinata.  
Hinata encontró una pequeña lámpara de aceite encima del escritorio y palpó a su alrededor en la oscuridad en busca de fosforos, y finalmente consiguió encenderla. Cuando la pequeña llama brotó, levantó la tapa inclinada del escritorio, miró dentro y revolvió su contenido.

-¿Tengo que buscar cartas o algo parecido? Oh, hay un cuaderno con dibujos.

-Tráelo.

Hinata obedeció y cogió el cuaderno con bocetos al carboncillo. Se lo acercó a Naruto y lo abrió por la primera hoja.

-Cisnes. Muy bien dibujados -dijo ella con sequedad, y pasó hoja-. Narcisos. Un retrato de una chica. Naruto le echó un vistazo, con los labios lívidos y una mirada de angustia.

-Es la hija de Ashura. Hinata comenzó a pasar la hoja, pero al vislumbrar el siguiente boceto se detuvo impresionada. «Dios mío.»

-Naruto con cautela-, ¿crees que son dibujos de lady Fûka?

-Reconocería su estilo en cualquier parte. Pero eso no signifique usase este sitio para tener citas.

-Pues entonces será mejor que mires esto. -Con una mueca de desagrado, Hinata pasó la hoja y mostró un dibujo de Toneri tumbado en la cama desnudo y sumido en un sueño profundo.

Naruto le echó una ojeada y soltó una maldición.

-Toma -gruñó, colocándole a Hinata la pistola en las manos-. Si mueve un músculo, aprieta el gatillo. Hinata agarró la pistola consternada mientras Naruto se alejaba con el dibujo para luego apoyarse en el brazo del sofá y acercar la linterna. Toneri empezó a levantarse.

-No me provoques, salvaje -le advirtió ella, apuntándole justo entre los ojos. Él se burló de ella.

-No serias capaz de dispararme, Hinata. Soy la única persona a la que le importas de verdad, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Cállate!

-Otsutsuki -gruñó Naruto en señal de advertencia.

Toneri volvió a tumbarse en el suelo como un perro enfadado ante la reprimenda de su amo. Entonces Naruto pasó la hoja.  
Hinata contempló la angustia creciente de su rostro a medida que pasaba una hoja tras otra, que mostraban unos dibujos en blanco y negro magníficamente realizados no solo de Toneri, sino de toda una serie de jóvenes de la sociedad cuidadosamente seleccionados, todos ellos desnudos.

-Dios mío -dijo él con voz apagada. Ella le lanzó una mirada y vio cómo los ojos azules y turbulentos de Naruto se llenaban de tristeza y asombro al topar con un dibujo de su rostro. En ese momento Hinata sintió su dolor como propio. Pasó las hojas, mirando dibujos de sí mismo en una docena de poses distintas.  
Independientemente de si Fûka había jugado o no con su corazón, aquella mujer había estado claramente enamorada de él. La nostalgia se hacía patente en cada suave trazo. La condesa debía de haberlo estudiado detenidamente, aunque de forma furtiva, para dibujarlo tan perfectamente de memoria. Había logrado captar su inquietud y la pasión que encerraba su rigidez, y su integridad y orgullo de noble. Naruto levantó su mirada devastada hacia Hinata, sin saber qué decir.

-Me parece que estaba intentando conquistarte, y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta -dijo ella en voz baja.

-Claro que lo estaba conquistando -murmuró Toneri-. Es justo lo que he dicho yo.

-Pero si era a Naruto a quien quería, ¿por qué te sedujo a ti? -preguntó Hinata a Toneri.

-¿Tú qué crees? -replicó él-. Mi tío no le servía de nada. Ella necesitaba sentir a un hombre entre sus piernas, no como tú, frígida...

-Antes de insultarme recuerda que te estoy apuntando con una pistola -le avisó ella, y en ese mismo instante advirtió un signo de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Lo examinó detenidamente. Puede que él no hubiera matado a lady Fûka, gracias a Dios, pero Hinata empezaba a tener la sensación de que definitivamente estaba ocultando algo.

Naruto se levantó del brazo del sofá.

-Otsutsuki, puedes irte. Te pido perdón por todo esto. Obviamente estaba equivocado.  
Hinata miró a un hombre y luego al otro en actitud de tímida protesta.

-Bueno -dijo Toneri con un bufido. Se puso en pie cautelosamente y se limpió su vistoso atuendo-, puede que sienta la tentación de retarte a duelo por esto, Uzumaki; pero, por suerte para ti, yo también puedo hacerme el santo. Te perdono -dijo con un bufido sarcástico.

-Naruto, creo que está ocultando algo. Conozco a este tipo...

-Él no mató a Fûka -dijo él, interrumpiéndola bruscamente con una mirada de irritación-. Lo demás me importa un bledo.

-Una sabia respuesta, excelencia. Ahora ya tienes lo que querías, así que, si ya hemos acabado con esta farsa, Hinata y yo nos hemos ir.

-¡No! -gritó ella, amenazando a Toneri con la pistola.

-Un trato es un trato, corazón -dijo él con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡Naruto!

Este regresó junto a Hinata y cogió la pistola con cuidado.

-Sal fuera y móntate al caballo -le dijo en voz baja.

-¡No pienso ir con él! -gritó Hinata horrorizada.

-Sí que lo harás -dijo Toneri.

-No, no se irá contigo.

Toneri entornó los ojos. Avanzó hacia Naruto sin preocuparse por la pistola.

-Ella va a venir conmigo. Ese era el objetivo de todo esto. Me diste tu palabra: información a cambio de la chica.

-Mentí -dijo Naruto.

Toneri lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Mentiste?

-Sí.

-No puedo creerlo. Te cuento la verdad ¿y así es como me lo pagas, engañándome? Naruto permaneció inmóvil, sosteniéndole la mirada. Hinata retrocedió pero no se atrevió a abandonar la habitación, tenía la corazonada de que se avecinaba algo terrible. Toneri miró a Naruto indignado.

-¿Tú..., Uzumaki, el puritano? ¡No eres más que un maldito mentiroso! ¡Farsante! Hinata estiró el brazo para agarrar la mano de su protector, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Solo había un desenlace posible cuando un hombre llamaba a otro mentiroso. El honor tenía su precio.

-Ven conmigo, por favor, no merece la pena -le susurró ella.

-Eres hombre muerto -dijo Toneri.

-Por favor, Naruto, vámonos... -Toneri era un famoso tirador y tenía una puntería de primera.

-Sí, vete, Uzumaki -espetó el baronet con desprecio-. Vete a tu mansión, maldito hipócrita, y llévate a tu puta contigo. Mi padrino te visitará en breve. Entonces arreglaremos esto como hombres.

-¡No! -gritó Hinata, pero Naruto alzó la barbilla sin rechistar. Toneri pasó airadamente entre los dos y cerró de un golpe la puerta principal al marcharse.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 18

* * *

Regresaron a la mansión en un silencio lúgubre: Naruto estaba ensimismado y taciturno, mientras que Hinata luchaba contra el pánico, sabedora de que al amanecer aquel patán insufrible y lascivo iba a disparar contra el hombre al que amaba. Agarrando las riendas del caballo, miraba ansiosamente a Naruto de soslayo, que cabalgaba junto a ella. La luz de la luna dibujaba sus anchos hombros y perfilaba su rostro, pero su mirada distante y oscura permanecía fija en el polvoriento camino que se extendía ante él.

Después de una hora de trayecto hacia el sur a través del campo iluminado por la luna, avanzaron Regent Street abajo y giraron por Piccadilly. La multitud aumentaba a medida que se acercaban a Green Park, cuando de pronto una serie de fuertes estampidos y explosiones retumbaron por las calles y asustaron a sus caballos. Naruto logró dominar su montura y a continuación extendió el brazo, agarró las bridas del caballo de ella y logró tranquilizarlo. Una vez que los animales se hubieron calmado, Hinata y Naruto, cada uno en su sombrío mundo, miraron hacia arriba y vieron los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el cielo negro sobre Green Park, en la apertura del festival de la Victoria del regente.

El uno de agosto había llegado, la fecha límite de su acuerdo.

Los cohetes se elevaban a toda velocidad y se abrían como flores prácticamente encima del tejado de la mansión. Hinata sintió un estremecimiento de nostalgia.

Miró a Naruto y vio cómo el fulgor rojo iluminaba su fuerte rostro. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Hinata contuvo la emoción, recordando la noche increíblemente romántica en que habían contemplado juntos los fuegos artificiales de Vauxhall. Naruto hizo una seña a su caballo chasqueando la lengua y evitó la mirada de Hinata.  
Entraron por las puertas de la mansión, donde los mozos de cuadra recogieron sus caballos. Hinata se bajó del animal, se quitó el gorro de montar y se limpió el sudor de la frente, observando cómo Naruto se dirigía con cansancio a la puerta principal. La luz dorada de los faroles que flanqueaban la entrada proyectaba un halo rojizo sobre su cabello rubio.

A Hinata se le partió el alma al ver cómo desaparecía en el interior. Después de todo el honor y la galantería que él había demostrado, había quedado patente que su dama ideal era toda una impostora. No obstante, en medio de aquella compasión había un sentimiento de culpa, pues sabía que, a su manera, ella era igual de impostora que lady Fûka. ¿Cómo podía dejar que él pensara que lo había rechazado como parte de una estratagema para sacarle más dinero? Sin embargo, a diferencia de lady Fûka, ella todavía tenía una oportunidad de confesárselo todo, si tan solo se atreviera. Esa podía ser su última oportunidad de hacer las paces.

Miró la casa suntuosa y ricamente decorada, medio esperando que su impecable fachada se desmoronase como había ocurrido con todo esa noche. Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo, pero se enderezó, consciente de lo que debía hacer. Por muy humillante que aquello resultara, él era su protector y ella le debía la verdad.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Naruto hizo unos encargos a dos de sus sirvientes: a uno lo mandó a localizar a su hermano Menma para que ejerciese de padrino, y al otro lo envió a la villa de Otsutsuki para avisarle de que el duelo largamente esperado tendría lugar al amanecer. Cuando se hubieron marchado, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se frotó los ojos lentamente con la palma de las manos. Se quedó así, sintiéndose derrotado y completamente solo.

No podía creer lo equivocado que había estado. Santo Dios, Fûka lo había engañado. Él se había involucrado en aquella historia creyéndose el honrado vengador y había acabado pareciendo un estúpido patán. No podía culpar a Toneri Otsutsuki por haberlo retado a duelo. Cualquier hombre que hubiera sido acusado de un crimen tan atroz habría hecho lo mismo. Naruto sabía perfectamente que había obrado mal y, por lo tanto, consideraba que su única opción honrosa consistía en disparar al aire.

-Naruto...

Él la miró al oír su suave llamada. Hinata permanecía en la puerta entre las sombras, con el rostro tenso y pálido. Su belleza lo impactó como un golpe imprevisto en el pecho. Cogió una pluma de ganso y fingió que la estaba examinando.

-¿Desea algo, señorita Hyuga? Me temo que tengo un poco prisa. Debo poner en orden varios asuntos, ya que parece que tengo muchas probabilidades de dejar este mundo con más rapidez de la esperada. Ella se estremeció y agachó la cabeza al oír sus palabras. Él la miraba fijamente.

-No dice nada, ¿eh? Déjeme adivinarlo: ha venido a decirme "Yo se lo dije". Y con razón lo hizo. Usted sabía desde el principio Toneri no mató a Fûka, pero yo me negué a escucharla. Lo asumo, me inclino ante su gran sabiduría, y seguiré siendo hasta el final el pelele de Fûka... y de usted.

-Dios, sabes cómo hacerme daño -susurró ella, mirándolo con expresión de angustia-. No me compares con ella. Por lo menos yo no oculto que soy una puta. Naruto arrojó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se acarició los labios con la mano.

-Tengo algo que decirte -declaró ella en voz baja, armándose de valor.

"Sin duda", pensó él, preparándose para recibir una reprimenda si aquello seguía así. Hinata cerró la puerta. Naruto la siguió con la mirada empañada mientras entraba con cautela en la habitación donde habían compartido tantas intimidades. ¿Acaso su demostración de amor había sido una ilusión, como todo lo demás? Él ya no sabía lo que era real, y estaba francamente cansado de intentar averiguarlo.

Hinata se dirigió hacia el piano y posó la mano sobre la tapa reluciente mientras miraba la chimenea vacía.

-Quería decirte que durante los últimos dos meses he... intentado alegrarte la vida un poco. Hacer que te se sintieras más cómodo y darte... placer.

Él reprimió el impulso de confesarle lo bien que lo habia hecho. Había acabado con ella y no había más que decir. Después de todo, iba a morir por ella debido a su negativa a entregársela a Toneri. ¿Bastaba con eso? Sentía un deseo traicionero de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y de consolarla y encontrar consuelo.  
Naruto permaneció sentado tras su escritorio, en silencio, esperando oír lo que ella tenía que decirle y observando el complejo despliegue de emociones que reflejaban sus bien proporcionadas facciones.

-Naruto, anoche no te rechacé por avaricia-dijo en voz baja La verdad es... Oh, Naruto, por favor.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él en tono prosaico.

La grácil postura de Hinata se tornó rígida, y su mano, pequeña y delicada, se tensó sobre el piano. Cerró los ojos pero mantuvo la cara ligeramente apartada de él.

-Ya sé que desprecias a las cortesanas. Por favor, trata de comprenderme. Tú eres mi primer... protector. Si te rechacé fue por... Se detuvo, debatiéndose consigo misma. Él permaneció a la espera, inmóvil, pero adoptó un tono insulso de superioridad.

-¿Sí?

-No sé hacer el amor -dijo Hinata con un hilillo de voz. Naruto la miró fijamente.

-Perdona mi falta de delicadeza, Hinata, pero seamos razonables. El amor es tu oficio. No es que fueras virgen cuando te penetre.

-No. -Su voz se convirtió en un ruego angustioso- Hay algo que tengo que decirte... algo que no le he contado a nadie. Algo que me ocurrió.

-Alzó la cabeza y finalmente lo miró a los ojos con una tormentosa intensidad.- Naruto, no decidí hacerme cortesana porque un buen día me cansara de ser pobre. Yo era una mujer decente. Cuando Toneri hizo que me despidieran de la academia, me mantuve a flote vendiendo naranjas de día y remendando camisas noche, como los niños te dijeron. No paraba de trabajar, pero conservaba mi dignidad.  
Un día de invierno vi a Tenzo y a Hibachi, llevaban los pies descalzos y llenos de sangre. -Las palabras comenzaron a brotar cada vez más rápido, y un terrible presentimiento empezó a cobrar forma en el pecho de Naruto.  
\- Así que utilicé el dinero destinado a pagar la habitación de mi padre en la prisión para comprarles botas -continuó, y al instante se desvaneció toda serenidad-. Entonces fui a explicarle al alcaide que no tenía dinero y le pedí que me concediera un plazo de quince días, y me dijo que lo pensaría. Estaba lloviendo.

-Siéntate, Hinata -susurró él, mientras se levantaba y rodeaba lentamente el escritorio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El rostro de Hinata había adquirido una palidez mortecina.

-No -dijo ella vehementemente, con un brillo febril en sus ojos como úchame. -Se apartó de él cuando se le acercó, pero siguió hablando-. El alcaide sabía que estaba lloviendo, de modo que le dijo a su cochero que me llevara a casa. Yo pensé simplemente estaba siendo amable, pero... lo que quería era descubrir dónde vivía. Me preguntó si tenía hermanos o un marido que me ayudase, y fui tan tonta que le dije que no.

-No, ángel mío, por favor... -le rogó Naruto de forma apenas audible, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzando a vislumbrar algo a lo que no quería enfrentarse.

-Sí. Él volvió esa misma noche, Naruto, y me forzó. Yo era virgen. Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué me hizo aquello? -se lamentó Hinata, mientras él daba dos rápidas zancadas y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Ella se aferró, a él, a punto de ahogarse de la amargura.

-¿Por qué? -gritó-. Yo nunca he hecho daño a nadie. Naruto, ¿por qué tuvo que hacérmelo a mí?. Pero, él únicamente podía susurrar «Dios mío, cariño, no, no, no», mientras la abrazaba, iba meciéndola en sus brazos, sintiendo cómo el horror y la ira se apoderaban de él. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo. "Lo mataré."

-Por ese motivo me hice cortesana, pero Fûka ha resultado ser una farsante, y Toneri te ha llamado farsante, y yo también soy una farsante -dijo sollozando-. No sé cómo... anoche pensé que podría hacerlo porque te quiero mucho... pero el ruido de los cubiertos... Sé que parece estúpido, pero sonaba como las horribles llaves que él llevaba.

Naruto se acordó del gran llavero que aquel bárbaro hijo de puta llevaba colgado del cinturón.

-Fue como volver a vivirlo -dijo Hinata gimiendo, apoyándose en él como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas-. Nunca te diría que no por dinero. Naruto, ayúdame. Es algo tan doloroso.

-Estoy aquí -consiguió decir él. A Hinata le temblaban las piernas, de modo que la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el escozor de sus lágrimas de rabia tras los ojos cerrados.  
Oh, Dios, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, no la habría hecho entrar en aquella habitación oscura con Toneri. El alcaide de la prisión de Fleet. Santo Dios. Aquella bestia con una cicatriz en la cara hacía que Toneri pareciera un niño de pecho. Pero él no lo sabía, ya que había procurado no involucrarse demasiado. Se había equivocado con Fûka y con Toneri, pero con Hinata se había engañado a sí mismo de forma ciega y obstinada. Había reparado en su inocencia desde el primer momento, pero no había creído en su autenticidad, a la vista de lo que parecía ser.

-Lo siento mucho -susurró Naruto una y otra vez, besándola en la cara manchada de lágrimas. Sus disculpas no servían de mucho, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que brotaran de sus labios. Ella se estremecía en sus brazos sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

-No puedo perderte, Naruto. Renuncia al duelo. Los hombres no se baten en duelo por cortesanas. Él tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la miró apasionadamente a los ojos, con lágrimas en los suyos.

-Para mí eres más importante que eso. Te lo voy a demostrar.

-¿Arriesgando la vida? ¡No quiero perderte! -Lo besó de forma febril sin dejar de derramar lágrimas- Quédate conmigo. Ámame, Naruto. Hazme sentir completa otra vez.

Él cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de Hinata, reprimiendo el caos oscuro que su furia amenazaba con desatar.

-Lo haré, mi amor-dijo él en tono mesurado -pero no esta noche. No así.

-¡Esta puede ser nuestra última noche si sigues adelante con el duelo!-dijo ella airadamente, rechazando su abrazo-. No lo hagas Naruto.  
Mirando su rostro angustiado y empañado de lágrimas, Naruto le cubrió una mejilla con la mano y sostuvo su mirada con una intensa ternura.

-Ten fe en mí. Todavía no soy digno de ti pero, después de haberme enfrentado a los hombres que te hicieron daño, tal vez sea merecedor de ese regalo. -Le acarició el rostro con tristeza  
\- Oh, mi cielo, ¿quién podría hacerte daño? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda como si así pudiera aliviar su dolor. Al cabo de un rato, sus caricias lograron calmarla y sosegar su respiración entrecortada.

-Ojalá me lo hubieras contado antes de dejar que te tocara.

-¿Cómo podía decírtelo? Lo único que he deseado desde que te conocí es que me respetaras.  
Ningún reproche podría haber hecho escarmentar más a Naruto que aquella humilde confesión. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, condenándose por su arrogancia triplemente maldita. ¿Cuántas veces le había restregado por las narices su desaprobación? ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que tenía derecho a juzgarla? Susurrando otra disculpa, la acarició debajo de la barbilla y la abrazó contra su pecho como si estuviera hecha de la más fina porcelana.

Permanecieron así hasta que él sintió que los temblores de Hinata daban paso a respiración lenta y pausada.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino para calmarte? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella asintió la cabeza.

Naruto le dio un beso en la frente, la apartó y se puso en pie. Cruzó la habitación en dirección al mueble bar y le sirvió una copa de vino. Lanzó a Hinata una mirada perspicaz por encima del hombro, consciente de que si ella supiera lo que pretendía hacer esa noche intentaría detenerlo. Toneri no era el único que iba a ser castigado antes de que amaneciera. La ira le hervía en las venas, ardiente y salvaje.  
Alargó la mano dentro del mueble bar y sacó la petaca de plata que ella le había regalado semanas antes en circunstancias más felices. La llenaría del brandy francés que le había enviado su hermano Gaara, pues esa noche lo esperaba una tarea aciaga e iba a necesitar algún estímulo.

Vertió en el vino una gota del láudano que guardaba en el mueble bar para las noches en que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Eso la calmaría y la ayudaría a descansar. Tapó la elegante petaca y la guardó en su chaleco para más tarde.  
Cuando le entregó la copa de vino, Hinata le dio las gracias en un murmullo. Luego dejó entrar en la biblioteca a su perro favorito, para que la custodiara y le hiciera compañía. El perro de Terranova de dorado pelaje se hizo un ovillo en la alfombra situada junto al sofá en el que reposaba Hinata, manchada de lágrimas y agotada. Naruto se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en su fría y húmeda frente.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-No me dejes, Naruto.

-Estoy aquí. - Naruto se sentó en el borde del sofá. Permaneció largo rato a su lado mientras ella se bebía el vino a sorbos. Le acarició el pelo y la tomó de la mano. Le sostuvo la copa mientras Hinata se aflojaba el cuello prieto de la camisa blanca de montar, y a continuación se la devolvió.

-Gracias.

Naruto sonrió y sintió que se le partía el corazón ante la espontánea cortesía de Hinata.

-Has sido muy valiente esta noche -susurró, mientras le acariciaba el pelo-Si lo hubiera sabido, no te habría hecho pasar por eso por nada del mundo.

-Lo sé. -Una trémula sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-Todo el plan de utilizarte como cebo para atraer a Toneri... ha sido un gran error por mi parte. ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir con el?.

-Tenía que mantener mi palabra -dijo ella-. Quería demostrarte que soy valiente.

-Lo haces constantemente, Hinata. Tienes mucho coraje, cariño.

Ella sonrió ilusionada al oír sus palabras y se acurruco entre los cojines del sofá. Naruto miró en dirección al piano.

-¿Quieres que te toque una nana?

-No, quédate a mi lado -le rogó ella de forma ansiosa, estiró el brazo para cogerle la mano.

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Pobre angelito, durante todo este tiempo has estado cargando con ese peso sobre las espaldas tú sola. -Siguió acariciándola con ternura, rozando con los nudillos los finos cabellos que le caían sobre las sienes, pero la idea de que aquel bruto hubiera abusado de aquella criatura refinada e inocente hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para permanecer sentado tranquilamente y calmarla durante otro cuarto de hora.  
Pensó en lo fácil que resultaba sobornar a los carceleros de la prisión y recordó el modo en que el alcaide había reprendido a uno de sus subordinados. Dentro de los muros de la prisión seguro que había alguien que podía decirle lo que necesitaba saber a cambio de dinero.

Ansioso por ponerse en marcha, Naruto miró el reloj de la repisa.

-Quiero que ahora descanses, cariño. Intenta dormir -dijo en vos baja-. Volveré dentro de un rato.

-¿Por qué te vas? Quédate -murmuró Hinata, cerrando los ojos. El laudano comenzaba a surtir efecto.

-Ahora descansa, ángel mío. -Se inclinó y le dio un beso suave, en un susurro en la frente - Soy tu protector y no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño nunca más.

-Mmm -dijo ella, dejándose arrastrar por el sopor.

Naruto se levantó sin hacer ruido, hizo los últimos preparativos y salió de la biblioteca, se armó con dos pistolas Manton que guardó bajo una chaqueta negra. Se quitó el anillo con el escudo de armas de la familia por si acaso. Era mejor que nadie lo identificase.

Descendió con ligereza por la escalera, salió al patio cubierto de grava que había en la parte trasera de la mansión y lo atravesó en dirección al cobertizo de los carruajes. Al final de la hilera de relucientes carruajes -el _vis-á-vis_ de Hinata, su propio coche, el coche de viaje y el carrocín, se hallaba un viejo carruaje negro que él había destinado hacía años a sus sirvientes. Era perfecto para el fin que se había propuesto esa noche, sólido pero corriente. Hizo que Konohamaru preparo los cuatro caballos del tiro, se subió al asiento del conductor y tomó las riendas.

Konohamaru interpretó con preocupación su expresión sombría y le preguntó si precisaba que él lo acompañase, pero Naruto no quería que nadie más se viese involucrado en la venganza que se había propuesto llevar a cabo. Se caló su sombrero hasta los ojos y se adentro en las concurridas calles, donde la multitud que había acudido a ver los fuegos artificiales comenzaba a dispersarse.

Debía de hacer bien el papel, ya que unos jóvenes borrachos que procedían del festival lo tomaron por el conductor de un coche de alquiler y le hicieron señas, pero al ver que no se detenía lo insultaron y agitaron los puños en alto. Su primer destino era Faringdon Street y la prisión de Fleet. Se bajó del carruaje de un salto, llamó a un muchacho que había en el exterior de la cárcel para que le sujetase los caballos, y le prometió en tono brusco que volvería al cabo de quince minutos.

Naruto solicitó ver a Hiashi Hyuga y fue admitido en el recinto. Examinó el vestíbulo a medida que lo atravesaba detrás del guardia. Se fijó en que el despacho del alcaide estaba cerrado.

-¿El alcaide tiene libre esta noche? -preguntó cautelosamente en tono de broma.

-Solo trabaja de día.

-Ah -dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras trataba de evaluar al guardia-Debe de ser un alivio. Es un tipo duro.

-A mí me lo va a contar. Es un maldito negrero -gruñó el joven guardia. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la celda del viejo Hyuga, el carcelero se volvió hacia él con aire expectante, aguardando su gratificación a cambio de girar la llave. Naruto le puso diez soberanos de oro en la mano, probablemente más de lo que el hombre ganaba en un mes.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo? -preguntó en voz queda.

-¿Al alcaide?

-Esperaba poder hablar con él.

El guardia miró las monedas que sostenía en la mano. Cerró el puño en torno a ellas y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Apuesto a que está en la taberna The Cock Pit.

-¿Y dónde está eso? -preguntó Naruto con delicadeza.

-En Pudding Lane, a un tiro de piedra de Billingsgate.

-¿Está seguro?

El guarda lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro.

-Estoy seguro. A nosotros apenas nos paga y él se va allí a apostar en las peleas de gallos. Además, en el local sirven alcohol fuera de horas para atender a los mozos del pescado. Al alcaide le gusta beber, temprano o tarde.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho.

-Sería conveniente que no quedase constancia de mi visita, ¿no le parece?

-Se podría negociar.

-Chico listo. -Naruto sonrió, le dio otras cinco monedas de oro y entró en la celda de Hiashi para contarle la dura verdad. Naruto lo hizo sin compasión, el lamento de angustia del anciano todavía resonaba en los oídos de Naruto cuando abandonó la prisión con un nudo en la boca del estómago. Cualquier deseo que él hubiera podido sentir de liberar a Hiashi Hyuga de la cárcel se había desvanecido al enterarse de las consecuencias que había tenido para Hinata la irresponsabilidad de aquel hombre. Por lo que a él respectaba, el viejo podía pudrirse allí dentro.  
Pagó al muchacho la moneda que le había prometido y subió de nuevo al carruaje, y a continuación atravesó el centro de la ciudad hacia el este en dirección a Lower Thames Street.

La niebla había caído sobre el río. Cuando el aire se inundó del hedor a pescado del mercado ribereño de Billingsgate, supo que se encontraba cerca. La gigantesca y amenazante Torre de Londres asomaba a lo lejos, cubierta por la niebla. Naruto giró a la izquierda por una calle lateral llamada Pudding Lane y encontró rápidamente la taberna donde, a juzgar por el ruido, había mucho movimiento. Aparcó el coche en la sombra de un callejón que había calle abajo y se zambulló en el atestado local, pegándose a la pared mientras buscaba al alcaide entre la estridente multitud. Naruto lo divisó entre el corrillo de hombres que vociferaban a los tahúres, quienes estaban muy ocupados anotando sus apuestas.  
Naruto volvió al exterior nocturno y regresó a su carruaje. Subió al asiento del conductor, se recostó, se cruzó de brazos y esperó en un silencio amenazador e implacable. De vez en cuando daba un trago a la petaca de plata. El brandy lo mantuvo en calor mientras estuvo lloviznando.

Cada vez que se abría la puerta de la taberna, derramando un cálido fulgor sobre los adoquines húmedos, Naruto se ponía alerta, pero el alcaide no aparecía.

Cuando pasó la primera hora se bajó del coche y se paseó por el callejón para estirar las piernas. Había algo que brillaba entre un montón de escombros arrojados junto al muro de uno de los edificios. Se acercó, se inclinó y lo recogió: un trozo de una tubería de plomo. Lo sopesó entre las manos con un atisbo de sonrisa y volvió al otro sitio a esperar, aguardando su momento. Pasó otra hora. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo. Las dos y cuarto. Solo faltaban dos horas para su duelo con Toneri Otsutsuki; en verano amanecía a las cuatro.

La llovizna se transformó en una lluvia más intensa. Miró irritado al cielo por debajo del ala empapada de su sombrero, y de repente se abrió la puerta de la taberna y salió el alcaide de la prisión de Fleet dando traspiés. Naruto se puso en tensión. El corazón empezó a latirle de forma desbocada. Se irguió lentamente en el asiento del conductor mientras un trueno rugía a lo lejos.

El alcaide iba con dos hombres, pero se despidieron al llegar a la esquina y los otros dos se alejaron haciendo eses en dirección al río mientras el alcaide giraba y comenzaba a subir penosamente la calle. Naruto aguardaba en la oscuridad como un depredador. Se deslizó del asiento sin hacer ruido. Cuando el alcalde se acercó tambaleándose, Naruto salió de las sombras y caminó hacia el hombre. El alcaide lo vio y miró el coche entornando los ojos.

-¡Cochero! Llévame a Cheapside -farfulló con rudeza.

Naruto se sorprendió al oír la orden y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora mismo.

Momentos más tarde el alcaide se hallaba en el suelo del coche con la boca amordazada y la rodilla de Naruto en su espalda. El alcaide tenía una fuerza brutal, lucharon en el carruaje como dos bestias salvajes despedazándose en pleno combate, pero al final al hombre no le quedó alternativa. Naruto estaba demasiado furioso para sentir siquiera los golpes que le propinaba el alcaide. Una vez que logró reducirlo, le ató las muñecas por detrás de la espalda y regresó a los caballos.

Mientras fustigaba los caballos a través de las sucias y estrechas callejuelas, el corazón le latía con una furia primaria. Después de pasar la Torre de Londres corriendo desenfrenadamente y llegar a la zona del muelle de Shadwell, Naruto detuvo el carruaje entre dos almacenes abandonados.

La lluvia seguía tamborileando de forma ininterrumpida, no había un alma alrededor. Bajó del asiento del conductor y fue a abrir la puerta del coche. Tiró del enorme y corpulento borracho, atado y amordazado, hasta sacarlo al callejón. Cogió el trozo de tubería y se acercó a él lentamente. La ecuanimidad era algo que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo en aquella pelea. ¿Acaso le había preocupado a aquel hombre cuando había sometido a una chica inocente? El alcaide vio la maza de metal y miró horrorizado a Naruto.

-¿Me reconoces?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. Naruto se sentó en cuclillas delante de él.

-Solo te diré dos palabras: Hinata Hyuga.

Mientras balbuceaba aterrado bajo la mordaza, el alcaide intentó ponerse en pie. Naruto le dio una patada en el pecho y lo lanzó otra vez contra los húmedos adoquines. Como si pudiera contemplarse desde algún lugar situado fuera de su cuerpo, Naruto se vio a sí mismo levantando la tubería de plomo, y lo golpeó. Otra vez.

El impacto del metal al golpear contra el hueso resonó en el alma de Naruto.

Hinata.

La lluvia caía, la sangre se derramaba. Cascadas de lluvia se vertían desde los aleros.

Nada en la vida lo había preparado para la brutalidad que emergió de él cuando descargó su venganza sobre el hombre que había violado a su amada. En la oscuridad, con el cabello empapado por la lluvia pegándosele al rostro y un gruñido en los labios, se convirtió en algo, o alguien que no conocía, y era una sensación terrible y gloriosa. Naruto se dirigía a él entre golpe y golpe, girando a su alrededor como un depredador que juega con su presa. El alcaide gimoteaba de rodillas. Naruto le dio una patada en las costillas y en la cara, imprecándolo, pero de repente detuvo su arma brutal, consciente de que si no paraba en ese momento iba a matar a aquel hombre.  
Temblando, tiró a un lado la tubería y permaneció de pie con el pecho palpitante, el pelo rubio pegado a la cara y la camisa adherida al cuerpo. Impresionado por su propia crueldad, caminó hacia el borde del muelle mientras el alcaide se retorcía en el suelo sin dejar de gemir.

Miró hacia el río plácido y oscuro. En el último punto de control había un pesado barco cargado de presos con rumbo a la colonia penitenciaria de Australia. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de satisfacción ante la oportunidad de hacer justicia poética sobornando a los tripulantes del barco para que subiesen al alcaide a bordo y lo arrojasen entre los convictos. Sin duda algunos presos del buque se acordarían de él y le pagarían con la misma brutalidad que él había empleado en la cárcel de Fleet.

Al pie de la escalera del muelle había un pequeño bote de pesca balanceándose. Volvió a mirar al barco de los presos. Lo que el nombre del duque de Konohagakure no podría conseguir entre aquellas ratas de río lo lograría fácilmente el de lord Nagato Uzumaki, su hermano corsario.

Si todo lo demás fallaba, podía deshacerse del alcaide tirándolo por encima del bote y dejar que el Támesis se lo tragara. Regresó junto al alcaide, lo arrastró por el muelle y lo bajó hasta el bote de remos, y a continuación desenrolló la cuerda que amarraba la embarcación al poste. Comenzó a moverse, remando con fuerza contra la corriente.

Cuando regresó a la orilla, la lluvia había limpiado la sangre de los adoquines. Sintiéndose todavía embriagado por el instinto salvaje que le corría por las venas, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia le cayera por la cara.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 19

* * *

-Caballeros, tienen dos minutos -dijo el padrino de Toneri mirando su reloj de bolsillo. Hinata observó cómo Naruto consultaba con lord Menma a escasa distancia de ella. Se habían citado en una arboleda apartada, en medio de la neblina grisácea previa al amanecer, para batirse en duelo.

Toneri se paseaba nerviosamente junto a su coche. El médico y cirujanos que lord Menma había conseguido esperaban impacientemente apoyados en su carruaje. El conde Ashura Otsutsuki también había acudido. Permanecía sentado en su lujoso coche negro, contemplándolo todo con una mirada perspicaz mientras sus huesudos dedos tamborileaban sobre el puño de su bastón. Menma se separó de Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el padrino de Toneri para asegurarse de que las balas del rival tenían la misma carga de pólvora.

Hinata observó alterada que Naruto se acercaba a ella. No podía soportar ni un minuto de aquella terrible experiencia, pero no habría renunciado a estar allí por nada del mundo. Al menos ser una impura conocida tenía sus ventajas, una dama no podría haber asistido a un duelo. El hecho de que los padrinos hubieran convenido que los duelistas debían disparar al mismo tiempo también era un pequeño consuelo. No sabía si hubiera podido soportar ver a Naruto allí de pie , ofreciéndose como blanco a Toneri mientras esperaba su turno para disparar.

No se sentía con el valor suficiente para preguntarle adónde había ido mientras ella dormía, aunque en el fondo lo sabía. Cuando volvió tenía la ropa salpicada de sangre.

Mientras se dirigía a ella con paso tranquilo, sacó de su chaleco la petaca que Hinata le había regalado y bebió un trago. Se la ofreció a ella con una sonrisa burlona con la que, a su vez, pretendía arrancarle a Hinata otra sonrisa, pero ella sacudió la cabeza. Naruto guardó la petaca en su chaleco, la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia un gran roble.  
Contempló a Hinata sujetando las manos de ella entre las suyas, y los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

-Naruto-dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad para evitar echarse a llorar y rogarle que no lo hiciera. Sabía que en realidad él no tenía opción.

Él tomó las manos de Hinata, se las llevó a los labios y las besó.

-No llores, preciosa. Dame un beso de buena suerte.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, tiró de él y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando Menma se acercó para decirle que había llegado la hora, intentó retenerlo aferrándose a él. Notó cómo sus lágrimas se desbordaban y le caían ardientemente por las mejillas, mientras lo besaba, paladeando el brandy de su lengua, memorizando el tacto sedoso de su pelo rubio y la textura rasposa de sus mejillas sin afeitar. Él dejó de besarla, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente, con los ojos azules resplandecientes.

-Eres mi dama y voy a luchar por tu honor. -Y, soltándola con una ligera brusquedad, se separó de ella.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Hinata miró cómo se alejaba mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Él debía de saber que aquella palabra -«dama»- significaba todo un mundo para ella. El cielo estaba empezando a aclararse por el este, y Venus brillaba con un fulgor blanquiazul por encima de los árboles. Naruto se dirigió hacia el centro de la arboleda, donde Toneri lo estaba esperando. Lord Menma se acercó a Hinata, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y la acompañó hasta su coche. Ella era incapaz de entender cómo el arcángel pelicastaño podía parecer tan tranquilo en un momento como aquel.

-Naruto va a hacerlo muy bien, señorita Hyuga, se lo aseguro. No tiene la menor intención de despedirse sabiendo que Gaara heredaría su título. Empuñando sus pistolas, Toneri y Naruto se colocaron el uno de espaldas al otro en el centro de la arboleda mientras el borde rojizo del sol comenzaba a asomar entre los árboles oscuros.

A Hinata le entraron ganas de vomitar cuando sonaron las primeras del trino de un pájaro que cantaba en el bosquecillo. Una vez más, comenzó a rezar mentalmente.

Lord Ashura, que había sido elegido para hacer los honores soltando el pañuelo blanco que señalaba el comienzo del duelo, avanzó cojeando apoyándose en su bastón. Se situó en el borde de la arboleda esperando con el pañuelo en su huesuda mano.

El padrino de Toneri hizo otra señal y los dos hombres empezaron a recorrer la distancia establecida, doce pasos cada uno. Toneri y Naruto se giraron. Los dos se colocaron de perfil para ofrecer al contrario el blanco más difícil. Alzaron las pistolas como crueles reflejos de sí mismos.  
Entonces el conde soltó el pañuelo blanco de seda. Hinata miró fijamente, acongojada, con el pulso golpeándole en los oídos. Fue como si el cuadrado de seda blanca tardase una eternidad en caer balanceándose suavemente sobre la hierba cubierta de rocío.

En el instante en que tocó el suelo se abrió fuego. Hinata se quedó mirando horrorizada, tapándose la boca con la mano. Parecía que no se pudiese mover, mientras los doctores pasaban corriendo a su lado y la empujaban en pleno frenesí.

«Está herido.»

El caos estalló en el campo del honor. Las maldiciones de Toneri inundaron el aire junto con los gritos de los cirujanos. Los dos hombres estaban en el suelo. De repente Hinata se puso en movimiento y corrió hacia él con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Naruto! -gritó.

-¡Hinata! -Estaba consciente, buscándola entre el grupo de doctores que se había formado a su alrededor.  
Ella se precipitó entre el grupo y se arrodilló junto a Naruto en el mismo instante en que el cirujano le quitaba la chaqueta para inspeccionar la herida. Todo era confuso, Hinata no paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien y él no dejaba de decirle que se encontraba perfectamente, Toneri se quejaba y la llamaba, pero ella no lo oía, y de repente el cirujano exclamó:

-¡Mire!

El cirujano sacó la petaca de Naruto de su chaleco. Estaba grotescamente deformada, pero había detenido la bala. Hinata y Naruto la observaron con recelo. Entonces él miró a Hinata con incredulidad.

-Sabía que el disparo no había sonado normal...

-Una petaca destrozada y un botón del chaleco arrancado, excelencia -dijo el cirujano con una sonrisa de asombro-. Alguien vela por usted.

-¡Déjeme ver! -Hinata no se quedó satisfecha hasta que no descubrió el pecho de Naruto y vio con sus propios ojos que el daño más serio que había sufrido era una costilla magullada debido al impacto de la petaca al interceptar la bala.  
Se quedó mirándolo totalmente conmocionada, y a continuación le tendió los brazos al cuello y lo ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la hierba húmeda soltando un grito de alivio.

Él tiró de ella y la hizo colocarse encima de él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la besó mientras la luz del sol naciente empezaba a inundar la arboleda. Ajenos a la presencia de los cirujanos y de otras personas, prescindieron de todo decoro y se besaron con un feliz desenfreno, pero cuando Hinata sintió que el miembro de Naruto se agitaba debajo de ella dejó de besarlo y soltó una risita.

-Menudo hombre virtuoso estás hecho -susurró, deslizando los dedos por el pelo de Naruto-. Duelos, cortesanas y brandy del mercado negro. ¿Qué dirían las damas de Almack's?

-Al diablo con ellas, cariño. Vámonos a casa.

Los dos se levantaron ayudándose mutuamente. Naruto apoyó un brazo en la espalda de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar fatigosamente en dirección al coche. Hinata se agarró sonriente a su cintura sin dejar de mirarlo. Lord Menma les salió al paso.

-Con esa suerte deberías dedicarte al juego.

-¿Cómo está Otsutsuki?

Menma miró en dirección al otro extremo de la arboleda.

-La verdad, se está muriendo.

Hinata se detuvo.

-¿Muriendo? -Entonces se dio cuenta de que Toneri la estaba llamando en un tono de voz demasiado lastimero para ser pasado por alto. Se quedó callada, vacilando, y miró en su dirección. Toneri yacía en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, mientras un amigo lo sujetaba firmemente. Su rostro tenía una palidez mortecina.

-Naruto, por favor, discúlpame un momento -dijo ella.

-Hinata, no...

-Tengo que hacerlo -murmuró ella, mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde yacía Toneri. Los ojos de Toneri se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la vio, pero tenía la boca seca y lívida. Se mojó los labios débilmente.

-Hinata...

Los cirujanos le habían abierto el chaleco y la camisa para dejar descubierto la herida del pecho. La cicatriz que le había hecho el oso con las garras estaba cubierta de sangre. Hinata sintió un ligero mareo al ver aquello.

-No quiero morir sin saber que me has perdonado -dijo él con voz áspera-Siento haber metido a tu padre en la cárcel. Lo hice que... ya sabes por qué. Toma. -Le tendió algo con su mano ensangrentada. Hinata apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y aceptó el objeto: su collar con el diente del oso que le había hecho la cicatriz- Te quiero, a mi manera.

-Lo sé, Toneri. -Posó su mano en la frente de él- Intenta relajarte.

Él le agarró la otra mano.

-No estoy asustado -gruñó, estremeciéndose al tiempo que trataba de parecer desdeñoso  
-¡Tío! ¿Dónde está mi tío?  
-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Hinata alzó la vista y vio a lord Ashura dando un paso adelante con su bastón. Parecía absolutamente impasible ante el inminente fallecimiento de su heredero. Hinata cruzó una mirada de recelo con Naruto, que se había unido al pequeño grupo formado alrededor del moribundo. Toneri apretó con fuerza la mano de Hinata como si pretendiera recobrar la firmeza.

-El responsable del incendio de Seven Oaks. Fui yo.

-Sí, Toneri, ya lo sé -dijo el conde con una sobria satisfacción.

De repente Toneri empezó a resollar y a ahogarse.

Su padrino gritó y miró con pánico al doctor. El cirujano jefe se acercó a Toneri, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Hinata miró fijamente a su torturador mientras la chispa de vida que relucía en sus ojos se desvanecía y dejaba de apretarle la mano.

Se había ido.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, inmóvil, pues nunca había contemplado la muerte tan de cerca. Naruto se abrió paso entre el grupo, llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la sujetó mientras la conducía entre el gentío. Hinata se cobijó apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto.

-¡Uzumaki!

Los dos se giraron y vieron que lord Otsutsuki los seguía. Hinata notó que la postura de Naruto se volvía más rígida.

-Bien hecho, Naruto -dijo el anciano en un tono grave y cordial cuando los alcanzó. Sus pálidos ojos oscuros brillaban- Hoy ha hecho justicia, Naruto. Su padre estaría orgulloso. No lo olvidaré. Puedo hacer muchas cosas por usted.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza fatigosamente.

-No hace falta.

Hinata lo agarró con más fuerza de la cintura, asombrada ante la satisfacción del conde por la muerte de su heredero.

-Milord, si nos disculpa, su excelencia necesita descansar. Vamos, querido -murmuró.

Naruto se despidió del conde haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y cubrió los hombros de Hinata con un brazo. Regresaron juntos al coche pero, cuando ella lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro, vio que lord Otsutsuki seguía donde lo habían dejado, observándola con una mirada incisiva y calculadora de desagrado.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 20

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, Naruto se encontraba tumbado estrechando entre sus brazos a una Hinata ligera de ropa mientras ambos trataban de descansar después de la terrible experiencia de aquella noche. El sol matutino invadía la habitación y danzaba sobre la piel cálida y sedosa de Hinata, mientras él la acariciaba y reflexionaba acerca de los sucesos ocurridos durante las últimas doce horas. Ella tenía el brazo derecho estirado sobre el pecho desnudo de Naruto, y permanecía con la cabeza arrimada a su cuello. La fragancia de su cabello ascendía hasta las ventanas de su nariz y de vez en cuando la besaba en la cabeza, aspirando su perfume, saboreando su delicadeza.

Tenía el cuerpo rendido, pero su corazón se encontraba emocionalmente agotado tras las cotas extremas de rabia, angustia, culpabilidad y amor que había experimentado a lo largo de las últimas doce horas: la pasmosa confesión de Hinata, las inquietantes consecuencias de la violencia brutal que había descargado sobre el alcaide el sabor ácido de su propia mortalidad después del duelo con Toneri. Sin embargo, la venganza que había llevado a cabo no podía borrar lo que Hinata había sufrido, y todo ello le dejaba una sensación de tristeza y vacío que solo la maravilla de tenerla entre sus brazos lograba aplacar.

El temor que se apoderaba de él ante la idea de que ella pudiera sufrir más en el futuro hacía que le entrasen ganas de protegerla envolviéndola con su abrazo. El acuerdo entre ambos había llegado a su fin, pero él no podía soportar la idea de que ella lo abandonase. No podría dejar que ella retomara el estilo de vida de las cortesanas, con todos los peligros que conllevaba, pero ¿quién era él para decirle lo que debía hacer? Ella era, como siempre, libre e independiente.

-Naruto -dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus intrincados pensamientos.

-Mmm.

-He estado pensando. -Hinata se incorporó y se afianzó sobre un codo, apoyando la barbilla en la otra mano. Él la miró en silencio, con un deleite lleno de desconcierto- Todavía no acabo de comprender lo que pasó con lady Fûka. ¿Fue su muerte un accidente, como dijo el juez de instrucción? Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es todo lo que he conseguido averiguar.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, perpleja.

-Sigo sin entender por qué sedujo a Toneri si era a ti a quien quería.

-Después de haberla juzgado de forma totalmente equivocada, ni siquiera me atrevo a aventurar cuáles fueron sus motivos -dijo él suspirando mientras jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello negro de Hinata.

-Pues yo tengo una hipótesis, aunque no te va a gustar. -Al contemplar su mirada inquisitiva, Hinata continuó-: Toneri dijo que lady Fûka aspiraba a convertirse en tu mujer.

-Sí.

-Pero ¿y qué hay de lord Otsutsuki? Es un hombre mayor, pero aparte de su cojera parece tener buena salud.

Él arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.

-Sé que parece descabellado -prosiguió-, pero supón que lady Fûka hubiera deseado realmente librarse de su anciano marido del modo más rápido y oportuno posible, de forma que pudiese echarte el guante y casarse contigo antes de que te fijaras en otra mujer. Al mismo tiempo, tenía a su disposición a Toneri: un experto cazador ansioso por recibir su herencia. Lo siento pero no creo que lady Fûka quisiera a Toneri simplemente por el placer que le daba. Las mujeres no somos así. Cuando seducimos a un hombre lo hacemos con un objetivo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo... que conspiraron para matar a lord Otsutsuki?

-Piensa en ello por un momento. Con el conde debidamente enterrado, Fûka habría sido libre para casarse con el hombre al que quería de verdad, es decir, contigo, mientras que Toneri habría heredado el título y la fortuna de su tío. ¿No mencionó Toneri poco antes de morir algo sobre un incendio en Seven Oaks? Tal vez Fûka lo instigó a hacerlo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, pasmado ante la despiadada teoría que ella estaba exponiendo.

-Si hubieras conocido a Fûka sabrías que lo que estás sugiriendo es completamente imposible. Ella no era una asesina...

-Sí, por lo que tú sabes, era virtuosa y recatada -replicó ella-. Con el debido respeto, querido, no creo que conocieras a lady Fûka en absoluto. Al oír aquellas palabras, Naruto permaneció callado por un instante.

-Puede que Fûka llevara una vida secreta de conquistas y aventuras, pero me resulta imposible creer que se planteara siquiera la posibilidad del asesinato. Y, por lo que respecta a Ashura Otsutsuki, no tengo la menor intención de contarle la aventura de Fûka con Toneri. Hay secretos que es mejor llevarse a la tumba.

-¿Y si ya lo sabe? A eso me refiero, Naruto. Otsutsuki es el que empezó todo esto yendo a pedirte ayuda, tal y como me dijiste. Francamente, no confío en ese viejo intrigante.

-Hinata, Otsutsuki ya era amigo de mi familia antes de que yo aprendiera a caminar. Conoció a mi padre. No me mentiría.  
Suspirando de desesperación, Hinata estiró la mano y acarició suavemente el pelo de Naruto.

-Querido, eres tan honrado que te resulta imposible creer que las personas que te importan sean capaces de cometer maldades. Eres demasiado generoso a la hora de confiar en la gente. Ya viste lo feliz que estaba hoy el conde cuando se murió Toneri. ¿No te pareció algo poco natural?

-Lo que era poco natural es que Toneri se acostara con su tía, aunque tan solo fuera tía suya por obra del matrimonio. El comportamiento que hoy ha mostrado Otsutsuki es perfectamente coherente con el hecho de que creyera que Toneri había asesinado a Fûka. Tú eres la única cuyos juicios están fuera de lugar, señorita Hyuga... Tu problema es que no confías en nadie. -Descartó aquel tema haciendo un gesto con la mano-. No quiero volver a hablar de esto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo. Se acabó. Fûka y Toneri están muertos. Ninguno de los dos va a volver con nosotros, así que dejemos todo eso atrás y centrémonos en ti y en mí.

-Oh, Naruto -dijo ella con un suspiro, dedicándole una sonrisa de desaprobación.

-Eso está mejor. Perdona pero hoy he tenido un pequeño encontronazo con la muerte, y después de algo así uno tiende a ver las cosas con cierta perspectiva. -Se acercó a ella, le cogió el rostro y la besó en los labios-. Quédate conmigo -susurró, acariciando su cabello del color de la noche-. Quiero llevarte a mi casa de Cumberland. Quiero enseñarte los lagos, las montañas, las colinas y los lugares que adoro. Son casi tan hermosos como tú. Saldremos a primera hora de la mañana.

Ella lo miró fijamente con inquietud y luego apartó la vista.

-Oh, Naruto.

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? -preguntó con la sonrisa más dulce posible.

-Estoy confundida.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti.

-¿Por qué? No hay motivos para estar confundido. -Le acarició la barbilla mirándola a los ojos-. Quédate conmigo. Yo cuidaré de ti el resto de tu vida.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Hinata se quedó muy quieta, mirándolo fijamente con unas insondables sombras violáceas en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Naruto se dio cuenta al instante de que acababa de cometer un error espantoso. Santo Dios, ella pensaba que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Se quedó pálido y la miró sin saber qué decir.  
Naruto vio que ella interpretaba su mirada silenciosa y desvalida y sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Hinata abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero descartó lo que iba a decir y se limitó a dedicarle media sonrisa irónica. Él contuvo un gemido de arrepentimiento y descendió por su cuerpo para besar la piel pálida y sedosa situada entre sus senos.

-Oh, ángel mío, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño -dijo él con desconsuelo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata y rodeando su cintura para evitar su estallido de ira, algo que según esperaba se produciría en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo sé -susurró ella, posando las manos en los hombros de Naruto

-Si fuera posible...

-Lo sé.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no puedo hacer.

-Lo sé, Naruto, no pasa nada -replicó ella, y empezó a ruborizarse con enojo mientras se incorporaba-. No se hable más del asunto. Por el amor de Dios, nunca supuse que te casarías conmigo, y si piensas que es lo que he estado buscando, me iré ahora mismo no volverás a verme...

-¡Quédate! -Naruto la apretó contra él, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza ante la amenaza de perderla-. No pienso eso. No te vayas. Hinata..., quédate.

Hinata se recostó cautelosamente en la cama, sosteniéndole la mirada en señal de advertencia. A Naruto se le encogió el corazón al contemplar la vulnerabilidad que se escondía tras el brillo perlado de aquellos ojos. «Dios me libre de ofenderte -pensó él- Hay tanto orgullo, tanto fuego bajo el hielo de tu mirada.»

-Verdaderamente nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, señorita Hyuga -dijo en voz baja.

-No, seguro que no -convino ella, y a continuación sacudió la cabeza-. De todos modos yo no sirvo para el matrimonio, ni siquiera con un duque. Yo controlo mi vida... tomo mis propias decisiones, y no renunciaría a mi independencia por tu corona ducal ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas.  
Él le dedicó una sonrisa, escarmentado. Le pareció un discurso muy valiente, y lo embargó un profundo amor hacia ella. Le acarició el pelo.

-¿Te quedarás?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, y su tono y su expresión se suavizaron.

-Estoy segura de que no es tan sencillo.

-Sí que lo es. -Naruto posó su mano en la cadera de Hinata, agarrándola con delicadeza a través de su salto de cama de satén-. Al diablo con las normas de las cortesanas, Hinata. ¿Acaso no merezco una oportunidad? -La presión que ejercía sobre su cadera se convirtió en una caricia-. Nunca te abandonaré. Nunca te maltrataré. Creo que ya lo sabes. Intentémoslo. Descubramos lo que nos depara el futuro.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas descubrir, Naruto?

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Nunca he probado algo así antes.

Las lágrimas brillaron por un instante bajo las largas y elegantes pestañas de Hinata, antes de que volviera a parpadear y mirara a Naruto con un amago de sonrisa reticente. Se incorporó, se abrazó las piernas flexionadas y lanzó un suspiro.

-Lo que estás pidiendo es que nos expongamos a sufrir mucho cuando llegue el momento de marcharme.

-¿Marcharte? No digas que te vas a marchar, ángel mío. Te quedarás para siempre. - Naruto sonrió, un tanto sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

-Como tu amante.

-Como mi amor -replicó él con empeño.

-No sé qué hacer. Te quiero tanto y... -Se pasó la mano por el pelo, agachó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en una rodilla-. Cuando pienso en lo cerca que he estado hoy de perderte... Bueno, es como si nos hubieran concedido una segunda oportunidad, ¿no es así? Sabes que quiero estar contigo, es solo que...

-¿Qué? -preguntó él, mirándola pacientemente mientras ella se debatía consigo misma.

-No es profesional.

-¿Es por el dinero? Si quieres que liquide las deudas de tu padre, lo haré...

-¡No! No tiene nada que ver con el dinero. -Hinata le lanzó una mirada de consternación-Y, en cuanto a papá, tal vez se merezca sufrir un poco por lo que pasó. Tal vez así aprenda. Él se metió en ese embrollo, deja que sea él el que salga. Es lo que diría mi madre. Naruto le tocó el hombro para ofrecerle consuelo y luego acarició la suave y sinuosa línea de su espalda.

-Hinata, creo que deberías saber que le he contado todo a tu padre.

Ella pareció sopesar la noticia por un momento, sin girarse hacia él, abrazándose las piernas en actitud protectora.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Todo lo bien que uno podría esperar.

Hinata hundió otra vez la cabeza contra su rodilla como si desease esconderse del mundo.

-Estará bien, cariño -la tranquilizó él.

-Tengo la impresión de que le has hecho algo terrible al alcaide-dijo ella, con la voz amortiguada por la postura-. Me da igual que le hayas hecho, pero ¿qué pasaría si las autoridades vinieran a detenerte?

-No vendrán -repuso él con suavidad-. Ya no hay motivos para tenerle miedo, ni siquiera para volver a pensar en él. Ahora estas a salvo... y yo te quiero. Hinata levantó la cabeza y se volvió hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquellas palabras y los labios suaves y temblorosos.

-Yo también te quiero, Naruto-dijo ella en voz muy queda-. No debería, pero te quiero.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó lentamente el rostro de Naruto. Haciendo caso omiso del entrecejo fruncido de Hinata, la estrechó entre brazos y volvió a tumbarla sobre el colchón.

-¿Cómo que no deberías quererme? Claro que debes quererme. «No debería quererte» -bufó Naruto en voz baja y estridente-. Qué desconsiderada. ¿Por qué no deberías quererme?

-Porque nunca serás mío de verdad.

Él la miró con el ceño sin resultar intimidante.

-Hasta ahora pensaba que eras una mujer inteligente. -Hinata se echó a reír. Él la miró, recorriendo con los dedos la curva de su mejilla-. Quédate conmigo. Soy tuyo, y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, lo soy desde hace tiempo.

-Anteayer por la noche me ibas a echar. Eso es lo que no me gusta de todo esto, que no tengo seguridad.

-Ah, ya entiendo -susurró él, mirándola a los ojos-. Seguridad.

-Sí. En el momento en que empieces a aburrirte de mí puedes echarme a la calle.

-¿Qué te haría sentir lo suficientemente segura para no tener miedo de que te eche a la calle? Quizá esto. -Estiró el brazo por encima de la mesita de noche y cogió la petaca abollada, que él había dejado allí antes de desvestirse. Se la tendió a ella-. Aquí tienes la prueba, amor.

Ella la cogió y la miró detenidamente, estudiándola por un lado y por otro. Naruto contempló su perfil y vio cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Podrías haber muerto por mí -susurró Hinata.

-Sí, y volvería a hacerlo para protegerte si fuera necesario. Con mucho gusto. Ella se volvió hacia él sin pronunciar palabra, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él deslizó las manos por sus caderas y oyó cómo ella sorbía, y sintió que sus lágrimas caían sobre su hombro desnudo.

-No tengo derecho a dudar de ti. Eres un hombre tan firme y tienes tanta paciencia conmigo... No mereces todo este recelo. Lo siento, Naruto, no quiero parecer desagradecida. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, pero creo... que a partir de ahora voy a confiar en ti.

-Esa sí que es una buena noticia para empezar el día -susurró él, deteniendo una lágrima que había brotado y empezaba a precipitarse por la mejilla de Hinata. La lágrima brilló en la punta de su dedo como una joya a la luz de la mañana. «El hielo se está derritiendo», pensó. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y probó el sabor salado de la lágrima mientras Hinata adoptaba una expresión melancólica y sosegada, y entonces se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Ella separó los labios con un suave gemido de deseo. Él saboreo su boca dándole un beso tierno con el que le ofreció silenciosamente todo lo que llevaba dentro, un beso que iluminó de forma radiante los confines más lejanos y oscuros del universo, como si su mutuo amor hubiera dado a luz una nueva estrella.

Hinata se recostó en actitud complaciente. Él se colocó encima de ella Hinata le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, aturdido por el deseo, pero dejó de besarla cuando sintió que empezaban a invadirlo las llamas de la tentación con el ardiente contacto de sus cuerpos. Ahora que conocía las cicatrices invisibles que ella albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que debía tratarla con la más exquisita dulzura de la que fuera capaz un ía no era el momento oportuno, pero pronto lo sería.

Se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla en cuello y sonrió ante su brillante inspiración.

-Descansa, señorita Hyuga. Esta noche te tengo reservado algo maravilloso.

-¿Qué puede ser más maravilloso que esto? -murmuró ella, dándole una mirada deslumbrante y ensoñadora. Él enroscó un mechón del cabello oscuro de Hinata alrededor del dedo y lo besó.

-Ya lo verás. -Y a continuación le besó los párpados y le susurró que se durmiera.

Más tarde Naruto estuvo ocupado en su escritorio de la biblioteca notificando a los presidentes de sus varios comités parlamentarios su partida a su casa de campo, redactando instrucciones para los caballeros que se ocupaban de sus negocios y ocupándose de otros detalles mientras Hinata preparaba la casa para la estancia en el campo. Ella recorría con paso enérgico una habitación tras otra en el primer piso ayudando a las doncellas a cubrir los muebles con lienzos marrones para el período de ausencia del amo, cuando, al cruzar el vestíbulo, se encontró con el portero, que iba a entregarle a Walsh una carta dirigida a su excelencia que acababa de llegar por medio de un mensajero especial. El mayordomo era el encargado de hacer los honores y ofrecérsela al duque en una bandeja de plata, pero Hinata se saltó las formalidades, sonrió al portero y se apresuró a entregar la misiva al propio Naruto.

Era una excusa como cualquier otra para pasar a verlo. Cuando miró la carta frunció el entrecejo al leer que procedía de Islington, le dio la vuelta y vio que en el remitente figuraba la dirección de la academia de la señora Ayame. Vaciló por un instante junto a la puerta de la biblioteca. ¿Qué podía significar? ¿Alguna nueva crítica contra su carácter? Pero lady Ino seguía estudiando allí. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con ella. Temiendo de repente que algo marchase mal o que Ino hubiese caído enferma, entró en la biblioteca dando grandes zancadas, atravesó la estancia en dirección al escritorio de Naruto y agitó la carta delante de él mientras se inclinaba para besarlo en la frente.

-Puede que te interese atender esto por un momento. Acaba de traerla un mensajero.

-Dios, ¿qué pasa ahora? -Cogió la carta y rasgó el sello.

Hinata retrocedió y esperó las noticias ansiosamente. El severo rostro de Naruto se ensombreció a medida que leía, y luego estrujó la carta con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella rápidamente.

-Me avisan de que mi hermana ha sido expulsada temporalmente de la escuela por hablar con un extraño en público. Un hombre que respondía al nombre de Toneri Otsutsuki.

-Tiró el papel arrugado maldiciendo en voz baja. Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo pudo atreverse... ?

-Sin duda pensaba atacarme por medio de ella. Gracias a Dios, Sakura andaba cerca para hacer entrar en razón a mi hermana.

-¿Le hizo daño...?

-No, gracias a Dios. Sakura llamó inmediatamente a la profesora. Por lo visto, Toneri había estado intentando convencer a mi hermana para que fuera a su carruaje.  
Por un instante Hinata permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose asqueada y conmocionada. Si Toneri le hubiera hecho algo a aquella chica inocente por culpa de ella... Era una idea demasiado terrible.

-Me temo que mi hermana y su dama de compañía van a tener que venir con nosotros -dijo, apoyando los puños en el escritorio-. Espero que no te importe, aunque te aseguro que a mí no me da igual. Hacer de acompañante no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

-Claro que no me importa, Naruto, pero ¿qué pasará con la reputación de las chicas? Tal vez yo no deba ir. -Contuvo la respiración y se preparó para hacer frente a semejante decepción.

-No digas tonterías. Tú eres el motivo por el que quiero irme. Se rascó la mandíbula en actitud pensativa-. Si no tienes ningún inconveniente, podemos hacerte pasar por su institutriz. Nadie te conoce en el norte.

-¿Otra farsa? -Hinata suspiró con aire cansado-. Ino sabrá que hay algo raro. Es demasiado lista para que intentemos ocultarle verdad.

-Entonces tendrá que actuar como una adulta. Es muy madura, a su manera.

-Sakura se escandalizará. Por cierto, no sabía que conocías a la señorita Haruno. Qué chica tan amable y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Está bajo mi tutela.

-¿De verdad? -exclamó Hinata-. Dios mío, Naruto, ¿hay alguien en Londres que no esté a tu cuidado?

-La señorita Haruno es la hija de mi antiguo administrador de fincas. El hombre murió hace una década. Sakura era su única hija y no tenía parientes a los que acudir. Es la compañera de Ino desde que eran unas niñas... por no hablar de la conciencia de ese pequeño torbellino. Gracias a Dios que ella estaba allí cuando Toneri intentó presentarse. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, cogiéndose las manos por detrás de la espalda.

-Me siento responsable. Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado, en lo que podría haberle hecho...

-Hinata -la interrumpió él con delicadeza-. No. Así no se consigue nada, y tú no has hecho ningún mal. Quítatelo de la cabeza. Anda, vete. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que llegue la hora de tu sorpresa.

Hinata le sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo que se le disparaba el corazón. Él le dedicó una risita irónica y cogió su pluma para escribir la respuesta a la señora Ayame.

Partieron de de la mansión a las ocho en punto de la tarde.

Naruto había recomendado a Hinata que se vistiera de forma especialmente elegante, pero no le había dado la menor indicación de adónde la llevaba. Una vez dentro del coche, él bajó las persianas de lona para evitar que ella pudiera averiguar su destino.

La expectación de Hinata aumentó cuando notó que el coche se detenía y oyó a los lacayos bajar de un salto del carruaje para abrirles las puertas.

-Cierra los ojos, preciosa. Tu sorpresa está muy cerca.

-No soporto tener que cerrarlos, con lo guapo que estás.

-Los piropos no te servirán de nada -replicó él.

Ella obedeció riéndose, pero la imagen despampanante de Naruto se le quedó grabada en la cabeza. Se había vestido con la ropa más exquisita que Hinata le había visto puesta, prescindiendo por una vez del negro lúgubre en favor de un frac de seda oscuro color ciruela, primorosamente bordado en la parte delantera. Tenía un cuello que le fijaba a la perfección las puntas de la radiante camisa blanca contra la mandíbula. Su pañuelo blanco de seda era de una elaborada perfección, y su chaleco de satén, sobrio y terriblemente elegante, estaba salpicado de pequeños estampados de un tono dorado apagado. Sus pantalones de color pardo marcaban cada línea de sus fuertes muslos, mientras que sus impecables medias blancas acentuaban sus pantorrillas perfectamente musculadas. Era la belleza viril personificada, de la cabeza a los zapatos planos de charol con su lazo pequeño y liso. A pesar de todo el cuidado que Naruto había puesto en su atuendo esa noche, por alguna razón Hinata únicamente deseaba empezar a desvestir a aquel hombre delicioso a la menor oportunidad.

-No puedo soportarlo -exclamó ella, apretándole la mano mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya lo verás -dijo él en tono de broma-. No mires.

Ella oyó el ruido de la puerta del carruaje al abrirse y el sonido metálico que hizo el lacayo al tirar del escalón. Naruto tomó la mano enguantada de Hinata, salió primero y la guió hasta el escalón del coche.

-Huele a caballos -afirmó ella, arrugando la nariz.

-Muy bien -dijo él-. Ya puedes mirar.

Hinata levantó los párpados lentamente. Naruto permaneció a su lado, sonriéndole y sosteniéndola de la mano mientras los lacayos esperaban con atención. Hinata alzó la vista en dirección al majestuoso edificio liso y claro que tenía delante. Al reconocerlo se quedó boquiabierta.

-Almack's -dijo en voz baja.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

¡El salón de celebraciones de Almack's! ¡Su sueño de juventud hecho realidad! No obstante, cerró la boca de golpe y se volvió hacia él, aterrada.

-¡No puedo entrar! ¡Me abuchearán!

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó él suavemente con una sonrisa pícara. Tenemos el local para nosotros.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Has alquilado Almack's para mí?

-Mmm.

-Todo el recinto?

-Incluida la orquesta.

-¡Oh, Naruto! -Se abalanzó desde el escalón del coche a sus brazos. Naruto la besó riéndose mientras un rubor varonil le teñía las mejillas, y la dejó en el suelo.

-¡Nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo! Pero es un despilfarro tremendo...

-Tú lo vales. -Naruto hizo un gesto en dirección a las puertas de dos hojas, con los ojos empañados por una enorme ternura que se correspondía con la mueca irónica y mundana de su boca-. Vete a echar un vistazo.

Soltando una carcajada de sorpresa y alegría, Hinata echó a correr delante de él y desapareció en el interior. Naruto la siguió riéndose entre dientes.

-Oh, Naruto, es... Almack's -dijo ella asombrada en voz baja cuando él la alcanzó, pese a no haber rebasado todavía el vestíbulo. Se quedó contemplando de forma reverencial la suntuosa e imponente escalera que conducía al salón de celebraciones. Ardía en deseos de subir a la parte de arriba, pero se sentía como una intrusa en un terreno sagrado. Casi podía oír al comité de damas siseando en señal de desaprobación. Cuando Naruto avanzó y se acercó a ella, Hinata se volvió hacia él con ansiedad.

-Este no es mi sitio.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír a modo de reproche y le ofreció el brazo. Armándose de valor, ella posó la mano lentamente en el brazo de Naruto y a continuación subió en su compañía la famosa escalera donde, durante las doce noches de los miércoles de la temporada, solo eran admitidas las personas con la reputación más intachable y el más exquisito refinamiento.

Hinata notó que él la observaba cariñosamente mientras contemplaba maravillada los detalles más minimos, aunque la sobria elegancia de Almack's no era comparable al opulento esplendor de la mansión Uzumaki. La escalera desembocaba en un amplio vestíbulo, a cada lado había unas salas que, según le dijo Naruto, se usaban para cenas y banquetes, y justo enfrente se encontraba el lugar sagrado: el salón de baile.

Prácticamente sin aliento debido al asombro, Hinata entró y contempló todo lo que había a su alrededor. El salón de baile tenía unos treinta metros de largo y la mitad de ancho, y poseía un techo blanco liso que se elevaba nueve metros por encima de ellos. Un friso de color crema cubierto de un intenso dorado rodeaba la estancia; las paredes de debajo estaban pintadas de tenue verdeceladón y había enormes ventanas en forma de arco distribuidas de forma regular. Las molduras y los grabados, tanto los medallones como las guirnaldas, eran de color blanco. Había bancos en cada pared, y en un extremo, un elevado quiosco de música con un enrejado dorado. A Hinata se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que los músicos estaban esperando pacientemente, aguardando de pie a que ella entrara.

Hinata los saludó con la cabeza de forma vacilante.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señorita -dijo el director inclinándose con aire cordial-. ¿Desea oír la joven dama alguna pieza en particular?

-Lo... lo que suelan tocar, gracias. -Se giró hacia Naruto llena de asombro mientras los miembros de la orquesta se sentaban y con sus instrumentos. Él sonrió al tiempo que el encantador divertimento interpretado por los músicos invadía el salón de baile.

Hinata caminó por el centro de la pista y se echó a reír a carcajadas, dando vueltas hacia un lado y otro, intentando asimilar todo aquello. Había deslumbrantes espejos y arañas de luces resplandecientes, y dos figuras de dioses clásicos de tamaño natural que sostenían candelabros.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí. ¡Naruto, es el regalo más maravilloso que me han hecho nunca!

-Me acordaba de la tristeza con la que me hablaste de este viejo sitio el día que paseamos por Hyde Park. Además, quiero que esta noche sea perfecta para ti -dijo él en tono grave e íntimo, y a continuación le cogió la mano y se la besó-. ¿Me concede este baile, señorita Hyuga?

Ella dejó escapar un torrente de ingenuas carcajadas.

-¡Oh, señor, deje que le pregunte a mi señora de compañía!

Él se rió de su ocurrencia y la condujo hacia el centro del enorme y resonante salón, y ordenó a la orquesta que tocase un vals. Los dos se giraron y se colocaron cara a cara. Naruto le hizo una reverencia, ella le correspondió con una leve y correcta inclinación, mientras ambos trataban de contener la risa. Hinata posó su mano sobre la mano izquierda de Naruto, él le colocó la mano derecha en la cintura y la música empezó a sonar. Bailaron hasta que ella olvidó que pudiera haber motivos en el mundo para no reír. Bebieron una botella del más exquisito champán y volvieron a bailar, dando vueltas alrededor del suelo desigual mientras las manecillas del reloj daban las dos, las tres, hasta que en medio de un giro Naruto la agarró contra su pecho, le acarició la barbilla y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella.

Hinata cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello. Recibió su lengua dentro de la boca a modo de cálida y apasionada invitación, mientras deslizaba sus dedos enguantados por el pelo de Naruto.

Ella sentía la cabeza muy ligera y la sangre muy caliente, y apenas se dio cuenta de que minutos antes habían regresado a la mansión. Se besaban sin descanso mientras avanzaban a trompicones por el vestíbulo en dirección a su habitación, deteniéndose constantemente para disfrutar de cada caricia. Ella se había quitado los guantes. Él tenía el pañuelo desanudado.

Naruto tanteó en busca del pomo sin dejar de besarla, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la arrastró dentro. Ella entró en la habitación, haciendo un giro, besándolo en todo momento con una febril premura. Un trecho iluminado por la luna conducía a la cama de columnas con dosel, pero Naruto y Hinata permanecieron junto a la puerta. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, agarrándolo de las solapas de su chaqueta de terciopelo. Él separó las piernas y Hinata se colocó entre ellas, pues sus besos la hacían actuar con una audaz impaciencia.

-Sabes a champán -dijo ella entre risitas, y luego buscó su lengua con la suya en otro beso apasionado. Le quitó el pañuelo del cuello y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del chaleco.

Él introdujo un dedo bajo su vestido a la altura del hombro y recorrió su escote, rozando la areola medida que descendía por el pecho. Hinata jadeó, sintiendo cómo su pezón se endurecía al instante. Naruto le acarició el cuello con la ligereza de una pluma, le rodeó la barbilla y le tocó los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y, llevándose el dedo de Naruto a la boca, lo besó y chupó con fruición. Él la observó en la oscuridad mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más profunda.

La agarró de la cadera con la otra mano y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo, fuerte y tembloroso. Ella sintió su miembro palpitante contra la barriga y comprendió que estaba tratando de controlarse, Hinata disfrutó enormemente de su obediencia, su solicitud casi pasiva, mientras Naruto dejaba que le hiciera lo que ella deseara. Mostrando un mayor atrevimiento, Hinata lo acarició a través de los pantalones. Él gimió y recostó la cabeza contra la puerta.

La mano de Hinata ascendió por la protuberancia y subió por el vientre plano hasta llegar al torso, y entonces deslizó los dedos por la nuca de Naruto y lo miró fijamente. Él la contempló con una expresión de éxtasis tormentoso.

-Ven y enséñame a disfrutar como me prometiste -susurró, porque estoy lista para aprender.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa tan seductora que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. Naruto se dirigió tranquilamente a la cama llevándola de la mano. se sentó en el borde y aguardó reclinándose con las manos apoyadas. Él se inclinó y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento, acariciándole suavemente los pechos a través del vestido, y luego le besó los senos y se retiró con una delicada reverencia para encender las velas.  
Ella sonrió ante aquel detalle, sintiéndose mimada al ver que encendía todas las velas de la habitación para ahuyentar las tinieblas. El dormitorio se iluminó con una luz anaranjada y cálida procedente del candelabro que había en la repisa de la chimenea, la vela del tocador y la que había sobre la mesita de noche, y luego regresó junto a ella, sonriendo con ternura mientras el fulgor tenue e íntimo de las llamas perfilaba los rasgos de su cara con unas sombras misteriosas.

Se quitó la chaqueta desabotonada delante de Hinata y la lanzó detrás de él. La mirada de admiración de ella abarcó sus anchos hombros su firme cintura. Los botones dorados del chaleco destellaban a la luz de las velas mientras se desabrochaba los últimos que quedaban abotonados, y a continuación arrojó la prenda. Su camisa blanca de fino linón tenía un pequeño volante en la parte delantera. Hinata lo apartó tras incorporarse en la cama, para dejar al descubierto su musculoso pecho, y besó la V que se formaba en su piel bronceada. Tembló de expectación cuando Naruto tiró de la camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza.

Sus ojos coincidieron. Él la miró dulcemente, con el pelo revuelto y los labios húmedos inflamados por los besos.

Ella acarició y besó su fina y aterciopelada piel, explorando su fuerte pecho y su vientre esculpido. Naruto permaneció de pie con ojos cerrados, disfrutando lánguidamente de sus caricias. Hinata posó las manos en sus anchos hombros y se dio el gusto de recorrer sus brazos en una pausada caricia, gozando de cada una de las curvas elegantes y duras como rocas de sus bíceps y sus fuertes antebrazos.

-Eres... un magnífico espécimen, Naruto.

Él se rió dulcemente, levantó los párpados y la cogió de las manos cuando las caricias llegaron a sus muñecas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, se inclinó y le dio un beso. Permanecieron así junto a la cama durante un tiempo interminable, cogidos de las manos y besándose.

-Quiero verte -susurró él finalmente.

Hinata se sonrojó, aunque estaba ansiosa por continuar, a pesar de su timidez. Se dio la vuelta y se soltó el pelo, él le desabrochó el vestido por la espalda y le desató el ligero corsé.  
El corazón de Hinata se aceleró cuando él le dejó caer delicadamente, el vestido por los hombros. El tacto de la suave muselina al deslizarse por su piel resultaba increíblemente sensual. A continuación Naruto rozó ligeramente su cuerpo con las manos. Hinata se estremeció de deseo cuando él se sentó en la cama detrás de ella, la agarró de las caderas y la besó en la zona lumbar una y otra vez a través de las enaguas casi transparentes.

Cuando no quedó más rastro de su vestido que un amasijo de seda blanca en el suelo, él se hincó de rodillas y metió las manos bajo sus enaguas. Sus manos calientes y seguras ascendieron por sus pantorrillas en dirección a las ligas y procedió a quitarle las medias.

Naruto se las bajó hasta los pies y ella se las quitó. Él se puso en pie otra vez, mientras su espléndido torso se hinchaba de deseo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros bajo los párpados y brillaban como estrellas en la medianoche.

Ella le tocó el pecho suavemente.

-Un momento -susurró Hinata-. No queremos que te conviertas en papá por accidente.

Se disponía a acercarse al biombo de estilo chino para hacer uso de la esponjita redonda atada a un hilo, tal y como le habían enseñado, pero Naruto la detuvo tirándole suavemente de la cintura. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Acaso sería algo tan malo? -preguntó.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-N... no.

-¿Estás preparada, Hinata?

-Sí estoy... preparada. -ella contuvo la respiración con nerviosismo y se dirigió de la mano de él a la cama, donde terminaron desvestirse. Naruto se metió bajo las sábanas y ella permaneció sentada junto a él por un instante, con aire indeciso y el corazón palpitante. Hinata lo observó mientras Naruto le tocaba el vientre de forma tierna y casi reverente, y aspiró cuando le posó una mano en el pecho.

Él se incorporó con un movimiento elegante y le besó el seno. Hinata cerró los ojos. Naruto abrió la boca y lo chupó... y entonces empezó todo.

Recorrieron sus cuerpos con las manos, acariciándose, palpándose, masajeándose. Él la arrastró bajo las sábanas, y Hinata descubrió el poderoso efecto afrodisíaco del cuerpo desnudo de Naruto contra su piel. Él la excitó hasta extremos casi insoportables mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazaban. Por un breve instante Hinata sintió que la sombra del miedo se cernía sobre su corazón, pero todo pasó en cuanto abrió los ojos y miró a Naruto. No hubo un solo momento en que él no actuase de forma exquisitamente considerada, paciente y amable.

-Te quiero, Hinata -susurró, besándola en el cuello.

Extasiada, Hinata susurró su promesa de amor a modo de respuesta, rodeando con las piernas las caderas de Naruto. «Sí, ahora», pensó, aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras él dirigía su miembro hacia su sexo, aunque todavía no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su deseo. Se elevó encima de ella apoyándose con las manos y miró su rostro mientras se divertía volviéndola loca con la punta de su miembro, moviéndose con embestidas breves y provocadoras.

Hinata elevó las caderas gimiendo, deseosa de recibir más, pero él sonrió maliciosamente y sacó su pene. Descendió por su cuerpo, inclinó la cabeza y la deleitó con su diestra lengua durante un rato, Mojando y estimulando su clítoris y chupándolo mientras ella se movía con él en el más íntimo de los ritos. Una vez más la llevó hasta el límite del placer, pero cuando sus gritos amenazaban con preceder el clímax, introdujo la punta de su miembro dentro de su cavidad, húmeda y ardiente. La penetró un poco más que la vez anterior, pero ella ansiaba mucho más. Alternó aquellas tormentosas prácticas varias veces hasta que ella alcanzó un estado de éxtasis o agonía, o ambas cosas a la vez.

-Por favor, por favor -se oyó decir a Hinata, rogando sin dejar de jadear.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que deseas? -susurró él-. Necesito saber que estás segura, Hinata.

-Oh, Dios, sí -dijo ella gimiendo, arqueándose frenéticamente para sentir el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo, su duro torso rozando sus pechos-. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Muy dentro mí, Naruto, por favor.

Él le besó la frente y accedió a su ruego introduciéndose poco a poco dentro de ella.

-Ohhh -murmuró Hinata abrumada, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo él la penetraba con extremo cuidado. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y se aferró a él, notando el leve sudor que cubría el pecho de Naruto cuando se apoyó en los codos y la abrazó a su vez _,_ sin apenas moverse dentro de ella. Permanecieron completamente quietos, sintiendo y disfrutando de la gloriosa unión que tanto habían deseado.

Él la besó en los labios y siguió amándola hasta que alcanzaron un ritmo casi frenético. Entonces se detuvo jadeando intensamente.

-Un momento -susurró él, lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa, con los labios hinchados por los besos apasionados. Giró hasta que Hinata quedó encima de él y al hablar su voz sonó como un gruñido seductor-. Tómame, cariño.

Hinata obedeció colocándose lentamente a horcajadas sobre él.

-Oh, amor mío -dijo ella en voz queda, gozando de la postura. Él la penetraba ahora hasta el fondo, y cuando Hinata empezó a montarlo la aferró suavemente por las blancas caderas con sus manos fuertes y bronceadas.

-Eres tan hermosa -dijo Naruto con voz entrecortada, contemplándola con sus ojos azules y brillantes. Cuando él tocó con la yema del pulgar el centro palpitante de Hinata, ella se estremeció y echó la cabeza atrás, acelerando el ritmo. Momentos después él se incorporó contrayendo los músculos del vientre y alcanzó sus pechos bamboleantes con la boca. La sensación del vientre liso de Naruto al rozar contra su montículo desarmó completamente a Hinata.

El placer la envolvió por todas partes: dentro de ella, a su alrededor... las manos de Naruto, su miembro rígido, su boca. Hinata se entregó al demoledor clímax, ajena a los gritos sonoros y agónicos que escapaban de sus labios. Solo era consciente del modo en que él envolvía su cuerpo con su salvaje éxtasis amoroso.

Cuando el furor apasionado de Hinata comenzó a ceder, Naruto dejó escapar un grito grave y entrecortado que se vio amortiguado contra el cuello de Hinata. Su pecho se hinchó cuando la tumbó boca arriba y la poseyó. La embistió una y otra vez, se estremeció y entonces sus músculos tensos empezaron a relajarse. Ella sintió cómo su corazón latía con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Te quiero -dijo Naruto. Parecía conmocionado.

Ella tiró de él con delicadeza, Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, todavía dentro de ella. Sintiéndose pesado y exhausto, le dio a Hinata un dulce beso en el pecho y recobró poco a poco el aliento.

-Yo también te quiero, Naruto -susurró ella, besándolo en la frente-. Yo también te quiero.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 21

* * *

El viaje de dos días de duración por Great North Road les había llevado a través de los suaves campos verdes de labranza de los condados, donde Hinata vio pintorescas chalanas que transportaban su carga por los canales y el humo blanco que salía de los hornos de las alfarerías en plena actividad. Con la proximidad de la cosecha, los campos rebosaban de cebada y trigo.

El tiempo se mantenía favorable, con brisas agradables y cielos de un azul intenso por encima de sus cabezas, la carretera alquitranada que tenían debajo era excelente, de modo que las interminables horas de viaje en el robusto carro de Naruto resultaron bastante tolerables.

Cuando pasaron el puente y entraron en la antigua ciudad de York, donde pasarían la segunda noche de su viaje, la luz de los últimos días del verano todavía danzaba sobre el río Ouse con destellos que semejaban lentejuelas doradas. Recogieron a Ino y Sakura y fueron a dar un paseo por la calle Shambles para estirar las piernas, se detuvieron en la enorme y silenciosa catedral medieval para dar una vuelta por su interior. Hinata admiró la imponente ventana del este que representaba la Creación. La exquisita vidriera parecía extenderse hacia el cielo, con suntuosos detalles extraídos de la imaginación de artesanos que llevaban siglos muertos.

Cogió a Naruto de la mano y juntos contemplaron la gran ventana del oeste, a través de la cual resplandecían los últimos rayos de sol con un espléndido colorido. Abandonaron la catedral con pesar ya que Ino se estaba quejando y las dos jóvenes se encontraban cansadas, hambrientas y malhumoradas. Se retiraron a la cálida hospitalidad de la posada situada al otro lado de la plaza de High Petergate.

Naruto había encargado que les llevasen a los aposentos una comida copiosa compuesta de humeantes pasteles de carne con puré de patatas y pudín de York. Hinata halló una inexplicable satisfacción observando cómo Naruto comía y acompañaba la cena con una buena y fría cerveza negra de la taberna. Parecía que cuanto más se alejaban de Londres, más lleno de energía se sentía.  
Tras la buena cena campestre, Ino les dio un abrazo a los dos y les deseó buenas noches, mientras que Sakura hizo reverencia. Las chicas se retiraron a su habitación y Naruto se recostó en su silla, mirando a Hinata con un brillo en los ojos cuyo significado conocía bien.

Dejó la vela encendida sobre la mesa y al cabo de poco rato la había convencido para irse a la cama. Hinata se tumbó en el colchón y rodeó a Naruto con los brazos, sonriendo al pensar en la rapidez con que estaba venciendo sus temores. Entonces él prosiguió con su educación.

A la mañana se encontraban frescos y listos para dirigirse hacia el oeste atravesando los valles del condado de York y dejando atrás los tristes páramos, y al acabar el día llegaron al condado de Westmorland.

-Prácticamente estamos en Escocia -declaró Hinata, ante lo cual su excelencia y su hermana se sintieron ofendidos. Ella se rió de su indignación cuando le aseguraron que todavía no había visto el paisaje más hermoso del mundo. Incluso el famoso pintor Constable lo había afirmado, se jactó Ino.

El tercer día lo dedicaron a serpentear a través de cerros y colinas rocosas y entre resplandecientes lagos surcados por brisas. Hinata podía percibir la magia en el aire, las colinas adquirieron un tono esmeralda tan verde que sintió que se le partía el corazón. Las extensas y onduladas cumbres asomaban a su alrededor por todas partes. El aire era cada vez más escaso a medida que aumentaba la elevación. Tal vez aquella fuese la forma más simple de explicar la presencia de la musa de los poetas en aquellos parajes azotados por el viento, pensó Hinata, pero allí donde miraba la recibía la belleza, desde la imponente majestuosidad de Saddleback a las ovejas que dormitaban felizmente junto al agua azul de los valles.

Cuando se detuvo para admirar el lago de Grasmere, echó un vistazo al duro perfil de Naruto recortado contra el sol, con el pelo revuelto por el viento. Las colinas onduladas, marrones y verdes, moteadas por las nubes, se extendían ante sus ojos, y Hinata comprendió que aquel era su mundo, su verdadero elemento, no la afectada la opulencia del Parlamento y la mansión, ni las atestadas calles de Londres bajo la atenta mirada de la sociedad, sino aquel extenso paisaje, con sus cielos melancólicos y sus rústicas comodidades.  
Y cuando al ponerse el sol divisaron la mansión de Konohagakure, deslumbrante en la distancia, él parecía el digno señor del castillo que contemplaban, elevándose por encima de un pequeño lago que relucía como un espejo. Durante un largo rato todos se quedaron quietos mirándolo.

La mansión poseía tal aire de eterna permanencia que hizo que Hinata se acordase de la frase que Naruto le había susurrado la mañana del duelo: «Quédate para siempre». Por primera vez desde que él la había pronunciado, Hinata se planteó lo que había querido decir con ella. Comprendió que las palabras «para siempre» no suponían un capricho vano para un hombre que residía en un castillo con siglos de historia. Por un instante su seguridad se tambaleó, pese al cariz romántico del acuerdo que los unía, se trataba de algo temporal. ¿O no era así?. La única respuesta a su pregunta fue el sonido de un halcón que volaba en círculos por encima de ellos.

Naruto lo miró, entornando los ojos para protegerse del sol.

Las flores salvajes se mecían en los campos de alrededor, y el camino polvoriento que tenían delante trazaba una curva en torno al lago.

-No me habías dicho que vivías en un auténtico... castillo -dijo Hinata siguiendo con la mirada la extensa contramuralla de color azul grisáceo que defendía la empinada cima de la colina, a unos ocho cientos metros de distancia.

Naruto la miró de reojo, sonriendo débilmente.

La mansión Konohagakure tenía almenas y elevadas torres circulares en los muros distribuidas a intervalos regulares y un alto torreón cuadrado, y Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarse a unos arqueros disparando largas flechas desde allí y a unos caballeros saliendo a la carga sobre sus caballos de batalla. Era un escenario idílico, como un sueño.

El halcón emitió de nuevo un grito con aire triunfante.

Hinata alzó la vista hacia el ave majestuosa, tapándose los ojos con mano.

-Es precioso.

-Se crían aquí. Si te gusta la cetrería, te enseñaré las jaulas. Vamos. Hace siglos que no estoy en mi casa.

Hinata lo siguió hasta el coche, desconcertada. En Londres le había parecido el hombre ideal, lleno de riqueza e influencia, poseedor de refinada intensidad cosmopolita, un hombre cuya sutileza y diplomacia innatas facilitaban el logro de sus elevados ideales. Sin embargo **,** allí, en el hogar de sus antepasados, no podía evitar verlo o una suerte de señor guerrero duro y fuerte en plena madurez. El castillo tenía dragón y todo, según descubrió Hinata al toparse de nuevo con la arpía de la señora Chiyo, aunque esta vez no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquella mujer la intimidara.

La mansión era por dentro un laberinto de pasillos, recovecos y huecos en los que ella se imaginaba perfectamente que Naruto y sus hermanos habían disfrutado de pequeños jugando al escondite. Mientras Ino le hablaba con excitación de los fantasmas que moraban el castillo, Naruto la llevó a dar una vuelta por aquel lugar enigmático y extraño.

Los elementos dorados y banales del gusto rococó de su madre cubrían los motivos de estilo jacobino, más antiguos, oscuros y robustos **,** y todo ello se hallaba encerrado en un caparazón medieval. Ino apenas podía contener su entusiasmo mientras corría de un lado para otro, tocándolo todo y reconociendo los objetos familiares que encontraba en cada habitación. Había un salón veneciano, una sala china, un salón de baile y una sala de billar, y todos ellos llevaban la impronta del estilo de inspiración versallesca de la duquesa Kushina.

La sección más reciente del castillo, espaciosa y redecorada con gusto, conducía a un comedor oscuro mucho más antiguo con una larga mesa gris. El gran vestíbulo y las habitaciones con tapices eran las estancias más vetustas. Hinata casi podía imaginarse a los antepasados de Naruto tramando sus planes de batalla contra los clanes de la frontera escocesa. Ella dejaba volar su imaginación mientras miraba todo lo que la rodeaba. Ojalá su padre hubiera podido ver aquel lugar.

Unido a la parte trasera del castillo se hallaba un jardín de invierno con un naranjal. Más allá de las vidrieras había terrazas con arbustos podados, y en el centro, un pequeño jardín. Hinata advirtió que las decenas de hectáreas con amplias extensiones de césped y bosques en pendiente que se hallaban más allá de los jardines pertenecían a Naruto, así como el lago profundo de color añil situado a la sombra de las laderas.

Salieron al patio cubierto de grava, donde Naruto le señaló la capilla, la residencia de los sirvientes, el despacho de la finca y el cobertizo de los carruajes, y los enormes establos y caballerizas ubicados más lejos, en la parte trasera.

Ino y Sakura se marcharon corriendo a visitar a sus caballos favoritos mientras Hinata y Naruto regresaban al interior.

-Tienes un hogar maravilloso, Naruto. De verdad, maravilloso. Parece un lugar sacado de las novelas de Walter Scott -dijo ella, agitando la cabeza con asombro.

-Te doy mi más calurosa bienvenida -respondió él suavemente, llevándose la mano de Hinata a los labios. Ante la pregunta de un lacayo, Naruto ordenó que las cosas de ella fueran depositadas en la habitación contigua a la suya. Formuló aquella impúdica orden sin inmutarse. Ella lo miró de reojo, sorprendida pero contenta con la actitud abierta con que encaraba su relación.

Parecía que por fin estaban de acuerdo: ella había renunciado a la seguridad de la regla principal de las cortesanas, y él por fin parecía haberla aceptado de forma sincera en su vida. Esa noche Naruto la llevó a la lujosa cama donde él mismo había sido concebido y la poseyó con un vigor que respondía a la fuerza que aquella tierra le otorgaba.

Los días siguientes Hinata descubrió que, aun habiendo estado ausente durante meses, Naruto era uno de los pilares de la vida local, pues era requerido casi a diario por personas que recorrían kilómetros para pedirle consejo o ayuda. Él siempre encontraba tiempo para ellos.

Ella se mantuvo ocupada cuidando de las jóvenes damas. Aunque tan solo era la amante de Naruto, ellas sentían admiración por Hinata. El afecto y la necesidad que le demostraban la ayudó a curarse casi tanto como el amor de Naruto. Cada tarde soleada iban a merodear por el campo con sus sombreros de ala ancha en busca de paisajes que dibujar.

A pesar de que Ino y Sakura ya eran prácticamente adultas, ninguna de las dos había conocido a su madre. Hinata se sentía conmovida por su ansiosa necesidad de sentirse queridas y su buena disposición a aceptar sus consejos. En los días sucesivos, entre tés y bizcochos, pronto se enteró de que a Ino le asustaba la idea de hacer su debut en sociedad, consciente de que las patrocinadoras de Almack's y las personas de su clase la mirarían con ojos de lince, buscando en su conducta alguna señal del carácter escandaloso de su madre.

Sakura, por su parte, le confesó que su condición de pupila sin dinero había sido durante mucho tiempo un gran suplicio para su orgullo. Le preocupaba lo que sería de ella cuando Ino hiciese su entrada en sociedad y se casase.

El lunes de su segunda semana de estancia en el campo, Ino prometió a Hinata una mágica sorpresa.

-Hoy la voy a llevar a ver el sitio más espectacular de todos. Lo hemos reservado para el final, ¿verdad, Sakura? Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra y soltaron una risita.

-Vaya, ¿de qué se trata? -preguntó Hinata, mientras colocaba la cesta de la comida y los cuadernos de dibujo en los brazos del sufrido lacayo.

-Es el castillo de Pendragon -anunció Ino en tono reverente . Hace muchos años fue el castillo de Uther Pendragon... ¡el padre del rey Arturo!

-Qué fantasiosa eres, Ino.

-¡Es verdad! Es un sitio espeluznante. Algunas personas dicen que Merlín el Encantador está encerrado en el gran tejo que vigila las ruinas.

-Tonterías.

-Está diciendo la verdad, señorita Hyuga, en serio - confirmó Sakura, asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza a la vez que abría mucho los ojos.

-Mis hermanos solían jugar allí de pequeños a los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda -dijo Ino sonriendo ampliamente, y a continuación se apartó del sol. Partieron a pie y se encontraron con varios lugareños por el camino: un trío de niños pastores que estaban cuidando del rebaño, un anciano campesino que conducía su carro con pollos en dirección al mercado y dos hombres curtidos de aspecto competente a los que Ino presentó como el guardabosque y el administrador de fincas. Les dijeron que se dirigían de vuelta a la residencia para comer.

Hinata se quedó mirando divertida cómo Ino les preguntaba por los campos y bosques de los alrededores con toda la seriedad de la dama legítima de la mansión. Ellos atendieron sus peticiones con los ojos brillantes, pero Hinata se percató del interés varonil que mostraban por ella, la «institutriz», y los rehuyó sin apenas pronunciar una palabra.

El bronceado administrador de fincas aseguró que no podía ponderar lo suficiente al duque por la prosperidad que había brindado a los vecinos con su mentalidad previsora aplicada a las mejoras agrícolas. El corpulento guardabosque de voz suave confesó que había recibido instrucciones de hacer la vista gorda en lo relativo a la práctica de la caza furtiva en las tierras de su excelencia, lo cual contribuía a la reputación que tenía Naruto de propietario benévolo.

Finalmente se separaron, el lacayo caminaba penosamente tras ellas, cargado con las provisiones. Cuando se hallaban cerca de Wild Boar Fell, divisaron una manada de ponis salvajes bebiendo en el río Eden. Se detuvieron y observaron a los ponis con deleite, hasta que la manada decidió que el grupo no era de fiar y huyó en estampida por encima de la colina. Entre exclamaciones de alegría por el encuentro inesperado con los ponis, retomaron su camino en dirección a las amenazantes y escarpadas ruinas del castillo de Pendragon.

Hinata contempló fascinada el armazón de piedra de la antigua fortaleza. El castillo de Pendragon, un fragmento vivo de un mito añejo, se mantenía en pie en un lateral, por encima de cuyo deteriorado pináculo sobresalía un gran árbol, mientras que la otra mitad de la muralla se había desplomado.

Se acercó y exploró el lugar mientras Ino ordenaba al lacayo que preparase la merienda. Hinata podía imaginarse a la banda de picaros jugando a que eran los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda del rey Arturo. Oyó a sus espaldas el sonido de unas pisadas en las rocas y giró para descubrir a Sakura abriéndose paso con dificultad entre piedras cubiertas de musgo.

-Estaba pensando que nunca he oído hablar de los otros hermanos de lady Ino -le dijo Hinata a la chica-. Solo conozco a Naruto y a lord Menma.

-Bueno, el segundo en nacer fue lord Nagato, pero no se habla de él en buena sociedad. - Lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro-. Me temo que es la oveja negra.

-¿De verdad se dedica al contrabando? -susurró Hinata.

-Yo lo creo capaz de eso, aunque tiene buen corazón, señorita Hyuga.

-¿Por qué se hizo lord Nagato contrabandista?

Ninguna de las dos vio a Ino acercarse saltando de roca en roca, pero por lo visto ella las había oído.

-Porque quería rebelarse contra papá por haber sido cruel con él -declaró-. Mi padre no era su padre, en realidad tampoco el mio, Solo Naruto y Menma tienen su sangre. Naruto es el heredero, Nagato se suponía que tenía que ser el suplente.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, e Ino soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- No pasa nada. No me importa hablar con usted de mi familia, mi querida señorita Hyuga. Ahora es usted una más. -Le dio un abrazo a Hinata cuando llegó a su lado, y luego rió y se balanceó sobre una roca-. Todo el mundo sabe que mi madre tenía montones de amantes... y yo haré lo mismo cuando sea mayor -dijo en tono desafiante.

-¡Ino!

Ella se encogió de hombros con aire indiferente, sin hacer el menor caso a la mirada horrorizada de Hinata.

-El único de mis hermanos que le gustaba a papá era Naruto.

Hinata se planteó por un momento sermonear a la muchacha, pero llegó a la conclusión de que solo la estaba poniendo a prueba para ver su reacción.

-No es raro que un hombre centre toda su atención en su heredero y se olvide del resto de los hijos.

-Papá murió poco antes de que yo naciera, así que no sé cuáles eran sus motivos, pero reconocerá que no se portó muy bien que digamos. Lo único que sé es que un día Nagato se hartó, abandonó Oxford y se hizo a la mar. Después de Nagato vienen, Gaara y Menma.

-Son increíblemente guapos -susurró Sakura...

-Tengo hambre -se quejó Ino.

-Entonces celebremos nuestro banquete -dijo Hinata con una risa radiante. Cuando se sentaron para comer el refrigerio compuesto de jamón en lonchas, queso y fruta, Hinata recorrió con la mirada las facciones de Ino.

-Háblame de tu madre, Ino. ¿La recuerdas?

-Un poco. Era muy guapa y lista y no tenía miedo de nada-dijo la muchacha, apartando la mirada con aire pensativo en dirección al río rumoroso-. Todos la envidiaban, por eso la gente la odiaba... porque tenía un alma demasiado grande para la cajita donde el mundo la metía.

Sakura miró con inquietud a Hinata.

-Naruto se avergüenza de nuestra madre, pero solo porque papá lo puso en contra de ella a propósito.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Eso dice Menma -aseguró Ino, con una mirada insólitamente sombría en sus grandes ojos azules -. Naruto ni siquiera me deja preguntarle por mamá, aun siendo el hermano mayor y el que mejor la conoció. No es justo. La gente habla de sus amantes y sus salones y sus escándalos, pero ¿alguna vez ha oído hablar de cómo murió, señorita Hyuga?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, sin saber si sería capaz de soportarlo. Había algo tremendamente siniestro en el hermoso y lozano rostro de la chica.

-Nuestra madre empezó a relacionarse con los emigrantes franceses durante el período del terror. Recibió una carta en la que le pedía ayuda su amiga íntima, la vizcondesa de Turenne, con la que había estudiado en la Sorbona. Aquella dama le pedía a mamá que se llevase a sus hijos y los sacase de Francia... Su marido, el vizconde, había sido asesinado por una turba. Arriesgando la vida, mamá se marchó directamente a París y a partir de entonces se comprometió a ayudar a los hijos de los aristócratas a escapar a Inglaterra. Durante los años siguientes hizo diversos viajes a Francia, en los que puso a salvo a más hijos de nobles.

Aunque los jacobinos por fin habían abandonado la guillotina, los emigrantes seguían siendo considerados traidores de Francia y ayudarlos a escapar era ilegal. Mamá fue arrestada en el otoño de 1799, durante los últimos meses del Directorio. Fue acusada de ser una agente monárquica y una espía inglesa, y luego fue llevada ante el pelotón de fusilamiento y ejecutada.

Hinata la miró fijamente.

-Es cierto -murmuró Sakura, asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza.

Hinata no parecía capaz de asimilarlo. Durante unos instantes nadie pronunció palabra.

¿Aquella era la mujer de la que Naruto se avergonzaba?

Ino -dijo por fin Hinata con delicadeza-, tu madre fue una auténtica leona. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien tan valiente. Sé que quieres ser como ella, pero espero por tu bien que trates de seguir a rajatabla las normas del decoro, por lo menos hasta que estés casada, porque la verdad, querida, es que resulta muy doloroso que todo el mundo te critique. Creo que ella hubiera deseado que te lo advirtiera. No quiero ver cómo te hacen daño, y también espero que recuerdes que si te metes en un lío con algún joven, es posible que uno de tus hermanos tenga que batirse en duelo para defender tu honor. Cariño, ver que alguien a quien quieres poner su vida en juego por un estúpido error que has cometido... es algo muy duro. Te lo aseguro.

Hinata advirtió que sus palabras habían calado hondo. Ino la miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y asentía con la cabeza. Tras dejar a un lado tan desagradables temas, terminaron la comida y se quedaron sentadas un rato dibujando las ruinas del castillo, con el árbol que asomaba por encima y el río serpenteante. Cuando recogieron las cosas y emprendieron con pesadez el camino de vuelta a la mansión, Hinata se sentía adormecida debido al relajo. Con los ojos cerrados se dejaba arrullar por el gorjeo de los tordos del campo, cuando de repente oyó un ruido de cascos de caballo a sus espaldas. Las chicas y ella se volvieron, mientras el lacayo se apartaba del camino de un landó descubierto tirado por rucios.

-Oh, Señor -exclamó Ino entre dientes-. Es lady Kazahana y las niñas de mamá.

-¡Ino! -la increpó Sakura, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?

-La marquesa, nuestra vecina más insoportable **.** Se ha empeñado en cazar a dos de mis hermanos para casarlos con sus horribles sobrinas. Pobre Naruto, él carga con la peor parte. Al oír aquello Hinata se puso rígida, mientras el cochero vestido con librea tiraba de los caballos.

Inmediatamente la fornida mujer con sombrero de plumas se asomó por encima del carruaje y gritó con voz atronadora:

-¡Lady Ino! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Ino soltó un suspiro. Sakura la siguió en dirección al carruaje para saludar a sus vecinas.

-¡Precisamente veníamos a verte, querida! ¡Estás preciosa! ¡Si ya casi estás hecha una mujer!

-Gracias, milady -dijo Ino en tono sufrido.

-Señorita Haruno -dijo la marquesa de mala gana al reconocer a Sakura.

-Lady Kazahana. Lady Sara, lady Amaru, qué alegría verlas -respondió Sakura obedientemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Con un enérgico aire presuntuoso, lady Kazahana se volvió a Ino y comenzó a intercambiar bromas con sus sobrinas.

Hinata hizo una mueca para sus adentros. Podía distinguir a veinte metros a una madre de la sociedad que ejercía de casamentera. Aquel era indudablemente el aspecto más desagradable de su vida como una extraña. Probablemente cada hija casadera de la nobleza del norte ambicionaba convertirse en la mujer de Naruto, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Él había mantenido su llegada en secreto y se había limitado a ocuparse de sus asuntos, pero obviamente se había propagado la noticia de que uno de los solteros más deseados de Inglaterra estaba de vuelta en casa. Hinata tenía la desalentadora sensación de que aquel trío no era más que el principio. Afortunadamente, era imposible que alguna de aquellas chicas de rostro pálido amenazase con arrebatarle el lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de Naruto.

Aquellas muchachas, con sus expresiones tensas y desagradables, no mostraban la menor chispa de ingenio, simpatía o labia. Se quedaron sentadas en el landó enfrente de su despótica madre, hurañas, mirando a Ino como si la despreciaran por su belleza, su ímpetu y su ardor. Una tenía la barbilla endeble y los ojos apagados, la otra poseía una nariz respingona y tenía todo el aspecto de una joven bruja.

-¿Y quién es esta? -inquirió la mujer con voz cantarina, mirando detenidamente a Hinata con recelo. Al ser aludida, Hinata se acercó cautelosamente, preguntándose con qué réplica maliciosa hubiera contestado Tsunade a la marquesa.

-Lady Kazahana, permítame presentarle a la institutriz, la señorita Hyuga -dijo Ino.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza.

-Lady Kazahana.

-¿Institutriz? - ella la examinó de arriba abajo, desde el ala de su sombrero hasta la punta de sus botas de piel de cabritilla-. Hum, pensaba que ibais a una academia en Londres, querida -dijo, girándose hacia Ino.

Por lo visto solo las personas con título eran dignas de dirigirse a lady Kazahana.

-He sido expulsada -anunció Ino, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-No ha sido expulsada exactamente, milady -la corrigió Hinata en tono de reproche, viendo que lady Kazahana abría los ojos de golpe. Hinata procuró sonreír a la muchacha .Qué traviesa es.- Se volvió hacia la marquesa con un aire encantador haciendo ver que controlaba la situación-. Evidentemente, la chica está bromeando, milady. Su excelencia simplemente consideró que a lady Ino le vendría bien un poco de aire del campo después de pasar tantos meses en la ciudad.

-Ah, qué bien que el duque de Konohagakure la consulte sobre la salud de su hermana, señorita... Em, ¿cómo era?

-Hyuga -dijo Hinata con serenidad, asombrada por la nota insinuante de sus palabras.

-Eso, disculpe. Me sorprende que su excelencia no haya traído a otra señora de compañía.

-La señorita Hyuga es una institutriz altamente cualificada -replicó Ino con determinación, frunciendo sus cejas doradas, y se acercó a Hinata.

-Seguro que sí, pero parece que acabara de salir de la escuela. La institutriz de mi sobrina está buscando un nuevo puesto ahora que su discípula se ha casado, ¿sabes? Es suiza, muy eficiente. Sería perfecta para ti. Me aseguraré de comentarle el tema a su excelencia cuando vayamos a su casa. Después de todo, ¿qué saben los solteros sobre las buenas costumbres? Lady Kazahana clavó de nuevo sus ojos en Hinata lanzándole una mirada de una breve y deslumbrante malicia.

Hinata se limitó a mirarla. ¿Acaso creía aquella engreída criatura que el duque iba a tontear con la institutriz de su hermana? Obviamente **,** todo era una farsa, pero ¿quién se creía que era aquella mujer para dudar del duque Uzumaki?

-Lady Kazahana -dijo ella, incapaz de refrenar la lengua-,le aseguro que la impecable reputación de su excelencia se fundamenta en un aplicado cumplimiento de las buenas costumbres y un extraordinario concepto del honor.

Había defendido a su patrón como una leal sirviente.

Sin embargo, entonces comprobó que, pese a haber intentado tranquilizar a lady Kazahana en lo referente a su presencia en la mansión, había logrado el efecto contrario. Los ojos de la mujer echaban chispas ante lo que consideró un desafío a su autoridad, pero Hinata se mantuvo firme.

-¡Qué extraordinaria impertinencia! -soltó ella-. ¿Este va a ser tu modelo de comportamiento, Ino? ¿Una señorita de Londres con los aires altivos de la ciudad? No puede ser, te lo digo yo. ¡No puede ser!

-Negarse a arrastrarse ante milady no es precisamente ser arrogante -respondió Hinata, sorprendida de lo fácil que resultaba bajar los humos a las mujeres presuntuosas. Era tan sencillo como poner en su sitio a los caballeros demasiado cariñosos.

Lady Kazahana se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡No voy a permitir que una simple institutriz se dirija a mí de ese modo! Discúlpese, joven.

-¿Por qué, señora? Simplemente estoy recordándole la magnífica reputación de su excelencia.

-¡No necesito que me lo recuerde, señorita! ¿Recordármelo a mí? Es usted una descarada. Su excelencia se enterará de esto. Ante aquella amenaza Hinata hizo exactamente lo contrario de lo que debería haber hecho.

Lo sabía de sobra, pero después de aguantar durante tantos meses las odiosas miradas de mujeres como aquella detestable marquesa no pudo evitarlo. Respondió a la mirada feroz de lady Kazahana con una media sonrisa de diversión serena y cómplice, como si quisiera decir: «Cuéntele lo que quiera, él no va a deshacerse de mí». Era la sonrisa de una cortesana.

Lady Kazahana la miró fijamente, ruborizada y llena de desconcierto.

-Milady -intervino Ino con cautela-, tal vez ahora no sea el mejor momento para hacer visitas.

-Hemos venido a ver las ruinas y estamos un poco cansadas -comentó Sakura con ansiedad.

-¿Querrá venir mañana a la hora del té?

-¡Vaya! -dijo lady Kazahana, desplazando recelosamente la mirada de Ino a Sakura y de ella a Hinata-. Mañana estaré ocupada. ¿Estará en casa su excelencia el miércoles por la tarde?

-Es difícil saberlo. Últimamente mi hermano está muy ocupado...

-Dile que quiero hablar con él -ordenó a Ino.

Incluso la despreocupada Ino se mostró intimidada.

-Sí, señora.

-¡Cochero! -ladró lady Kazahana. Lanzó a Hinata una última mirada penetrante mientras el cochero y el postillón se ocupaban de hacer girar el carruaje.

Ellas permanecieron junto al camino observando cómo la marquesa y sus sobrinas se alejaban en su landó. Ino se volvió y miró a Hinata con los ojos centelleantes de una risita.

-¡Menuda cara se le ha quedado! ¡Creí que se iba a caer del coche!

-Ha sido culpa mía -comenzó Hinata, pero las dos chicas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, e incluso el lacayo soltó una risita.

-¡Se lo merece! ¡Hace años que se lo merece! -gritó Sakura, enjugándose una lá señorita Hyuga, por favor, ¿me enseñará a defenderme así?  
Naruto sonrió al oír la historia de lo sucedido con lady Kazahana y le aseguró a Hinata que él se encargaría de limar las asperezas, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: la marquesa y sus sobrinas tan solo eran las primeras de otras muchas. Jóvenes inocentes, hermosas y recatadas de toda la región acudían con el pretexto de visitar a Ino, y mientras tanto metían las narices como gatitas curiosas en cada habitación por la que pasaban, tratando de vislumbrar a Naruto. Él había abandonado prácticamente el primer piso con el fin de evitarlas.

Esa noche Hinata se quedó despierta viendo cómo él dormía con su perfil recortado contra la luz de la luna, y se sorprendió pensando que Naruto tendría que casarse algún día. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella entonces? ¿Quedarse? ¿Marcharse? No tenía ni idea. Era un tema del que no habían hablado, no tenían ningún motivo por el que hablar de ello, puesto que la elección de Naruto en materia de novias no tenía nada que ver con ella. Para los hombres de su clase el matrimonio se basaba en el poder y las propiedades, tan sencillo como eso. Hinata no se opondría a que él cumpliera con aquella obligación, sabía que un amante de tan ilustre cuna no le podría ofrecer su apellido y ella no lo había esperado en ningún momento.

Aun así, era doloroso.

Se consoló pensando que, a pesar de que nunca podría llevar su apellido, tenía lo que importaba de verdad: su pasión, su ardor, su corazón.

En un principio lo único que deseaba era ser libre e independiente y poseer una fortuna para alcanzar cierta estabilidad, y ahora lo tenía. Iba camino de conseguirlo. Él le había devuelto tantas cosas que ella había perdido cuando la oscuridad y la infamia habían estado a punto de engullirla, que le resultaba inconcebible romper su promesa inicial y liarse con un hombre casado. Cada ápice de su integridad tan duramente lograda significaba demasiado para ella como para echarlo a perder de nuevo. Cuando Naruto se casara ella tendría que buscar a un nuevo protector para poder vivir consigo misma.

Descartó aquella escalofriante idea recordándose que él no había mostrado interés por ninguna de las jóvenes damas que habían acudido con la esperanza de echarle el guante.

Todavía no había motivos por los que dejarse llevar por el pánico. Si Naruto tenía planes de matrimonio, tal vez los reservase para dentro de unos años. Una oleada de anhelo le recorrió el cuerpo, y se quedó mirándolo en la oscuridad. Se acercó a su cuerpo cálido y fuerte, relajado por el sueño, y lo despertó recorriendo con una caricia posesiva su pecho y su vientre perfectamente plano, una caricia destinada a seducirlo. Tenía la piel tan caliente y tan suave... Era un hombre tan atractivo... Le besó la mejilla y el torso. Necesitaba hacerle saber en ese preciso instante que él le pertenecía.

Le besó el cuello y lo acarició suavemente hasta que empezó a moverse. Al despertarse soltó un gemido y se abandonó a la voluntad de Hinata mientras ella devolvía su miembro a la vida. Se colocó encima de él y lo besó. Sujetándolo, poseyéndolo, se introdujo su miembro rígido y le hizo el amor con una devoción tempestuosa.

-Oh, Dios, eres mi fantasía -dijo él en voz baja, mientras ella empleaba todos los trucos que conocía para intensificar su placer, excitándolo hasta que él la apartó de encima y la colocó boca abajo. El profundo resuello de Naruto inundó el mundo de Hinata cuando sintió su duro pecho contra la espalda. Él le deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la sujetó mientras la penetraba por detrás.

Ella se encorvaba de placer, disfrutando del dominio de Naruto. Se olvidó de sus temores con el gozo primario de su cópula. Él la sumió en el éxtasis con cada embestida fuerte y profunda, Hinata se embriagó con sus gemidos. El resto fue una mezcla vaga de deseo, placer y pasión, mientras los dos se esforzaban por saciarse mutuamente. Al rato, cuando alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo, Hinata sintió que las lágrimas brotaban tras sus ojos cerrados, lágrimas de liberación que la dejaron vacía y sumida en la desesperación.

Todo era en balde. Lo tenía entre sus brazos... lo tenía en la palma de la mano, y lo sabía, pero nunca llegaría a poseerlo de verdad como él la poseía a ella.

«Cuando amas a un hombre estás en su poder», pensó, meditando con tristeza sobre la regla de las cortesanas que había rechazado tan confiadamente. «Cuando una cortesana se enamora está perdida.»

Estaba completamente a merced de su hombre, y lo sabía. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabase pagando el precio de su locura.  
Naruto le recorrió la espalda con largas y suaves caricias. Ella se quedó escuchando los latidos de su corazón con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y él le besó la frente.

-Te quiero -susurró Naruto.

«Espero que sí», pensó ella, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 22

* * *

Tal vez las renovadas ansias de vivir de Naruto se debieran al duelo y a su encontronazo con la muerte. Se sentía vivo y lleno de energía, estaba feliz y enamorado, y se sabía amado a su vez por la única mujer que lo hacía sentirse completo. Lo único que empañaba su satisfacción y su peculiar nuevo sentido de pertenencia era la constante sensación de culpa que le causaba saber que aquella situación era injusta para Hinata, a lo que se sumaba ahora la carta que acababa de recibir de lord Ashura Otsutsuki, de quien parecía depender su destino.

La misiva se hallaba discretamente doblada sobre el escritorio, delante de él. Mientras consideraba la oferta y sopesaba los riesgos, permaneció sentado con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los talones sobre el escritorio, afilando cuidadosamente su pluma de ave con un cortaplumas.

Meses atrás había oído hablar a Hinata de la curiosa regla según la cual no podía mantener relaciones con hombres casados. Con la misma certeza con la que sabía que estaba obligado a casarse de acuerdo con su posición y a engendrar herederos, sabía que cuando llegara el momento haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que ella se quedase con él. No pensaba dejar que volviera a llevar aquella vida de cortesana. Lo hacía por el bien de ella.

Lo único que faltaba por hacer antes de responder la carta de Otsutsuki era asegurarse de que el amor de Hinata por él era tal que le resultase imposible despedirse cuando a él le llegara la hora de casarse. Quizá fuese cruel por su parte despojarla de lo que consideraba su moral de superviviente, pero sabía perfectamente que ella lo necesitaba, maldita sea, y no iba a dejar que se marchase. Si de veras lo quería, se doblegaría ante la necesidad del matrimonio con su habitual elegancia llena de dignidad.

«¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguirlo?», pensó soltando un suspiro. La única respuesta que se le había ocurrido para aliviar la inquietud que atenazaba su conciencia había consistido en trabajar diligentemente de acuerdo con la promesa que le había realizado de procurar mitigar la grave situación de los niños desamparados de la madriguera.

Días antes había escrito a las asociaciones benéficas más importantes de Londres y las había sondeado en busca de información, estadísticas, un informe sobre las condiciones de sus instalaciones, etc. Cuando pusiera en orden sus conclusiones y regresara a la ciudad, pretendía sentarse en el club con lord Aburame, el ministro del Interior, y conseguir su promesa de colaboración.

Por un instante su mente retrocedió hasta el momento en que ella lo había despertado en medio de la noche y había hecho el amor con él deliciosamente. Disfrutó del recuerdo de su dulce exigencia, sobre todo sabiendo lo lejos que había llegado una vez superado su temor a ser tocada. ¿Qué hombre no había soñado con verse requerido por una belleza tan sensual?

Nunca sabía lo siguiente que iba a hacer ella. No era de extrañar que la encontrase tan excitante. Que Dios lo ayudase, se había enamorado locamente de ella.

El sonido de pisadas en el pasillo lo arrancó de su nebulosa ensoñación, y a continuación se oyó un golpe en la puerta de su estudio.

-¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y se asomó una de las últimas visitas de Ino: una insípida joven con el rostro redondeo y unos rizos de color castaño cobrizo.

-¡Oh, excelencia, siento mucho molestarlo! Su criado me dijo que encontraría a lady Ino aquí.

-Ah, no, soy yo el que lo siente -dijo él poniéndose en pie educadamente con aire cansino.

La muchacha tardaba en irse, avanzando poco a poco, agarrada al pomo de la puerta.

-Qué feliz accidente. Se encuentra bien, espero. -Sacudió sus rizos.

-Esto... Sí, gracias. -«Criatura descarada», pensó irritado al reconocer a la hija del barón Akimichi. «Un accidente, y un cuerno.»

-¿Sabe que acabo de asistir a mi primera temporada? -dijo con un ceceo afectado.

-Enhorabuena. Estoy seguro de que es toda una celebridad.

Ella se enroscó un rizo en un dedo mientras se acercaba a él. Naruto miró a su alrededor en busca de escapatoria, pero no vio ninguna forma de huir.

-Estaba convencida de que encontraría a su excelencia en Almack's o en algún otro sitio, pero no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Naruto se quedó quieto mirándola fijamente, preguntándose si aquella muchacha habría oído los rumores de la ciudad -algo más que rumores- sobre él y su famosa amante. Seguro que sus mayores no habían permitido que aquella señorita oyese semejantes habladurías. Pero, Dios Santo, ¿qué pasaría si ella los hubiera visto juntos en algún sitio? ¿Qué pasaría si reconociera a Hinata?

-¿No le gusta la sociedad, excelencia? -preguntó la chica sonriendo con afectación, mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-Bueno, ha sido una época de mucho ajetreo para el gobierno -dijo, obsequiándola con su sonrisa más zalamera-. Entre las sesiones y el fin de la guerra...

-Ah -dijo ella, y entonces comenzó a parlotear sobre la sociedad como si fuera una patrocinadora de Almack's en potencia.

Naruto tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión.

No solo temía lo que podía ocurrir si ella posaba sus ojos sobre Hinata, sino que también era consciente de que debía salir de aquella habitación. Sentía cómo los latidos de su corazón sonaban acompasados con el tictac del gran reloj de la etiqueta: el que señalaba el momento en que la reputación de una joven señorita empezaba a peligrar al visitar a solas a un caballero en una habitación, pese a no haber sido invitada. Pese a que todo fuera una astuta treta femenina.  
Las normas eran las normas, y en el pasado docenas de intrigantes ambiciosas junto con sus padres habían intentado echarle el lazo empleando aquellos medios. Pero habían fracasado, y lo mismo le ocurriría a ella. El matrimonio ya era algo suficientemente malo sin que a uno lo engañasen para llevarlo al altar.

-El campo parece terriblemente aburrido después de haber estado en la ciudad, ¿no cree? Y también solitario -dijo la hija del barón soltando un suspiro y aproximándose cada vez más.

-Bueno, seguro que una joven y encantadora dama como usted tiene infinidad de amigos. Como Ino -dijo intencionadamente-. Permítame que vaya a buscarla...

-Oh, no se moleste, por favor, excelencia...

-No es ninguna molestia -la interrumpió él con una tensa sonrisa-. Solo... iré a buscarla y le diré que venga.

Mientras abandonaba la habitación a toda prisa, oyó cómo la muchacha pataleaba de frustración.

Al escuchar a la baronesa y a otras mujeres hablando en el salón, se vio obligado a moverse a hurtadillas como un ladrón en su propia casa para que no lo abordasen. Las madres siempre estaban al tanto de todo, lo sabía por experiencia. Subió la escalera de dos en dos y llegó al piso de arriba, maldiciendo para sus adentros a su hermana, que organizaba aquellas citas y luego se olvidaba de ellas. Buscó a las chicas en el piso superior y al no encontrarlas por ninguna parte se preguntó si habrían salido. Si hubieran emprendido una de sus excursiones diarias por las colinas, Hinata se lo habría dicho.

Al ver a la doncella de Ino le preguntó si había visto a su hermana. La mujer se puso pálida, asintió con la cabeza y le reveló su paradero:

-Han ido al antiguo tocador de la duquesa, excelencia -dijo, encogiéndose al hacer una reverencia.

EI entrecejo de Naruto se frunció al tiempo que su rostro se ensombrecía.

-¿Cómo?

-Que están en la habitación de la duquesa, señor.

Naruto se giró con expresión ceñuda y recorrió el vestíbulo con paso airado. No podía creer que su hermana hubiera desafiado de forma directa aquel antiguo tabú. Subió la escalera con rigidez hasta el cuarto piso. Apretó los dientes al oír el sonido de carcajadas juveniles procedente de una habitación situada al fondo del pasillo, y cuando abrió la puerta de golpe una ira feroz asomó a sus ojos.

Ino se hallaba sentada frente al tocador dorado de su madre, con un aspecto absolutamente ridículo bajo la elevada peluca blanca con joyas que llevaba su madre. Estaba aplicándose en la mejilla una pequeña brocha untada con cola y colocándose otro de los parches de seda de su madre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -gruñó él en tono amenazante. Nadie movió un músculo.

Ino saltó de la banqueta, se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta, quitándose rápidamente la alta peluca.

-Nada.

Sakura se quitó la boa de plumas que se había puesto alrededor del cuello y fue junto a Ino con aspecto asustado.

-Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí -dijo con voz grave, pronunciando claramente cada palabra.

-La señorita... Hyuga nos dio permiso -balbució Ino.

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?

Naruto echó un vistazo al oír la voz de Hinata.

Ella estaba leyendo acurrucada en el sillón de la ventana. Inmediatamente cerró el libro de golpe, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-No hay nada malo en estar aquí.

Obviamente ella no podía saber que había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Nadie puede entrar en esta habitación, como muy bien saben ellas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo. Ino, quítate inmediatamente esos horribles parches y vete abajo corriendo. La baronesa Akimichi y su hija han estado esperándote un cuarto de hora.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo? -gritó ella-. Eres como papá. ¡Ella también era mi madre!

-Mírate, pareces una fulana. ¡Quítate esas cosas de la cara! -rugió él.

-¡Naruto! -Hinata dio un paso ante él-. No le grites. No es más que una niña jugando a disfrazarse.

-No te metas en esto. Ino...

-¡Me voy! -Se quitó el último parche de seda de la mejilla y pasó corriendo delante de ellos, con aire espantado y dolido. Sakura la siguió en silencio a toda prisa. Naruto también lanzó a su pupila una severa mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Hinata cuando las chicas se marcharon.

Él cerró la puerta de un golpe y se volvió hacia ella

-¡Creía que las podía dejar a tu cuidado!

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Llevo dieciséis años intentando convertir a esa criatura rebelde en una dama. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a traerla aquí!

-Naruto, la chica tiene derecho a conocer a su madre... y tú también.

-De no haber sido por un accidente, la mujer que nos trajo al mundo no sería nuestra madre. La señora Chiyo fue para mí la madre que nunca llegó a ser la Zorra Uzumaki.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Ella lo intentó. Tu padre no la dejó.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mis padres.

-Ni tú tampoco. -Le tendió el libro que había estado sujetando y se lo ofreció. Era un viejo volumen encuadernado con una cinta azul que se podía utilizar para atarlo. Le lanzó una mirada compasiva-. Cógelo, Naruto. Es el diario de tu madre.

Él observó el libro y luego la miró a ella, asombrado y receloso.

-¿Has estado leyendo su diario? ¿Cómo has podido?

-Estoy segura de que ella lo entendería, sobre todo si consigo hacerte ver lo mucho que te quería. Cariño, estoy empezando a comprender por qué estás tan enfadado con ella.

-¿Enfadado? ¿Quién dice que esté enfadado? No estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? -bramó-. Tengo que pasarme toda vida disculpándola por haber sido una puta. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado con ella?

\- Naruto, sé justo con ella. Seguro que ahora te das cuenta de que tu padre empañó tu imagen de ella antes de que fueras lo suficientemente mayor para saber...

-¡Mi padre fue un buen padre! Me enseñó a distinguir el bien del mal... Tú no lo entiendes. -Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones y sosegar su tono brusco y atronador, pues no quería que Hinata supiera lo irritable que lo ponía aquel tema-. Yo era lo único que tenía mi padre -logró decir- Puede que bebiera demasiado, sí, pero tuvo la dignidad de quedarse con ella en lugar de arrastrar nuestro apellido por el escándalo del divorcio después de que ella diera a luz a Nagato. ¿Y cómo se lo agradeció ella? Acostándose con un marqués de Gales y teniendo a Gaara. Ahora me alegro de que mis hermanos estén en el mundo, pero ¿no te parece extraño que siguiera teniendo hijos cuando nunca los quiso?

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que no los quería? Ella lo sospechaba. Naruto, busca entre esas páginas... -De nuevo intentó darle el diario, pero él lo rechazó y se dirigió a la puerta con paso airado, como si fuera a echarse a volar si no se largaba de allí.

-Esto es absurdo. Me voy. -Alargó la mano en dirección al pomo de la puerta, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

-«Minato ha empujado hoy a Morley a desempeñar otra vez el papel de padre... » -Hinata hizo una pausa. Naruto se detuvo, dándole la espalda. Conde de Morley había sido su título de cortesía hasta el momento de heredar el título de duque de Konohagakure. No necesitaba darse la vuelta y mirar a su amante para comprender que había abierto el diario de su madre y le estaba leyendo un pasaje.

-«Pobre hijo mío. Se siente tan culpable por recibir él solo el amor de su padre que intenta ser a su vez un padre para sus hermanos pequeños. Es demasiado para un niño de trece años. Es muy serio y formal... Podría perdonar a Minato su frialdad, la insensible y hastiada indiferencia con que me trata, pero ¿cómo voy a perdonar que le haya arrebatado a mi hijo la infancia despreocupada que debería haberle ofrecido antes de tener que enfrentarse a un mundo de responsabilidades mucho mayores que las del común de los hombres?»

Naruto cerró los ojos, afligido.

-«Estoy segura de que nuestro Naruto está a la altura de su destino, pero a veces cuando veo a ese hombrecito formal y, valiente me entran ganas de cogerlo en brazos y decirle: "Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre no quiera a tus hermanos. La tengo yo"»

-Es suficiente -susurró él. Parecía como si en su pecho ardiese una hoguera en la que se agitasen emociones que amenazaban con desgarrarlo. Sus omóplatos semejaban clavos de acero después de llevar tantos años erguidos, siempre obligado a dar ejemplo y a comportarse de forma intachable. A ser perfecto. Aquella era la obligación que le había impuesto su padre. Él no se conformaba con menos. No cometas ningún error. No hagas el tonto.

Tragó saliva. No se sentía con valor suficiente para darse la vuelta, pero había un espejo en la pared que tenía al lado y en él podía ver que Hinata lo estaba mirando, llena de compasión y de afecto.

Apartó la vista de ella rápidamente y su mirada vagó por la atestada y medio olvidada habitación mientras luchaba consigo mismo. Vio el almohadón de terciopelo donde el gato favorito de su madre solía posarse, y aquello desencadenó en él una oleada de recuerdos que lo hizo echarse a llorar.

Agachó la cabeza. Hinata se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda.

-Háblame -dijo ella con dulzura.

-Yo... -Respiró temblando-. Yo tenía prohibido quererla. Era solo un niño, y la necesitaba... pero mi padre veía las muestras de amor hacia ella como una traición. Yo era lo único que él tenía, me lo decía cada vez que se emborrachaba. Ella podía acostarse con los demás **...** podía tener sus hijos bastardos, decía, pero yo era su hijo. No era justo para mis hermanos... no era justo para mí... y yo sabía que tampoco era justo para ella.  
Hinata susurró su nombre y lo rodeó con los brazos. Él la agarró con fuerza al sentir que los muros de la ira, muros de piedra, se desplomaban silenciosamente en su interior.

-Cuando aquel pelotón de fusilamiento francés la mató, oh, Dios, Hinata, sentí deseos de... incendiar la tierra. Durante tantos años me comporté con ella como un bastardo insensible, como él quería que hiciera. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo la conduje a eso. Está muerta por mi culpa.

-Naruto...

-Si no la hubiera juzgado con tanta dureza, mirándola por encima del hombro como si yo no tuviera defectos, ella no se habría sentido obligada a redimirse con insensatos actos de heroicidad. ¡Si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que quería decirle, ahora mismo estaría viva!

-¿Qué querías decirle, Naruto?

-Que la quería, Hinata. Por favor, dime que ella lo sabía.

-Lo sabía -susurró Hinata, abrazándolo con fuerza-. No te avergüences de ella nunca más, Naruto. Te dio lo mejor de sí misma: tu corazón lleno de amor. Al oír aquellas palabras rebosantes de dulzura, Naruto perdió totalmente la serenidad. El sentimiento de pérdida era muy profundo y se hallaba intrincadamente arraigado en su interior.

-Hinata, la única persona de la que me avergüenzo es de mí mismo.

Naruto se sentó, apoyó la cabeza en las manos y luchó por reprimir las lágrimas. Finalmente perdió la batalla y, soltando una abrupta maldición, dejó que la tristeza se apoderara de él. Hinata lo abrazó, posó la cabeza de Naruto en su pecho y lo consoló como la madre que no había llegado a conocer.

Los días pasaron...

La desaparición de los antiguos muros de Naruto había aumentado literalmente su capacidad para amar, como si su corazón se hubiera henchido más allá de los límites que durante tanto tiempo habían constituido su defensa. Sin embargo, su devoción por Hinata había empezado a atormentarlo, consciente del riesgo que corría, de lo que debía hacer, de la elección suicida que tenía que realizar: su honor o su corazón. Sabía que no podría ocultarle sus desgarradas emociones durante mucho más tiempo.

En ese momento él se hallaba en las almenas del torreón, examinando sus tierras y campos repletos el primer día de la cosecha haciendo todo lo posible por dejar a un lado el sentimiento de culpa. Logró apartarlo de sí una vez más y súbitamente reparó en una figura que avanzaba a caballo por el camino. Entornó los ojos contra el sol elevado de la tarde.

Miró fijamente, convencido de que la vista le fallaba, pero a medida que la figura solitaria se acercaba sobre un caballo blanco y robusto que se movía con pesadez, consiguió distinguir el libro que el hombre llevaba metido bajo el brazo, el reflejo de sus gafas de sol, y cayó en la cuenta de que era Hiashi Hyuga, que cabalgaba hacia la mansión del mismo modo que Don Quijote arremetía contra los molinos.

-¡Caramba! -murmuró en medio de la brisa.

Entró dando grandes zancadas y ordenó a sus sirvientes que saliesen a recibirlo, mientras encargaba a otros que le preparasen una habitación. Hinata había salido con las chicas a ver a los segadores, pero no creía que estuviera mucho rato fuera con el calor que hacía. En cuanto a él, salió al patio y se quedó esperando para dar la bienvenida personalmente al anciano cuando llegara. Pese a que todavía desaprobaba severamente la actitud de Hiashi, su educación y lealtad hacia Hinata le dictaban que al menos debía recibir a su padre cortésmente.

No obstante, para sorpresa de Naruto, cuando Hyuga llegó al patio se bajó del caballo con rigidez y rechazó el refrigerio que se le ofreció y miró a Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 23

* * *

-Señor Hyuga, le doy la bienvenida a mi casa... -comenzó Naruto.

-Me gustaría hablar con su excelencia, si es tan amable -lo interrumpió el anciano en tono severo. Sorprendido, Naruto señaló el castillo.

Mientras hacía pasar al viejo Hyuga le dio la impresión de que iba a recibir una reprimenda. En cuanto entraron en su estudio, Naruto se sentó y empezó a sentirse como un escolar de Eton al que han pillado cometiendo una travesura muy grave. El caballero erudito se llevó las manos a la espalda y lo miró fijamente. El lacayo se retiró y cerró las puertas.

-Permítame que vaya al grano -dijo Hiashi-. He venido a pedirle, señor, que se porte como es debido con mi hija o que la deje directamente.

Naruto notó la boca seca.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que se case con Hinata. La última vez que nos vimos me dijo una verdad muy difícil de digerir. He venido a devolverle el favor. Usted se hace llamar hombre de honor; haga, pues, lo que es honrado. Naruto asimiló lo que acababa de oír, sopesando cuidadosamente las palabras antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Con el debido respeto, señor, Hinata es muy feliz siendo mi amante. Se siente protegida y querida. No lo hace por dinero. Yo me aseguro de que sea feliz cada día... cada hora. Los dos somos felices.

-Sin duda usted es feliz, pero no mi hija. Hinata es una dama distinguida. Nunca podría ser feliz siendo la querida de un hombre. Necesita más que eso en la vida. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y miró a Hyuga por encima del hombro con señorial indignación.

-Estimado señor, he protegido a su hija y he sido inmensamente generoso con ella, mientras que usted la dejó en la miseria para que se defendiera por sí misma. Así que absténgase de darme clases diciéndome lo que Hinata necesita.

-¡No va a seguir prostituyendo a mi hija!

-Francamente, señor, Hinata se prostituía ella misma y ya lo hacía antes de conocerme. No me mire como si yo la hubiera llevado por el mal camino, fui yo quien la rescató de ese mundo.

-A cambio de dinero, excelencia. A cambio de dinero. Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo con el corazón palpitando de rabia y culpa.

-Me temo que es imposible. Nos sentimos a gusto tal y como estamos.

-¿Y qué tipo de vida le espera a Hinata cuando ya no lo haga sentir tan «a gusto», ¿estúpido arrogante? ¿Cuando se haya cansado de jugar con ella... ? ¿Cuando se quede embarazada de usted? -preguntó Hyuga con voz áspera-. Sé cómo se las gastan los hombres como usted, señor. Le pagará para que lo deje solo en cuanto se quede prendado de otra belleza. Mi hija no es ninguna puta. ¡Por Dios, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie! Era una chica inocente cuando fue atacada. ¡Hizo lo que hizo para sobrevivir!

-No estoy jugando con ella -dijo Naruto con serenidad, mirando fijamente la puerta-Da la casualidad de que quiero a su hija.

-Sí, joven, estoy convencido de ello. -Su mirada se hizo penetrante-. Arriesgó su vida para acabar con los enemigos de ella. Pero ¿cómo va a limitarse a eso? Tiene que dar el último paso, Uzumaki. Tiene que casarse con ella. Creo que en el fondo lo sabe tan bien como yo.

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi condición.

-Oh, claro, su condición: el hombre intachable, el modelo de virtud masculina. Señor duque, tiene que conseguir llegar a lo más alto de la sociedad, ¿no es así? ¿Y qué supone la vida de una joven sino un corazón que pisotear en medio de su camino?

-Me da igual lo que ocurra, tengo intención de cuidar de ella.

-Hasta que se convierta en un inconveniente. Hasta que se case con alguna muchacha mimada de la sociedad que le prohíba seguir viendo a Hinata. Usted quiere más a su reputación que a ella. Sinceramente, excelencia, después de todo lo que he oído sobre su persona **,** esperaba más de usted. Al igual que yo... al igual que el joven Kiba Inuzuka... le ha fallado a Hinata.

-No le he fallado -dijo Naruto en un tono que sonaba a falso, como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza en el estómago. Todavía creía oír las palabras de Hinata resonando en sus oídos: «Todo el mundo me ha fallado, Naruto». «Yo no te fallaré», le había prometido él.

-Tengo una amplia esfera de influencia, y hay innumerables responsabilidades que dependen de mí -dijo acaloradamente, lamentando que aquel insensato hubiera conseguido que se pusiera a la defensiva. Sus propias excusas le sonaban mezquinas-. Tengo que casarme por el bien de mi familia. Por el amor de Dios, no puedo casarme con mi amante. El escándalo sacudiría a todo el partido. ¡Eso no se puede hacer!

-¿Es este el duque virtuoso, el hombre de principios... que se doblega ante los dictados del libro de etiqueta en lugar de actuar sinceramente?

-Le ruego que no me insulte bajo mi propio techo, señor.

-No deseo insultarlo. Ni tampoco tengo el poder suficiente para impulsarlo a hacer lo correcto. Lo único que puedo hacer es decirle lo que aprendí sentado en mi celda todas las noches desde que usted me visitó y me abrió los ojos a la cruda y odiosa verdad: que no podemos elegir qué parte de la realidad deseamos ver y qué parte preferimos pasar por alto. Tenemos que estar dispuestos a contemplarlo todo de forma global, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Yo no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando por alto y de que la persona que más quiero en el mundo estaba sufriendo una herida que nunca podré reparar. -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia-. Tengo que vivir conmigo mismo, con ese monstruoso error.  
Si pudiera me llevaría a Hinata de aquí hoy mismo para evitar que le haga daño, pero ya no tengo derecho a interferir en su vida. Lo sé. Sé que ella no lo dejaría aunque yo se lo suplicase. Está enamorada de usted. Desde el día que lo llevó a la cárcel supe que estaba enamorada de usted. Si le hace daño después de todo lo que ella ha pasado, le juro sobre la tumba de mi esposa...

-Preferiría perder la vida antes que tocarle un pelo.

-Espero que de verdad piense lo que está diciendo. -Hiashi lo miró fijamente, apretando el libro con fuerza. Naruto se fijó en que no era un manuscrito iluminado, sino una Biblia.

-Excelencia, no soy un hombre importante -dijo el anciano erudito-. En general, soy un idiota. Tan solo puedo exhortarlo a que demuestre su tan cacareado honor y advertirle que, si deja escapar el amor verdadero para proteger su fama mundana, un día se despertará y se dará cuenta de que no es mejor que yo: un maldito idiota ciego.

Cuando Hinata volvió encontró a Naruto de un humor extraño, parecía distraído y un tanto distante cuando ella e Ino le contaron que habían atraído a los ponis salvajes de las colinas con manzanas, Ino y Sakura se marcharon enseguida a lavarse para la cena, y entonces Naruto le contó a Hinata que su padre había estado en la mansión.

-¿Qué? -Ella lo miró asombrada, alegre y un tanto agitada. No veía a su padre desde que él se había enterado de que era una cortesana-. ¿Cómo ha conseguido salir de la cárcel? ¿Está aquí?

-No lo sé, no entramos en detalles. Ha preferido quedarse en la posada del pueblo. Volverá para cenar con nosotros.

-Oh, no. -A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón-. Eso solo puede significar que no lo aprueba.

-Sí, es la impresión que me dio.

-¿Te dijo algo?

Él sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista.

-Hinata...

Ella se disponía a marcharse con el fin de acicalarse para la cena, pero regresó junto a él al oír que la llamaba en voz baja. Naruto la miró con una expresión triste en el rostro.

-¿Sabes que te quiero?

Hinata sonrió y le acarició el hombro.

-Sí, y yo a ti. ¿Ocurre algo? Él posó su mano sobre las de ella, que permanecían apoyadas en el hombro de Naruto, y se volvió para robarle un beso distraído.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz -susurró.

-Soy más feliz aquí contigo de lo que lo he sido en toda mi vida.

Él la abrazó y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, olvidándose momentáneamente de la inquietud que le causaba volver a ver a su padre. Finalmente Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y dejó que se fuera. Afortunadamente su padre había llegado antes de la cena, de manera que podrían tener una conversación íntima. En el jardín había un gran tejo con un banco situado alrededor del tronco. Se sentaron a la sombra mientras los rayos de luz se extendían a través del campo de bochas.

Hinata esperaba recibir la regañina de su vida, pero en lugar de ello su padre le pidió disculpas por la agresión que había sufrido con tal aire de congoja y arrepentimiento que a ella le entraron ganas de llorar. Le costó convencer a su padre de que el amor de Naruto la había ayudado mucho a recuperarse.

-Pero no es tu marido, querida -protestó él cautelosamente, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo... confío en él, papá. Lo quiero. Si se casase conmigo, se verían perjudicadas su carrera política y su reputación, por no hablar de la de Ino, y él puede hacer muchas cosas buenas por el mundo. ¿Qué es más importante: mi conveniencia o los miles de personas cuyas vidas podrían mejorar con la labor de Naruto? Se que debe de sonar muy extraño pero, para ser sincera, ¿qué más da que no tengamos un papel en el que diga que somos marido y mujer? Yo sé en el fondo de mi corazón que él me quiere.

Su padre arrugó el entrecejo, frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza con un semblante tan apenado que la alegre fachada que Hinata se esforzaba por mantener estuvo a punto de desmoronarse, y poco faltó para que le soltara la verdad: que deseaba más que nada en el mundo ser la esposa de Naruto. ¿Qué alternativas tenía? Era una cortesana, era su amante. Aquel era su papel y debía aceptarlo. Lo último que querría Naruto era que su mujer repitiese el escándalo de la Zorra Uzumaki... aunque, por lo que Hinata sabía ahora sobre Kushina, ella habría aguantado las calumnias con orgullo.

-¿Cómo has conseguido salir de la cárcel? -preguntó, ansiosa por cambiar de tema. Él le lanzó una mirada sombría.

-He pedido algunos favores que me debían mis colegas de la universidad. Ella no tenía valor para preguntarle por qué no había hecho aquello al principio, y aunque refrenó la lengua, su padre pareció leerle el pensamiento con su mirada de tristeza.

-No les pedí ayuda enseguida porque me preocupaba mi reputación, como al duque -admitió con remordimiento-. Nunca me lo perdonaré. Hinata suspiró y le dio una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro.

-Pues espero que lo hagas, porque yo te perdono. Además, esa es una de las ventajas de vivir deshonrado: yo, por mi parte, ya no tengo que preocuparme nunca más por mi reputación. Él la miró frunciendo el entrecejo ante la ocurrencia, pero Hinata sonrió para confirmarle que se encontraba bien.

Poco después la cena fue servida.

Hinata percibió la tensión existente entre Naruto y su padre, aunque los dos eran demasiado educados para comportarse con rudeza. Por fortuna, el continuo parloteo de Ino llenó los silencios incómodos y logró que todo el mundo se divirtiera. Cuando por fin Sakura consiguió intervenir en la conversación, Hiashi se percató de que había otra rata de biblioteca sentada a la mesa y disfrutó mucho haciendo hablar a la muchacha. Ino se quedó desconcertada por un momento al dejar de ser el centro de atención, pero entonces llegó a la conclusión de que quería demasiado a su amiga para darle importancia y se comió la cena alegremente mientras escuchaba la conversación sobre libros.

Hinata observó a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y advirtió que la estaba mirando de forma extraña. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, pero él alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y le cogió la suya, contemplándola mientras los demás discutían sobre _Los viajes de Gulliver._ Esa noche, antes de que su padre se marchara y las chicas se fueran a la cama, él la llevó a lo alto del torreón y la sedujo bajo las estrellas **,** arrancándole lágrimas desde lo más profundo de su corazón con sus susurros de eterna devoción.  
Naruto la trataba con tal dulzura, y con una ternura tan exquisita que parecía como si supiera que al día siguiente le iba a romper el razón en mil pedazos.  
Hinata se hallaba en el pasillo situado fuera del estudio de Naruto, escuchando con un repentino presentimiento, Él la había llamado por alguna razón pero, a juzgar por lo que estaba oyendo, no la esperaba todavía.

-Sé que le tenéis mucho cariño a la señorita Hyuga, chicas, pero en la ciudad las cosas son mucho más complicadas que aquí. Solo con saludarla en el parque con la cabeza se arriesgaran a poner en peligro se reputación.

-¿Quieres cortar con ella, Naruto? -gritó Ino.

-No se trata de «cortar» con ella. Ella lo entiende. No es lo que yo quiero, simplemente las cosas son así.

-Pero herirás sus sentimientos...

-¡Y nosotras la queremos!

-Por supuesto que sí. Todos la queremos. Chicas, tan solo me preocupa vuestro futuro.

-¿Vas a cortar con ella, Naruto? -oyó Hinata decir a Ino.

-Claro que no. Los hombres tenemos un código diferente, como bien sabéis.

Tras aquel breve momento de escucha furtiva, Hinata consideró que era un buen momento para entrar. Todos se quedaron en silencio y se giraron con un aspecto un tanto culpable al haber sido pillados hablando de ella, pero Hinata les sonrió en actitud comprensiva.

-Él tiene razón, Ino, Sakura. No hieren mis sentimientos en absoluto. Podemos hacernos una señal. ¿Cómo era? Si me ven, abren sus sombrillas o sus abanicos, y yo lo interpretaré como un «hola» de lo más alegre y les responderé de la misma forma.

-¡Oh, señorita Hyuga! -gritaron, y le dieron un abrazo-. ¡Lo sentimos tanto!

-No sean bobas, ustedes no tienen la culpa. En el fondo sigo siendo una profesora, así que, si no se comportan lo mejor posible en lugares públicos, me enfadaré mucho. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud mientras ella abrazaba alegremente a las chicas.

-Todo irá bien. vayan, márchense y empiecen a preparar su equipaje, porque según parece volvemos a Londres. -Se volvió hacia él con aire expectante. Naruto se despidió de ellas haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Si a las damas no les importa, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Hyuga en privado. Después de que Sakura e Ino salieran, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos azules de Naruto emitieron un brillo triunfal cuando se dirigió hacia Hinata con aire resuelto y la agarró por los brazos con cierta vehemencia.

-No lo vas a creer. Siéntate.

-¿Volvemos a Londres?

-Sí... pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Adónde vamos a ir? Es decir, ¿voy a ir contigo, a donde quiera que sea?

-Por supuesto -respondió él en tono de mofa-. ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte sin mi arma secreta política, mi adorable, chispeante y bellísima amante!

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la noticia? Pareces el gato que se comió el canario.

-Hinata, he sido elegido para ir al Congreso de Viena con la delegación inglesa. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos.

Naruto elevó los puños en señal de victoria.

-¿No es increíble?

Se paseó nervioso, lleno de emoción.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ese congreso va a ser el encuentro internacional más importante desde la época de Carlomagno?

-¡Oh, Naruto, saldrás en los libros de historia, como muchos de tus antepasados! Él sonrió abiertamente y se ruborizó un poco.

-El regente todavía tiene que aprobar mi nombramiento, pero gracias a Ashura Otsutsuki cuento con la recomendación del primer ministro. Por supuesto, Wellington también participará.

-Espera un momento... ¿Qué has dicho de lord Otsutsuki?

Él se volvió hacia Hinata con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella advirtió el parpadeo de una vaga inquietud en sus ojos azules.

-Fue él quien mencionó mi nombre ante el comité.

-¡Naruto! -Hinata lo miró atónita.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él, sintiéndose un tanto culpable.

-Si ha sido idea de Otsutsuki tiene que haber trampa.

-Bueno, sí que la hay -murmuró Naruto, rascándose la nuca mientras se reía con incomodidad. La miró con una emoción suplicante reflejada en los ojos, y a continuación bajó la barbilla hasta que casi le tocó el pecho-. Dios, no sé cómo decírtelo.

Ella se puso pálida.

-No te habrá pedido que arriesgues otra vez la vida...

-No, nada de eso. -Naruto tragó saliva-. Quiero que sepas que no significa nada. Es solo... -Vaciló.

-¿Qué?

Él respiró profundamente, cobrando ánimo de forma visible.

-Quiere que me case con su hija, Shion. Y le he dicho que sí. Naruto apenas se sentía con valor para sostener la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata. Los ojos de ella se habían puesto vidriosos y su rostro se había demudado. Se hundió en el sofá más próximo con la mirada perdida.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

-Por favor... no lo malinterpretes. Tú eres la mujer a la que quiero. Tarde o temprano tengo que casarme. Los ojos de Hinata parecían enormes y se habían tornado oscuros, y cuando habló su voz sonó como un leve susurro.

-¿La chica sorda?

-Sí. Ashura no tiene más herederos. Su hija debe dar a luz un hijo antes de que él muera o su título volverá a pertenecer a la Corona. -Se agachó ante ella-. Él simplemente quiere que alguien proteja a la chica. Hinata...  
Por un momento Hinata se quedó sin habla, se levantó y pasó junto a él, y a Naruto se le partió el corazón al oír el frufrú de la seda de su falda.

-Es de la edad de Ino.

-No importa. Mi relación con lady Shion será poco más que fraternal. Tú eres la mujer a la que quiero, a la que necesito. La que me inspira. Eres mi alma gemela. Sé que comprendes mi posición, Hinata. Por favor, dime algo.

-Creo que no voy a poder soportarlo -susurró ella.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Hinata. Sabes que tengo que aprovechar, esta oportunidad.

-¿Un hijo, Naruto? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No lo va a traer la cigüeña. ¿Cómo voy a compartirte con otra mujer? -gritó.

-No puedes tener celos de ella.

-¿Por qué no te deja en paz ese viejo zorro? ¿Y si es una trampa?

-No es una trampa. Acabo de recibir una carta de lord Sarutobi en la que confirma mi nombramiento.

-¿Lo confirma? Entonces ya lo sabías... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¿Desde cuándo, Naruto? -inquirió Hinata enfadada.

-Desde hace unos días -consiguió decir él.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada de odio y se dirigió al escritorio con paso airado, rebuscó hecha una furia entre su contenido hasta que encontró el comunicado del primer ministro. Naruto se fijó en que a ella le temblaban las manos y agachó la cabeza.

-«Hatake está a punto de caer en otra depresión _-_ leyó ella en voz a alguien formal y sereno que esté disponible...»

De repente pareció perder el interés, arrojó la carta al escritorio y se fue a mirar por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza contra el pecho.

-Sabía que pasaría esto -dijo-. Lo estaba esperando.

Él dio un paso en dirección a la esbelta y crispada silueta de Hinata, y entonces cambió de parecer.

-¿Tienes que casarte con ella para no perder el nombramiento? -preguntó ella en un tono cuidadosamente neutral, todavía de espaldas a él. Una oleada de dolor invadió a Naruto mientras la miraba apenado, y, cuando se decidió a hablar, las palabras brotaron profusamente.

-Me parece que los dos sabemos que se trata de algo más que el nombramiento, cariño. Aunque estuviera dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, el problema no desaparecería. En algún momento tendré que casarme, según lo exige mi posición. ¿Por qué no hacer también algo bueno por el país si se me ofrece la oportunidad? Se hizo un largo y profundo silencio.

-Es una oportunidad única en la vida, Naruto -dijo Hinata finalmente-Tal vez incluso sea tu destino. Enhorabuena. Estoy segura de que servirás a tu país con tu talento habitual. -Se dio la vuelta, y sus refinadas facciones compusieron una máscara de serenidad- Aparte de eso, lo único que queda por decir es adiós.

-No -dijo él, dando un paso vacilante hacia ella.

-¿Entonces qué? -La fachada de Hinata se vino abajo por culpa de la ira-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Escondiéndonos de la sociedad y del comité de damas? Dios mío  
-exclamó, a punto de echarse a reír de congoja-, ¡estoy enamorada de un hombre que se avergüenza de mí!

-Eso no es verdad...

-Sí que lo es. Te avergüenzas de mí como te avergonzabas de tu madre. Para ti soy una puta, y eso es lo que siempre seré.

-Eso es mentira -bramó él en un tono tan colérico que Hinata se sobresaltó-. Te he dicho mil veces que te quiero.

-Sí, y por eso tu decisión me parece tan extraña. -Lo miró de forma penetrante por un segundo, y luego lo rechazó con un ademán desdeñoso y se dispuso a atravesar la estancia en dirección a la puerta-. Adiós, Uzumaki. Vuelvo a Londres. Él la cogió del brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

-No -dijo. Hinata lanzó una mirada a la mano de Naruto que la sujetaba por el codo y luego ascendió hasta sus ojos y lo miró con una ira febril.

-No... me toques.

-No te vas a ir a Londres.

-No eres mi amo ni mi señor. -Consiguió soltarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo-. Pasaré por la mansión Uzumaki cuando no estés para recoger mis cosas. Después de todo, me las he ganado.

-¿Adónde irás? ¿A qué te dedicarás? -preguntó él ásperamente, elevándose por encima de ella con la intención de intimidarla, como si asustándola fuera a conseguir que lo obedeciera-. Sin mí no tienes adónde ir. Ella siguió mirándolo con odio en actitud desafiante, echando chispas grises por los ojos.

-Tsunade me acogerá. Buscaré un nuevo protector...

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

Ella le dedicó una gélida sonrisa.

-¿Te molesta la idea de que esté en los brazos de otro hombre?- ¿Qué se siente?

-No irás a casa de Tsunade -dijo él apretando los clientes- Déjame si quieres, pero te prohíbo que vuelvas a la... a la prostitución. Te daré todo el dinero que necesites.

-No quiero tu dinero -contestó ella casi chillando, empujándolo hacia atrás, aunque Naruto no retrocedió un paso-. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Es que no aprendes? Dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero él la agarró otra vez. Hinata se giró y lo golpeó en el pecho con una ira fútil, y él la sujetó por los hombros diciéndole zalamerías mientras trataba de calmarla desesperadamente.

-¡Escúchame! -gritó Naruto finalmente, sacudiéndole los hombros.

-¡Déjame!

-Te necesito -imploró él con voz grave y temblorosa-. No te vayas. Eres la única persona que me comprende. Eres mi mejor amiga, Hinata...

-¿Cómo puedes tratarme así entonces? -susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejó de forcejear de repente y apartó la vista, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca para reprimir un pequeño sollozo.

-Oh, Dios -dijo él en voz baja, incapaz de creer que ella se le estuviese deslizando entre los dedos. En pleno momento de furia y terror, consiguió que sus manos soltasen los suaves hombros de Hinata, aunque todo estaba escapando a su control. Ahora que había empezado a perderla no parecía que pudiera evitarlo. Cuando alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo, ella la apartó bruscamente-. Vamos, Hinata **.** Basta ya.

-Déjame ir. Lo entiendo, no puedes casarte conmigo, tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo. Pero a cambio no debes pedirme nunca más que me deshonre. Por favor, Naruto, si me quieres, déjame ir. Puede que solo sea una cortesana, pero tengo mis principios. Tengo que poner punto final o me haré mucho daño. Por fin he conseguido recuperarme gracias a ti, a tu amor. Prefiero perder lo que hay entre nosotros que convertirlo en algo sórdido. No quiero volver a sentirme avergonzada. Lo siento.

-Creía que me querías.

-Si vas a casarte con ella, hazlo honradamente. Haz todo lo que puedas para quererla, si va a convertirse en tu esposa.

-Yo te quiero a ti -dijo él enfadado.

-Pues te voy a dejar -susurró ella antes de pasar junto a él con aire enérgico. Él la agarró por las muñecas y la detuvo de nuevo.

-¡No!

-¡Ten piedad, Naruto! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde... antes de que sea imposible decir adiós... déjame marchar con una parte de mi orgullo intacta. Por favor, por favor...

-Hinata, te quiero...

Naruto estiró la mano para tocarla, pero ella se soltó y salió corriendo del estudio, conteniendo un sollozo.

-¡Hinata!

Naruto salió del estudio dando grandes zancadas y vio cómo Hinata se marchaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Hinata!

Ella no miró atrás y se precipitó escaleras arriba. Naruto podía oír sus sollozos por encima del frufrú de su falda de seda. Empezó a seguirla, pero de repente el lastimero ruego de Hinata para que la dejara marcharse con dignidad se hundió en su corazón, como un anzuelo que tirase de él hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se detuvo, cegado por la confusión, la pérdida y la incredulidad. Gritó su nombre una vez más, pero al ver que ella no aparecía dio un puñetazo contra una puerta de madera que se resquebrajó con un ruido sordo de astillas. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se frotó los ojos con fuerza.  
Todo su ser pugnaba por ir tras ella... por hacer que se quedase aunque tuviera que encerrarla en su habitación hasta que obedeciera. Pero si el hecho de ser su amante podía dañar la frágil opinión que ella poseía de sí misma, Naruto no tenía otra opción que dejarla marchar.

.

.

Continuará...

...

 _ya quedan dos capitulos y el epilogo... :D_


	24. Chapter 24

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 24

* * *

Tsunade la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Tuvieron un reencuentro lacrimógeno en el que Hinata relató entre sollozos la historia a las Tres Gracias, las cuales se desvivieron por consolarla. Y así la Belle Hyuga volvió al ruedo. El negocio estaba en pleno auge en la casa de Tsunade. Hinata permitió que dos tipos de hombres la cortejaran: los que eran demasiado viejos para ella y los que eran demasiado jóvenes para ser tomados en serio. Y entonces, la quinta noche tras su vuelta a la ciudad, fue al King's Theater, en Haymarket, y se lo encontró allí.

Ella estaba recibiendo a sus pretendientes en el palco de la ópera que él le había pagado, rodeada como siempre de hombres hambrientos de sexo de los que ella se aprovechaba alegremente gracias a su ingenio, afilado últimamente como el filo de una navaja, cuando una extraña y punzante sensación se apoderó de ella. Todo pareció moverse lentamente y el sonido se convirtió en un ruido vago de fondo. Agitando el abanico, miró a través de la gran bóveda de color de la ópera y lo vio.  
Estaba sentado con el codo apoyado en el brazo de la butaca y los dedos curvados sobre la boca. No parecía que el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el escenario le interesase lo más mínimo. Tenía una mirada intensa y feroz, y la observaba a ella.

Hinata se quedó inmediatamente sin aire en los pulmones. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y dejó de abanicarse. Su cuerpo entró inmediatamente en calor y a continuación sintió frío y empezó a temblar. Le quitó los ojos de encima y empezó a abanicarse frenéticamente de forma inopinada. No oyó una palabra de lo que le decían.

Durante aproximadamente un minuto y medio, trató de permanecer sentada tranquilamente y fingir que no ocurría nada. De repente se levantó y pidió disculpas al tiempo que se abría paso para salir del palco. Los hombres se ofrecieron a acompañarla mientras ella recorría el pasillo con aire desdichado.

-¡Déjenme sola! -gritó a los que la seguían, tirando con tanta fuerza de la pluma que llevaba en el pelo que le saltaron las lágrimas. Una vez en el vestíbulo, envió a uno de los empleados a buscar su _vis-á-vis_ y huyo de allí en cuanto su competente nuevo cochero dio la vuelta. Fue a casa y lloró hasta dormirse, pero a la mañana siguiente ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tsunade y las demás seguían en la cama después de haberse acostado tarde. Hinata recogió la mayoría de sus elegantes vestidos bajo la blanca y serena luz de la mañana, los cargó en su carruaje y los llevó a la tienda de empeños, donde obtuvo por ellos una fortuna de casi quinientas libras. Luego le indicó al cochero que la llevase a Tattersall's, donde lo despidió tras abonarle su paga, y vendió el elegante _vis-á-vis_ negro y los pura sangre en la casa de subastas por otra enorme suma: dos mil guineas. Sin embargo, no se sintió con el valor suficiente para desprenderse de la gargantilla de diamantes y lapislázulis que Naruto le había regalado la noche del baile de las cortesanas.  
Tras alquilar un coche se dirigió al banco e ingresó en su cuenta los cheques de la casa de empeños, junto con las ganancias obtenidas con la venta del carruaje. Al ir a firmar para realizar el depósito, miró sorprendida los números garabateados.

El total ascendía a treinta y cinco mil libras. Destinó tres mil a los fondos, hizo unos cálculos y de repente descubrió que se encontraba en posesión de una renta decente. A un interés del cinco por ciento, las treinta y cinco mil libras le producirían unas ciento cincuenta libras al año.  
Se recostó y se quedó mirando asombrada la cantidad. Tan solo necesitaba llevar una vida tranquila, modesta y sencilla -el tipo de vida que deseaba al principio- y no tendría que volver a depender de nadie. Ni de sus ricos admiradores, ni de Tsunade, ni siquiera de su padre. Era una miseria comparada con las cifras a las que se había acostumbrado, pero había un abismo entre aquello y vender naranjas. Con aquella renta no tendría que pedir explicaciones a nadie. No podría permitirse tener más sirvientes que una camarera, pero, por primera vez en su vida, de repente era... libre e independiente.

Alzó la vista asombrada hacia la elegante cúpula del banco y cerró los ojos, bendiciendo para sus adentros al amigo que había hecho posible aquella pequeña fortuna.

«Oh, Naruto, cómo te echo de menos», pensó, y la tristeza empañó aquel momento de esperanza. No obstante, recogió su bolso y se marchó del banco, pues todavía tenía cosas que hacer. Ese mismo día, más tarde, se separó de las hermanas cortesanas y se alojó en una tranquila pensión de Bloomsbury, no muy lejos de la casa de niños expósitos. En varias de las residencias exclusivas para mujeres en las que le hubiera gustado hospedarse la habían rechazado porque no aceptaban a personas como ella, pero había huido de la rudeza de sus dueñas sintiéndose extrañamente en paz consigo misma.

Durante los días siguientes se labró otra vez una nueva vida a partir de las cenizas de la anterior. Se pasaba las noches leyendo para escapar de su corazón roto, durante el día se dedicaba al servicio de voluntariado de la casa de niños expósitos y de la Sociedad de Ayuda a los Indigentes, tratando de olvidar sus propias carencias atendiendo las necesidades de los niños de la calle.

A menudo se preguntaba qué tal les iría a Tenzo y Hibachi en la mansión Uzumaki. Aunque las personas vinculadas a las organizaciones benéficas le permitían ofrecer ayuda, mantenían una distancia prudencial respecto a Hinata. Ninguna de ellas parecía interesada en hacerse amiga suya. Si había algo que ella lamentaba era que ya no ocupaba ningún lugar dentro de la sociedad. No era ni respetable ni popular; en el pasado siempre había sido una cosa o la otra. Siendo cortesana se había sentido requerida en todo momento, ahora estaba completamente sola, acosada por los pensamientos sobre Naruto. Su antiguo protector no se alejaba nunca de su corazón. Se alegraba de que su padre se hubiera quedado en Londres para llevar a cabo su trabajo de investigación, pues durante esos días era su única compañía. Él no podía evitar mostrar su satisfacción ante la renuncia de Hinata a seguir llevando una vida de cortesana. Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de orgullo cada vez que la visitaba, lo cual ocurría con frecuencia, ya que muchas noches cenaban juntos.

Mantenía su palco en el Royal Haymarket por su padre. Una vez a la semana lo llevaba a ver una obra. Después de todo, su suscripción a aquel palco de primera clase ya estaba prácticamente pagada y expiraba al final de la temporada. «Disfrútalo mientras puedas», se dijo. Los dos se reían al pensar que, por mucho que él desaprobase todo aquello, no había podido resistirse a disfrutar de las butacas que constituían una gratificación por la anterior ocupación de su hija.

Entonces, aproximadamente una semana después, otro amigo reapareció. Una noche de primero de septiembre Hinata regresaba paseando a casa, con la espalda dolorida después de haber trabajado todo el día con los niños, cuando se encontró a Kiba Inuzuka esperándola sentado en los escalones de la pensión, como solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes.

Él se puso de pie mientras ella atravesaba la puerta, y cuando Hinata se le acercó pudo ver la angustia que se apreciaba en su atractivo rostro juvenil. Los dos permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro durante un largo rato.

-Hola, Kiba -dijo ella al fin.

-Tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Por favor -dijo él con voz ronca.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña sala de estar, él la cogió lentamente en sus brazos y la abrazó como si estuviera hecha del más frágil cristal.

-Lo siento mucho. Tu padre me lo contó todo. -La soltó y le cogió las manos-. Me siento responsable, Hinata. Quiero hacer las paces contigo. Cásate conmigo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se apartó, lanzando un suspiro, y luego volvió a mirarlo.

-No te quiero, Kiba.

-Lo sé. No pasa nada. Pero el matrimonio sería lo más adecuado, Hinata. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tus sentimientos por Uzumaki desaparecerán con el tiempo, pero yo seguiré estando ahí porque formo parte de ti. Nos conocemos desde siempre, ¿no es así? Tú me importas, y tengo una obligación contigo. No soy un hombre que eluda sus responsabilidades.

-¿Es la responsabilidad la que te mueve? ¿Tú tampoco sientes amor por mí? Él le apartó el pelo de los ojos con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo defines el amor? Tú me importas, me siento responsable de ti. Incluso de vez en cuando te encuentro guapa -bromeó-. Tú y yo... Simplemente tiene sentido. Llámalo como quieras, lo único que sé es que no puedes vivir sola para siempre. Tú no. Tienes que ser esposa y madre. Forma parte de tu carácter, y es lo que siempre has querido.

Ella se estremeció y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo puedo darte esa vida-dijo él-. Te lo debo. Me da igual tu pasado. Sé cuáles fueron las circunstancias, y nunca te juzgaré por ello. Podemos irnos de Londres y empezar de nuevo. Sé que te fallé una vez, pero si me concedes esta oportunidad no te volveré a fallar nunca. Hinata cerró los ojos con ansiedad. «Las palabras correctas, pero el hombre equivocado.» Abrió los ojos y lo miró de nuevo.

-Oh, Kiba, no lo sé. Han cambiado muchas cosas. Ya no soy la chica que conociste.

-Sí, en el fondo lo sigues siendo. Pero aunque hubieras cambiado... -Sonrió y le dio una palmada cariñosa bajo la barbilla-. Sigo adorándote como cuando tenías nueve años.

Ella le sonrió afectuosamente.

-Cuando tenía nueve años me tiraste un gusano.

-Una prueba de mi devoción.

Devoción...

La sola palabra hizo que se sintiera insegura. Forzó una sonrisa ante la amenaza de las lágrimas.

-Necesito pensarlo.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Buenas noches, Hinata.

-Se inclinó y le besó las manos, y a continuación la soltó suavemente y se marchó.

...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la había visto en la ópera. Tres desde que ella había abandonado la mansión y salido repentinamente de su vida. Naruto había pasado los días precedentes confundido y desolado. Después de acompañar a su hermana y a su compañera de vuelta a la ciudad, su tiempo se vio consumido por una ronda interminable de reuniones y comités. Asistía a todas las citas, y aprobaba las mociones con su habitual reserva distante y cordial.

-Uzumaki ha vuelto -decían todos, y con ello aludían a algo más que su regreso del campo.

Los hombres del club brindaban por su salud mientras su estrella continuaba ascendiendo. Las patrocinadoras de Almack's lo recibieron de vuelta al rebaño. Pese a que la decepción que habían suscitado sus rumoreadas nupcias se había extendido entre la mitad de las mujeres de la sociedad, las féminas suspiraban a su paso. Parecía que a sus admiradoras les había llegado al alma la galante elección de la pobre, dulce y adorable lady Shion Otsutsuki. Al tomar a la belleza discapacitada por esposa, había sellado su fama de caballero con reluciente armadura.

Se sentía fatal. Se sentía como si fuera un impostor y su alma se estuviera muriendo. Cada vez que veía a Ashura tenía la extraña, siniestra e irritante sensación de que sin darse cuenta había vendido el alma al diablo.

Pasaba los lentos e insustanciales días fingiendo con todas sus fuerzas que Hinata Hyuga no existía, aunque resultaba difícil, teniendo en cuenta que creía verla en la mansión Uzumaki allí donde miraba. No había forma de escapar de su recuerdo, presente en cada habitación. La llevaba en la sangre, bajo su piel, persiguiéndolo como un fantasma despiadado. Todavía tenía prendido en la ropa el olor de ella, su sabor aún permanecía en su lengua y, a veces, cuando intentaba dormirse, casi podía sentir sus caricias, y era tan doloroso que quería morirse. Olvidar.

La olvidaría.

Cada día, cuando entraba en White's con aire resuelto, se preparaba para el golpe, consciente de que el día menos pensado los rumores sobre el nuevo protector de Hinata llegarían hasta él. Pero, afortunadamente, sus compañeros del club procuraban no hablar de ella en su presencia.

Todos excepto uno. Lord Menma volvió de una casa de campo donde había estado pasando un tiempo en medio de su habitual vida relajada. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas. Entró en White's y se encaminó directamente al lugar donde Naruto se hallaba estudiando un manual de alemán para su viaje a Austria, mientras articulaba silenciosamente las complicadas palabras.

Menma posó las manos sobre la mesa y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? Un idiota, estúpido pretencioso. Con la barbilla inclinada sobre el libro, Naruto le lanzó una mirada sesgada y oscura de advertencia.

-Mataste por ella, habrías muerto por ella. Yo vi cómo estaban juntos. Es la mujer de tu vida, Naruto, y la has dejado escapar. ¿Por qué?.

Naruto no respondió.

-Yo te diré por qué, imbécil. Una palabra: miedo. Vete a buscarla.

-No.

-¿Por qué? -gritó Menma.

-Ella me dejó. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-¡Lo que haga falta! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse sentado como un mojigato!

¿Quieres que yo hable con ella por ti?

-No. Por Dios, Menma, baja la voz. -Echó una ojeada a los compañeros de club que tenía alrededor-. Como puedes ver, estoy intentando trabajar, así que ¿quieres dejarme solo de una vez?

-Solo es exactamente como te vas a quedar, excelencia..., y eso es exactamente lo que te mereces. ¿Sabes una cosa? Ella está mejor sin ti, porque tú, amigo mío, eres igual de insensible que nuestro padre.-Menma se apartó de la mesa y se fue con paso airado.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Naruto se quedó contemplando la página de frases en alemán con la mirada vacía. Mientras permanecía allí sentado frotándose la boca lentamente con inquietud, sintió que empezaba a entrarle un pánico indescriptible. El pulso le retumbaba en los oídos. Se vio a sí mismo cerrando el libro que tenía delante. Tomó un trozo de papel de lino y mojó su pluma de ave en el tintero que había a su derecha. Se detuvo con la mano temblorosa, buscando las palabras en su agitada cabeza, y luego escribió:

 ** _NOTIFICACIÓN DE CARTA BLANCA_**

 ** _Por la presente, garantizo con mi firma plena autoridad fiduciaria a la titular de este certificado, la señorita Hinata Hyuga. Todas las deudas contraídas por ella deberán ser remitidas a la casa Uzumaki, St. James Square.  
_**

 ** _Firmado el 12 de septiembre de 1814._**

 ** _NARUTO UZUMAKI_**

Vertió una gota de cera bajo su nombre y estampó su anillo de sello. Cuando la cera se endureció, dobló la nota y se la guardó en el chaleco. Entonces, invadido por una extraña sensación de cautelosa indiferencia, se levantó de su asiento con un mesurado control. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia era de estar en su carrocín, conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles del centro de Londres, fustigando sus caballos en dirección a la casa de Tsunade Senju.  
Se bajó de un salto del carruaje enfrente de la residencia de las cortesanas y llamó a la puerta. Cuando respondió el lacayo de vil apariencia, Naruto se quedó sorprendido al oír al sirviente decir que la señorita Hyuga ya no vivía allí. Tsunade bajó y, tras escuchar los abundantes ruegos de Naruto, le dio con frialdad la nueva dirección de Hinata.

Aunque las peores cicatrices internas que había sufrido estaban sanando, Hinata todavía se ponía nerviosa cuando tenía que recorrer las calles de la ciudad después de que hubiera anochecido. Esa noche había salido de la casa de auxilio infantil más tarde de lo habitual.

Empezó a andar con la intención de parar un coche de alquiler, pero no pasaba ninguno. Afortunadamente poco después del anochecer doblaba la esquina que había más allá de Russell Square, caminando rápidamente en dirección a la pensión. Al mirar la calle que se extendía ante ella se paró en seco. Aparcado enfrente había un coche negro impecable y brillante que ella conocía a la perfección. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

De repente sintió la cabeza liviana.

De algún modo se obligó a seguir adelante. Percibió una el aire cálido de la noche, oyó su voz profunda y refinada de barítono dando órdenes a Konohamaru en el asiento del cochero y el corazón le dio otro salto.

«¡Ha vuelto por mí! ¡Va a hacer las cosas bien...!»

Se recogió la falda de su sencillo vestido de algodón, apretó el paso por miedo a que se fuera a marchar al no encontrarla en casa, y echó a correr.

-¡Naruto!

Inmediatamente él dio la vuelta alrededor del coche y le cerró el paso, mientras la luz de las estrellas relucía en su pelo rubio. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido y los ojos luminosos, tan azules y misteriosos que casi eran tan azules como la inmensidad del mar. Parecía más alto de lo que ella recordaba, más grande y vestido más elegantemente, más majestuoso. Más intimidante todavía que la noche en que lo había conocido.

Hinata redujo el paso y se acercó a él temerosa, apocada una vez más ante su altiva grandeza. Él notaba los anchos hombros cargados de tensión.

-He estado esperándote -dijo Naruto, en tono seco e imperioso, como si se tratase de un reproche.

«Yo llevo mucho tiempo esperándote», pensó ella, con el corazón desbocado. No podía creer que hubiera vuelto. ¿Había cambiado de parecer? Apenas se atrevía a albergar esperanzas.

-He estado fuera.

-¿Puedo robarte un minuto de tu tiempo?

-Claro.

Él asintió lacónicamente.

-Gracias.

-Por aquí.

Konohamaru le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa cuando los dos pasaron a su lado. Hinata condujo a Naruto por la puerta y la escalera hasta su alojamiento. Una vez en el salón, encendió la linterna de la mesa e iluminó su modesta pero acogedora morada. Cuando la luz aumentó se volvió hacia Naruto y se fijó en su rostro demacrado y tenso. Su boca era una línea firme y hosca, y había sombras bajo sus ojos oscuros y turbulentos.

Bajó la mirada, angustiada por el cambio que había experimentado y por el fugaz recuerdo del roce de su piel desnuda contra la de ella. El último día que ella había pasado en la mansión de Konohagakure, Naruto estaba lleno de vitalidad y entusiasmo. Ahora se mostraba más frío que nunca, apartándose con una actitud pensativa y distante, y con las manos enguantadas a la espalda.

-Espero que estés bien.

-Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Mejor imposible -gruñó él.

-¿Qué tal están Ino y Sakura?

-Han vuelto a la academia.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Por medio de la señorita Senju. ¿Por qué? ¿Te estás escondiendo?

-No. ¿Qué quieres?

Él apartó la vista.

-Estoy aquí porque no tuve en cuenta que iba a necesitar... -Vaciló-. Mi nuevo cargo requiere una gran labor de politiqueo y entretenimiento que mi futura esposa no puede llevar a cabo debido a su discapacidad. Necesito una anfitriona. -Se giró y la miro intensamente-Ven conmigo a Viena. La decepción estalló en el pecho de Hinata como los fuegos artificiales de Vauxhall. De modo que no había cambiado de planes. Lady Shion seguía siendo su futura esposa.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo -logró decir ella.

Naruto apretó los dientes y apartó su mirada de frustración, bastante furioso. La mirada altiva y recelosa que le lanzó contrastaba con la desesperación de sus ojos.

-No pienso ponerme en ridículo por ti, Hinata Hyuga. Vamos, los dos estamos a tiempo de retroceder y pensar en ello. Tal vez perdiste los estribos en el campo cuando me abandonaste. Estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo, pero, por Dios, no voy a arrastrarme por ti. Vuelve conmigo y vivamos como antes, sin hacernos preguntas. Estoy dispuesto a darte esto, si es que sirve para halagar tu vanidad. -Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó un trozo de pergamino doblado. Se lo tendió frunciendo el entrecejo pero, cuando ella dirigió una mirada suspicaz a sus facciones, habría jurado que vio un fondo de temor en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

-Otra vez dando órdenes. Muy bien -murmuró Hinata altivamente, y tras desdoblar la hoja de papel procedió a leerla.

Naruto la observó con el corazón en un puño mientras ella leía. Le aterraba su reacción.

Era lo único que podía hacer para refrenarse y no pedirle de rodillas que volviera con él. Recorrió ávidamente con la mirada cada uno de los adorables y familiares planos y curvas de su rostro, mientras ella leía la misiva una y otra vez.

«Te necesito -le dijo él calladamente-. Me muero sin ti.»

Hinata respiró hondo, lo cual en opinión de Naruto solo podía ser una mala señal. El destello gris de sus ojos lo deslumbró cuando alzó la vista y se topó con su mirada absorta.

-¿La carta blanca?

Él asintió con temor, pues había advertido una nota severa en su voz que no acababa de entender. «Era lo que querías desde el principio. Significa que confío en ti tanto como en mí mismo», quería decir, pero por algún motivo le resultaba imposible.

-¿No te dijo Tsunade que ya no soy una cortesana?

Súbitamente alarmado, Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Recordó que Tsunade había mencionado algo por el estilo, pero le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro en su tremendo afán por recuperar a Hinata.

-¿No te lo dijo?

-Sí, pero... Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, Hinata. No Sarutobi o Leinster o Dios sabe quién.

Estoy seguro de que volverás conmigo. Yo... te hago feliz.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Naruto -exclamó ella furiosa, señalando con un gesto la humilde habitación-. ¿Te parece esto el tocador de una fulana? ¿Acaso voy vestida con galas? No. ¿No lo ves? Al final hice lo que tú dijiste. Ahora solo soy una mujer normal que lleva una vida privada e independiente, y a la que casualmente le gusta. Tú tienes a la hija del conde y tu glorioso apellido para consolarte, yo tengo mi trabajo con los niños. Ya no me necesitas y, como puedes ver, yo tampoco te necesito a ti.

-Yo sí que te necesito -dijo él desconsolado.

Hinata sostenía el papel con una mano ligeramente temblorosa.

-¿Y esta es tu forma de demostrarlo? ¿Ofreciéndote a comprarme? ¿De quién ha sido la idea? ¿De lord Otsutsuki?

Él tragó saliva.

-Tómalo, Hinata. Todo lo que he conseguido no significa nada sin ti.

-No pienso volver a ser la puta de nadie, Naruto. Ni siquiera la tuya. -replicó ella, y tras pronunciar esas palabras rompió la carta blanca en pedazos y se los lanzó a la cara.

Naruto la miró fijamente, bastante impresionado, mientras los trozos de papel caían revoloteando en el suelo como confeti alrededor de sus pulidas botas. Hinata alzó la barbilla y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento. La abrió para que él se marchase y esperó a que saliera, pero él no podía dejar de mirarla mientras lentamente caía en la cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. La observó sorprendido, sintiéndose como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, desprovista de los llamativos adornos de su anterior ocupación, privada de la gélida fachada que ya no necesitaba. «Así era ella hasta que Toneri Otsutsuki la eligió como presa», pensó, lleno de asombro.

-Por favor, váyase, excelencia. -Permaneció allí, orgullosa y fuerte, recuperada de sus heridas gracias al amor de Naruto y resplandeciente como un ángel en su arrebato de ira, con el cabello oscuro brillando a la luz de la lámpara.

«Bravo, señorita Hyuga», quiso decir él, pero se limitó a mirarla y pensó: «Amaré a esta mujer mientras viva». Caminó aturdido hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto -dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma altanera-, deséame suerte: me caso con Kiba Inuzuka dentro de dos semanas.

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 25

* * *

¿Casarse con Kiba Inuzuka?

A la mañana siguiente Naruto seguía en un estado de conmoción debido al anuncio de Hinata. El nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago no había desaparecido. Incapaz de comer, envió el desayuno de vuelta a la cocina. En ese momento se encontraba recorriendo el opulento vestíbulo, con los nervios a flor de piel y los ojos rojos a causa de otra noche de insomnio. Impetuoso y crispado, salió a toda prisa a la luz del sol, en un estado que no era precisamente impecable, y esquivó a sus perros, que ladraban y meneaban la cola.

Llegaba tarde a la reunión en el club con el ministro del Interior. White's estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, St. James Street abajo, de modo que siempre iba caminando hasta allí. Y eso hizo ese día, hurgando en su cartera de piel con documentos sobre las madrigueras y maldiciendo entre dientes al tener que correr detrás de una de sus páginas de notas que se había llevado el viento.

«Kiba Inuzuka», pensó amargamente, mientras subía la escalera del número 37 dando grandes zancadas y saludaba con aire ausente al portero que le abrió la puerta.

¡Kiba Inuzuka no era digno de atarle a Hinata los cordones de las sandalias en los tobillos! La idea de que aquel soldado joven y grosero estuviese cerca de sus tobillos lo ponía todavía de peor humor. Maldita sea, ella le pertenecía. Conocía cada centímetro de su piel y de su cuerpo como la palma de su mano.  
«Que dios te ayude -se dijo-. Estás más obsesionado de lo que lo estaba Toneri Otsutsuki.» Corrió por el club hasta que distinguió al brillante ministro del Interior, que sobresalía por encima de un lujoso sillón de cuero, y se juntó con él.

-Milord, le pido disculpas por el retraso.

El poderoso ex primer ministro se asomó por encima del _Times_ que estaba leyendo y lanzó a Naruto una mirada de desaprobación.

-Hum -respondió, bajando el periódico-. ¿Le ocurre algo, Uzumaki? Parece de mal humor.

-Esto... no, señor. -Forzó una ligera sonrisa-. He estado un poco ajetreado preparando el viaje a Viena y todo lo demás, eso es todo. -Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se sentó.

-Claro. Enhorabuena por su nombramiento. Estoy seguro de que actuará con su habitual destreza. Permítame también que lo felicite por sus nupcias, excelencia.

-Gracias -murmuró él, pero el recuerdo de su inminente condena lo abatió de tal forma que perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras sacaba las notas. El vizconde echó una ojeada a su reloj de bolsillo.

-¿De qué quería hablarme, Uzumaki?

-Claro, esto... Veamos, me he enterado de un asunto que considero que puede ser de su interés como ministro del Interior, milord. El ministro entrelazó las manos y lo miró con atención.

Naruto empezó a explicarle las duras condiciones en que se encontraban los niños de la madriguera, la terrible espiral de pobreza y crimen que llevaba a aquellos granujas de cabeza a la horca, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Aquel hombre lo escuchaba educadamente, con los codos apoyados en los suaves brazos de cuero del sillón, pero su alargado rostro lucía una expresión muy poco receptiva.  
No solamente le había arruinado la presentación. Estaba claro que el ministro, quien se encargaba de tratar los asuntos relacionados con el malestar social en toda Inglaterra, no quería oír aquello. Naruto hizo todo lo que pudo, pero el hombre sacudió la cabeza y se puso a hablar de sus limitados recursos, que debían ser destinados a impedir la constante amenaza de insurrección.  
El gobierno al completo mantenía en secreto su temor a que se produjera un estallido de violencia callejera como el que había tenido lugar en Francia, entre los ludistas que se dedicaban a romper las máquinas y el regente que no hacía más que indignar a la población con sus abundantes gastos, y ahora con los numerosos veteranos que volvían a casa sin que hubiera trabajo para ellos. Por desgracia, cómo no, las energías del gobierno no se podían desviar hacia asuntos triviales, etcétera. Además, según dijo el ministro, si uno se volvía blando con aquellos ladronzuelos los incitaría a que cometieran todavía más crímenes con la esperanza de llevarse solo un tirón de orejas.

Al final Naruto se marchó de White's completamente derrotado, con la negativa del ministro resonando en sus oídos. Estaba totalmente decepcionado con su partido y el gobierno. Regresó caminando a la mansión con los hombros caídos, desconcertado y abatido. Ya no sabía qué pensar de sus colegas, con su legislación represiva y su aversión a los campesinos y los pobres. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Lord Uchiha, de los liberales, estaba luchando por la educación de los niños pobres, pero la arrogancia de Naruto le había impedido aunar esfuerzos con aquel hombre. Disgustado consigo mismo, decidió enviar a Uchiha la información recopilada con tanto esmero. Tal vez sirviera de algo a la causa. Al diablo con la gloria personal de convertirse en salvador.

«Todavía harán de ti un liberal», le había dicho Hinata en una ocasión.

«Tal vez, cariño. Tal vez», pensó mientras caminaba lentamente por la abarrotada calle y giraba en St. James Square. Entró arrastrándose en su casa, entregó el maletín de piel y la chaqueta a Walsh, sin reparar en el ceño solícito del mayordomo, y a continuación subió la escalera y llegó al dormitorio que había ocupado Hinata. Con el alma rota, se tumbó en la cama en la que le había enseñado los misterios del amor. Un sentimiento de desesperación recorrió todo su ser.

Se tapó los ojos con la almohada e intentó dormir. Por muy grave que fuese la depresión que sufría Hatake, pensó, no podía ser peor que perder el amor de su vida. A pesar de lo sombrío que había sido aquel día, el acontecimiento social al que se enfrentaba en ese momento le confirmó que la noche iba a ser todavía peor. Si hubiera sido otra clase de hombre, se habría embriagado, pero en lugar de ello se aisló y decidió seguir las formalidades: vestirse con su ropa de noche de etiqueta, subirse a su coche y partir hacia King Street.  
Estaba previsto que esa noche hiciese su primera aparición pública con su futura esposa. Lady Shion, el conde Otsutsuki y muchos otros miembros de la sociedad esperaban a Naruto -el nuevo favorito, el novio- en Almack's. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo y Konohamaru le abrió la puerta rápidamente, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir obligarse a entrar allí. Naruto salió a la calle y observó con rencor el elegante edificio.

Movimiento obrero surgido en Inglaterra en el siglo XIX a raíz de la Revolución Industrial, cuyos activistas solían romper las máquinas de las fábricas por considerarlas la causa del desempleo. (N. _de la E.)_

Todo aquello era un error.

Sin embargo entró. Cargando con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, subió la imponente escalera y contempló imágenes de Hinata por todas partes; su rostro adorable estaba teñido de rubor por el amor y la emoción. Quería morirse, pero adoptó una sonrisa hueca de cordial reserva y entró en la sala de baile.  
En el salón de celebraciones se hacinaba la élite de la sociedad: nobles acompañados de sus consentidas esposas e hijas debutantes, venerables ancianos y vividores socarrones en estudiadas poses de aburrimiento. A Naruto le costaba creer que en cierta época hubiera llegado a encajar tan bien allí. Detestaba a toda la gente que veía y, por encima de todos, al hombre que se dirigía hacia él.

Ashura caminaba ágilmente apoyándose en su bastón, luciendo a su hija ante el mundo con aire resplandeciente. Shion parecía una muñeca de tamaño real, con sus grandes ojos violaceos de porcelana y su piel de loza acariciada por sus rubios rizos. Estaba realmente preciosa con su sencillo vestido rosa, pero parecía aterrada. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando con el entrecejo fruncido y dejó de hacerlo.

-Naruto, ya estamos todos -lo saludó Ashura.

Él apretó los dientes en una tensa mueca sonriente.

-Milord. -Se inclinó ante el conde y luego se volvió hacia la chica e hizo una reverencia de lo más formal-. Lady Shion.

Ella le miró los labios, inclinándose cautelosamente.

Tras unos minutos de concisa charla con su padre, mientras la mirada de Shion saltaba de uno a otro con ansiedad, Otsutsuki posó con delicadeza la mano de Shion en el brazo de Naruto.

-¿Por qué no se van conociendo, jóvenes? -dijo afablemente.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por no fruncir de nuevo el ceño cuando Otsutsuki se alejó cojeando para mezclarse con sus amigos. Reprimió un gruñido gutural y miró de reojo a Shion. Se le ocurrió preguntarle si quería bailar, pero obviamente era imposible. Pensó en ofrecerle ponche, pero no se atrevía a dejarla sola estando tan asustada. En lugar de ello divisó un banco vacío junto a la pared, convenientemente apartado. La condujo hacia allí y se sentaron. Se miraron el uno al otro sin hostilidad, aunque sin la más mínima señal de afinidad. Él no sabía cómo comunicarse con ella o si tan siquiera ella disponía de los medios para entenderle. Shion le dedicó una sonrisa triste, y él se la devolvió.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos permanecieron allí sentados en sus respectivos mundos. La gente les lanzaba miradas y susurraba, e indudablemente consideraba que eran una pareja adorable.

Allí donde Naruto miraba se topaba con imágenes de Hinata de la noche espectacular, mágica e inolvidable en que la había llevado allí para liberarla de sus sentimientos de vergüenza y exclusión. Una sonrisa ensimismada asomó a sus labios al acordarse de lo achispada que había acabado con el champán, dando vueltas traviesamente por la sinuosa pista de baile y burlándose de las patrocinadoras.  
Cómo la había menospreciado y subestimado, había sido terriblemente arrogante, imponiendo sus decisiones y opiniones como si fueran la ley divina escrita en tablas de piedra. Estaba ciego, pero ahora podía ver con claridad lo que había perdido. Ella lo había puesto en su sitio. Evidentemente, intentar atraerla de nuevo ofreciéndole beneficios materiales había sido la opción más inadecuada. Su juicio incorrecto debía de haber hecho que ella se arrojase más gustosamente aún a los brazos del soldado irresponsable. Pero cuando recordó el momento en que ella le lanzó la carta blanca a la cara, sintió deseos de aplaudir a aquella espléndida criatura.

No, ahora ya no podría ser la querida de ningún hombre, pensó. Había recuperado su orgullo por completo y ahora sabía que se merecía mucho más que eso. Se había curado, y él daba gracias por ello. De repente sintió que Shion se encontraba tensa junto a él. Sumido en un estado de absoluta depresión, se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo el menor caso a su prometida.

Se volvió hacia ella y la encontró mirando al otro lado del salón de baile. Siguió su mirada y descubrió el objeto de su ansiosa expresión: Sasori Griffon, el parlamentario, acababa de entrar. «Demonios», pensó Naruto cuando Griffon los divisó y empezó a caminar hacia ellos en línea recta, abriéndose paso a empujones entre los bailarines con un aire desaforadamente trágico. Su rostro juvenil estaba colorado por la ira y, a juzgar por su aspecto, por una dosis de alcohol superior a la que estaba acostumbrado.

La expresión de Naruto se tornó fría y distante. Intentó aparentar que no lo había visto mientras Shion se removía en el banco como si la hubieran pillado en falta. Griffon se acercó a ellos y se puso frente a Shion, temblando de una emoción romántica y tormentosa. ella clavó los ojos en él con tristeza y luego lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Naruto.

-Eres tonta -le dijo Griffon a ella, pronunciando con claridad cada palabra mientras ella le leía los labios- Él quiere a otra mujer, y tú me quieres a mí, y yo te adoro. Shion, ¿cómo has podido traicionarme? Shion gimoteó y extendió el brazo para coger la mano de Griffon, pero él la apartó con amargura.

-Descuida: tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

-¿Secretos? -Naruto frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Shion. Otra mujer con secretos era lo último que necesitaba.

-Y en cuanto a usted, señor, aunque me cueste mi escaño, le diré a la cara que lady Shion se va a casar con usted solo porque su padre la obliga. ¡Pregúntele a ella si no me cree! -gritó, mientras los lacayos llegaban al lugar para echarlo de allí.

-¿Qué secretos? -preguntó Naruto.

Los hombres sujetaron a Griffon por los brazos al tiempo que Otsutsuki se acercaba cojeando rápidamente entre la multitud. -¡Echadlo de aquí!

-¡Vamos, fuera! -chilló Ashura mientras Griffon forcejeaba.

-¡Shion, te quiero! -gritó él cuando los ayudantes empezaron a empujarlo y a llevarlo medio a rastras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi hija? -bramó Otsutsuki.

-¿Cómo se atreve usted a obligarla a un matrimonio que no desea? -rugió Griffon en respuesta.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca había visto a nadie que se atreviera a dirigirse al conde Ashura Otsutsuki de esa forma. Por lo visto, el conde tampoco. Su cara arrugada se puso de un rojo veteado. Golpeó a Griffon con la punta del bastón.

-¡Exijo que este canalla sea expulsado! Te he advertido una docena de veces que no te acerques a mi hija...Naruto se puso en pie y acudió a restablecer el orden, cuando llegó a donde estaban los dos hombres, Otsutsuki bajó la voz, echando chispas por los ojos, a escasos centímetros de la cara de Griffon.

-Me encargaré de que no llegues al poder-le dijo por lo bajo.

-Usted, señor, es el último hombre en el mundo que debería amenazarme -gruñó el joven en voz queda al conde-. A menos, claro, que quiera que toda esta gente se entere de cómo murió verdaderamente su esposa.

Naruto y Ashura eran las dos únicas personas lo suficientemente próximas para oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas en voz baja. Naruto miró fijamente a Griffon, conmocionado.

Griffon se sacudió su chaqueta arrugada y se la puso correctamente.

-Afortunadamente para usted, lord Otsutsuki, no soy un hombre que se rebaje a hacer chantaje.

Ashura se puso pálido cuando Naruto agarró a Griffon del hombro.

-Venga conmigo -ordenó, haciendo girar al muchacho hacia la salida-. Yo me ocupo - dijo con firmeza al conde y sus ayudantes.

-¡Uzumaki! -protestó lord Otsutsuki débilmente. Naruto no le hizo caso y condujo a Griffon fuera. La gente se apartaba de su camino, susurrando horrorizados cuando pasaban a su lado.

-¡Usted sabía que yo la quería, Uzumaki! ¿Cómo han podido traicionarme? Los dos...

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte hasta que estemos fuera? -murmuró Naruto airadamente, con el corazón palpitante. Sacó a Griffon por la puerta, giró a la izquierda y se metió en el túnel de entrada que conducía a la cuadra de caballos de alquiler situada al lado.

-Dime lo que sabes sobre la muerte de lady Fûka... ¿O estabas fanfarroneando?

-¡No estaba fanfarroneando! -Griffon dio un tirón y se frotó la frente, con aspecto juvenil y atormentado-. Le prometí a Shion que no se lo contaría a nadie... pero si usted va a convertirse en su marido, tal vez le convenga saberlo, por si acaso necesita protegerla.

-¿Protegerla de qué?

-De la verdad. Uzumaki, ¿jura que lo mantendrá en secreto? Naruto se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

Griffon sacudió la cabeza con desaliento.

-La muerte de lady Fûka no fue un accidente. Shion se encontraba allí. Ha estado terriblemente asustada desde que la mujer murió. Nos hemos estado escribiendo en secreto desde que nos conocimos, el día que fui con usted a la casa del conde. Supongo que me gané su confianza. El caso es que me abrió su corazón en sus cartas. Tiene mucho miedo a que alguien lo descubra todo. ¿Jura que no utilizará esta información contra ella?

-¡Sí, maldita sea, habla! Te doy mi palabra.

Griffon miró ansiosamente por encima del hombro.

-Cuando se produjo el incendio en la finca que el conde tiene en el condado de Leicester, Shion sospechó que lo había provocado su primo, sir Toneri Otsutsuki, el heredero del conde Se suponía que Toneri estaba en Londres, pero ella olió su penetrante colonia en el corredor antes de que el humo borrara su rastro. Despertó a su padre y ambos huyeron del fuego, y luego le explicó a lord Otsutsuki que sospechaba que Toneri había estado en la casa.

-Continúa -dijo Naruto, recordando que antes de morir Toneri había confesado su autoría en el incendio.

-Entretanto Otsutsuki se había enterado de la aventura amorosa de su mujer con Toneri - prosiguió Griffon-. Su sospecha sobre la autoría de Toneri le hizo temer que su mujer hubiera podido estar implicada de algún modo. Aproximadamente una semana después del incendio, todos ellos regresaron de la casa solariega a la mansión de Otsutsuki en South Kensington. Si hasta este punto la historia era simplemente sórdida, a partir de aquí se volvió tenebrosa.

Según Shion, Ashura se llevó a Fûka al salón y se enfrentó a ella. Al principio Fûka intentó negarlo todo, pero Otsutsuki siguió acosándola hasta que por fin, cuando le preguntó sin más rodeos si ella y Toneri habían intentado matarlo, le dijo que sí y agarró el atizador de la chimenea e intentó golpearlo con él.

-No hablarás en serio.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Shion me dijo que Fûka lo siguió por el salón con el atizador como una loca hasta que le pegó en la pierna mala. El viejo se cayó al suelo y Fûka podría haberlo matado de un golpe, pero Shion apareció por detrás y le atizó de repente con un jarrón.

-¿La mató Shion?

-No, Shion no la mató, solo la dejó inconsciente -dijo Gritfon apresuradamente-Otsutsuki ordenó a Shion que lo ayudara a arrastrar a Fûka hasta el jardín. Ninguno de los dos es demasiado fuerte, pero entre ambos la lanzaron al estanque. Como todavía estaba inconsciente, se ahogó. Fue en defensa propia, Uzumaki. Personalmente considero que lord Otsutsuki es un intrigante y que su actitud es condenable, pero Fûka y Toneri no habrían parado hasta que el conde estuviera muerto. Y, lo que es peor, Fûka planeaba encerrar a Shion en un asilo cuando su padre hubiera muerto.

Naruto se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, prácticamente incapaz de asimilar todo aquello. El corazón le latía a una velocidad desorbitada. Sintió que algo se liberaba en su interior: una fuerza, una justicia, un atrevimiento que nunca había experimentado. Y supo al instante lo que iba a hacer.

Agarró a Griffon de los hombros.

-Escúchame. Debes casarte con Shion.

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Que?

-Tú la quieres. Su sitio está contigo.

-¡Excelencia!

-No me lleves la contraria. Los dos lo desean.

-¡Pero su padre me ha prohibido que me acerque a ella! No pienso utilizar esta información para chantajearlo. Se lo prometí a Shion...

-No tendrás que hacerlo. Ven conmigo. -Lo soltó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió resueltamente a la fachada del edificio, donde mandó que le llevaran su coche.

Griffon se apresuró para no quedarse atrás.

-No entiendo.

-Espera.

Naruto aguardó en un estado de vibrante euforia a que Konohamaru le llevara el coche. A continuación se volvió hacia Griffon.

-Voy a volver a entrar. Cuando regrese traeré a Shion conmigo. Tienes que llevártela de aquí y casarte con ella antes de que su padre pueda enviar a alguien en tu busca. Una vez que os hayáis casado, él ya no podrá hacer nada. Griffon dejó escapar una muda exclamación de asombro.

-Es lo que deseas, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Con todo mi corazón! Pero... no saldrá bien. ¡Y Otsutsuki lo demandará por incumplimiento de palabra de casamiento! ¡Usted detesta los escándalos...!

-No te preocupes por eso. Ven y quédate debajo de la ventana del entresuelo. La sacaré por allí.

-¡Excelencia, si nos ayuda a escapar, lord Otsutsuki seguramente conseguirá que le retiren el nombramiento para el Congreso de Viena! ¡Su palabra es sagrada para el primer ministro!

-No importa. Tú colócate en tu sitio y estate listo.

Griffon asintió con ansiedad y se adentró en las sombras que rodeaban el lateral del edificio, mientras Naruto subía trotando la escalera y regresaba al interior, respirando profundamente. El corazón le latía frenéticamente de emoción ante su loca temeridad.

«La verdad os hará libres», pensó. Por primera vez en su vida iba a sacudir la tiranía de su clase. Nada más entrar lo recibió Otsutsuki, todo disculpas.

-Excelencia, lamento humildemente la escena que ha provocado ese joven canalla. Es ciertamente imperdonable. Ha estado asediando mi casa desde que puso sus ojos en mi hija.

-Vaya, entonces supongo que ese joven Romeo ha estado asediando las casas de ambos, ¿no es así, Shion?. Shion lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrada ante la idea de que Naruto le hubiera hecho algo horrible a su verdadero amor. Naruto tomó la mano de Shion y se volvió hacia Otsutsuki simulando una mirada de regio disgusto.

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría hablar un momento en privado con su hija para aclarar esta situación sumamente embarazosa -dijo en el tono más remilgado y mojigato del que fue capaz.

-Por supuesto -dijo Ashura. Le dio un empujón a su hija en el brazo en actitud de severo reproche y le indicó que fuera con Naruto.  
Naruto le ofreció el brazo con frialdad, interpretando el papel de novio despechado. Incluso su padre parecía considerar que estaba capacitado para darle una reprimenda a Shion. Cuando ella colocó su mano en el brazo de Naruto y empezó a caminar lentamente a su lado, parecía asustada y abrumada.

-No hace falta que se queden mirando con la boca abierta, amigos -declaró Naruto, todavía con semblante altivo y poderoso, aunque sintió que una enorme carcajada pugnaba secretamente por salir de su interior. ¡Qué sorpresa se iban a llevar cuando al final cambiase de filas! ¡Por Dios, encima iba a pasarse a los liberales! ¡Qué delicioso iba a ser el escándalo! Casi podía saborear el aire de la libertad mientras ascendía hacia él-. Por aquí, Shion.

Tiró de su mano en dirección a la modesta entrada y la pequeña escalera que conducía al entresuelo. En cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de todos, tiró de ella con más firmeza, metiéndole prisa. Se giró y pronunció la palabra:

-¡Ven!

Ella frunció el ceño en actitud interrogativa, pero él sacudió la cabeza y la condujo hacia la puertaventana en forma de arco que daba al patio de King's Place, en la parte trasera de Almack's. La abrió y señaló abajo. Shion se asomó obedientemente y su cara se iluminó de alegría al ver a Griffon abajo esperándola. Lo saludó con la mano.

Naruto hizo que se girara agarrándola por los hombros para que le diera la cara y pudiera entenderle bien. Pronunció cada palabra de la forma más clara posible. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios, a la espera. Esta vez estaban decididos a comunicarse.

-Shion.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ansiosamente.

-¿Quieres... a... Griffon?

Una mirada soñadora asomó a su rostro, y su corazón juvenil centelleó en sus ojos. De repente hizo una mueca de sincera disculpa, pero Naruto sonrió.

-No pasa nada. ¿Quieres casarte con él?

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron del todo. Una vez más asintió entrecortadamente.

-Súbete aquí. Te ayudaré a escapar.

Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Vaciló... miró de nuevo abajo a su amado... y asintió con entusiasmo.

Naruto silbó a Griffon y luego ayudó a Shion a salir por la ventana. La bajó poco a poco cogida de las manos hasta los anhelantes brazos del joven, y luego saltó tras ella soltándose de la cornisa. Aterrizó ágilmente sobre los adoquines que había debajo y, girándose hacia la joven y resplandeciente pareja, les hizo señas con impaciencia. Corrieron hacia la parte delantera y Naruto les metió prisa para que entraran en su coche, pero Griffon se dio la vuelta hacia él y le estrechó la mano.

-Lamento mi arrebato de antes, excelencia. No sé qué decir.

-No hay nada que decir. Confío en tu buen juicio... Y confío en que te encuentres en situación de mantener a una esposa.

-No le faltará nada.

-Bien. Voy a confiaros también mi coche, así que no le hagáis ningún arañazo. Marchaos. ¡Konohamaru, llévalos a Gretna Green! -ordenó-. ¡Y haz que los caballos corran tan rápido como puedan! Otsutsuki no tardará en seguiros la pista.

-¡Sí, señor!

-¡Qué demonios! -dijo Griffon de repente-. ¿Y qué pasa con mi caballo? ¿Se acuerda de él, uno blanco y grande? ¡Está atado en el corral de Rose and Crown!

-Yo me ocuparé del caballo. Pregunta en mi casa cuando vuelvas...

-No, quédeselo como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho esta noche por nosotros. Naruto rechazó con un gesto la generosa oferta.

-¡Marchaos! No tendrás una segunda oportunidad, Griffon. Otsutsuki no volverá a dejar que te acerques a ella. El hijo que dé a luz Shion será conde y tendrá cuatro escaños en la Cámara de los Comunes, y tú serás su padre.

-Excelencia -susurró Griffon conmovido, abrazando a Shion contra él-, no sé cómo darle las gracias.

-Vivid una vida larga y feliz juntos, y mantente fiel a tus ideales cuando hagas uso de tu nuevo poder. Con eso bastará. -Cerró la puerta del carruaje, y Konohamaru fustigó los caballos para que se moviesen.

-¡Uzumaki! -chilló Griffon calle abajo, asomando la mano por la ventanilla mientras el coche se alejaba-. ¡Tiene corazón de poeta!.

Naruto le dijo adiós con la mano, rogando para tener también la elocuencia de un poeta, y se apresuró hacia el corral, se subió al semental blanco perla de Griffon y salió a la carga a conquistar el corazón de su dama.

-¡Un caballo! ¡Un caballo! ¡Mi reino por un caballo!

Hinata y su padre se hallaban embelesados en el palco del teatro, mientras el asombroso Edmund Kean, que interpretaba a Ricardo III, recorría a toda velocidad el escenario que recreaba el campo de batalla gritando las frases más famosas de la historia en el clímax del quinto acto. Aunque Hinata conocía bien la obra, tanto ella como su padre contemplaron atónitos cómo el rey Ricardo combatía con su rival, el conde de Richmond, y era derrotado.

Kean brindó una escena de muerte imposible de igualar en el mundo cristiano. Hubo un momento de silencio catártico en que el público, abrumado por la pluma del poeta, solo pudo mirar al malvado rey muerto en un estado de total conmoción. El teatro se hallaba en el más absoluto silencio. Y entonces, antes de que Richmond pudiera pronunciar su discurso triunfal, las puertas centrales situadas en la parte trasera del teatro se abrieron de repente con un chirrido.

Hinata experimentó un ligero fastidio ante aquella interrupción sin dejar de mirar el escenario, todavía cautivada. Súbitamente un murmullo procedente de la zona trasera recorrió el público. Los susurros y las sordas exclamaciones se propagaron como un zumbido, y a continuación se oyeron gritos.

«Qué maleducados», pensó Hinata, volviéndose indignada, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver que un enorme caballo blanco montado por un imponente jinete de cabello rubio trepaba por el teatro y descendía por el pasillo central.

Hinata se quedó mirando con incredulidad. El duque de Konohagakure espoleaba el caballo en dirección a la parte delantera del teatro, ajeno a los gritos de asombro que inundaban el ambiente.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida en voz baja, agarrándose al brazo de su padre.

-No tengo ni idea -murmuró este.

El caballo relinchaba nerviosamente y sacudía la cabeza, agitando en el aire su blanca crin. El público estaba alborotado. El director de escena y sus ayudantes salieron corriendo para intentar detenerlo, pero Naruto hizo dar vueltas al caballo en una grácil pirueta, barriendo el escenario con el largo penacho de su cola, y luego hizo que el animal se encabritase.

-¡Atrás! -gritó Naruto con una atronadora voz de mando- He venido por un asunto extremadamente urgente. ¡Luego seguirán con su espectáculo!

-¡Dejadlo en paz! -gritó alguien del público.

-¿Es ese el conde Uzumaki?

-No puede ser -comentaba la gente.

Edmund Kean dijo algo al director de escena, quien a su vez se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pidió a sus ayudantes que se retirasen antes de que el caballo le diese una patada a alguien.

Con una tenue y diabólica sonrisa, Naruto condujo al caballo hacia un lugar estratégico situado justo debajo del palco de Hinata. Sacó una espléndida rosa roja con un pomposo movimiento y la levantó ofreciéndosela. El galante gesto despertó vítores, silbidos y aplausos.

Incluso el señor Kean se rió.

Naruto dedicó a Hinata una sonrisa pícara que hizo que a la joven le diera un vuelco el corazón, llena de una alegría loca e incrédula. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Hinata extendió el brazo por encima de la barandilla y aceptó la rosa, avergonzada por haber acaparado la atención del público, ya que todo el mundo sabía quién era: «la magdalena», tal y como la llamaban ahora los periódicos, la puta penitente.

-Sal de ahí, milady -dijo él dulcemente.

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?

-Estaba muy loco para dejarte marchar. Acéptame otra vez. No te arrepentirás, te lo juro -dijo Naruto-. Cásate conmigo, cariño.

-¡Naruto!

Todo el público se inclinó hacia ellos para no perderse palabra, mientras él se volvía hacia el padre de Hinata.

-Señor, quiero a su hija más que a nada en este mundo- anunció Naruto en alto, y su sonora voz de barítono resonó por todo el teatro-. ¿Me concede su mano?

-Sí, excelencia -dijo Hiashi con una risita afectuosa.

-¡Papá! -protestó Hinata.

Su vergüenza provocó un murmullo de risas, la gente pataleaba en el suelo y prorrumpía en vítores.

-¡Naruto, estás quedando en ridículo!

-Sí, querida, de eso se trata. Si vamos a armar un escándalo, que sea uno bien grande.

-¡Oh, eres desesperante...! -dijo ella, tan irritada que se quedó sin palabras.

Haciendo que el caballo se acercase, Naruto le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa dulce y seductora.

-Ven conmigo. Olvida tus dudas, sabes que te quiero. Es nuestra oportunidad.

-¡Di que sí! -gritó alguien sentado en una de las filas próximas-. ¡Dile que sí! Hubo otros que se unieron a él.

-¡No seas tonta, muchacha! ¡Él te quiere! -chilló una gruesa mujer plebeya desde el foso.

-¡Vamos! -empezaron a gritar todos, animando a Naruto.

-¡Creo que esto no es asunto de nadie! -exclamó Hinata.

Él le lanzó una mirada seductora.

-Se ha aprobado la moción. Vamos, Hinata. ¿Qué sentido tiene todo si no estamos juntos? Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella. Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con la promesa de futuro que le ofrecía. Esperó fielmente, con las manos extendidas, enfrentándose a un rechazo público. Dios sabía que era lo que merecía después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Hinata.

Ella miró ansiosamente al público vociferante y luego a su padre.

-Papá, ¿qué debo hacer?

Él le sonrió con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Querida, está claro que tienes que obedecer a tu corazón.

-¿Y Kiba?

-Él solo desea tu felicidad, como yo. Lo entenderá.

-¡Oh, papá! -Abrazó con fuerza a su padre. Él se rió entre dientes con ternura y la soltó.

Entonces el sonido aumentó en un crescendo _,_ todo el público empezó a lanzar vítores mientras Hinata saltaba la barandilla en un alarde de osadía, haciendo una escandalosa exhibición de sus tobillos que seguramente habría hecho reír a la descarada Kushina Uzumaki. Tomó la mano de Naruto y él la sujetó mientras descendía cuidadosamente sobre el caballo, detrás de él.

Naruto hizo que le rodeara la cintura con los brazos.

-Abrázame -susurró- y no me sueltes nunca.

-¡Te quiero! -dijo Hinata con un sollozo de felicidad, y oyó el rumor de la risa profunda y tierna de Naruto.

-Más te vale, preciosa, porque esta vez nuestro acuerdo es permanente.

Se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso dulce y pausado que contenía la promesa aterciopelada de la noche que se avecinaba. Cuando dejó de besarla y le sostuvo la mirada por un momento con sus ojos brillantes de amor, las lágrimas se desbordaron bajo los párpados de Hinata.

-Te he echado de menos -susurró Naruto, y se giró hacia delante sonriendo de forma todavía más pícara-. Agárrate fuerte.

Ella se abrazó a su delgada cintura.

Y a continuación él golpeó los flancos del caballo con los talones, y salieron galopando del teatro y cabalgaron hacia las estrellas.

 **Fin**

 **Hay epílogo...  
**


	26. Epílogo

Aclaración:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Epìlogo

* * *

 **NOTICIA APARECIDA EN LA PÁGINA DE SOCIEDAD DE** _ **THE LONDON TIMES,**_ **EL 23 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1814**

Tras una ceremonia nupcial privada celebrada la semana anterior en la capilla de la casa solariega de sus excelencias en Cumberland, el duque y la duquesa de Konohagakure embarcaron hacia Viena para disfrutar de su luna de miel en medio de los festejos del gran congreso.

Lady Ino Uzumaki y su compañera, la señorita Haruno, acompañaron a sus excelencias en su viaje continental.

A la felicidad de la familia contribuye también la noticia de que el coronel lord Gaara, el condecorado héroe de guerra, recibirá un título nobiliario cuando regrese a casa desde la península Ibérica. Aguardamos ansiosos la oportunidad de poder expresarle nuestro agradecimiento y enhorabuena a su señoría, cuya llegada se espera para antes de que finalice el mes.

Mientras tanto, hemos recibido informes según los cuales, en otra parte de la ciudad, el duque "DK" y el marqués "J" tuvieron unas palabras siguiendo con su antigua rivalidad por los favores de la célebre Tsunade Senju.

 **NOTICIA APARECIDA EN LA PÁGINA DE SOCIEDAD DE** _ **THE LONDON TIMES,**_ **EL 1 DE MARZO DE 1816**

La casa Uzumaki y sus excelencias, el duque y la duquesa de Konohagakure, tienen el placer de anunciar el nacimiento de su primogenito y heredero, el futuro decimo conde de Konohagakure Boruto Uzumaki.

Los duques se sienten muy afortunados por la inmensa alegria que acaba de llegar a su hogar, y la familia entera comparte su regocijo.

Mientras tanto la hermana pequeña del duque acaba de hacer su presentacion en sociedad, definitivamente la temporada que acaba de empezar sera bien interesante, Lady Ino Uzumaki va a dar mucho de que hablar.

.

.

.

 _Y llegamos al final:_

 _Esta adaptacion a los personajes de Naruto es de la novela "Seductora Inocencia" de la autora Gaelen Foley, pertenece a la saga de los hermanos Knight, les cuento como es el orden de las novelas:_

 _\- Seductora Inocencia (Libro 1, adaptada como "La Cortesana")_  
 _\- Corazon de Fuego (Libro 2)_  
 _\- Corazon de Hielo (Libro 3)_  
 _\- Deseos Prohibidos (Libro 4, tambien la adapte, tal vez la suba pronto aqui)_  
 _\- Enamorada del Diablo (Libro 5, esta historia es sobre la mejor amiga)_  
 _\- Pecados Inconfesables (Libro 6)_  
 _\- Corazon de Tormenta (Libro 7)_

 _Super recomendadisimos todos._

 _Es todo, gracias por seguir la historia y disfrutarla al Naruhina, nos leemos en una proxima oportunidad..._

 _saluditos :3_


End file.
